The Fuuka Girlz
by drink'milk
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kuga Natsuki and her two stupid friends, Yuuki Nao and Harada Chie in their quest to find an ultimate girlfriend...really? Well... We'll see how it goes... Warning: Strong language... Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second attempt, kinda laid back, and fun story. Hope you guys like it. It's because I'm in the middle of semester break, I'm so damn boring. This story came out in my mind and I feel like want to write it. So enjoy it... And have a nice day guys! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in my fic!! (Damn it!)**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 1: Attention to all girls!**

It was a peaceful morning, the sun shone brightly in the sky, birds was chirping joyfully with their morning song, old folks who already awake greeted each other with happy smiles on their face, until…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

And…

_CRASH!_

A loud shattered sound of an alarm clock could be heard across the entire apartment, followed by an annoyed grunt,

"Shit…"

---

She walked sluggishly into the store. Her head still dizzy because lack of sleep. Last night she was forced to watch the entire games in the past tournament. _Hell… like I need any video reference to improve my skill._

"Kuga-san…" a soft voice called her. She lazily turned around, a bright smile was beamed at her from the store keeper. _Too _bright for her liking.

"Oh, good morning, Suzuki-san…" she greeted the dark haired woman followed with a small nod. The older woman smiled brightly at her again as she also bowed her head slightly.

"Another alarm clock, I assumed…?" instead answering the question, Natsuki just walked to the shelf where the alarm clocks were placed and she grabbed one randomly. Then she moved to the mayonnaise partition, she grabbed three bottles of them and some travel pack mayo.

"I wonder how much of this stuff you take every single day, Kuga-san…" the older woman asked with evident mirth in her voice as she started scanning the price for Natsuki's stuff. _I wonder how she managed to maintain her figure with such amount of these calories everyday…_

Natsuki smirked silently.

"You better find someone who could take care of your well being…" she smiled softly while her hands put in all the things Natsuki took into one plastic bag.

"And for waking you up every morning, so you won't have to buy a new alarm clock everyday…" she handed the bag to already blushing navy haired girl.

"I don't think it's a good idea… Besides I can take of myself well…" she walked out the store after paying the total price.

_So early in the morning and someone already talk about girlfriend… Damn it! I can take care of myself… Why do I bother to find someone?_

But actually, it was not entirely true. She _is_ really desperate to find a girlfriend and she just didn't know how.

And now she was damn frustrated with her single life, only surrounded by her stupid friends.

---

"Good morning, Kuga-san…"

"Morning, Kuga-san…"

And she just managed to nod her head slightly to all the greetings from the other students as she made her way to the Art and Design building. _Stupid girls with these adoring looks when they looking at me…_

She was always an Ice Princess, ever since from high school. But since she enrolled into Fuuka Girls University, her death glares were no longer had its effect to the other students. _And they find it so fucking cute… Damn it! I should train my death glare harder next time…_

"Na-tsu-ki~" she sighed exasperatingly at the sing-song voice behind her.

"WHAT!?" she barked. Nao stopped at her advance almost immediately.

"Whoa… Don't barking in random places, Kuga… People might be mistaken you with a Chihuahua you know…" she laughed. Natsuki gritted her teeth. Veins already popped on her forehead.

"Damn it, Nao… It's too damn early for me to hear your stupid pranks. I've got a fucking lot of classes to begin with today!" she walked, or rather stomping to her class. Nao just smirked as she followed behind the angry girl.

"Have you seen Chie?"

"No."

"Are you in PMS?"

"Shut up!!"

"Got it. No girlfriend. PMS week for Natsuki."

"NAO~!" but the other girl already ran towards opposite building, laughing out loud.

"See you later, Kuga~"

---

Instead attending her other classes, she only present at the first class for the entire day. _I finally ended up skipping classes again…_

She parked her bike at the safe side of the road. Pulling off her helmet, she walked into the orange-red theme coffee shop named 'HiME Café'. Inside the café, there were fairly amount of customers. Her eyes roamed to each corner of that café and she spotted an orange-haired woman a few tables away, serving the orders.

She quickly waved her hand when the pair of violet eyes noticed her presence. Mai waved back to the girl as she walked to the counter. Natsuki followed the other girl and she placed her helmet on the bar counter.

"Pretty busy here, Mai… How's your business?" she asked with her eyes looked around inside the café.

"Pretty good actually… A bit tired sometimes, but I'll manage…" she smiled to the navy haired girl.

"I've told you… Just give it three months and you'll conquer this town…" she grinned. Mai just giggled.

The HiME Café was built 5 months ago and officially started its business 3 months since.

Ever since Takumi was sent to America to have surgery for his heart disease, Mai was completely broke. Natsuki came to her with a proposition for her to open a food business, and she wanted to become her share partner.

She didn't agree straight away with the proposal since she knew Natsuki was doing it because of her but Natsuki insisted that she will take back her money from the profit that Mai made. After she got the total of capital she had invested, the café will be officially hers.

"That's a bit overstatement, Natsuki… But I do hope so I will conquer this town…" she laughed a bit as her hand reached for a small espresso cup on the shelf.

"The usual, Natsuki?"

"Yes, please…"

---

"Yo! Natsuki!" she patted hard on the girl's back. Natsuki almost choked on her spaghetti and she coughed hard.

"Chie-chan! You shouldn't hit someone's back when they're eating… Here Natsuki…" Mai handed the red face Natsuki a glass of cold water. Natsuki quickly drained the glass with a huge gulp.

"Dammit, Chie! You almost kill me just now!" she coughed again, softer this time. Chie grinned apologetically as she raised her hand.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't saw you eating just now. Sorry!!" she sat next to fuming girl. Natsuki just glared at the other girl and she continued her meal. Chie eyed the navy haired girl eating and her gaze stopped at the plate.

"Natsuki… What's that white gravy…?" she pointed at the plate.

"It's mayo. Duh." Chie cringed at the sight of Natsuki took another mouthful of spaghetti with mayo into her mouth. _I'll cancel my plan to have spaghetti today… _She quickly shook her head and she turned facing the orange haired girl behind the counter. Mai just grinned at her.

"So, Mai… You didn't have any class today?" she asked. Mai just shook her head with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm always free on Monday…" she placed a cup of café latte in front of the short haired girl. Chie smiled at Mai's attention on her friends' favorite beverages.

"What about you, Natsuki?" she sipped on her drinks.

"I'm also free on Monday…"

"Oh, such a liar! I know you have a packed schedule on Monday…" she grinned.

"Then, why ask?" she arched her brow. Chie just laughed.

"You shouldn't skip so many classes, Natsuki… Midori-chan will get angry with you again…" Mai placed her arms on the counter top and she rested her chin on her palm.

"Not to mention you had to repeat the freshmen year all over again. Kinda surprising to meet you together with us last year…" she sipped her café latte again. Natsuki slowly twitched her brows but still she just continued having her meal.

"And Nao kept laughing at you for repeating the freshmen year. Now you're stuck with us again, Natsuki…" Mai grinned at Natsuki's cute frown.

"I had the entire race season last year… and in case you guys forgotten, I won the race!" she put down the fork on the empty plate, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah! Yeah! You keep on bragging about it the whole year…" Mai reached for the dishes and she walked to the sink to clean it up.

"Hey, speaking of first year. We have another new batch coming right…?" Chie put down her half emptied cup on the counter. Natsuki just nodded her head.

"Yeah… So that means the tournament is around the corner…" Natsuki took a sip on her cold water.

"Hey Mai! Mikoto supposed to enroll the same university like us, right?" Chie jerked her head upwards slightly to look at the working girl.

"Yeah… You know how she is… Barely get separate with me…" she grinned.

"Oh, you guys such a lovey-dovey… Still going strong since the past few years… I know I should learn a lot from you guys…"

"Haha, Chie-chan… I was lucky that I have her as my girl~"

"MAI!! The 'G' word!!" Chie quickly snapped at the orange haired girl, and Mai who just realized what Chie meant, cupped her mouth. They turned facing the navy haired girl at the same time.

"Oh, come on guys! Like I was that desperate…" _hell… Actually I am…_

"Natsuki… Why the hell it's so hard for you to find a girlfriend? There are thousands of girls in the campus lining up for you…" Chie finally asked. Natsuki just crossed her arms.

"I just don't know how…" she simply shrugged her shoulder.

"That's why we made some arrangements for you before, and you totally screw it up!" Chie scowled.

"Like I wanted it to happen… The ones you guys set me up with were totally ridiculous!"

"Oh, come on! Not even _one _of them? Asuka-san, the mechanical engineering girl… She's totally into you… She loves bikes like you…" Chie turned her body facing the girl beside her.

"But she knew about bikes more than I do…" she raised her brows.

"You simply rejected her because she has more knowledge about bikes than you?" Mai crossed her arms. A small amused frown appeared on her forehead.

"I have my pride…" Mai and Chie sighed at the same time.

"What about Chiharu-san?" Chie asked again.

"Which Chiharu?"

"The one who have same course with me…" Mai butted in. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times.

"Oh, that one… She's just… Geez!" she cringed slightly to the memory.

"What's wrong with her? She's cute, smart, very good in cooking, and not to mention she loves mayonnaise just like you do…"

"But she eats _triple_ amount of mayonnaise than I did! If I'm dating her, my entire one year mayo stockpile will be gone…" she frowned slightly.

Chie banged her head on the counter top in frustration. Mai just laughed loudly to Natsuki's answer.

"Seriously, Natsuki… They all have same interest like you… You guys share a lot of things in common! I just don't understand why you didn't even try…" Chie gasped for air as she spoke.

"It doesn't mean they share the same liking I would go out with them…" Natsuki reached for her glass. Chie slowly lifted her head from the counter.

"Then tell me what _kind_ of person that you're looking for…?" she asked. Natsuki just sighed.

"She doesn't have to be somebody just to make me feel for her. She doesn't have to share the same interest with me. She's just the way she is… and when I'm with her, I will feel… _safe _and trusted. That's the most important thing…" She smiled softly. Chie and Mai widened their eyes slightly to Natsuki's love potential criteria.

"Gotta tell you, Natsuki… You're asking for an _impossible_ here…" Chie shook her head as she laughed.

"I've told you before… Just let it go with the flow… If I'm meant to meet that kind of person I've been looking for, it will happen sooner or later… If I'm not, maybe I just need to wait…" she laughed lightly.

"I won't set you up on a date anymore…" Mai raised her hands in defeat.

"Don't worry, Natsuki… There's a first year batch coming up… Maybe I can find the right one for you…" she circled her arm over the navy haired girl shoulder.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked with an arched brow.

"I just love to play match making…" they laughed.

---

Their eyes followed a certain red head who kissed one woman who looked a bit older than her outside the café.

"Geez… She's doing it with everyone, doesn't she?" Natsuki took a sip of her espresso.

"Yeah… But not with the girls in campus… I wonder why…?" Chie leaned her back at the counter as she too sipped on her coffee.

"She's into older people, Chie…"

"I know about that but there are always 3rd and 4th year girls who crazy about her… But she didn't give a damn about them…" Chie frowned lightly.

"I mean she's into someone _way_ older than that… I know my cousin…" Natsuki just smirked.

"I can never compete with her…" Chie laughed.

They watched the red head winked and waved at one early 30's man who sat far corner in the café. They cringed and shivered at the sight of Nao flirting with older man.

"That one… I _swear_ I can never compete with her!" Chie laughed and she turned facing one of Mai's waitresses. She smiled charmingly at the girl and the blonde waitress blushed almost instantly. Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Chie… You didn't get tired doing that everyday…?" she asked with a tone of annoyed.

"It's fun, Natsuki… Received such reaction from cute girls like that… You should try it sometimes…" she raised her brows a few times.

"You can't expect her to do things like you did, Chie… Right, Na-tsu-ki-chan?" Nao elbowed the navy haired girl playfully.

"You got her." Natsuki glared at Chie. "And don't call me like that in public." She faced Nao with a stern look. Nao just raised her hands in defeat.

"Speaking of which… turn around, 3 o'clock." Chie said with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki and Nao quickly turned their head to Chie's direction and they saw a group of girls a few tables away from them, looking at their way.

"Hello…" Nao slowly arched her brow and her lips formed a wide smile. Natsuki turned away her face as she sighed frustratingly.

"Oh, come one guys…"

"What!? They're looking at us now, Kuga! Come on! At least give them a smile or something…" Nao nudged the navy haired girl but her eyes still looking at the group.

"I won't. It's too embarrassing!"

"Oh… You're _so_ going to pickle in your low self-esteem attitude~"

"Hey-hey! Natsuki! Natsuki! One of them is looking at you right now!" Chie shook Natsuki's shoulder slightly.

"She can look as _long_ as she wants…" she casually took a sip on her coffee again.

Suddenly, Chie and Nao quickly backed away few steps from the navy haired girl.

"What are you guys doing~" she turned to look at Nao and Chie's amused face.

"Hai…" a soft voice came from her other side. Natsuki abruptly turned around, a soft grayish haired girl smiled at her. Her hazel eyes glittered as they gazed deeply into the startled emerald one.

"H-hai…" she stuttered. The other girl just smiled attractively at her.

"Kuga-san, right?" she asked with an amused face to Natsuki's nervousness.

"Y-yeah…?"

"I'm Hitomi… Kazuhiro Hitomi…" she reached her hand forward. Natsuki hesitantly took the hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuhiro-san…" _Okay… Do I know this girl? What the hell she wants from me…?_

"Um… Me and my friends there wondering if you and your friends would like to join us…?" she said as she turned to look at her table. Her friends waved back at her.

"I-uh…" Natsuki turned facing Chie and Nao on her left side. They just grinned at her with anticipation. _Damn it… I hate this… Those two are not helping at all!_

"I-I'm sorry, Kazuhiro-san. I gotta go to my class right now…" Natsuki could hear a soft frustration groan from her two friends.

"Oh, it's too bad. Maybe some other time… Anyway, in case you change your mind…" she walked closer to the navy haired girl and she slipped something into her leather jacket.

"Just give me a call…" she whispered and she smiled to the stunned emerald eyes girl. Natsuki unconsciously arched her right brow to the girl. _I should wear a "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER' sign next time… This girl surely doesn't understand about personal space…_

"See you again, Kuga-san…" she walked away to her table again.

Natsuki quickly pulled the piece of paper out of her jacket. Nao and Chie quickly gathered behind her and jerked their head to look. There were name, some other descriptions and phone number on that paper.

"Kazuhiro Hitomi… Hey! She's from the nursing college few blocks from our campus!" Nao read the description on that paper out.

"Way to go, girl! You're so fucking famous! Even the girls from nursing college know about you…" Chie patted at the Natsuki's shoulder proudly. Natsuki sighed as she handed the piece of paper to Chie.

"You can have it…" she grabbed her helmet.

"W-wait, Natsuki! She's gave it to you… And not to mention she's from Fuuka Nursing College…" Chie grinned with dreamy eyes.

"Oh… I just love nurse…" Nao exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't feel anything with her…" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"What? You're waiting for her to get naked then you'll have some _feeling_?" Nao arched her brow.

"Fuck you, Nao!"

"Okay! Okay! Can't blame you for that since you're such a huge believer in 'love at the first sight'…" Chie shrugged her shoulder, nevertheless, she slipped the paper into her jeans' pocket.

"You're so lame, Kuga…" Nao smirked.

"Say whatever you want… I'm outta here… Mai! Thanks for the meal!" she called for the orange haired girl and Mai just waved with a huge smile on her face.

"Where are you going, Kuga?" Nao asked as she took the seat Natsuki previously sat on.

"Suddenly…when I hang out with you guys, I felt like _wanted_ to go to the class. You guys give me a study vibe. See you both at the training…" she walked out the café and put on her helmet.

"God… I'm going to buy a lottery ticket… Is she just said she wanted to go to the class?" Nao laughed. Chie just grinned as she trailed her eyes back to the group of girl just now. _Kuga just slip one cute fish go…_

_---_

Natsuki shot the ball, and in one swift motion, it went into the hoop.

"All right, guys! That's it for today…" the red-head coach clapped her hands few times.

"Phew~ Finally…" Chie wiped the sweats on her forehead. Nao just laughed, she slumped on the floor, gasping for air.

"Why is Midori so strict today…? Never seen her like this unless the tournament is tomorrow…" Natsuki bended over and held her knees for support. She panted heavily. The other students already left to the shower room.

"Oi! Chie! Come over here!" the furious red head called from far corner of the court.

"Oh, hell… I'm doomed…" Chie whispered before she dashed to the red head coach. Nao and Natsuki just smirked.

"It's getting fewer in our team…" Natsuki settled down next to Nao.

"Yeah… Since the third year have these final projects needed to submit before the Hanami… They drop out the team to focus on it…" Nao leaned to the back slightly as she used her arms for support.

"Fuck! Talking about projects… I still need to do some research for my report… " Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Same here… Got stacks of thesis need to be done soon…" she grinned.

"Kuga! Yuuki! Come over here!" they tilted their head at the same time to look at Midori's angry face.

"Oh, hell… Now we're fucking doomed!"

---

"What the fuck!? She wanted me to watch the whole fucking season! I still got homework to do!" Natsuki swing the bag which filled with video tapes. The trio walked side by side out from the court area.

"Yeah right… Like you're going to finish it anyway…" Nao stretched her arms upwards. Natsuki glared at her but Nao was totally immune with 'Kuga's _so-called_ Death Glare'.

"Guys… I'm hungry. Let's drop at the cafeteria… It's still open, isn't it?" Chie flung her basketball jersey over her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too… It's still open for students who stay at campus dormitory." Nao rubbed her nose.

"What about you, Natsuki? Wanna drop by?" Chie turned to look at Natsuki.

"Yeah… The training just makes me hungry again. Let's go then…" they walked at slow pace to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was still busy with students who were now having dinner. Some of them having sort of study group or discussions.

"Never thought this place quite lively during the night too…" Chie grinned at the sight of students inside the cafeteria.

"Now I'm regretting to come here…" Natsuki sighed. Nao just laughed.

As Chie pushed the door, and to Natsuki's dismay, the door gave a loud ring because the owner put some kind of bell to indicate people enter the cafeteria.

All eyes inside the cafeteria instantly focused on the new comers. The trio froze at the doorway.

"Ookayy…? This is weird..." Nao muttered softly as she arched her brows to the sudden attention from the girls inside the cafeteria.

"Hey… that's the trio…"

"Look! It's Kuga-san, Harada-san and Yuuki-san too!!"

"Oh my god! Are they just finished their basketball training? I totally forgot about that~"

"Kuga-san joined the team too, right? Oh, I swear I'm gonna watch their training tomorrow…"

"Yuuki-san is so cute in that wife-beater…"

"They are all sweating… Oh, I'm gonna pass out!"

The students inside the cafe suddenly whispering with each other at the moment the trio stepped into the building. Natsuki, Nao and Chie turned to look at each other with questioning look.

"Okay! I'm outta here!" Natsuki was about to walk out the cafeteria but two strong arms hooked at her both elbows and locked her at her spot.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chie grinned widely.

"If we stay, you need to stay too!" Nao smirked wickedly to the fuming navy haired girl.

"What!? No!!!" but the other two already dragged her to the vacant table at the center of the cafeteria.

---

She couldn't eat. Her sandwich was lay cold on the plate while the other two already filling their empty stomach with their respective food.

She was so distracted because when she was about to open her mouth, there would be some gasps and 'Aww…so cute!' from the other students around her table.

"Fuck this people…" she muttered breathlessly as she placed her sandwich on her plate again.

"Come on, Natsuki. Just ignore them…" Chie took another mouthful of ramen.

"How the hell am I supposed to ignore them? They keep squeaking whenever I'm open my mouth! Like I'm some kind of fucking monkey in the zoo…" she leaned her back on the chair.

"Well, actually… you _are_." Nao retorted with a huge grin on her face. Chie almost sprayed her ramen out of her mouth as she tried her best to hold her laugh.

"Fuck you guys…" Natsuki sighed heavily. She reached for her juice and she slowly she took a sip.

"Ano… Harada-san, Kuga-san, Yuuki-san…" they quickly turned to face the person who called them. A shoulder length haired girl stood there, looking at them timidly.

"Yes…?" Chie wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Um… I would like to distribute some of the poll sheets. It will be a pleasure to us, The Poll Club if three of you participate…" the girl handed them a paper to each of them.

"O-okay… Thanks." Nao frowned lightly as she read the paper.

"Thank you for your cooperation…" the girl bowed and she quickly excused herself.

"What the hell is Poll Club…?" Natsuki quickly took a bite on her sandwich when no one noticed. She didn't even take a look on the paper but she just placed it on the table. She hates to read something unimportant.

"I've heard about this club maybe around last year… They were doing some kind of weekly poll or vote…" Chie had her one hand holding up the paper and the other holding the chopsticks.

"For what…?" Nao simply put the paper on the table, not interested. Then she continued with her chicken porridge.

"I'm not so sure myself… I only heard it from my classmates. They will pick one subject or person in particular, and they will come out with surveys about it. They will distribute the poll forms among students and the result will be put on the club's billboard…" Chie put a mouthful of ramen into her mouth.

"Why the hell they wanted to do such things?" Natsuki managed to finish her sandwiches finally, after trying her best to ignore the squeaking around her.

"Well… This poll thing was pretty famous last year… Especially if the main topic or subject is about our Kaichou…" Chie burped lightly, as her hand reached for her drinks.

"Kaichou…?" the other uninformed girls twitched their brows slightly.

"Yeah… The topic would be like, 'What is the best outfit for Kaichou?', or 'What is Kaichou favorite food, or color or what kind of thing you would like to do when you're taking Kaichou out'…" Chie sighed, satisfied with the food.

"That is really stupid… Who wants to know about all those things?" Natsuki snorted and she just drank her juice.

"Believe me, Natsuki… When it comes to Kaichou, you can even make money from it… She had about thousands of fan girls in this campus… They're all so eager with the poll result about her…" Chie grinned.

"Are you serious…? Who is this girl anyway…?" Natsuki frowned lightly.

"What the hell, Kuga? Which part of this world that you're lived? You didn't even know our Kaichou?" Nao crossed her arms with surprised look on her face.

"Hell… Like I care who she is…" Natsuki snorted.

"What!? You've been called to the Student Council Room for the past few months because of your attendance, and you didn't meet her?" Chie asked. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder.

"You actually _never_ go there, aren't you?" Nao snorted.

"That blonde Fuku-kaichou really scares the hell out of me… I don't want to dig my own grave to be there. Just wonder what the Kaichou can do to me… Sure she's a lot worse than that stupid blonde!"

"You're scared of that Suzushiro? Oh, man! You're such a pussy, Kuga!" Nao laughed.

"I'm not scared of her. She's just too loud and fucking annoying…"

"Kuga is scares of Suzushiro… Oh god! I'm going to tell Mai about this…" Nao laughed again.

"Shut up, Nao!"

---

The next morning, since Mai closed her café, the three of them had to have their breakfast in the cafeteria.

"If it's not because I'm so damn hungry, I will never put my foot in this place again…" Natsuki took out her PSP and she turned on her Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. _Still got half an hour before the class… _

"Oh, Natsuki… Just admit it… You like with all these attentions your fan girls gave you…" Nao bit her toast. Natsuki just shot a glare at the red head.

"Hey, we got the same class today right? The art history…?" Chie studied her schedule.

"Art history? Yay! I can have some sleep…" Nao grinned.

"What are you doing last night that you need another nap?" Natsuki arched her brow but her eyes still focused on her PSP. She hit the buttons frantically.

"Oh… some pleasurable massage and a _bedtime_ stories…" Nao smirked with a mischievous smile. Chie just snorted.

"Yeah right… You're creating your _own_ version of bedtime story… Is it a guy you're flirt with yesterday at the café…?" she asked again, then she cursed loudly when her car hit the truck. "Fuck!"

"No. A woman, I've met her before I came to the café…" Nao took a sip on her milk. Chie and Natsuki peered at each other. Their brain wandered to the scene where they watched Nao kissing one woman outside the café. _Maybe that's the woman… _They thought.

"How many people you're dating at the same time right now, spider?" Natsuki put down her PSP with a loud sigh since the game was over.

"Hmm… Around five…" she replied blankly.

"FIVE~?" Chie and Natsuki shouted at the same time. All eyes in that cafeteria instantly turned looking at them.

"Fuck, guys… You guys don't have to be that loud… Like I wanted the whole world to know about it…" Nao muttered with gritted teeth. Her brows twitched angrily.

"Oh, sorry… But _five_, Nao? How the hell you managed to deal with them all at the same time…?" Chie leaned forward as she spoke with faint voice.

"Yeah… You cunning little spider…" Natsuki grinned widely when Nao shot a glare at her.

"Well… Just need some skills and sacrifices though…" she sighed. Natsuki and Chie exchanged look.

"Seriously, Nao… You're going to be in deep trouble if you're screw it up, you know… Why don't you just stick with one person only?" Chie leaned her back on the chair.

"Where's the fun with that…?" Nao laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get a _lot_ of fun when they all hunting your fat ass one day!" Natsuki grinned widely.

"Shut up, mutt!!" Nao slapped Natsuki's arm with her book.

"Hey guys!" Mai panted slightly as she took a seat on the vacant chair at their table. She put her books on the table and she quickly pulled one paper out.

"Hey, check this out… I got the result for last week poll…" Mai smirked excitedly.

"Poll…?" Chie arched her brow and quickly she moved her chair closer to the orange haired girl.

"Geez Mai… Please tell me you're not one of those creepy Kaichou's fan girls?" Natsuki rolled her eyes. Nao just laughed.

"No. I'm just getting excited because we are in the poll nominees…" Mai scowled at Natsuki.

"We what?" Nao quickly got up from her chair and she moved to Mai's back. Instead moving her chair closer, Natsuki just jerked her head to look at the paper in Mai's hand.

"The Most Hottest Eligible Bachelorette of The Week…? What the hell is that…?" Natsuki frowned slightly when she read the headline.

"Hey... We the 2nd year really kick those 3rd and 4th year butt. Look, Natsuki… Your total votes are neck to neck with Kaichou! You both are the winner of this poll… Hehe… I'm at the 3rd place." Chie pointed her finger at the paper. Natsuki frowned again. _What the hell…_

"Oho… I made it to the 4th place… Never thought I was this famous…" Nao laughed.

"Yeah right… Just wait they find out that you're dating five people right now…" Natsuki glared at the standing girl.

"You're dating _five_ people at the same time, Nao!?" Mai unconsciously blurted it out loud. Again the whole cafeteria turned facing them at the same time. Chie just laughed hysterically.

"I _swear_ I will kill you together with your big mouth, Kuga!" Nao gritted her teeth angrily. But Natsuki just laughed together with Chie.

"Okay… Whatever it is… We all made it to the top five… Wow, Natsuki… You really gain a lot of fans these past few months…" Chie wiped her tears for laughing too much.

"This is just fucking sick. To think that I have fangirls like that stupid Kaichou…" Natsuki rested her back on the chair.

Suddenly they felt like thousands of invisible daggers were pointing at them.

"Hey, Natsuki… We're at the center of attention right now… Better watch with what you're saying… I don't want to get kill by Fujino Shizuru's Fan Girls…" Mai quickly whispered to the navy haired girl. Natsuki cringed slightly at the thought and she quickly shut her mouth.

"Uh… I'm done with this thing… I'm going to class…" Nao grabbed her bag and books.

"Yeah… Me too." Chie stood up from her chair as she picked up all her stuff. Mai just put the paper on the table and she got off the chair.

Natsuki peered at the poll result again. Her eyes stared at the kanji words 'Fujino Shizuru'.

_I wonder how she looks like to gain such popularity… _

_

* * *

_

**What do you guys think? Please review~ Thanks a lot!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Fan Girl?

**Hey! Hey! New chapter! I'm really glad people are starting to like this new fic I made! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! ^_^**

**Natsuki in this story is a Art student, apparently same as me… (HAHA! I'm the one who create the story and I want her to take the same course as I am!) Hope you guys like it though. Some part of this story actually adapted from my real life. (Especially the part during the class...) So I'm happy to share it with everyone. Have a nice day~ ^_^**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Fan Girl? **

The Art History lecturer, Ishigami Wataru stood in front on the lecture hall, displaying some notes through the projector.

Inside the hall was dimmed, with the cozy chill from the air-conditioner, brought some of the students into heavy-eyed and sleepy condition.

"Chie… Wake me up when he's done with his stupid mumbling…" Nao yawned as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table and later on she placed her head on it.

"Hell… I wanna go to sleep myself…" she uttered softly while rubbing her sleepy eyes. She turned to look at her right, Natsuki was so focused on her medium-sized sketch book. Her hand was busy sketching while her ears were plugged with the earphone. She bounced her head lightly to the music she tuned into.

Chie nudged to Natsuki's side, the girl turned abruptly with a soft frown on her forehead. Chie just tilted her head slightly, as a gesture for the question 'What are you doing?'. Natsuki grinned as she pushed her sketch book to Chie.

There were few sketches of Chibi-Ishigami, starting with a sketch of him standing at the middle of nowhere, and then another sketch showing Natsuki rammed him with her bike, followed by Chie and Nao's car, leaving him heavily bleeding with a symbol of skull over his head at the end of the sketches.

Chie laughed silently, her body trembled intensely as she tried her best not to make any sound. Nao who already dozed off didn't notice what happened around her.

"Oh, how I wish I could do that to him…" Natsuki whispered to the laughing girl as she pulled off one of her earphone. Chie just nodded her head, cupping her mouth from laughing out loud.

"You two up there! What are you doing!!?" Ishigami yelled from down the hall. Chie instantly sit up straight as she quickly pushed the sketch book away and it landed exactly at Nao's arms. The entire class turned facing them.

Natsuki quickly pulled out her Art History book and she pretended to flip the pages as her other hand sneakily put away her i-Pod into her jacket.

Ishigami walked up the hall and he stood right beside their row. His brows twitched in the speed of lightning at the sight of Nao, sleeping with a little drool down her mouth. Then he noticed the sketch book on Nao's arms.

Natsuki and Chie just watched through the corner of their eyes when Ishigami picked up the sketch book and they saw how that fox-eyes lecturer's face changed drastically. _Oh hell… He's pissed off… _Natsuki just kept silent.

"YUUKI!!!" he smashed the sketch book on the table, loud smacking sound echoed across the hall. Natsuki and Chie flinched slightly to the sudden act.

"HUH? Huh? What?" Nao bolted upright, reflexively wiped her drool with the sleeve of her shirt. She tilted her head and she saw the fuming face of Ishigami.

"You're sleeping in my class, eh? Yuuki? And you're drawing this nonsense during my class!!" he waved the sketch book in front of her. Nao who still didn't know what was going on, twitched her brows, confused. _What the fuck…? I didn't draw anything… _Then her eyes widened. She turned facing her other two friends who are now pretending to read at their respective book with a smug smile on their face.

"You go out and stand outside there until the class ends!!" he yelled while pointing at the exit door, making Nao flinched slightly to his loud voice.

Nao just glared at her two friends as she made her way down the hall. Natsuki and Chie couldn't hold the laugh, just giggled silently.

"And you! Kuga! Harada!! I saw you two keep on laughing during my class! You two also go outside there and stand until the class ends!!" he yelled again, both Natsuki and Chie flinched at the loud voice. _Damn this old man! He's really got a problem with voice volume control… _

Nao laughed at her halfway down the stairs when she saw those two also being punished. Natsuki and Chie shot her a death glare.

"Serves you guys right! For accusing such an innocent person…" Nao laughed again as them three walked down the hall.

"Fuck you, Nao!" Natsuki retorted, completely ignoring the presence of Ishigami inside that hall. Chie just laughed loudly. _Thank god… Like we wanted to be in his class anyway…_

"SHUT UP! THREE OF YOU!! GET OUT NOW!!" Ishigami yelled again, and the trio quickly dashed out the hall and they slammed the door behind them. The entire class laughed loudly.

"Fuck that man… I swear I will shut his mouth with my fist one day. He kept on yelling… My ears almost bleeding…" Natsuki put a finger inside her ear and she wiggled it slightly. Chie just laughed as she leaned her back on wall. Nao yawned again and she stretched her arms upwards to the air.

"Damn it, you guys… I was having a very sweet dream, you know…" Nao sat down on the corridor, totally ignoring Ishigami's order for them to stand until the class ends.

"Ohh… Mind to share the details with me…?" Chie quickly sat down next to the red head. Natsuki just laughed as she walked along the corridor, kicking on nothing. Sometimes, she peered at her watch at her right wrist, _another 15 minutes… _She walked to her friends who are now laughing about something.

She settled down next to the red head and she took out her i-Pod. _Rather than hearing spider talking about her stupid dreams, better listen to some music to kill the time…_ She turned on her i-Pod, Radiohead '15 Steps' was playing through her earphone. She bounced her head slightly, following the rhythm.

They didn't realize the class was already finished when the door was opened and their classmates walked out the hall. The three of them quickly stood up from the corridor's floor and they positioned themselves straight next to the wall. Some of the girls laughed with each other when they saw the trio stood outside the hall.

"Shut up…" Nao hissed to the giggling girls who looking at them. Chie and Natsuki just grinned. Lastly, the fox-eyes lecturer came out, together with Natsuki's sketch book and his other stuff in his arms.

"I'm going to report about you three misdemeanor in my class to the Student Council. Just wait for the next prosecution on you three!" he walked with angry stomps to the lecturers' office.

"Fuck that… Like I'm going to see those Student Council dogs…" Natsuki put away her i-Pod into her jacket. They quickly walked into the hall to pick up their stuff before another students come for the next class.

"Hell… I'm not going to that place either…" Nao picked up her books and her bag.

"Oh, come on, guys! Don't leave me alone to go there…" Chie whined as she collects her books. Natsuki just grinned.

"You're the one who really care to go to that place… You can always escape from going like we always did…" Natsuki walked down the hall after finished picking up her stuff.

"I don't want to discredit my clean record with the council…" Chie laughed. _Besides, I don't want to miss the chance to meet the Kaichou in person… _

"Suit yourself then…" Nao smirked as she quickly ran down the hall, trailing Natsuki's path.

---

They walked along the Art and Design building, receiving few greets from other students who walk past them.

"Hey… Let's go to the cafeteria while waiting for another class…" Chie said as she cleaned her spectacles.

"Yeah… I'm pretty hungry myself…" Nao nodded.

"Uh… I'm _so_ enough with last night and this morning attentions… I don't want to go there and have another one…" Natsuki groaned.

"There will be no students there, Natsuki. Luckily during this time, a lot of students are still in classes…" Chie ensured as she patted lightly to the girl's shoulder. Natsuki just sighed in defeat and she walked together with them to the cafeteria.

---

"I want you to do your best in punishing these three… They really go against the rules…" Ishigami exclaimed, quite loud as he handed a list of names, making the brunette haired girl in front of him flinched slightly to his loud voice.

"Ara… Ishigami-sensei… I don't know what they did that makes you this angry. I need to consider with their misdemeanor before deciding the best punishment for them…" she smiled.

"This Yuuki, she's sleeping in my class and her other two stupid friends were doing other thing during my class…" he handed the brunette a blue cover sketch book. The brunette just looked at the sketch book on her hand and then she smiled at the fuming lecturer in front of her.

"Don't worry, Ishigami-sensei… I will do my best…"

"You better be!" he walked away. The brunette just watched the older man walked out the room and he closed the door behind him. Then she turned her attention at the sketch book again.

She flipped casually each of the pages which contain few amazing sketches of cars and bikes. There were also some realistic sketches of dogs and wolfs. _Ara… this girl here is really talented… Wonder if things in these sketches here are her favorites… _

She turned at another page, her eyes widened slightly. There were very realistic portrait sketches of three girls, laughing happily together. One of them is short haired, wearing eyeglasses with a wide grin on her face. The other also short haired girl, winked playfully and another one at the center had a perky expression on her face. _If I'm not mistaken, these three girls here were in the top five of last week poll… _

She flipped again and she reached at the page where sketches of Chibi Ishigami were displayed.

She laughed softly at the sketches of Chibi-Ishigami being rammed by a certain girl on a bike and later being hit by two cars, leaving him bleeding heavily at the end of the sketches. _This is so funny… No wonder Ishigami-sensei is so mad at them… _

She trailed her finger on the sketch of the girl on bike. She smiled softly. _This one here looks familiar… _She quickly flipped the sketch book to its main cover, a name written in kanji was printed on the top of it. Her crimson eyes brightened at the sight of that name.

_Kuga Natsuki… _She smiled again.

"You called me, bubuzuke…?" a certain blonde pushed the door rather roughly and she walked inside the room towards the brunette haired girl.

"Ara… Suzushiro-san… It is a good timing…" she stood up from her chair, her hand quickly picked the sketch book up.

"Ishigami-sensei asked us to have these three girls for some punishments because they did something during the class…" she said softly.

"They did what…?" instead of answering anything, the brunette walked to the blonde and she opened the page where the chibi sketches were. Haruka laughed almost instantly at the sketches.

"Oh… Those Art students are pretty good on this…" she laughed again.

"Well… wait before you see their names…" the brunette handed a piece of paper that contains the names of the suspects for the day.

"And could you please make the announcement for me…? I have something to do right now…" the brunette walked out the room with the sketch book, leaving the blonde stunned with a piece of paper in her hands.

---

They were having their light snack with less commotion this time. Though there were still some students in that cafeteria, they didn't pay so much attention to them. It was such a moment of tranquility for a certain navy haired girl since she could enjoy her meal without any squeaking sound around her.

_TING! TING! TING! _

Ringing sounds echoed across the cafeteria from the speakers that placed at each corner of that building.

"_Attention to all these names, please report to the Student Council Room immediately. I'll repeat. Attention to all these names, please report to the Student Council Room immediately…" _

"I know that voice…" Natsuki put down her drinks. Her brows twitched lightly. _I can feel a bad vibe coming from that voice…_

"That's the Fuku-Kaichou…" Nao lazily took a bite on her peanut butter crackers. Chie just kept silent as they waited for the voice to call out the names.

"_Harada Chie. Yuuki Nao. Kuga Natsuki." _

Natsuki sprayed her drinks out of her mouth, coughing hard. Luckily, neither Nao nor Chie were sitting in front of her. All the students in that cafeteria turned facing them.

"What the fuck? That Ishigami is already report about us to the council!?" Nao almost choked on her crackers. Chie just laughed at both of her friends reactions.

"_Please report to the Student Council Room immediately. I'll repeat. Harada Chie. Yuuki Nao. Kuga Natsuki. Please report to the Student Council Room immediately. Especially Kuga Natsuki and Yuuki Nao! Don't ever think to run away from me again!! I will not let both of you espade!!" _Haruka voice was loud and thundering, almost blowing up the speakers.

"_It's 'escape', Haruka-chan…" _a soft timid voice correcting the blonde.

Natsuki and Nao looked at each other with bulged eyes.

"How the fuck that she knows we want to run away again this time?" Nao asked after took a certain amount of water to relieve her throat.

"Who cares about how she knows? I gotta get the hell outta here! Chie! If you're insist to meet those guys, just tell them I say 'Hai'." Natsuki grabbed her stuff and she dashed out of the cafeteria, followed by Nao behind her.

"Yeah! Do that for me too!!"

"Hey guys! Make sure to come to the practice!!" Chie yelled to the running figures and they just simply waved back. Chie sighed as she smiled slightly.

_Oh boy… Got to tame that lion Suzushiro… It's not an easy task… _Chie picked up her stuff and she walked out the cafeteria to the building where the Student Council Room is located.

---

"See you at the practice, mutt!!" Nao yelled before took a route to the car park.

Natsuki just waved at her as she walked for another block since the bike parking was a bit further from the cafeteria.

"Damn that Suzushiro… She practically black mailing us… And why the hell that I need to run anyway?" she muttered to herself as she walked to her bike.

She smiled widely at the sight of her midnight black Ducati 1098s Limited Edition. She trailed her fingers across the metallic body and she put her stuff on the bike seat.

"Ara… That is a very beautiful bike…" she widened her eyes abruptly when she heard that voice. She turned around, a beautiful brunette haired girl simply leaned her back at the wall few feet away from her, smiling.

Natsuki arched her brow as she trailed her stares started from the anonymous girl feet and up to her pair of crimson eyes. She almost taken aback from the intense gaze the other girl gave her.

_Her eyes… are red? _She didn't realize she was staring until a soft chuckle cut off her gaze. She could feel a sudden heat running to her face. Quickly she turned her face away. _Wh-what? Did I just stare at her…? _

"Kuga-san…?" a melodious voice called her, and she unconsciously turned facing at the caller. _What the hell…? Why her voice is like a magnet to me…?_

"H-how did you know my name…?" she blurted out after the reality hit her again. The brunette just smiled again.

"You're famous in this campus, Kuga-san… A lot of students talking about you…" she smiled again. Natsuki twitched her brows lightly. _Kyoto-ben? Is she from Kyoto? _

"And if I'm not mistaken… Your name was being called just now…"

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly. _Shit! I totally forgot that I'm still on the run from a lion named Suzushiro… _Then she tilted her head to look at the beautiful face in front of her._ Did she never get tired with smiling like that…?_

"By the way… I think I have something that belongs to you…" the brunette stepped forward, closing in the distance between them. Natsuki could feel her heart pace increased whenever that brunette took a step closer. _What is wrong with me…?_

"Here… The sketches inside there are really beautiful… Especially the portraits of your friends…" she handed a blue sketch book to the startled navy haired girl. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times at the blue sketch book on her hand.

"Thanks… How did you get this anyway…?" she asked after took quite a time to compose herself. _I never get this nervous whenever I'm talking with other girls before… I wonder why…_

The brunette just smiled as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Ishigami-sensei asked me to hand this back to you…" she said blankly, but Natsuki shot her an unconvincing look. _Ara… Maybe I need to come out with a better reason…_

"I was at the Lecturers' Office, and he just called me to give it to you since he needs to go to another class… But before that he did ask if I know you or not…" she smiled when she saw Natsuki's face relieved a little.

"Oh… Is that so…?" Natsuki sighed. _I'm sure she's just another stupid fan girl… But to have such a beautiful girl to be your fan, I must say that I'm quite proud of myself… _

"Anyway, Kuga-san… Aren't you supposed to go to the Student Council Room?" _Oh crap! _

"Oh… I can't go…" she quickly took out her helmet from the compartment. The brunette frowned slightly to Natsuki's answer. _Hell… Even when she frowning she still looks beautiful… WAIT! What the hell is going on with me? _

"Why…?" _Ara… I was thinking about to have a very interesting 'interrogation' with her if she comes to the Student Council Room…_

"I-I can't tell you why…"

"Are you running away from Fuku-Kaichou…?" the brunette asked with an evident mirth in her voice and her eyes.

"Well… practically, yes." She put on her helmet and fastened it up. _Why the hell did I tell her that…? _The brunette haired girl in front of her just laughed.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" she asked under her helmet. The brunette simply arched her brows to the question with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Since Kuga-san asks me to do a favor, may I know what the reward is…?" she smiled at Natsuki who already widened her eyes. _Ara… So cute…_

Natsuki couldn't believe the guts that this brunette had to ask such repayment from her. _I thought so… She's just another fan girl… _

"What if you keep about this thing from that lion and I will take you out someday…?" _Did I just ask her out…? Whatever… like I'm going to keep my promise to a random girl like her anyway…_

The brunette widened her eyes slightly to the offer and she just smiled. _Such an irresistible offer… How could I turn her down? Anyway, did she just call Suzushiro-san a lion? _She tried her best not to laugh and instead gave the navy haired girl a dazzling smile.

"Is it a promise…?" _I will come to claim your promise, Kuga-san… _

"Yeah. Promise!" _Hehe… Go to hell with that… _

"Okay… I will keep this sealed…"

"Thanks! Gotta go now!" she started the engine and it quickly roared loudly. The brunette just smiled at the sight of the navy haired girl straddling the metallic body. _So sexy… hoho… Better hold yourself to not faint right here right now…_

Natsuki just waved slightly at the brunette just before she maneuvered her bike out of the campus entrance gate. Just before she left the campus area, she peered at her back to see the brunette haired girl again but she wasn't there anymore. _Hopefully she will not go and tell that stupid blonde about me… _

She rode her bike to the main highway. Her heart was still beating loudly inside her chest.

_I wonder how she could give me such effect… it was my first time seeing her though… _Her eyes twitched tightly under the visor.

_Shit… I forgot to ask her name…_

_---_

Chie knocked at the door, and a loud reply could be heard from inside the room.

"Come in!" Chie flinched slightly to the loud voice. _No wonder all the students here called her Lion of Fuuka Girlz… _Chie pushed the sliding door slowly and she walked inside the room.

"And who are you…?" Chie tilted her head to look at the blonde who sat at her respective chair, with a mousy haired girl beside her. Chie bowed her head slightly to both of them.

"I'm Harada Chie… Would like to report to the Student Council…" she smiled dazzlingly to the pair. Haruka just puffed out annoyed grunt while the smaller girl who sat beside her already blushing heavily.

"W-Well, Harada-san… You may take a seat while we waiting for Kaichou to return from her errand…" the mousy haired girl said with her eyes lowered from Chie's deep stares. Chie just smiled again as she took a seat not far from the door. _If anything happen, I can always run as fast as I could…_

After a few minutes of tranquility…

"Yukino! Where's that bubuzuke woman? Did you already call her?" the blonde spoke loudly to the smaller girl beside her. Yukino quickly nodded her head.

"She said she'll be here shortly…"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

All eyes instantly turned facing the door as the slide slowly. A certain brunette haired girl walked into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Ara… Did I miss anything…?" she said as she closed the door behind her. Chie couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful girl in front of her. _She looked so damn good when I saw her 50 feet away but to stand right in front of her is almost making me faint… _

"And this one here…?" the brunette asked as she looked at the short haired girl in front of her.

"I'm Harada Chie… Fujino-Kaichou…" she said with her most charming smile that could melt every girl's heart in the campus. But this girl in front of her wasn't some _other_ typical girls.

Shizuru smiled to the younger girl with her casual smile. _Harada Chie… Always a charming one… Such an interesting friend Kuga-san has…_

"Anyway, Harada. Where's the other two 'delinguents'?" Haruka asked with arms crossed below her chest.

"It's 'delinquents', Haruka-chan…" Yukino sighed heavily but quickly lowered her face when she noticed Chie beamed at her an attractive smile.

"Um… They said they have something important to do… They say 'Hai' though…" Chie smiled widely. Shizuru just giggled silently. _Something important, Kuga-san… I wonder what that is…_

"Argh!! Those two!! I swear I will kill them whenever I have a chance!!!" Haruka clenched her head in frustration.

"Calm down, Haruka-chan…" Yukino quickly calmed that enraged lion.

"We cannot do anything though since both Yuuki-san and Kuga-san are absent… Hope you can tell them to come some other time, Harada-san…?" Shizuru asked with a soft smile on her face. Chie quickly nodded her head.

"I'll be more that glad to do that, Fujino-Kaichou…" she smiled again.

"Sorry for taking your time, Harada-san… I know you still have a lot of classes after this…" Shizuru smiled apologetically, making the other girl almost swooned on the spot. Luckily, Chie was a girl who had a very high tolerance towards other people's charms.

"Don't worry about that… I don't mind it at all…" Chie smiled.

"Okay… Thank you for your cooperation… I'll see you around, Harada-san…" _Yes I will… because I want to see this friend of yours… _She nodded her head to the younger girl.

"I shall take my leave then. Thank you, Fujino-Kaichou, Haruka Fuku-kaichou and Yukino-san…" she smiled at the mousy haired girl and again Yukino blushed heavily to such remark by that short haired girl. Haruka twitched her brows instantly at the sight of blushing Yukino.

Chie walked out the room and slide the door closed behind her.

_Phew… That was close… Luckily Fujino-san decided to keep things off for awhile… It's a good thing too that those two didn't come… _Chie grinned widely as she started to walk out of that building.

---

They were about to start the training by another 10 minutes. Natsuki, Nao and Chie were already warmed up, same goes with their other teammates. Their team was now only consisting of 8 players only since all the 3rd and 4th year seniors decided to drop out team to focus on their course work and final projects.

Midori sighed loudly at the sight of her team. _I just get Natsuki to join the team and now we're started to get lesser… _She turned facing her three star players in her team, who chatting with each other while doing some stretching.

_Maybe I need to use some approach to gain more players by next week… The first year students are registering next week if I'm not mistaken… _Midori grinned widely to her thought.

"KYA~!" Midori jumped slightly to the sudden screaming. She quickly turned around and she saw a group of girls stood at the doorway, watching those three troublemakers doing the routines. _Fuck these fan girls! Always come over every day to watch those three! What can I say…? They are so fucking famous in this campus…_

"Harada-san~! Do the dribbles for us!"

"Yuuki-san~ Show us the layup shots!!"

"Kuga-san~ Do the dunk!!"

What added more fire into her already fuming head was the sight of Nao and Chie flirting with those girls. _Those two… I'm so fucking wants to kill them right now! _But her intention halted when she saw Natsuki walked to her bag, taking out an i-Pod and wrapped the holder on her left arm so she could place the i-Pod on that holder.

_Another stupid girl! Who in the world practicing basketball while listening to i-Pod? _Midori stomped her way to the navy haired girl who is now tapping on the buttons.

"Natsuki… Why do you listening to your i-Pod while you're going to have training any minutes now…?" Midori spoke as polite as she could. Veins already popped on her forehead because holding up too much anger.

"Better listen to some music rather having some stupid girls screaming out your name… I can't focus like that…" Natsuki answered blankly and she put on her earphone again. Later she pulled her hair into pony tail and she tied with blue hair band.

Midori turned facing the group of girls there with gritted teeth. She walked angrily to the two major flirts and she grabbed them by collars.

"I'm sorry girls… But our Harada and Yuuki here need to start their training now…" Midori practically pulled both Nao and Chie up, their legs hung in the air.

"No~ We wanted to see them playing~" those girls squeaking again.

"I-SAID-THESE-TWO-HAVE-TRAINING-TO-START-WITH!!" her red hairs were stood up straight, like porcupine's spikes. Nao and Chie cringed at the sight of Midori's hairs.

"KYA~! Midori-sensei is crazy!!" those girls scampered away from the basketball court and the area became silent again. Natsuki who already turned on her i-Pod didn't notice the commotion that happened just now, totally ignoring them.

"Natsuki! I want you to continue with 3-points shoot and practice your shoot under the basket!!" Midori yelled at the navy haired girl. Natsuki just waved her left hand while her other hand rebounds the ball on the court floor.

"You both continue with yesterday shoot!" Midori pointed at Nao and Chie who are still shocked with Midori's porcupine like hair.

"Y-yes, Midori-sensei!" they quickly stood up straight and ran to pick some balls.

"What the hell…? I didn't know she can lift up her hair like that…" Nao tidy up her collar. Chie just laughed.

"Come on Nao. Better start the training before Midori dart us with her hair…" Chie threw a ball to the red head and they walked to a certain navy haired girl who already tried a few shots.

---

Though her hands were doing some shooting practices and her ears were plugged with earphones, her brain was wandered off to the scene where she met that brunette haired girl, _and her beautiful red eyes… Why didn't I notice her before…? Maybe she's from other courses… Hell, like I care about other students in the first place before…_

"What is wrong with Kuga…? She's been doing the shooting for almost one hour straight… She didn't get tired with that…?" Nao wiped the sweat that running down to her chin. She panted slightly.

"Yeah… I think there's something going on with her… She's been acting quite strangely ever since you guys out the campus earlier this afternoon…" Chie took few gulps from her bottle.

"Better ask her directly than do our own assumptions…" Nao got up from her crouching and she grabbed a bottle of water. They walked to the preoccupied girl who still shooting few more shots into the hoop.

"Kuga!!" Nao called, rather loud since Natsuki had earphones in her ears. But the navy haired girl who had her back facing them didn't realize her two friends were standing behind her. She lifted her arms again to shoot another shot, suddenly her right ear phone was being pulled off roughly.

"What the fuck!? Nao! What the hell are you doing?" Natsuki lowered her arms, let loose the ball and quickly she pulled out her other earphone.

"You've been doing those shots for an hour… Have some break, will you? You're going to sprain those arms if you keep that up…" Nao threw the water bottle to Natsuki.

Natsuki caught the bottle and she smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You okay, Natsuki…?" Chie asked after Natsuki swallowed down the water.

"Yeah… Why?" she arched her brows.

"You don't look okay… Is there something bothering you…?" Chie asked again.

"Well… Not really…" she wiped down her sweating face.

"Not really…? What do you mean by that…?" Nao asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Natsuki tossed the bottle to the red head. Nao twitched her brows to Natsuki's remark as she caught the bottle.

"Oh no, you don't… You think you can get away with that…?" Nao grinned widely.

"Shut up, Nao! I'm not in the mood, okay?" Natsuki picked up the ball again. Nao quickly circled her arm over the taller girl shoulder.

"You know I will trail your ass until you spill everything out… Come on! Tell me, you mutt!!" she grinned widely.

"No!! I'm not going to tell you!" Natsuki laughed, trying to release herself from Nao death grip. Chie just laughed at them, then her eyes quickly notice someone standing at the doorway. She turned around and she saw a certain brunette haired girl, looking at their way. _Fujino-Kaichou? What is she doing here…? _

At first she thought that brunette was looking at her, but after she looked carefully, she noticed that those crimson eyes weren't _exactly_ looking at her.

---

She needed to get away from the people around her. She didn't know why ever since her first encounter face to face with that navy haired rebel, her heart wasn't at ease. So she decided to take a walk for awhile.

"Fujino-sama… Where are you going…?" asked one of the girls that she didn't even know what her name is. She just smiled politely to the girl.

"Ara… I think I need to take a walk for a while… alone…" she walked out the Tea Ceremony Club room. The other girls inside the room just looked at each other.

She didn't realize where her legs took her until she heard a loud yell from somewhere.

"I-SAID-THESE-TWO-HAVE-TRAINING-TO-START-WITH!!" and she saw a group of girls scampered away screaming,

"KYA~! Midori-sensei is crazy!!"

She just watched the girls running away in fear then her eyes turned to look at the building in front of her. _Ara… How far did I walk from the club room to reach here…? _

Her Tea Ceremony club room was all the way across the campus from the basketball court before her. She smiled slightly and she started to walk to the building.

She could hear sounds of balls bouncing on the court floor, Midori's yell here and there. She peeked her head slightly to the door and she saw about 9 people inside the building doing some routines of their daily training.

Her crimson eyes roamed around the court and she quickly noticed a certain navy haired girl, with i-Pod on her left arm, doing some jumping shots. _Ara… Indeed the fate brought me here… Never in my life during my years of study here had I put my foot at this court… _

She just watched the navy haired girl keep continue doing the shots. _She's really good… Never once she missed the hoop… _Her eyes dangerously roamed to the athletic figure 30 feet away from her. Natsuki was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shorts. _Her looks is a bit different when she tied her hair like that… Ara… I should stop my eyes from looking more at the inappropriate places… _She smiled silently to herself.

The other students inside the court already noticed her presence there except those three girls who are now talking to each other. She saw the red head circled her arm over Natsuki's shoulder as they laughed. She smiled at the sight of smiling Natsuki. _I wish I could be the source of that smile one day… _

She didn't realize she was staring at the navy haired girl until she felt like someone is looking at her. She shifted her sight slightly and she saw a certain short haired girl looked at her with a questioning look. _Ara… Harada-san already notices me here? Better get going before Kuga-san also sees me here… I don't want her to think that I'm stalking her… _

_---_

Chie watched the brunette haired girl gave her small bow and she quickly walked away. _What was that…? _

"Oi, Chie! What are you looking at?" Nao asked, still clinging to the navy haired girl. Natsuki just watched Chie seemed to stun for awhile, her eyes quickly followed at Chie's direction. She saw nothing at the doorway.

"Oi. Oi! Did you see some kind of ghost or something…?" Natsuki asked, still struggling to let off the arms around her. Chie quickly turned around and she laughed. _Maybe Kaichou just checking up the area… she's the kaichou after all… _

"Hell… If I saw ghost, I wouldn't be standing here you know…" she laughed.

"Oh yeah! You're already run away smashed through the wall…" Nao grinned. Natsuki laughed again.

Suddenly three balls were shot on each of their head.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Nao cursed loudly as she rubbed at the sore spot on her head.

"Damn it! It hurts!!" Natsuki rubbed the back of her head.

"Aow!!" Chie quickly caught her spectacles. They turned around to look at who threw the balls at them. Midori stood a few feet away from them, her hairs already raised up into sharp spikes.

"I ask you to train not to chat during the practice, you dammit!!" Midori chased the three as she bombarded them with balls.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review~ Really appreciate it!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: “I’m so screwed…”

**Alright! A new chapter is up now!! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it. I will do my best to update the chapters since I'm so damn boring staying at home doing nothing. (I'm in semester break anyway…) Hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 3: "I'm so screwed…"**

They just finished their first two classes straight, started from 9 am to 12 pm.

"Uh… My head hurts... Too much information within 4 hours straight…" Nao clutched her head, groaned loudly. Chie just smiled beside her as the three of them walked out the lecture hall.

"Let's go grab something to eat… I'm freaking hungry right now…" Natsuki flung her leather jacket over her shoulder.

"Yeah… I need some ice to put on my head…" Nao muttered.

"We can't have our lunch outside, Natsuki… We're only having one hour gap between lunch hour and the next class…" Chie checked on the schedule.

"Fuck…" Natsuki just grunted and they walked to the cafeteria.

"It's freaking crowded in there… How the hell we're going to get our food…?" Nao whimpered at the sight of students swarming at the cafeteria.

"Hehe… You should trust my ability on this one…" Chie grinned widely as they walked inside the cafeteria. Natsuki grunted at the jam-packed students.

Chie looked around her and her eyes quickly spotted a group of girls at the center of the cafeteria who was about to leave their table. She quickly moved to the group,

"Hey there, beautiful. May I take this table…?" Chie beamed her dazzling smile to the girls.

"Uh-um… Yes… H-Harada-san… Please…" they blushed instantly at Chie's smile. Nao and Natsuki turned to look at each other and they just smirked. Chie turned around and winked at her both friends to come over.

"Good day, Kuga-san, Yuuki-san…" those girls timidly greeted them as they walked past them. Nao just grinned widely despite her throbbing headache, and Natsuki just smiled slightly. They could hear those girls squeaking delightedly at their back when both of campus notorious smiled back at them.

"I should let you do that every day whenever this cafeteria is full…" Natsuki slumped on one of the chair, put all her stuff on the table while Nao settled down in front of her, resting her head on the cold surface.

"Just ask whenever you please… Anyway, what do you guys want? I'll go buy them for you…"

"Hot dog… Extra mayo please…" Natsuki scratched her neck.

"Just grab me some curry buns… I'm not in the mood for lunch today…" Nao sighed heavily.

"Are your head still hurts? You want some aspirin? I can ask from some students here for you…" Chie asked the red head.

"Yes. Please!!" Nao lifted her head quickly and Natsuki just laughed. Chie gave them a nod and she started to walk to the counter.

"Chie! Get me some ice too!!" Nao yelled and Chie just waved her hand.

While waiting for Chie returned with their food, Natsuki took out her PSP and continued her previous game. Nao still grunted loudly at her burning headache.

"Oh, shut up, Nao… Don't be such a baby..." her eyes still focused on the small screen on her PSP. Nao tilted her head slightly to look at the navy haired girl who sat across the table.

"Fuck you, mutt! I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now…" she laid her head on the table again. Natsuki just laughed at Nao's angry retort and she continued to focus on her game. About 5 minutes later, Chie returned with a tray on her hands.

"Here you go, Nao! The aspirin…" Chie handed the red head two tablets of aspirin and a glass of cold water. She also placed a pack of ice on the table in front of Nao.

"How the hell you got the food so fast, Chie…?" Natsuki asked as she put away her PSP into her bag. Chie just grinned widely as she sat on the vacant chair.

"Some skills and natural ability, Natsuki-kun~" they laughed.

"Na-tsu-ki~ I'm too weak to lift my hand… Could you help me with this aspirin~" Nao asked with her husky voice. Chie giggled a little to Nao's play-act.

"Okay… Sure. Go to hell." She munched her hot dogs, totally ignoring the red head. Chie laughed loudly this time.

"Na-tsu-ki~ Please…? Help me swallow this pill…? With your mouth…?" Nao pleaded seductively to the navy haired girl.

"What about I'm using my foot instead…?" Natsuki arched her brow with a huge grin on her face. Chie laughed hysterically.

"Cheh~ You're no fun!" Nao pouted as she lifted her head up and she took the aspirin into her mouth. She swallowed the pills with help of water and she sighed loudly.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Mai today…? I didn't go to her café this morning…" Chie asked as she took a bite on her burger. Nao and Natsuki flinched when Chie mentioned a certain orange haired girl's name.

"I-uh… I didn't go to her café this morning either…" Natsuki continued to eat her hot dog.

"M-me too…" Nao stuttered as her hands working on opening the plastic wrap of her curry bun.

"Of course you don't because you guys too scared to see me!!" suddenly an angry voice came from Natsuki's back. The navy haired girl was about to turn her head to look, but…

_SMACK!! _The whole students turned to look at the sudden smacking noise.

Mai smacked Natsuki's head with a folded newspaper. Chie just widened her eyes in shock.

"Ouch!! Mai!!!" Natsuki groaned as she rubbed her sore head frantically. Nao laughed loudly to Natsuki's face but she quickly cringed when Mai's enraged violet eyes shifted to look at her deadly. Mai was about to swing the newspaper on Nao,

"MAI! MAI!! I'm having a headache! Please! Please! Hit me some other time!!" Nao backed away on her chair as her hands waved defensively in front of her.

"You guys were called at the Student Council room again yesterday, right!!? What the hell did you guys do this time!? And I know that you two didn't show up at the Student Council room!" Mai practically yelled. Natsuki still rubbing her head, Chie already burst out laugh and Nao was covering her head with her arms.

"Chie! You told her that we didn't go to see the council!?" Natsuki shot the short haired girl a death glare.

"I didn't say anything!!" Chie said between laughs.

"I don't need Chie to know what you guys doing! I know about you two _so_ well!" Mai calmed down a little and she sat across Chie.

"We didn't do anything… That stupid Ishigami always make it so big deal~" Natsuki slowly lowered her voice and her head when Mai looked at her furiously.

"That announcement yesterday was so embarrassing! You guys should stop pissing Ishigami and that Fuku-Kaichou, you know…" Mai sighed as she placed the newspaper on the table.

"Oh… that lion is a crazy bitc~" and it's Nao's turn to shut her mouth and she quickly lowered her head when Mai shot her a death glare.

"Whatever it is… I don't want to hear anything like yesterday's announcement again!" Mai exclaimed with a stern and furious look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am…" Natsuki and Nao nodded their head slightly and quickly turned around when they heard loud laughs beside them. Chie just grinned widely when the red head and the navy haired girl turned facing her with irritated look on their face.

"Anyway… Do you guys still have classes after this…?" Mai asked as her hand reached for Natsuki's drinks. She slowly took a sip from it.

"Yeah, just one only…" Chie answered it on behalf of three of them. Nao and Natsuki just nodded while eating their respective food.

"I want you guys to come over to my place tonight… I'll make some dinner…" Mai smiled widely.

"Really?" Chie asked with a wide grin.

"Uh-huh… Mikoto is coming tonight. She wanted to see you guys so badly ever since we graduated the high school. Takumi and Akira also coming…"

"Yeah… I haven't seen her for quite a while… She's going to enroll here next week right, Mai?" Natsuki asked and Mai nodded her head happily.

"Yup, and Akira too. Takumi is registering at Fuuka Boys University… He will be staying at the campus dorm…"

"Why he didn't stay with you instead…?" Chie asked.

"Oh, Chie… Of course he won't… He wouldn't interrupt her sister's precious nights with Mikoto-chan~" Nao quickly silenced herself when Mai shot her a death glare. Natsuki just laughed.

"He said he wanted to work with me at the café while he's saving money to get his own place…" Mai smiled.

"Oh ho… That boy is a grown man already, eh? Then he can ask Akira-chan to stay with him together…" Nao instantly silenced herself for third times that day after Mai shot her another death glare.

"Mai… Is that paper today's?" Nao quickly changed the topic as she pointed at the newspaper on the table.

"Yeah…" Mai nodded her head.

"May I…?" and Mai handed her red head the newspaper which already crumpled a bit after being used to hit Natsuki's head.

"Since when you read the paper, Nao?" Natsuki asked the red head with smug smile on her face. Nao just glared at her as she flipped the pages. Her eyes roamed across the pages then slowly her eyes widened.

"I won…" she muttered softly. The other three girls quickly turned facing her.

"You what…?" asked Chie. Nao laughed as she pointed at the page.

"I won! I won the lottery!!" she laughed again. Mai almost choked on her drinks when she heard Nao exclaimed she won the lottery.

"What the hell, spider…? I know you're having a headache right now…" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"What? You _really_ did buy a lottery the other day? I thought you're joking!" Chie asked again. Nao laughed again as she pulled out a lottery ticket out of her bag and she placed it on the center of the table, and she folded the newspaper and put it side by side with the ticket.

Natsuki, Mai and Chie quickly leaned forward as their eyes compared the number between on the ticket and the newspaper.

"Fuck! She really won it!" Natsuki widened her eyes. Chie and Mai already laughed out loud when they saw the result.

"I won 300,000 yen!! Whohoo!!!" Nao screamed, making the other students inside that cafeteria turned facing them.

"Why the hell she bought a lottery ticket anyway, Chie?" Natsuki asked the short haired girl.

"Remember the other day, at Mai's café? When you suddenly wanted to go to class…? Nao said that it's weird for you to go to class so she decided she wanted to buy one… I thought she was joking that time!" Chie laughed.

"Oh? So it was because of me you went to buy one? I want my share, spider!!" Natsuki said with a wide grin on her face.

"Fuck, mutt!! No way! I won this so it is mine only!" Nao quickly snatched the ticket away. Chie and Mai just laughed out loud.

"What the hell? If it's not because of me, you won't go out there and buy one! You should be grateful with that! And I'm supposed to have my share from it! I wanted 70%..." Natsuki grinned.

"What the~ 70%!? You got a fucking lot of money in your trust fund, mutt!! No! I'll give you 20%!!" Nao held the ticket closely.

"So do you! I don't care! I want 60%!"

"No!! 30%!"

"Okay! 50%!!"

"Deal~" Nao reached her hand to the navy haired girl and they shook hands. Mai and Chie already crouching, held up their stomach for laughing too much.

"Oh, guys… Stop doing things like this… It's killing me…" Chie's face was bright red because of laughing too hard.

Suddenly the attention towards them was quickly changed when at the far corner of that cafeteria, some girls gathered around and they were like squeaking and calling the Kaichou's name.

"Oh… That's the creepy fan girls of Kaichou, eh?" Natsuki asked as she took a sip on her mineral water. She eyes widened instantly at the sight of a brunette haired girl who stood at the center of that gathering, smiling to the girls around her. _That's the girl from yesterday! What the hell she's doing there…? Is she also that Kaichou's creepy fans? _

"Heh… It seems Fujino-Kaichou is having her lunch in this cafeteria today…" Chie said with a wide grin on her face.

_What!!? _Natsuki sprayed the water out of her mouth when she heard what Chie said.

Mai and Chie with their instant reflex, quickly backed their chair 5 feet away to avoid the drizzle, but not so lucky with Nao since she sat right in front the navy haired girl.

Her face was drenched with mineral water plus Natsuki's saliva.

There was silence among those four girls as they turned to look at Nao's face. The red head blinked her eyes...

"BWAHAHAHA~!" a loud laugh cracked hysterically inside that café from the three girls at the center table. Chie already fell from her chair and she laughed uncontrollably on the floor. Mai bended over between her knees as she also laughing hard.

All the attentions instantly focused on them. Nao felt her cheeks burning.

"FUCK YOU KUGA! I'm so going to kill you!!" she screamed as she threw the ice pack on Natsuki who is now laughing hysterically. It landed perfectly on Natsuki's head.

"Ouch!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to do that!!" she laughed while dodging Nao's curry buns attack.

"Nao-chan… Calm down! Natsuki wasn't doing it on purpose!" Mai quickly came to rescue after she recovered from her laughing frenzy. She handed the drenched face red head a towel and Nao quickly wiped the water off her face. She stomped her way angrily to the cafeteria's restroom with Mai trailing behind her.

Chie and Natsuki were still laughing as Chie tried her best to climb on the chair again.

"Oh my god… I can't stop…" Chie laughed again as she placed her head on the table. Natsuki snorted from time to time as she tried her best to gain her composure back since the whole students inside that cafeteria were looking at them with amused look.

"Oh… I'm so screwed… Nao surely pissed with me right now…" Natsuki took a deep breath after her laugh stopped completely.

"Ara… Is everything okay here…?" she heard that voice and like a magnet, she turned to look at the brunette haired girl, standing beside their table with a captivating smile on her face. _Fuck!! I totally forgot she's here!_

"Ah, Fujino-Kaichou… We're sorry for the noise we made…" Chie quickly said with an equal smile on her face. Natsuki's voice was stuck in her throat when she saw those crimson eyes stared at her intensely.

"Is that so…? I'm glad everything is okay… I'll be seeing you around, Harada-san…" she said with a smile to Chie, and she slowly turned facing the navy haired girl who was already glued on her seat.

"…and you too, Kuga-san…" Shizuru said with an attractive smile on her lips. Her crimson eyes somewhat flickered with mischievousness as they stared into the emerald one in front of her.

Natsuki wouldn't dare to blink her eyes when those crimson eyes gazed deeply into hers. Her eyes quickly trailed the brunette haired girl as Shizuru walked out the cafeteria with her group of fan girls following behind her.

"That's was your first time seeing her, right Natsuki…? What do you think? She's freaking hot, isn't it…?" Chie asked as she's too watching the Kaichou left the cafeteria.

Natsuki just silenced herself as she turned facing the table again. The scene where she not deliberately asked the brunette out kept replaying in her head.

_I asked a Kaichou out… _She blinked her eyes.

_I'm asking a fucking Kaichou out! Oh my god!_ She held her head as suddenly she felt very hard to breathe.

_I'm so screwed…_

_---_

Nao was completely ignoring Natsuki for the rest of the practice. Even Midori could sense there was something going on between that red head and Natsuki.

"Oi, Harada!" Midori quickly called the short haired girl. Chie jogged to her coach with a questioning look.

"What is going on with Yuuki and Kuga? Are they having a fight?" her eyes were still looking at the two latter, Nao at one corner and Natsuki at the other one. Completely out of reach.

"Um… Kind of… But don't worry, Midori… They'll be okay…" Chie ensured the red head coach. Midori just nodded her head.

"You better make sure of it… I don't want any bad vibes during my training…"

"Okay, coach!"

But the truth is, Chie couldn't do anything at all…

---

"Oh, come on, Nao! You've been completely ignoring me for the whole class and at the practice too! I'm sorry, okay?" Natsuki walked trailing the red head to her car. Chie also followed behind them silently, trying not to interfere.

Nao just kept silent as she opened her car door.

"Okay! What about this… I won't take my 50% from your lottery but instead, I will double it! I'll give you another 150,000 yen! What do you say?" she blocked the red head from shut the door. Nao stared at the navy haired girl in front of her with angry eyes.

"Please…?" Natsuki pleaded with her best puppy eyes. Nao snorted almost instantly.

"Oh… You're so fucking annoying, you know that?" Nao walked out her car with a wide grin on her face. Chie just laughed lightly.

"So we're okay now?" Natsuki asked with an expectant gleam in her eyes.

"No. I want the money by tomorrow morning. In cash!" she grinned.

"Fuck you! I know you're planning on this!" Natsuki twitched her brows angrily.

"Or not… so, bye-bye then…" Nao was about to get into her car but Natsuki quickly stopped her.

"Okay! Okay! Tomorrow morning! 150,000 yen. Cash!! Happy?" Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Hehe! Thank you, Na-tsu-ki-chan!" Nao laughed together with Chie.

"Fuck you guys…" She muttered under her gritted teeth.

"Okay… Since you both are okay now, let's go to Mai's place. I'm so hungry right now!" Chie walked to her gray Mini Cooper Convertible that parked beside Nao's red Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder.

"Hell yeah! Me too!!" Nao got into her car and Natsuki just laughed.

"You guys go first. I'll tag along later…" Natsuki waved her hand and she walked to the bike parking. The sun already set about half an hour ago. The campus started to get quieter.

She strolled in silence to her bike. The parking was almost empty right now. Only a few bikes left inside that parking, include hers. She placed her bag and her jacket on the bike seat. She was about to open her compartment to retrieve the helmet,

"Going home…?" a soft voice greeted her from behind. She almost slipped from her spot where she stood because she was completely shocked to hear sudden voice. She abruptly turned around and she saw a certain brunette haired girl stood there with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my god! You really scare the hell out of me!" Natsuki took a deep breath as she tried to calm her pounding heart. _Damn this woman! What the hell is she doing here? _

Shizuru chuckled lightly at Natsuki's paled face.

"I'm sorry… Did I really scare you that much?" she giggled again.

"Hell! Of course you are! Coming out from nowhere and just speak to me like that! You really like doing things like this, huh?" Natsuki leaned on her bike as she sighed heavily. Shizuru giggled, louder this time.

Natsuki just watched the brunette haired girl laughing, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry, Kuga-san. I didn't mean to scare you…" Shizuru smiled after took a deep breath to calm herself down. Natsuki just shook her head, she pinched her temple softly.

"It's okay… Anyway, what are you doing here…? Aren't you suppose to go back home right now…? It's getting late, you know…" she asked the brunette with a soft frown on her forehead.

"Oh… It's okay. I'm staying at the campus dorm… Just a few minutes from here though…" Shizuru smiled to Natsuki's startled face. _Oh yeah… I forgot that she's the Kaichou… _Then she remembered about the promise she made to that brunette haired girl. _Shit… I hope she didn't take what I said to her the other day too seriously…_

"Since Kuga-san is so concern… I assume that Kuga-san is worry about my being…?" she smirked with a mischievous smile on her lips. Natsuki frowned in the speed of lightning as her cheeks started to heat up. _What the hell… Why is she talking to me anyway?_

"What!? Hell no! I'm just asking! Why should I care about you anyway…?" she retorted angrily with blushing cheeks. Shizuru giggled again.

"Of course you should… We will be going out together one day, right?" _Fuck!! She remembers about it!! _Natsuki unconsciously slapped her forehead in frustration. She sighed heavily.

"Okay… Let me get you straight with this… I didn't mean with everything that I said the other day… it just came out of nowhere just to get rid of you from asking me more… I just thought that you were one of ~"

"Your _stupid _fan girls?" Shizuru quickly cut in with a smile. The navy haired girl in front of her was stunned.

"I-I didn't say you're stupid…" she stuttered. Shizuru smiled widely again.

"Of course you don't… I just heard these words from _somewhere_ and from _someone_ the other day at the cafeteria…" She giggled when she saw Natsuki's face paled again. _She was there during that time…? Fuck!!_

"But actually, I must say those words are _really_ suitable with those fan girls…" Shizuru grinned widely. Natsuki blinked her eyes in surprise when she heard it and she instantly burst out laughs.

"You think so too? Hahaha!" Shizuru just giggled when she saw Natsuki laughed heartily.

"I thought you like it when those girls swarming at you like that…" She started to feel comfortable talking with that brunette. _But I'm still wondering why she wanted to talk to me anyway…_

"Ara, there are a lot of things you didn't yet know about me, Kuga-san…" Shizuru smiled softly as her eyes stared deeply into the emerald one before her. _Ara… I think I wouldn't get tired to talk with her like this all night if I have a chance… _

"Why didn't you tell me that you're the kaichou when we first met…?" Natsuki asked with a soft frown. Shizuru chuckled a bit then she smiled to the navy haired girl.

"Ara… Kuga-san didn't ask… Besides, I don't want to scare you away if I told you I'm the Kaichou since you always running away from Suzushiro the _Lion_…" she laughed at her last word. Natsuki just smirked.

"I wonder what I was like in your first thought before you knew that _I am_ the Kaichou…" Shizuru walked closer to the navy haired girl as she leaned at the bike that parked beside Natsuki's bike.

"I don't have anything in particular about you since I never met you before… I just thought that you might be a lot worse than that Suzushiro…" Natsuki smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"So… since you've met me right now… What do you think about me…?" Shizuru asked with a softer tone in her voice. Natsuki blushed in instant when those crimson eyes stared deeply into her. _Wha-what do I think about her? What kind of question is this…? _

"I-uh… I think y-you're a good person…" _What the hell!? Where are those come from, Kuga!!? _ Shizuru smiled widely to Natsuki's answer.

"Ara… Really…? I'm so afraid that I might give a bad impression to you, Kuga-san…" _Fujino Shizuru… Watch with what you're saying… This girl might have thinking you're a freak to say things like that! _Slowly she could feel her own cheeks started to heat up.

"O-oh… O-okay…" Natsuki stuttered out. They quickly fell into an awkward silence.

"A-anyway… I got to go now… My friends might be waiting for me…" Natsuki quickly got off her bike and she moved to her compartment to take out her helmet.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking much of your time…" Shizuru quickly stood up, watching the other girl put on her helmet.

"It's okay… I don't mind though…" she said with heavily blushing cheeks but it was secluded from that crimson eyes since her face was hidden under the helmet. _I still don't understand why we're having this pointless conversation… _

"Ara… Maybe we can talk again some other time…?" _Oh my god! I just can't control myself… _Shizuru smiled to the girl in front of her. Natsuki's eyes widened slightly under her helmet visor. _What the hell is this 'Ara-ara' thing with this woman!? _

"S-sure…" Natsuki uttered out nervously. _Did she just ask me that? _

"Okay… I'll be going now… Drive safely, Kuga-san…" _Better I get going now before I'm starting to say something really stupid… _Shizuru was about to walk away,

"It's Natsuki…" she heard that muffled voice from the navy haired girl behind her. She couldn't hold her smile but she turned facing the girl anyway.

"Pardon…?" she asked again. Natsuki seemed hesitant for a moment.

"Y-you can call me Natsuki… I don't like people that I know call me by my family name…" _Except that stupid spider, of course..._ Natsuki held her breath when she spoke those words. She swore she could see those crimson eyes glittered somewhat…_happy? _

"Ara… Then Natsuki-san can call me equally too… You can call me Shizuru then…" she smiled softly to the biker.

Natsuki could feel like her heart soared. "Okay, Shizuru-san…"

The other girl bowed her head slightly and she started to walk, but then she halted halfway.

"Natsuki… I'm looking forward for our date…" she smiled mischievously to the biker and she quickly walked away before Natsuki could retort anything. Natsuki just watched the brunette walked in slow pace to the dormitory.

_Damn that woman… _Her lips unconsciously curved upwards.

_Shizuru…huh?_

_

* * *

_

**Is it OK or KO? Please review~ Thanks a lot!! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Just read the signal

**Hey! Another chapter! Thanks for reviewing, guys! Really glad you guys like this fic! I will do my best to make the story a lot more interesting from time to time… Anyway, enjoy it and have a nice day!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 4: "You Just Need To Read The Signal!"**

This week was an off week for 2nd, 3rd and 4th year students because the registration and welcoming ceremony is going to be held for the upcoming first year students to the campus. All classes were cancelled and delayed to next week since all the staff and lecturers were involved with the ceremony and registration program.

"Aren't we supposed to be helping the council with the ceremony?" Chie asked while sipping on her café latte.

"You wanna help those dogs you can go, Chie… I prefer a quiet and relaxing week for myself only… Rather than wasting my energy to help them, I want to reserve my strength for _tonight_…" Nao grinned widely with cheese bagel in her hand. Chie laughed.

"With who? One of your 5 dates?" Chie smirked.

"No… A new one. I found this cute guy last night… and we're going to have another date tonight…" Nao raised her brows playfully.

"What the hell, Nao… When are you going to make up your mind to stick with one particular gender only…? Last time was a woman and now a man again?" Natsuki frowned slightly as she took a bite on her mayo bagel.

"Well, for your information, Natsuki… I'm looking for the same quality in a man as I am in the woman…" she grinned as she waved her bagel in front of navy haired girl.

"Urgh… You just make me sick…" and Natsuki received a bagel toss on her head from the red head.

"Nao! Stop playing with the food!!" they turned around and Mai was standing at her café's entrance door with a fuming face.

"Ah-hahaha… I was joking with Natsuki… Joking~" she quickly picked up her bagel that dropped in front Natsuki and put into her mouth again. Natsuki grinned widely seeing Nao was being scolded by Mai.

"Last time you throw all the curry buns to Natsuki… It's such a waste, you know! There's million of starving people out there who didn't even eat at all…" Mai walked to her counter and she quickly put on her apron.

"I'm sure they don't want to eat curry bun or bagel, Mai…" but Nao quickly shut her mouth when Mai shot her a death glare.

"Anyway, how's Mikoto-chan and Akira-kun…? Is their first year program finish yet?" Chie asked, pushing her empty cup to the counter.

"Not yet… There will be some campus tour organized by the Student Council… Maybe they will finish in the afternoon…" Mai picked up Chie's empty cup.

Natsuki flinched slightly when she heard Mai spoke the words 'Student Council'. Her head immediately pictured a certain brunette haired girl, smiling at her. _What is wrong with me…? Why all of the sudden I have to think about her…? _She quickly shook the thought out of her head and she took a sip of her espresso.

"You one another one…?" Mai asked the short haired girl.

"No… Thanks anyway… I'm full already…" Chie grinned while patting her stomach. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzing. All eyes focused on her in an instant.

Chie flipped her cell phone open, her brows frowned slightly.

"Oh god… From all the girls I know, why the hell she would be the one who texting me so early in the morning…?" Chie grunted while sighing heavily. Natsuki raised her brows slightly when she heard Chie's whining.

"Who's that…?" she asked as she bit on her bagel. Chie sighed again.

"Nao! Just cancel your date tonight…" she flipped off her cell phone.

"What? Why!?" Nao frowned tightly.

"Midori just texted me… She wanted us to go to the court now… She's going to make a special training for the coming friendly game…" Chie got off her chair.

"WHAT~?" Nao and Natsuki groaned loudly. Mai laughed to the three of them.

"Yes… Now! Come on!" Chie grabbed both Natsuki and Nao's collar and dragged them out of the café.

"Nao… I'll ride to the court with you… I'm too lazy to drive right now…" Chie quickly jumped into Nao's convertible sports car which parked right in front her own Mini Cooper. Natsuki was already straddling her bike while putting on her helmet.

"Yeah-yeah, lazy ass! What is going on with Midori anyway…? Is she having a fight with that campus doctor?" Nao in one swift jump, she landed perfectly on the driver seat. She put on her sunglasses and she quickly started the engine.

"I dunno… Maybe. She's been pretty moody these past few days…" Chie grinned. Natsuki halted her bike right beside the red car and she gestured that she will move to the campus first. Nao and Chie nodded their head. They just watched Natsuki rode her bike swiftly to the junction.

"She seems excited to go to the campus… I wonder why…" Nao and Chie exchanged look, and then they just shrugged their shoulders.

---

There was an assembly at the campus piazza. Hundreds of first year students were lining up in front of the podium.

After the Miss Kazahana Mashiro, the Director of Fuuka Girls University gave her speech, Haruka moved to the podium and she grabbed the microphone.

"Alright then… We the Student Council will guide all of you for a tour around the university area… We will split all of you into groups and please follow the instruction from the Council members~" her words were quickly halted when a loud engine sound roaring from the campus intersection. All the audiences there quickly turned around to look at the campus entrance.

Shizuru who was also at the podium couldn't help but to tilt her head slightly to look at the sudden commotion. Her eyes brightened instantaneously when she saw the fast approaching bike into campus gate. Later on, a flashy red sport car tagged along behind the midnight black Ducati, traversed to the basketball court building which only 50 meters away from the podium. A sight of red head and short haired girl in the car quickly cause a sudden squeaking among the new students there.

All the first year students watched in awe. In their head were wondering who those girls are.

The bike screeched loudly when Natsuki slammed on the brakes at the last minute. Nao parked her car right beside the Ducati and she turned off the car engine. In one fluid movement, they jumped out the car and they landed on the ground with full of style.

"KYAA~!!" all the first years screamed delightedly. Nao and Chie blinked her eyes in surprised when they heard that loud screaming.

"Oho… Look what we got there…" Nao lowered her sunglasses. Her lips curved into mischievous smirk.

"Fresh meat…" Chie stroked her short hair as she smiled charmingly, receiving another loud squeak from those new girls.

But the attentions were quickly shifted to the mysterious leather suit clad lady. Natsuki slowly took off her helmet. Her shining blue tresses fall down her shoulder like silks. She with her casual habit, she flicked her hair with her right hand…

"KYAAAAAA~!!!!" the screams were much louder than before. Natsuki almost fell from her bike when she heard the deafening screams. She quickly turned around to look and she saw all the new students there were swooning at her. _What the hell…? _

Shizuru who was watching from the very first moment the biker girl made her flashy entrance couldn't help but feel a slight dizzy in her head. _If it's not because of my amazing self-control, I would end up just like those girls… _She smirked silently as her eyes never leaving the navy haired girl.

Nao and Chie just watched those first years screaming at Natsuki.

"Dammit… Remind me to not bring Natsuki whenever we're going to pick up some girls…" Chie whispered to the red head beside her.

"Yeah… That cunning mutt! She will just steal every girl away from us…" Nao retorted then they laughed loudly.

"Natsuki!" a spiky haired girl walked out from the crowd and she ran to the navy haired girl, followed by a certain green haired girl behind her.

"Hey! Mikoto! Akira-kun! You guys here already! How's it going?" Natsuki jumped off her bike and she stood in front the delighted girl.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she saw those two first year students talking to the navy haired girl. _Ara… She's already have some first years who know about her? _A slight pang of jealousy seeped into her chest. _Calm down, Shizuru… _

"We're going to have a tour around the university after this!!" Mikoto said with a huge grin on her face.

"A tour? That's so boring… Why don't you guys just skip it and join us at the basketball court?" Natsuki said with a wide grin as she circled her arm around Mikoto's shoulder. Chie laughed loudly.

"Yeah! Everything about the Student Council is boring… You guys shouldn't get involve too much with them… Let's go to the basketball court with us… Then we will take you guys a tour by ourselves later…" Nao said with a wink to the two younger girls.

"After that we go to Mai's café… We'll have some lunch there! What do you guys think?" Natsuki said again, trying to influence those two girls.

"Lunch!? At Mai's? Okay!!" Mikoto agreed immediately and Akira just laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TAKE THOSE TWO FIRST YEARS AWAY, YUUKI NAO! KUGA NATSUKI!!" Natsuki and Nao flinched instantly when they heard that high pitched roar.

They saw Haruka standing at the podium with a furious look, clenching the microphone near her mouth.

"Cheh~ That lion again…" Nao sighed. Natsuki just twitched her brow as she stared at the blonde but her eyes shifted instantly to the brunette haired girl who stood next to the fuming Fuku-Kaichou.

_Hey! It's her! _She didn't know why, but her heart was like soaring happily when she saw those crimson eyes that stared passionately at her.

_Ara… Finally… She does notice me up here… _Shizuru smiled softly to the navy haired girl.

Natsuki could feel her cheeks heated up. Quickly she averted her eyes from looking at the brunette.

"Anyway, Mikoto… I don't want that lion to chase and eat us later… You guys should go back to the group. We'll see you guys after this…" Natsuki patted the spiky haired girl head softly. Mikoto pouted slightly but she nodded her head anyway.

"If you guys happen to finish early with that whatever tour you guys have, just go to the basketball court. We will wait for you guys there…" Chie smiled to those two girls. Akira and Mikoto nodded their head and they walked back to the assembly line.

"Alright, let's go before Midori gets angry with us…" they were about to leave to the court when they heard another loud roar from that blonde.

"KUGA NATSUKI! YUUKI NAO! PARK YOUR VEHICLE AT THE PARKING LOT! NOT THAT AREA! IT'S A RESTRICTED AREA FOR PARKING!!" Haruka shouted through the microphone. All the first years quickly cupped their ears because of that deafening voice.

"Oh, for god sake… Can't she just let us go? There's nothing so restricted that we can't park our vehicle here…" Natsuki sighed loudly.

"Ara… Suzushiro-san… I think it's okay for them to park there… Besides the parking lot is already full last time I check…" Natsuki quickly turned around and she saw Shizuru stood beside the blonde. Shizuru tilted her head to look at the navy haired girl again. She smiled understandingly to the biker.

_Nice one, Shizuru! _Natsuki smirked slightly to the brunette and she walked together with her other two friends to the basketball court.

Shizuru just watched the departing figure into the building.

_Ara… Maybe I can excuse myself while other council members take these first years a tour around the campus…_ She smirked silently to herself.

---

"Kuga! Catch it!!" a sudden yell from across the court.

"Huh?"

_BAM!_

"Fuck!!" she crouched to the floor as she held her throbbing nose. She could feel a liquid running down her nose.

"Dammit, Nao! What are you doing!!?" she watched blood slowly dripping on her palm. Nao was panicked.

"I'm sorry! I thought you're at it! You usually can dodge it… why you didn't avoid that ball?" Nao exclaimed, looking around the court to find something useful.

"How the hell am I suppose to know!? Fuck! It's bleeding again…" Natsuki started to breathe through her mouth.

"Natsuki! Hold on! Harada! Go get the towel!!" Midori commanded and Chie quickly ran to her bag and she took out a clean towel. She dashed to the nose bleeding girl.

"Here! Take this…" Chie handed the towel to the navy haired girl. Natsuki quickly pressed the towel to her nose to stop the bleeding.

"You should tilt your head up, mutt!" Nao said, with a grin on her face.

"Shut up, spider! You should watch where you're throwing the ball!" Natsuki slowly tilted her head facing the ceiling.

"You're the one who're day dreaming during the practice! I saw you keep looking outside the court!" Nao laughed. Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she heard Nao said that she was day dreaming. _Wh-what…? Did I really day-dreaming? But I was only thinking about… _Her eyes widened more. An image of a brunette haired girl flashed inside her mind again.

_Okay… That's it… I don't know what the hell is going on with me right now… Why her face is keep playing inside my head? What is she doing to me that now I can't get my head off her? _

"See! That's what I'm talking about! You're doing it again! What the hell is going on with you, Kuga!!?" Nao practically yelled.

"I'm sorry… My head is dizzy right now…" she lied. Actually the nose bleeding was nothing to her. She even had experienced something much more dangerous than just a nose bleeding.

"Maybe it's because of the blood… You take a rest now, Natsuki… I'll have someone to go get some ice for you…" Midori patted the younger girl shoulder softly.

"Why don't we just take her to Youko-sensei, Midori…?" Chie asked the red head coach. Midori seemed stunned for a while.

"It's-uh… Youko-sensei is off today… She's not at the infirmary…" Midori scratched her head. Nao and Chie exchanged look.

"Anyway Natsuki, you just go out there, take some fresh air… I'll get the ice for you later…" Midori quickly walked to the other girls and she called out one of them to go to the cafeteria to get some ice.

"Hehehe…" Nao giggled when she saw Natsuki's redden nose. Natsuki twitched her brows.

"What 'hehehe'? You owe me this one, spider!" Natsuki started to walk out the court.

"Okay! I'll pay it for you later!!" Nao yelled and she laughed again. Chie just smiled as she shook her head.

Natsuki walked in slow pace to the bench outside the building, a bit secluded from people inside the court. She lay down on the cold wooden surface and she rested her arm across her forehead. _At least I can rest for awhile…_

Though the bleeding was reduced, the pain was still lingered. Then she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Kuga-san…" she shifted her arm slightly as she cracked her eyes open. An auburn haired girl smiled at her as she handed her a pack of ice.

"Thanks!" Natsuki smiled slightly to the girl and she just nodded her head.

"If you need anything, just call…" the girl walked away.

"Yeah, thanks again… But I'll be okay…" she quickly placed the pack of ice on her aching nose. She sighed heavily. The pain inside her nose was slowly eased and she was about to drift into sleep, then she heard footsteps again. _Damn that girl… I said I'm okay already… She doesn't have to keep checking on me every single minute!_

"Natsu~"

"I said I'm fine!! You don't have to come checking on me! It's just a fucking nose bleed!" she almost yelling, with her arm still resting on her forehead.

"Hehehe…" soft giggles hit her head into reality again. Her eyes widened almost instantly as she tilted her head to look. A brunette haired girl was standing a few feet away from her, hand covering her mouth while she was still laughing.

"Shizu~" the sudden shift of her body made her feel dizzy. The ice pack fell from her forehead and onto the ground.

"Urgh!" she slowly held her head as she lay on her back again. Shizuru quickly walked closer to the navy haired girl.

"What happened to you? Are you okay…?" she asked, concern. Natsuki just grunted, closing her eyes tightly to get rid of the dizziness inside the head.

"…No." she replied half-heartedly. Shizuru giggled again. She quickly sat beside the lying girl and she reached her hand to the ice pack.

"Here… Let me help you with this…" she softly placed the ice pack on Natsuki's nose bridge, hoping that it would help reduce the pain. Natsuki didn't realize how close that brunette was until she could smell a sweet fragrance coming from that Kaichou.

She didn't dare to open her eyes because she knew that Shizuru was sitting right beside her. She just let the warm sensation that came from the other girl's hand to do the magic. She could hear her own heart pounding so loudly. _Damn it! It happens again! What the hell is this feeling that I have?_

Shizuru just watched Natsuki started to relax and she was no longer twitching her brows in pain. _Maybe the pain is gone now… _She tried to remove her hand, but somehow her hand seemed to be 'glued' on that ice pack. _Ara… Now my hand is disobeying my command… _Her eyes roamed across the angelic face in front of her. Her lips unconsciously curved upwards when she saw Natsuki's peaceful façade. _This is very rare… I barely saw her around the campus with this look… She's very often wearing this cold and untouchable mask whenever she's around with other people, well... not include her friends though…_

After the pain was no longer lingering on her nose, Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes met with the pair of crimson eyes that stared down softly into her own. Suddenly realized how closed they were, Natsuki couldn't help but to blush heavily. _Damn it… Why the hell do I need to feel this way when she's around me? _

"Ara… Natsuki's is red… I wonder if the pain is return..." Shizuru asked with a concern look. Natsuki blinked her eyes, registering with what that brunette had said.

"O-Oh… No. I'm fine now… T-thanks…" Natsuki quickly got up to sitting position, making the brunette involuntarily pulled away her hand.

"Are you sure…? You don't seem well to me…" Shizuru tilted down her head to look at Natsuki who was lowering her head from Shizuru's inquiring eyes. Natsuki gulped down slowly. _Shit… I'm fucking blushing right now, so stop looking at me!!_

"Ye-yeah! I'm fine… I'm fine!" she forced an awkward smile to the brunette. Shizuru just looked at her unconvincingly, slowly she smiled back.

"I'm glad you're okay… Sure it's no longer painful…?" Shizuru asked again. Natsuki just sighed heavily and she smiled.

"Yeah… I'm fine! It's no longer in pain. Don't worry about it…" _What the hell, Kuga! How could you think that she might worry about you, dammit!! _

"Okay… If Natsuki say so…" she smiled again. Natsuki just watched the older woman, but quickly she averted her eyes from being caught staring. _Now you're like a freak to keep staring at her… _

Shizuru who already noticed Natsuki's behavior just smiled to herself despite she also almost blushing when she saw Natsuki looking at her. _I wonder what she's thinking when she looks at me like that… _

"Anyway… How did you get your nose bleeding…?" after a few minutes of an awkward silence between them, Shizuru made the first move to break the ice.

"That stupid spider Nao! She threw the ball when I wasn't looking! She even laughed at me after seeing me like this!" Natsuki had a cute frown on her forehead, making the older woman almost swoon right there at that moment.

_Ara? Spider? Is she always like to entitle other people with animals? Last time she called Suzushiro-san a lion… Hehe… She's so funny at times… _"Ara? Yuuki-san did this to you…? Why didn't you dodge it?"

"I didn't notice it…" _Like I'm going to tell her that I've been day-dreaming about her all the time… _Natsuki scratched her head. Shizuru just giggled.

"You should be more careful, Natsuki… I don't want you to get hurt…" _Ara… Did I just say that?_

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times. _Did I hear things right? Did I just hear she said that? M-maybe she's just doing her job as kaichou… But is really all Kaichous doing this sort of thing? _

"Um, yeah! Thanks!" _Is that the best you can come out with!? You're so stupid sometimes, Kuga!_

Shizuru just watched for any changes on Natsuki's face. _What you're expect, Shizuru? She maybe only thinks that you're doing your job as a Kaichou… Stop dreaming for impossible here! _

"Ara… I need to get back to the group… Suzushiro-san might be waiting for me now…" Shizuru slowly got off the bench. Natsuki also quickly stood up.

"Um, okay… Thanks anyway…" she smiled. Shizuru nodded her head.

"I'll be going now…" Shizuru smiled as she gazed deeply into the pair of emerald eyes in front of her.

"Yeah…" Natsuki gulped slowly when she saw Shizuru stared at her. Slowly another rush of heat running to her face. _God... __Enough with this blushing already!! _

Shizuru just smiled when she saw Natsuki blushed slightly. _Maybe her nose is still in pain… _She slowly bowed her head and she turned around to walk away.

"See you again, Natsuki…"

"O-okay…" she watched the older woman walked then Shizuru stopped on her way.

"I'm still waiting for you to come and ask me out, Natsuki…" Shizuru giggled mischievously as she started to walk again. Natsuki was stunned.

"Is she really looking forward to it or is she just teasing me…?" Natsuki twitched her brows to the sight of brunette haired girl who already disappeared at the corner of the building. _I just don't understand this woman…_

"Oi, Kuga!" she quickly turned, Nao was standing at the court entrance door, her face was concerned.

"You okay now?" the red head asked. Natsuki just smiled as she tossed the ice pack to the red head.

"Yeah! I'm okay…"

---

It was almost midnight and just finished having her shower. She walked out her bathroom and she took out a pair of plain dark blue pajama that matched with the color of her hair from her closet.

She quickly put on her pajama but her eyes slowly frowned when she heard a faint sound of TV at the living room. She almost jumped when she heard loud laughs cracked outside her room. _What the fuck? It's Chie's and Nao's voice!!_

She pulled her door opened and indeed both of her friends were sprawling at the couch, with pizza in their hands. _What!? Pizza!? I didn't remember inviting them here and have some fucking pizza…_

"Yo! Natsuki!" Chie grinned widely as she took another bite on her pizza slice.

"How the hell did you guys get into my apartment?" she asked with a soft frown as she settled next to the short haired girl. Chie just gestured at the red head who was sipping on her apple juice.

"Nao~" Natsuki gritted her teeth. _How the hell she managed to get in anyway? I didn't remember giving any keys or anything! Besides I've changed that lock almost ten times already!_

"What? You said that I owe you when I hit you with ball… I came to pay it now…" Nao said with a blank face.

"With pizzas and juices? I need something better than that!" Natsuki leaned her back on the couch.

"Ehh… So, you prefer me to kiss your aching nose to make it better?" Nao said as she winked playfully at the fuming navy haired girl. Chie laughed hysterically.

"Hell no!!" Natsuki cringed at the thought that red head would kiss her nose. _Kill me first!! _

Both Nao and Chie laughed loudly again.

"Okay… Just eat that… I'll go get the mayo for you…" Nao grinned as she got off the couch. Chie turned her attention to the current show on TV.

Natsuki stared blankly at the pizzas on the coffee table before her. _What if I ask these guys about this thing that I had these past few days…_

"Hey, Chie…" Natsuki muttered out carefully.

"Yeah?" the short haired girl still had her eyes on the TV.

"I was wondering, you know… Before you go hit on some girls… How do you know that they might respond to you…?" she tried her best to not sounded too obvious. Chie abruptly turned around looking at her with a shock and questioning look. _Oh crap… _Natsuki gulped down hard.

"Wh-what's gotten into you all of sudden you came out with this question?" Chie was completely off guard with such question from the navy haired girl beside her.

"What…? What question?" Nao who returned from kitchen, asked as she placed a bottle of mayo on the coffee table. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times as she looked at her friends back and forth.

"Natsuki just asked me how I knew if a girl had a thing for me or not before I go hit on her…" Chie almost smirking.

"Oho… Kuga~ Why all of sudden you wanted to know all these things…? Are you into someone?" Nao quickly jumped on her couch with a wide grin on her face.

"No. I'm just asking because I was curious! I've been wondering about this thing long time ago. I just forgot to ask…" _Yeah right… _Natsuki said as casually as she could while her hand reached for a slice of pizza.

Nao and Chie looked at each other with arched brows. _Really? _They smirked mischievously to each other.

"Okay! Okay! What's the question again…?" Nao positioned herself on the couch as her face was showing a full interest.

"I was wondering how you guys knew if girls have a thing for you before you go and hit on them…" she took a bite on her pizza while only God knew how her heart pounding so loud in her chest.

"It's that is…?" Nao asked back, with an arched brow. Natsuki nodded her head.

"Simple… You just need to read the signal…" Nao leaned her back on the couch.

"What signal?" Natsuki twitched her brows as she turned facing Chie.

"A 'Love' signal, Natsuki…" Chie grinned. Natsuki frowned again. _What the hell… _

"Okay… That's my problem…" Natsuki scratched her head.

"No, Kuga… It's not a problem…" Nao was almost laugh when she saw frustrated look on Natsuki's face.

"What makes you say that?" Natsuki twitched her brows again.

"Love is fluid, Natsuki… You just go with the flow…" Chie smiled. Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Alright… That _is _my problem! I can't understand the flow… That signal thing or whatever it is… I don't get it!" she was really frustrated with her lack of knowledge about that topic. Nao's eyes widened as she gasped loudly.

"Oh my god. You don't have Love Radar!" Nao exclaimed. Natsuki and Chie twitched her brows at the same time.

"Yes. Wait… What the hell is that?" Natsuki turned to look at her friends with a confused look.

"You're so right! You don't have one!" Nao laughed lightly.

"What the hell, Nao… Everyone's got it. You just need to tune it in…" Chie shook her head as she laughed.

"Well, apparently our Kuga here is a _special_ case and she's too stupid to have one…" Nao laughed when Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"No wonder it was so hard for you to have a girlfriend… Why didn't we figure out about this thing earlier, Nao?" Chie took a sip on her drinks.

"She's always been such secretive about her love life… How the hell we're going to know about it?" Nao stated blankly.

"Back to my question please…?" Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Okay… It's not very difficult to detect if someone has a thing for you or not… You can see it through her body language…" Chie smiled widely.

"What body language…?" Natsuki asked again. Nao and Chie sighed heavily. _Oh, boy… This going to be a long night…_

"The way she looks at you when she's talking with you…" Nao started. Natsuki's head quickly flashed back at the scene when she talking to Shizuru. _Nothing wrong I guess… She seemed very natural and casual when she talked with me… _

"She will make a lot of eye contact with you…" Chie followed. Natsuki slowly sunk into her couch. Her head wandered again. _She did look into my eyes very frequent… But isn't it normal to look into each others' eyes when you're having a conversation…? _

"She will try every chance that she has to get close to you or touch you…" Nao took the liberty to explain more. Natsuki just stared at her entwined fingers. _Well… She did sit close to me earlier at the practice… and she did touch me because she's helping me with the ice pack… _

"And when these signals are clear enough… you'll need to make your move then… Ask her out or something…" Chie grinned. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times as her head tried to register every single detail Nao and Chie told her just now.

_None of them matched well with her at all… _Natsuki took a deep breath.

"And if you can't find any of these signals from her…" Nao rubbed her chin. Natsuki turned facing the red head expectantly.

"…Maybe she's not that into you, you know…" Nao smiled slightly. Chie just nodded her head in agreement.

"O-oh… I see…" Natsuki could feel her throat started to dry.

"So… Any more questions?" Chie asked with glee. Natsuki just laughed dryly.

"No. Thanks anyway…" Natsuki nodded her head slightly and she quickly turned facing the TV.

_So… she's not that into me, huh? _She could feel her heart aching.

Nao and Chie turned to look at each other with a confused look. Nao just smiled as she shrugged her shoulder. Chie took a deep breath and she slowly smiled.

_We hope you can be honest with us sometimes, Natsuki-kun… _

_

* * *

_

**So? You guys like it? I just wanted to make things slow between Natsuki and Shizuru… don't want to rush things up, you know… I'm afraid you guys will get boring… (It's my opinion though ^_^) Please review anyway! Really appreciate it!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: The Promise I Make

**Hey! Hey! Another chapter! Though I received a lot of feedback on how my story should go, I think it's better for me to make it slow. Not too slow though. Besides I love make people waiting. HAHAHA! (Um... Sorry) Anyway, enjoy it and have a nice day! ^_^**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 5: The Promise I Make**

Ever since that morning, they already spotted a few boys gathered at the Student Council building.

"What the hell those guys doing here…?" Natsuki frowned lightly to the sight of a group of boys talking to each other outside Student Council building.

"I don't know… Maybe they have something to do with our Student Council…" and as just Chie finished talking, they saw a certain brunette haired girl walking out the building side by side with a tall, handsome figured young man.

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she saw Shizuru talking to that anonymous boy. Her heart pounded loudly and slowly a strange aching feeling consumed her chest when she watched the older girl laughing to whatever that boy had told her.

"Hey… Isn't that Kanzaki Reito from Fuuka Boys?" Nao said as she pointed at the boy who stood next to Shizuru.

"Kanzaki who?" Natsuki asked with a frown.

"He's the Fuuka Boys' Kaichou… And that spiky haired boy, who has scar on his face… He's the Fuku-Kaichou, Masashi Takeda… And that blonde with long sideburns is Tate Yuiichi, the executive director… If I'm not mistaken…" Chie fixed the placement of her spectacles.

"Okay. Why do I bother to get to know about these guys…?" Natsuki sighed heavily.

"We tell you this because you _never _care of anything else besides your bike and basketball…" Nao exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, _really_? So _you_ know these guys? Chie is another story because she always knew about everything…" Natsuki smirked.

"Hey… Thanks, Natsuki…" Chie punched the navy haired girl shoulder playfully.

"It's not a compliment…" Natsuki shot Chie a boring look.

"Cheh~" Chie pouted.

"Don't underestimate me, mutt… I knew everything more than you…" Nao flashed a toothy grin as she raised her brows playfully.

"Oh yeah? What are you? The intellectual of life?" Natsuki and Chie laughed.

"Shut up!" Nao slapped both of her friends with her books.

They continued to walk to the parking lot and they had to get through the people in front of that Student Council building to get there.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Shizuru-san… We shall take our leave now…" the handsome boy bowed his head slightly to the brunette in front of him, followed by the other two boys behind him.

"It is my pleasure, Reito-san. We'll inform you if there are changes in that program…" Shizuru smiled politely as she also bowed her head.

"See you again…" Reito waved his hand. Shizuru just chuckled as she waved back.

"See you again… Drive safely…" she replied with a smile on her face. Natsuki just watched with a heavy feeling inside her chest. _She really did that with everyone… I was the one who over thinking that she might act nice and smile like that to myself only… _

"Just like from what I heard… Kaichou-san really has something with that Kanzaki…" Chie grinned widely. Natsuki froze, her eyes widened. _What? She's and that smiling face guy is a couple?_ Her heart was like being stabbed by thousands of ice spikes.

"Oh, really? Fujino and Kanzaki is a couple?" Nao asked with an arched brow. "It makes sense though… They look good together…"

Natsuki didn't realize that she already frigid on her feet. A soft hand touched her shoulder, quickly the reality hit her brain back to the real world.

"You're okay, Natsuki?" Chie held her shoulder tenderly, Natsuki quickly forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Let's go then~" But she quickly halted her advance when she saw a certain spiky haired boy with a scar on his face staring at her with blushing cheeks. Her brows twitched in a speed of lightning. _What the hell is gotten into that freak? He's looking at me like I was the last woman on earth… _

"Hey, that Fuuka Boys' Fuku-Kaichou is looking at you, mutt!" Nao grinned as she elbowed the navy haired girl. Natsuki just glared at the red head.

"Takeda-kun… Let's go~" Reito silenced when he saw Takeda's blushing cheeks. His eyes quickly followed where that boy is looking. Slowly his lips curved into a mischievous smile. _Ah… No wonder… A very lovely lady indeed… _

Shizuru blinked blankly at first when she saw Takeda was blushing. She also quickly followed that boy's direction and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a certain navy haired girl walked with her other two friends, approaching at where she stood right now.

_Natsuki…? _Then her eyes turned facing the spiky haired boy again. Her brows twitched slightly. _Is he already getting interested with my Natsuki…? WAIT! Since when she's yours, Shizuru? _She could feel an enormous amount of jealousy seeped into her chest.

"Good afternoon, Fujino-Kaichou…" Chie beamed the brunette a wide smile as she bowed her head slightly. Nao also followed as she bowed her head a bit. Only Natsuki stayed frozen on her spot.

"Ara… Good afternoon… Harada-san, Yuuki-san…" she smiled and slowly she turned facing the navy haired girl. Natsuki froze under Shizuru's crimson deep gaze.

"…Natsuki." Shizuru smiled softly. Chie and Nao quickly turned facing the navy haired girl with a surprised look. _Natsuki? Kaichou-san just called her Natsuki…? _

"G-good afternoon, Shizuru…" Natsuki stuttered, trying her best not to blush. Chie and Nao widened their eyes again and they turned to look at each other.

_Since when they spoke each others' name like they've known for ages? _Nao shot a questioning look at Chie. Like they were talking through telepathy, Chie shot another surprised look at the red head.

_How the hell am I supposed know!? We gotta check this out later, Nao!! _And they nodded their head slightly in agreement.

"Where are you guys going? No classes after this…?" Shizuru turned facing the other two after receiving enough cute respond from the navy haired girl.

"We're head out for lunch, Kaichou-san… Would you like to join us?" Chie grinned. She could feel Natsuki shot her a death glare when she asked the older woman to join them having lunch together. Nao also could detect the changes on that navy haired girl face, she smirked silently to herself.

"Ara… I would love to, Harada-san… But I still have some work to do… Maybe I'll have my lunch at the cafeteria…" Shizuru chuckled a bit, not because of Chie bold invitation but to Natsuki's astonished face. She could notice the younger girl let out a relief sigh when she declined the offer. _ I wonder why Natsuki looked so depressed just now… Is she not happy if I'm going along with her…? _

"Oh… It's okay, Kaichou-san. Maybe some other time… Right, Natsuki?" Chie playfully patted at her already fuming friend. Natsuki just shot her a death glare which like saying; _What the hell are you doing? You dammit!! _

Chie just shrugged her shoulder and she laughed.

"Ano…" a male voice suddenly interrupted. They turned to look at the owner of that voice in the same time. Takeda was still blushing heavily as his eyes shifted, looking at everywhere.

"Masashi-san… Is there anything~" Shizuru asked but quickly being cut in by Takeda.

"Na-Natsuki-san… Would you like to have a lunch with me?" the spiky haired boy stuttered loudly.

All the four girls there widened their eyes in an instant. Reito and Tate just slapped their forehead.

_What!? How dare he ask Natsuki out for lunch right in front my face! _Shizuru twitched her brows lightly but not too obvious to be seen by other people. Not everybody actually. Reito already noticed the changes on that brunette's face ever since the navy haired girl walked into her. _Ah… Shizuru-san… Now I get it… _He smirked silently.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Natsuki retorted with evident anger on her face. Her eyes stared at the stuttering boy deadly.

"It's M-Masashi Take~"

"Okay! Okay! I don't want to know your name anyway… And don't call my name like you know me!" Natsuki walked away with angry stomps towards the parking lot, leaving the poor boy stunned on his feet.

"We'll see you again, Kaichou-san!" Chie quickly ran to the navy haired girl, followed by Nao behind her.

Shizuru just smiled silently to herself as she watched the spiky haired boy paled instantly after Natsuki snapped at him. _I guess I don't need to do anything since Natsuki already act faster than me…_

"Let's go, Takeda! We got a lot of things to do anyway…" Tate circled her arm over the older boy shoulder and he dragged him to Reito's car. Reito just laughed as he watched his subordinates walked away, and then he turned facing the brunette again.

"She's indeed a very lovely lady, Shizuru-san…" Reito beamed a smile to the brunette. "…though maybe she had this _little_ anger management problem…" he laughed.

"Ara, Reito-san… I don't understand what you mean by that…" she smiled her casual mask to the auburn haired boy before her. Reito just smiled as he shrugged his shoulder.

"You know very well _what_ I mean… Better make your move before Takeda take her away…" he winked playfully to the stunned brunette and then he walked away to his car.

_Ara… Am I that obvious…? About Takeda-kun… Maybe I should restrict this campus area from him… _

_---_

She couldn't eat her lunch because there were two pairs of eyes staring intensely at her from the moment they sat in that café. Nao was sitting at Natsuki's right while Chie was on the left. They kept staring at the navy haired girl to her limit point.

"Okay! Fuck you guys! I'm trying to eat here!" Natsuki put down her mayo sandwich on her plate.

"Is _she_ the one…?" Nao asked with curiosity.

"One what? What are you guys talking about!?" Natsuki exclaimed frustratingly.

"You're not the brightest person when it comes to concealing your own true feeling, Natsuki. You know that yourself…" Chie said with a glee on her face.

"It's written all over your face, mutt! You had a _thing_ with the kaichou!" Nao almost laughed. Natsuki could feel her face burning.

"I'm not!" she quickly took a sip of her espresso to cover her blush. Nao and Chie laughed again, louder this time.

"Oh my god… This is _unbelievable_… Wait till Mai knows about this!" Nao laughed hysterically. Chie already crouched on her stomach, laughing out loud. All the other customers inside that café were looking at them questioningly.

"From all the girls in the campus, how the hell that you're into our one and only Kaichou?" Nao said between laughs.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!!?" Natsuki almost yelled. Her face was changed into deeper shade of crimson.

"Natsuki… I always had these thoughts about what kind of girls that you might end up with… But Kaichou-san was _absolutely_ out of my list!!" Chie laughed again.

"Yeah! You both are like oil and water, you know? Cannot even be mixed together at all! She's way out of your league!" Nao said after regaining her composure. Natsuki twitched her brows.

"What the hell, Nao… You're not helping here…" she sighed exasperatingly. She buried her face into her palms as she sighed again.

"Okay… Let me tell you this… You have nothing in common with her. _NOT-HING! _She's into Tea Ceremony, and you're in basketball team. _That's_ one. And then, she's wearing kimono and you're with your leather suit. _That's_ two. Besides, she's a _tea_ freak and you're a _coffee_ freak. _That's_ three! Lastly, she eats Japanese tofu, and you're with your _freaking_ mayonnaise! _That's _four. You tell me then how the hell you're into that woman!!?" Nao pointed out four fingers in front the stunned girl.

Natsuki just gulped down nervously. _Nao was right… I don't have anything in common with her…_

"Okay… Just put that aside for awhile… How did you guys met for the very first time anyway…?" Chie patted comfortingly to the frustrated girl. Natsuki sighed heavily again.

"Well…"

And Natsuki told every single detail on how she and Shizuru met, their another few meetings for the past few days and a promise that she made to the older woman about taking her out one day…

"Wow… Then, she just agreed to go out with you…?" Nao widened her eyes to Natsuki's statement.

"Yeah… I thought she didn't take too seriously with what I said to her … But she kept reminding me about the date that I promised her… I don't know if she was only joking with me or maybe she really looking forward to it…" Natsuki said as she scratched her head.

"Hey guys… What's going on? Why you look so depressed, Natsuki?" Mai came towards them after she finished with her task. She rested her arms on the counter in front of her.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Natsuki clutched her head with both her hands.

"Guess who in the Student Council Natsuki had a _thing_ with…" Nao grinned with an arched brow. Chie just laughed loudly. Mai widened her eyes as she rested her chin on her palm.

"With who…? Suzushiro-san?" Mai asked with a blank face. Chie and Nao burst out laughs hysterically.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAI!!? Why the hell do I need to have a thing with that lion!!?" Natsuki snapped angrily, receiving another loud laughs from her three friends.

"Then, tell me who…" Mai said between laughs. Natsuki grunted loudly.

"Chie! You tell her then!" Natsuki rested her head on her arms with a tight twitch on her brows. Chie laughed lightly before she started to explain everything to the orange haired girl. They could hear Mai gasped loudly every now and then.

"Kaichou-san…? Really, Natsuki…?" Mai leaned closer to the navy haired girl. Natsuki just sighed.

"You heard Chie, right?" she said exasperatingly.

"Oh my god… I can't believe it that you're into that kind of girl, Natsuki…" Mai smiled softly as she patted Natsuki's head.

"Told ya!" Nao grinned widely when Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"But if this is what happened between you and Kaichou-san… Why don't you give it a try then?" Mai said with an assuring look. Chie, Nao and Natsuki turned to look at Mai in the same time.

"I can't! I don't even know what she thinks about me…" Natsuki rubbed her temple.

"How the hell you're going to know if you didn't ask?" Chie butted in.

"She already has a fucking boyfriend, Chie! You said it yourself earlier!" Natsuki groaned loudly. Nao just raised her brows.

"It's just a fucking rumor, mutt… This is what I meant about you who only care nothing but your bike and basketball…"

"But still… I can't just come and ask her about what she feels about me… It's freaking embarrassing!" Natsuki frowned again.

"But you're going to ask her out anyway, right? Then take that chance! Do you really think that she wanted to go out with someone she barely knew if she didn't at least like you in some way…?" Mai held Natsuki's right hand and squeezed it tenderly. Natsuki silenced as she stared deeply into violet eyes in front of her. _She's got a point there…_

"Mai's right, Natsuki… You'll never know if you keep things like this…" Chie patted the navy haired girl shoulder.

"What if she didn't feel the same way…?" she sighed heavily.

"What!? You're afraid you're going to be rejected, mutt? Come on! I thought you better than that!" Nao exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Being rejected is a common thing when you're interested in someone, Natsuki… It's not something that we can control… At least you give it a try… Better than just sit there and wondering until you blow your head off…" Mai laughed to her own words. Natsuki just smirked.

"But I just wanted to know… Before I talk to her and ask her myself… I just want to know~"

"Natsuki! Natsuki! There's no possible way for you to have an accurate analysis of her if you didn't ask her yourself…" Mai smiled again as she patted Natsuki's hand. Natsuki sighed exasperatingly.

"Ask her out, Natsuki…" Chie uttered carefully as she smiled in assuring to the navy haired girl.

"You should learn how to be honest with your feeling from Mikoto, mutt! She's openly show it to the whole world about what she feel to our friend here!" Nao grinned when she saw Mai started to blush.

"Don't compare me with that eating monster…" Natsuki glared at the red head. Nao just laughed.

"Nao was right, Natsuki… Based from your story, I think maybe Kaichou-san also wondering how you feel about her… Maybe she is just like you, too afraid to ask by herself… Too afraid that you might reject her…" Chie grinned.

"You think so…?" she asked the short haired girl.

"I'm just assuming… Don't kill me if I'm wrong…" Chie laughed. Natsuki couldn't help but to laugh too.

"You're feeling better now…?" Mai asked with a soft smile. Natsuki just smirked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot guys…" Natsuki grinned widely. She was indeed felt a lot better after told everything to her friends.

"But still I can't believe you're so into her, mutt! No wonder you asked us those weird questions the other night…" Nao laughed loudly. Chie and Mai also laughed.

"Shut up, spider!"

---

She just stared out of the window, her thought was already wandered far away. Her eyes kept fix at the parking lot, hoping that she could see a midnight black Ducati made its way into campus. Slowly she closed her eyes.

_What if Reito-san said was true…? What if Natsuki will accept Takeda-san offer one day if I keep holding myself like this…? But I can't simply just go and talk to her about my feelings… What if she's not into this kind of thing? Not to mention that she never had a girlfriend before… She might think that I'm a freak… What if~_

"What if what?" a sudden loud voice woke her up from her haze. She quickly turned around and she was welcomed with a pair of violet eyes, looking down at her questioningly.

"Ara… Welcome back, Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru smiled softly at the blonde who walked to the window and she leaned her back onto it.

"Don't 'ara-ara' me… What the hell is going on with you…? Talking to yourself alone…" Haruka said with a stern look on her face. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when Haruka said that. _Did I really speak it out loud…? I hope Suzushiro-san didn't hear every single detail of it…_

"I'm sorry… I was thinking about something…" she smiled widely. Haruka twitched her brows.

"You never speak it out loud when you're thinking of something… I know something had been bothering you for the past few days…" Haruka crossed her arms.

"Ara… Never thought that you are really such an observant person, Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru chuckled lightly despite of her own heart already pounding loudly to Haruka's words. They quickly fell into complete silence.

"I know you're not the kind of person who will speak out your mind so easily… I won't bother you anymore… Yukino is waiting for me at the cafeteria anyway~" Haruka was about to walk out the room.

"Haruka-san…" a soft voice called her. Haruka frowned slightly. _Okay… Surely there's something wrong with this bubuzuke… She won't call me by name just like that…_ She turned facing the brunette and she was quite surprised when she saw Shizuru had this fragile look that she never saw before.

"Mind if I'm taking your time for awhile…?"

---

It was almost 6.00 am, but she still couldn't sleep. All her friends' words few days ago kept replaying inside her head. Up to this moment, she still wasn't sure if she will have the courage to ask that brunette haired girl herself. Besides, for the past few days, she kept avoiding from meeting that brunette all day long. _And it was a torture to me…_

Natsuki sighed heavily again. Her eyes slowly cracked open, and she stared mindlessly to the empty ceiling. _Now she's like haunting me… Everywhere I look there will always her face and her smile… _Natsuki got up abruptly and she threw her feet of the bed. Her eyes stared at the cold marble floor. _Hell… Her face is even on the floor… _

She got off her bed, walking out to the kitchen. It was still quiet outside since it's still early. She took out a bottle of milk and she strolled lazily to the living room.

Her eyes roamed across the room, suddenly feeling a bit lonely. Her eyes spotted at the basket ball that lay near the shoes closet. _Better have some exercise than just sit here doing nothing… _

She took her light blue sweat shirt and she quickly put on her basketball shoes, lastly she grabbed her bike's keys. With the ball on the other hand, she walked out her apartment.

---

"_It's nothing wrong with trying…Who knows she might feel the same way about you… Better than just sitting her, talking to yourself alone like a crazy woman…" _

She chuckled lightly when Haruka's words replaying inside her mind. She slowly jogged following the pedestrian path around the campus. _I haven't seen her ever since that day she met me with Reito-san … Maybe I will go find her tomorrow… It's Sunday today and I don't want to interrupt her weekend… _

She slowed down her pace and she took a deep breath. The campus area was vacant, since it was still early. She walked slowly towards the front yard of the campus as she enjoyed the morning breeze.

_BUM! BUM! BUM! _Shizuru turned her head to where the thumping sound came. Her eyes fixed at the basketball court and again she could hear the sound of ball bouncing on the floor. _Someone's here already…? And playing basketball…? I wonder who that is… I don't think it will be Harada-san, or Yuuki-san, let alone Natsuki… since three of them are not really a morning person… _

But nevertheless, Shizuru walked to the building.

"55…" she could hear that voice, counting up every shot that she made. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly when she heard it. _Ara… That voice is familiar… _She walked hastily to the basketball court entrance door, and she saw a certain navy haired girl, picking up the ball on the floor, and she raised her arms again for another shot.

"56…" she said after the ball went through the hoop. Natsuki jogged to pick the ball again, then she noticed someone was standing at the doorway. She was panting slightly as she tilted her head up.

"Sh-Shizuru!" her eyes widened when she saw the brunette leaned her body on the door frame, smiling softly at her.

"Ara… Good morning, Natsuki… Practicing already?" Shizuru asked as she walked into the court towards the dumbfounded girl. Natsuki let go the ball off her hand, and she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the sleeve of her sweat shirt.

"N-not really… Just feel like to exercise a bit…" Natsuki took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ara… But isn't it a bit too early…? I never thought that Natsuki is such a morning person…" Shizuru bended down and she picked up the free ball on the floor. Natsuki just watched the brunette hugged the ball closed to her chest.

Her eyes trailed carefully across the older girl's figure. Shizuru was wearing a pair of light purple sweater with a matching black tracksuit and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with few strands let loose, framing her beautiful façade. _It's a first time I saw her with her hair pulled back like that… She's so freaking beautiful… Damn lucky that Kanzaki boy! _

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru called the younger girl when she saw Natsuki was a little out of this world. She couldn't help but to feel a rush of pleasant warmth ran into her face when she saw that navy haired girl staring at her like that.

"Y-yeah…?" Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times, as she tilted her head to look at Shizuru again. Shizuru let out soft chuckles and she walked closer to the stunned girl in front of her.

"What is it in your mind, Natsuki…? You're staring at me just now… Is there anything on my face…?" Shizuru asked as she her fingers touched gently on her face, trying to get rid of anything that maybe sticks on her face.

"No. No! There's nothing on your face…" Natsuki quickly shook her head, trying to drain the blush off her face.

"Oh… But you're staring at me like you're seeing some kind of monster… Am I that ugly to you…?" Shizuru pouted playfully, as she waiting for a reaction from that navy haired girl. Natsuki blushed again instantly when she heard Shizuru said that.

"No! No! I was just…" her words trailed off faintly. "…you're so beautiful…"

Shizuru widened her eyes widely. _Did she just say that…? _Now her cheeks were about the same color with the one before her. Luckily Natsuki wasn't looking at her.

"T-thank you…" she quickly lowered her head as she stared at the ball in her arms.

"A-anyway, what are you doing here, Shizuru…?" Natsuki asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ara… I was jogging… It was my routine during the weekends though… Did you always practice this early too, Natsuki… But I never saw you here during the weekend before…" Shizuru smiled to Natsuki's flustered face.

"Oh, no… No. I just couldn't sleep last night and I'm just so boring at home… So I decided to kill the time until breakfast…" she smiled to brunette. Shizuru felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard Natsuki said she too couldn't sleep last night. _I wonder why…_

"Ara… Really… Did Natsuki think about our upcoming date that she couldn't sleep…?" Shizuru smiled playfully to the girl.

"What!? No!" Natsuki retorted instantly with a blushing cheeks. Shizuru just laughed.

"But I did think about when you're going to ask me out…" she winked playfully at the fuming girl. Natsuki just sighed heavily.

"I thought we're done talking about this thing…" she said exasperatedly.

"No… we're not… Natsuki promised, and she should keep on her words…" Shizuru grinned again.

"Okay… What about this..." Natsuki walked closer to the brunette, their distance was only few centimeters away. Shizuru inhaled sharply when Natsuki stood so close to her. _Wh-what is she doing…?_

Natsuki moved her hand to the ball and she stole it away with one swift motion. Quickly she jumped backwards, distance herself from the brunette a few feet away as she spins the ball on her index finger. Shizuru just watched with eyes widened slightly.

"I'll challenge you with a match… If you win, I'll take you out whenever you want and if I win, you will never ask me about that stupid promise that I made to you…" Natsuki grinned widely.

"Ara… Isn't it a bit unfair if Natsuki challenge me with her specialty?" Shizuru folded her arms as she watched Natsuki's cheerful look. She couldn't help but to smile.

"I'll be easy on you… Besides, all you have to do is just gain one shot to win… And I'll take 10 shots…" Natsuki said as she tossed the ball to the brunette.

"One shot only?" Shizuru asked with an arched brow as she caught the ball. Natsuki nodded with a wide grin.

"Just one shot…"

"No rules…?" her grin slowly became wider.

"Just do whatever you like to win… I don't mind…" Natsuki shrugged her shoulder proudly. Shizuru raised her brows as she smirked mischievously. _So I can do whatever I want to win this…? Hoho… I'm going to make sure I'll win this challenge so I can ask her to take me out whenever I want… _

"Shall we begin…?" Natsuki asked, as she positioned herself in defense mode.

"Anytime…"

And Shizuru started to dribble with the ball. Though her movement was a bit awkward, Natsuki found that the brunette was pretty good for someone who never plays this game.

Shizuru turned her body around, got past through Natsuki's defense and she raised her arms to shoot, but suddenly an arm reached from her behind, closing in the distance between them. Her back almost touching Natsuki's front as the younger girl slapped the ball off her hands.

Natsuki smirked widely as she grabbed the free ball. With a swift movement she jumped slightly, arms up in the air and she shoots. Shizuru's eyes followed the ball as it went through the hoop smoothly. She turned facing the navy haired girl few feet away from her.

"That's one… for me." Natsuki grinned. Shizuru just giggled and she quickly picked up the ball.

"Ara… Natsuki is really serious about this game…" Shizuru bounced the ball with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course I am… But don't worry though… I will be easy on you…" Natsuki said as she arched her brow. She repositioned herself in front the brunette.

"Since Natsuki is so nice to me… I'll take that liberty then…" Shizuru smirked and she started to dribble again. _I will attack in my way… _

"Whatever you like…" Natsuki grinned.

Shizuru moved closer to her this time, pushing the defending girl with her body. Natsuki almost froze at her spot when she realized how close Shizuru's body to her.

Shizuru could detect Natsuki stiffness, and she smiled widely. Taking advantage on Natsuki's lack of attention, she jumped slightly to attempt a shoot.

Natsuki who quickly recovered from her own daze, abruptly turned around and she jumped. Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw how high that navy haired girl jumped. She could see that Natsuki almost flying.

Natsuki seized the ball while she was still on the air and she slammed it into the hoop, a loud bang echoed across the court.

Shizuru almost swooned when Natsuki did the slam dunk. _Oh my god… She is so cool… WAIT! Calm down, Shizuru… You're not here to swoon at her… You need to win this game!! _

Natsuki landed on the floor perfectly and she grinned to the brunette behind her.

"That's two…" Natsuki pointed out her index and middle fingers. Shizuru pouted slightly as she picked up the ball.

"Mou… Natsuki said that she will be easy on me… But she never gave me any chance at all…" Shizuru pouted as she hugged the ball. Natsuki just laughed to Shizuru's childish behavior.

"I did said I will be easy on you but I'm not going to let you win… So I just do things that I need to do in order to avoid you from winning this game…" she grinned as she pulled her hair band off her hair. Her silky blue tresses fell down her shoulder. Shizuru was amazed instantly. _Ara… Is she trying to distract me…?_

"Just wait a sec…" Natsuki stroked her hair and she pulled it into pony tail again. She sighed loudly and she smiled to the older woman who already blushing faintly.

"Okay... Let's continue then…"

---

Though Natsuki did let her off to do some free throw, but she still couldn't get any of her attempt into the hoop successfully. Now Natsuki was already on the lead with 9 points and she was still none.

Natsuki just watched how enthusiastic the older woman wanted to win the game. Sometimes, she felt like want to call it off because she saw Shizuru already panting heavily.

"Why are you so eager to win this game, Shizuru…?" she said as she picked the ball for the older woman.

"Ara… Of course I am… I want Natsuki to take me out… That's why I need to win this…" Shizuru smiled despite she was panting heavily. Natsuki twitched her brows slightly. _What the hell…? Is she toying with me or what?_

"Why are you bother to go out with me anyway…? You got yourself a boyfriend already!" she didn't realize she blurted it out more like in annoyed manner, making the older woman widened her eyes widely to her sudden statement.

"Boyfriend…?" Shizuru asked back as she straightened up her body. Natsuki widened her eyes when she heard Shizuru repeated her word. _Fuck! What the hell is going on with me? Did I just say it out loud? _

"Y-yeah… That boy you met the other day… Fuuka Boys' Kaichou… He's your boyfriend, right?" she tried her best to look calm as she could. _Just like Mai said… I need to ask her myself… _Natsuki could see Shizuru frowned slightly.

"You mean Reito-san?" Shizuru asked again. Natsuki nodded her head, her eyes focused on the ball in her hands. Then she heard the older girl chuckled.

"Wh-what…?" Natsuki asked, confused.

"Where is that coming from, Natsuki…?" Shizuru laughed again.

"We-well… The whole campus talked about it…" she stuttered.

"And you believe what they said…?" Shizuru asked with an arched brow. Natsuki gulped down slowly. _I wish I didn't… but…_

"Not really… But I do believe with what I saw…" Natsuki tossed the ball in her hands, still not looking at the other girl. Shizuru widened her eyes again when she saw Natsuki fidgeting. _Ara… does she mean that day when Reito-san came to ask a favor from our Orchestra Band? And what did she see that makes her to believe that I am having a relationship with Reito-san…?_

Her crimson eyes studied the navy haired girl before her. _And why does she seem so angry about it…? Does this mean that she… _Shizuru could feel her heart pounding loudly inside her chest.

Natsuki noticed that Shizuru seemed to be a bit upset with her question. _Did I just go against the limit…? Oh god… Now she must think that I'm a freak… Fuck!! I know I shouldn't ask her this thing! _

"Shizuru… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interfere with your personal life~" she walked closer to the brunette.

"No." the brunette uttered it sternly. Natsuki flinched, her eyes bulged as she stopped right in front the older girl. Her heart seemed to rip, and it felt so painful inside her chest. _Sh-she just 'no' me…? Did she just 'no' at me…? _

"No… Natsuki… Reito-san is not my boyfriend…" Shizuru tilted her head to look at the stunned emerald eyes in front of her.

_She just 'no' at me just now… Oh my god… She already rejects me… _She felt like almost crying.

Then her eyes widened again. _Wait… what does she said just now…?_ Her eyes blinked a few times as she stared into the crimson eyes before her.

"Wh-what did you say…?" she asked the gleeful brunette in front of her. Shizuru just giggled as she shook her head slightly.

"Reito-san is not my boyfriend, Natsuki…"

"H-he's not…?" she asked again. Still couldn't believe with what she heard. Shizuru laughed again as she walked closer.

"No. He's not. Reito-san is not my boyfriend… He's my friend… A childhood friend. My father and his father are best friend… We used to play together when we're kids…" Shizuru explained, and she giggled when she saw Natsuki's face flustered again.

"O-oh… I-I see…" Natsuki quickly averted her eyes from the intense crimson eyes before her. Shizuru just smiled and she took another step to close in their distance. The only thing that separated them was a ball on Natsuki's hands.

"Since Natsuki already know that I'm still single and available…" she placed her hands on top the tremble ones beneath her. Natsuki froze instantly and she tilted her head up to look, the brunette's face was merely inches away from her. She could even feel the warm breath coming from that brunette.

Shizuru slowly pulled the ball from Natsuki's grasps and she leaned closer, her lips right next to the other girl's ear.

"…what Natsuki want to do about it…?" she breathed at Natsuki's left ear. The navy haired girl froze on the spot. Shizuru just smirked as she pulled away with the ball in her hands and she dashed towards the hoop.

Natsuki turned abruptly when she saw Shizuru already ran to the hoop. _Shit! _She chased after the older girl.

Shizuru quickly jumped and she did the layup shot. Her eyes brightened when she saw the ball moved slowly to the hoop, but suddenly a tall figure jumped from behind her and slapped the ball away instantaneously.

Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw Natsuki looked down at her with a smile she never saw before.

And because of that distraction, she failed to land perfectly on the floor. She slipped, falling to her back. Shizuru shut her eyes tightly.

Instead receiving a loud thump on her head, she noticed that the floor was kind of soft. Slowly opened her eyes, she saw Natsuki stared down at her with a concern look. She quickly realized that her head was lying on Natsuki's hand, which prevented her from knocking her head on the hard floor.

"That was close…" Natsuki muttered softly as her lips curved into tender smile. Shizuru still stunned with what had happened just stared at the luscious lips above her. Natsuki was practically lay on top of her. _Oh my god... Natsuki is on top of me... Stop thinking about ecchi things, Shizuru!!_

"You're okay?" Natsuki asked in concern when Shizuru was immobilized on her spot.

"Na-tsu-ki~" her breath was ragged and her face was blushing heavily. Natsuki slowly trailed down her eyes on the pair of beautiful, luscious lips beneath her.

_Wh-what!? Shit! Fuck!! _Natsuki widened her eyes when she realized the position she was in. She quickly let go of her hands and she jumped onto her feet again.

Shizuru unwillingly bumped her head on the floor after Natsuki let go of her hands.

"Oww!!" Shizuru groaned loudly. Natsuki panicked.

"Shi-Shizuru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she quickly crouched next to the older girl as Shizuru rubbed the back of her head.

"Mou… Natsuki is so mean…" Shizuru pouted with her cheeks were still blushing heavily. _I can't believe this girl… She's not romantic at all… _

"I'm sorry… I really didn't mean it to let go of your head just like that… I'm sorry~" but she was silenced when the older girl placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay… I'm glad you managed to catch me before I got hurt a lot worse…" Shizuru patted softly at the cheek she just kissed earlier and she smiled to the blushing girl before her.

"O-oh… Okay…" Natsuki quickly averted her eyes. Shizuru smiled wider.

"Anyway, did I manage to get the ball in?" she quickly asked when she saw the ball rolled idly next to her. Natsuki turned facing the ball, and she quickly picked it up.

In one swift jump, she got the ball into the hoop effortlessly. She landed next to the brunette.

"Yes… You just got it in…" Natsuki smiled as she looked down at the brunette and she retrieved her hand to the older girl. Shizuru just giggled as she reached for Natsuki's hand and Natsuki pulled the brunette onto her feet again.

"So, I won then?" Shizuru asked delightedly. Natsuki just sighed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah-yeah… You won…"

"And I can ask you to take me out whenever I want?" she asked again with expectant gleam in her crimson eyes. Natsuki laughed lightly.

"Yes. You can ask me whenever you want…" Natsuki smiled softly to the brunette. _How can I refuse such request especially when she's looking at me like that…?_

"Okay! What about tonight then?" Shizuru asked with a finger on her chin.

"What!? So soon!?" Natsuki groaned. Shizuru laughed heartily.

"I'm just joking… I know you need your rest… You haven't slept at all, right? I don't want you to fall asleep on our very first date!" Shizuru giggled. Natsuki just smirked.

"Anyway… You should go back and have some rest, Natsuki… I'll see you tomorrow…" Shizuru picked up the ball and she handed it to the navy haired girl in front of her. Natsuki quickly took the ball into her arm and she nodded her head.

"I'll be going now…" Shizuru bowed her head slightly and she was about to walk out the court when a soft hand wrapped on her arm, halting her from walking away.

"Natsuki~"

"Would you mind if I ask you to have a breakfast with me…?" Natsuki asked with a faint blush on her cheeks. Shizuru blinked her eyes a few times and she quickly nodded her head with a delighted smile on her face.

"No… I don't mind… I would love too!"

* * *

**You guys like it? I hope so… ^_^ Please review then! Really appreciate it!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game and The Prize

**Another chapter guys! Really happy when I received a lot of reviews about previous chapter. I'm almost crying… (…kidding XD). Anyway, I really appreciate it for those who reviewing. For those who don't, I hate you! (…SERIOUSLY! I'M KIDDING!! XD) Just enjoy this chapter and have a nice day guys!! ^_^**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 6: The Game and The Prize**

It was Monday again and the time for all clubs to accumulate new members from the first year students had starting. It was so chaotic and busy, as all clubs struggles variety of methods to attract the first years.

The only club that didn't have to put even a single effort was the Basketball Club.

"I want you three to walk out there around the campus with our basketball team official t-shirt! We got less than a week before the friendly game!" Midori exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

"WHAT~?" the three musketeers groaned loudly.

"This t-shirt is hideous!" Natsuki said with frowned as she stretched the navy blue with silver lining t-shirt in front of her.

"It didn't show my curves when I put it on!" Nao pouted as she turned her body around. Chie and Natsuki turned facing her with a boring look on their face.

"What!?" Nao barked.

"Like you have any curves to show it to the whole world…" Natsuki rolled her eyes. Chie laughed loudly.

"Oho… So you find Fujino has it…?" Nao grinned with an arched brow. Natsuki blushed almost instantly.

"Why the hell do you need to mention her name every chance you got!?" Natsuki threw the t-shirt to Nao's face.

"SHUT UP!!" Midori yelled with a fuming face. Nao and Natsuki quickly silenced. Nao threw the t-shirt back at Natsuki as she made a kissy faces to the irritated navy haired girl.

"Anyway, Midori-chan… Why do we need to wear this anyway…?" Chie asked the red head coach. Midori just grinned widely with sparkling eyes.

"You'll see when you guys walk out there…"

---

"KYAAA~! It's Kuga-sempai, Harada-sempai and Yuuki-sempai!!!" those first years screamed.

"Oh my god! They in the basketball team? I want to join too!!!"

"Me too! Me too!!"

All of other club members turned facing those three with annoyed look.

"Give us a break… Harada-san… You guys practically steal every first year away from us…" said one of the club's leaders.

"Eheheh… Don't blame us… You should kill Midori who came out with this plan…" Chie grinned apologetically as she scratched her head.

"Cheh~ That sly alcoholic woman… She's using us for this…" Nao twitched her brows. Natsuki just sighed.

And as the result, the basketball court was full with enthusiastic first years who wanted to join the team.

Midori grinned with full of satisfaction.

---

At the beginning, there were about 50 first years signed in the team. After Midori angrily kicked out those girls who joined only because of three notorious sempai they admired, now the new members were only 15 people.

"Hey! Isn't it Akira-kun?" Chie walked to the green haired girl. Akira smiled widely as she waved to the older girl.

"Akira… You're joining the team?" Natsuki asked. Akira nodded her head.

"I don't know what club to join, then I remember that you guys are in the team… So I decide to join too…" she grinned.

"Cool!! Now we're having a new promising member! What about Mikoto-chan?" Chie asked.

"I don't know… I didn't find her during the club registration program earlier…"

"Oi, Chie! We need to ask Mikoto to join us! She's very athletic, you know…" Natsuki exclaimed.

"I've been thinking about that too! Ooh… yeah! Now I can see the Tournament Trophy calling us!!" Chie laughed delightedly.

"Oi, oi… Isn't it a bit too early to say that…? Nao arched her brow as she folded her arms.

"We must be very optimist this year! I'm sure we can win!" Chie clenched her fist with high spirit.

"You said that last year too…" Nao sighed.

"But this year we got Natsuki and Akira-kun!! And we must get Mikoto to join us whatever it takes!!" Chie grinned.

"Are you any good…?" Nao turned facing the navy haired girl beside her with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What? You wanna one on one with me? After that you can decide if I am any good…" Natsuki smirked arrogantly.

"Ehhh… But no… Not interested." Nao poked out her tongue. Natsuki just snorted.

---

"We're going to have a friendly game with Garderobe University… Just like last year…" Midori spoke to the group of players who gathered in front of her.

"Did you guys win last year with these Garderobe girls?" Natsuki whispered to the short haired girl beside her.

"No." Chie sighed loudly.

"Are they strong…?" Natsuki frowned.

"Not really… But they pretty awesome though… There is one girl, I don't know if she a robot or what… Her legs were like have springs or something… She jumped so fucking high!" Chie said as she shook her head.

"For real?"

"Yeah! And they actually won the last year tournament…" Chie rubbed her chin.

"What? We're having a friendly game with last year champion? Midori is insane or what?" Natsuki said, a bit louder than she should.

"Hey, Kuga! I heard that!" Midori barked from her spot. Quickly Natsuki and Chie ducked their head from Midori's angry eyes. Nao abruptly turned facing both of her friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" she quickly moved closer to Chie.

"Nothing... Natsuki just ask me about those Garderobe girls…" Chie said to the red head on her right.

"Oh, yeah… Those girls…" Nao put a finger on her chin, like she was thinking.

"What about them…?" Natsuki asked in impatiently.

"They have hot cheerleaders…" Nao grinned.

"Fuck, Nao! I'm asking about their fucking team, you dammit! Not their cheerleaders!" Natsuki barked angrily at the laughing red head.

_BOINK! _

"Oww!" Natsuki quickly rubbed her head. She quickly turned around and Midori was standing there, glaring angrily at her with another ball in her hand.

"YOU THREE OUT THE COURT NOW! And run around the campus 5 times!!"

"WHAT~!!?" Chie and Nao groaned loudly. The whole other teammates laughed.

---

They were unwillingly jogged around the campus after Midori practically kicked them out the court and bombarded them with balls.

"It's all you fault, mutt!!" Nao yelled, breathing unevenly. Nao was behind Chie who leads the run, and Natsuki was behind her, laughing loudly.

"Screw you, spider… Serves you right…" Natsuki laughed again. Nao just grunted breathlessly. They already ran for the third round, another two rounds to go. Nao decided to keep silent since she didn't want to waste her breath to quarrel with the navy haired girl behind her.

They jogged towards the Student Council building, and a certain brunette who already noticed that those three had been running around the campus, stood outside the building entrance.

Chie who noticed the Kaichou presence at the building, quickly turned around and she signaled the red head behind her. Nao widened her eyes slightly and she grinned. She turned facing the preoccupied girl behind her who jogged with her head down. _Now it's my payback, mutt!! _

"Nao! Now!!" Chie yelled, and both of them dashed forward, leaving the stunned navy haired girl 100 meters away. Shizuru just giggled softly when she saw Chie and Nao ran away, leaving Natsuki behind. _Ara… Those two are really considerate… I must thank them some time…_

_What!? What the hell? _Natsuki was shocked when those two left her behind. Then her eyes quickly spotted a certain brunette haired girl stood few feet away from her. _Sh-Shizuru…_

Shizuru waved at the navy haired girl with a delighted smile on her face. Natsuki blushed instantly as she slowed down her pace and she stopped right in front the brunette. _Damn those two… I swear I'm going to kick their fat asses later…_

"H-hi…" she was panting heavily. Shizuru just giggled when she saw Natsuki's blushing cheeks.

"Hi, Natsuki… Why are you running around the campus…?" she asked after Natsuki took a full sufficient of air.

"Well, I-uh…kinda being punished by Midori…" Natsuki took another deep breath, to get rid the blush on her face. Shizuru chuckled lightly.

"Punished…? What did you do…?" she asked again. Natsuki just grinned as she scratched the back of her head.

"I was chatting with Chie when she's talking at the front… then she got angry… So, here I am… Another two rounds to go…" Natsuki smiled, wiping off the sweat on her forehead with her basketball shirt. Shizuru chuckled again as she shook her head.

"You shouldn't do that next time…" Shizuru moved closer as she took out a napkin. She softly patted dry sweats on that navy haired girl face. Natsuki blushed heavily again but she didn't have any intention to stop the older girl. Not to mention her heart already thumping crazily inside her chest.

"You have to run around the campus like this… It must be tiring for you…" Shizuru continued patting the navy haired girl face and slowly she moved her hand to Natsuki's neck. Her eyes fixed at Natsuki's glistening skin. Her hand trembled slightly to her own bold action. _Ara… My hand is disobeying my command again… _But she did it anyway.

Natsuki who already had a full deep crimson blush on her cheeks, with her trembling hand, she wrapped around the soft one at her neck. Shizuru tilted her head and she saw Natsuki smiled nervously at her with deep blush on her cheeks.

"T-thanks…" she muttered it timidly, but her hand didn't make any effort to let go of Shizuru's hand. They stared into each other eyes for only god knows how long.

Chie and Nao who hid behind the building about 20 feet away from those two couldn't help but to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my fucking god!! Quick!! Kiss her already!!" Chie grunted loudly, but not too loud to be heard by those two preoccupied girls.

"Dammit, mutt! How long you're going to stare each other!? Grab her, take her up the Student Council room and _bang _her!!" Nao gritted her t-shirt frustratingly. Then Chie smacked her head.

"Are you nuts or what? That Suzushiro, the lion is inside that room! She'll be freaking out if she saw them doing that!"

"Whatever! Store room also can!!" and they laughed again.

Natsuki all of sudden felt a shiver running down her spine. _What the hell…? Better someone not talking behind my back…_

Shizuru who already snapped from her own haze, slowly retreated her hand, but somehow Natsuki's grip on her wasn't letting her doing so.

"C-can I keep this…?" Natsuki stuttered nervously as she gestured to the napkin in Shizuru's hand. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly as her eyes followed Natsuki's direction. She just smiled and she nodded her head.

"Sure… Besides, Natsuki need to wash it before returns it to me…" she giggled again when Natsuki's face changed into deeper shade of crimson. Natsuki just glared at her as the younger girl slowly let go of her hand.

"Here…" Shizuru reached for Natsuki's hand again and she placed the purple napkin on the girl's palm.

"If Natsuki wants to keep it I don't mind either… I still got plenty of them…" she smiled.

"You sure…?" Natsuki asked as she wrapped her fingers on that soft fabric. Shizuru nodded her head again as she smiled in assurance.

"Thanks…" Natsuki grinned. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's delighted face.

"I gotta go now… Midori will kill me if she saw me slacking off like this…" she slowly jogged with her back facing forward. Shizuru smiled widely and she nodded her head.

"Uh, yeah… Shizuru!" Natsuki halted her jog. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when Natsuki called her.

"What is it, Natsuki…?" she asked when Natsuki ran towards her again.

"This Thursday afternoon… Are you free?" Natsuki asked, while her hand brought up the napkin to wipe some more sweats on her forehead.

"Ara… Is Natsuki going to ask me out…?" Shizuru grinned widely. Natsuki blushed again.

"No. It's your job to tell me when you want to go, remember? It's about this friendly game I have…" Natsuki took a deep breath. Shizuru just studied the angelic face in front of her as she waited for Natsuki to continue.

"I-uh… I would like you to come… To watch me play…" Natsuki scratched her head. Shizuru widened her eyes again, then slowly she smiled. _A-ara… Now I'm going to fall more into her…_

"Of course… I will come… I don't want to miss Natsuki in action with her slam dunks!" she winked playfully to the navy haired girl.

"You will come!?" Natsuki's eyes brightened instantly. Shizuru chuckled again and she nodded her head.

"Alright! Um… Thanks! I'll go now…" Natsuki started to jog again. Shizuru smiled and she waved her hand.

"I'll keep this as my lucky charm then!" Natsuki waved the purple napkin and she quickly ran, leaving the stunned brunette behind her.

_Ara… Lucky charm…? _Shizuru giggled again, and she walked into the Student Council building.

---

Natsuki continued to jog towards the building in front of her with a wide grin on her face. She kept looking at the purple napkin in her hand. _It smells like her…_

"Woah! Natsuki!!" a sudden embrace from behind her, really took her of guard.

"What the fuck? Nao~"

"Oh my god… Wait! I smell something…" Nao sniffed closer to the navy haired girl. Natsuki twitched her brows instantly.

"What the hell~"

"I smell love! Hahahahaha!" Nao laughed hysterically. Chie also laughed out loud, crouching on her stomach.

"Fuck you, Nao! Let go of me!" and the red head quickly let go of Natsuki's shoulder.

"Love is in the air~" Nao and Chie sang it out loud and they quickly dashed off when Natsuki started to chase them.

---

Days went by so quickly and the friendly game was about to begin in the next one hour. Loud cheers and screams echoed loudly across the court.

"Why the hell so many people in here…? It's a fucking friendly game, for god sake…" Natsuki grunted as she pulled her hair into pony tail. Nao stood beside her, tidy up her silver/blue jersey with a wide grin on her face.

"It's fun to have a lot of people watch you playing…"

"Yeah… But I don't expect to be this many…" Natsuki let out sigh after finished tied up her hair. Chie was on the floor, tying up her basketball shoes. Akira stood a few feet from them, stretching up, while Mikoto was at the far corner with Mai feeding her up with some food. Nao and Natsuki just watched at those two.

"What the hell…? She's eating before the game? She's going to have stomachache after that!" Natsuki exclaimed. Nao just laughed as she patted at her cousin's shoulder.

"Her digestive system work 100 times faster than a normal human being, Natsuki… Don't worry about her…"

Then the door of visiting team's locker room was being opened. The team from Garderobe University walked into the court, receiving a lot of gasps from the audiences.

Natsuki and her team quickly turned around, and they just watched those girls walked to their respective bench, followed by their cheerleading team behind them.

_They indeed look strong…_ Natsuki studied each and every one of them intently. They were wearing red and white jerseys, resembling their university's official colors.

"Hey, Nao… I don't remember having those two last year…" Chie gestured at the two shorter girls who stood next with their other teammates. One of them had this navy hair and a pair of piercing crimson eyes with a serious look on her face and the other was brown hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. She had a perky expression on her face when she talked with her teammates.

"Maybe they're the first years…" Nao said with a blank face. Natsuki and Akira just kept silent as they just watched the opposite team.

"Oh… Look, Natsuki! That the robot girl I've told you before!" Chie gestured at the light blue haired girl who stood not far from her teammates.

"Why is everyone in that team look so fucking serious…? Put aside that girl who looks like an ant…" Natsuki asked with her brows twitched slightly.

"You look at their coach then…" Nao sighed. Natsuki turned to look at the middle age woman, with gray hair and a grim look on her face.

"That's Miss Maria… I never saw her smiling… Not even once…" Chie smiled widely.

"What the hell? That old woman is still coaching the team? She's not afraid breaking any bones?" Natsuki said with mirth in her voice.

As Natsuki finished talking, Miss Maria turned facing them with a piercing eyes shot through them. Natsuki, Chie, Nao and Akira flinched instantly and they quickly turned around. Mikoto just blinked her eyes blankly.

"That old woman is really something…" Natsuki muttered nervously. Her heart pounded rapidly.

"Yeah… She almost kills me with her eyes just now…" Nao breathed heavily.

"Okay guys… Still got 40 minutes left… Better start with the warming up…" Midori clapped her hands.

Natsuki looked around her, trying to find a certain brunette haired girl who might be standing among the audiences. But she couldn't find her anywhere inside that court. _She's not coming…? _Her heart started to beat in anxiety.

---

Shizuru stared blankly at the papers on her desk. Though she seemed like totally focusing on the meeting, but actually her thought already wandered to the basketball court. She started to feel uneasy.

_All of sudden the Director wants to do the meeting… I wish I could sneak out from this… _She peered at her watch on her wrist.

_Another 15 minutes…The game is about to start soon…_ She tilted her head up, Haruka was explaining something she also had no idea what it was about since she didn't put any attention at all.

_This is not going to end so soon… _She sighed heavily.

_---_

The Garderobe cheerleaders already do their routine. Cheering up the name of their team. Nao was doing her warm up while talking with some of the first years who stood at the corner.

"Excuse me, girls… I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to ask you to assume the position…" Nao said with a mischievous grin on her face as she winked at those girls.

"IYAA~ Yuuki-sempai… Ecchi~!!" those delighted first years squeaked loudly.

Natsuki who stood warming up not far from that red head just rolled her eyes.

"Fuck this girl… We're about to start the game soon and she still have time to flirt with those first years?" Natsuki grunted frustratingly. Akira just laughed.

"Anyway, where's captain?" Akira asked the navy haired girl and Natsuki quickly turned to look around her.

"Yeah… She's not here… Where's she going?"

---

Chie walked towards the group of cheerleaders who stood at the far corner. She approached one of the girls who had this long straight brown hair and a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Excuse me…" and that girl quickly turned facing her. Her face seemed startled for a moment before she answered.

"Yes…?" her soft voice quickly made Chie curved her lips into her dazzling smile. Her other cheerleading friends were already squeaking delightedly when Chie beamed her charming smile.

"Do you have the time…?" Chie asked, her smile never leaving her face. That brown haired girl blinked for a few times then quickly she peered at the watch on her left wrist.

"It's 2.20 pm…" she replied, slowly tilted her head up to look at the charming face in front of her.

"No. The time to write my phone number down…" Chie smiled again. That brown haired girl seemed confused for awhile. Slowly her eyes widened and her cheeks started to blush. She quickly lowered her face.

"KYAA~" her other cheerleading friends squealed. Chie just laughed and that brown haired girl instantly tilted her head up to glare at the taller girl.

Chie just stared down into the sapphire eyes before her. _Geez… She's the prettiest girl I've ever met…_

"Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean… and I'm all lost at sea…" she muttered softly to the brown haired girl in front of her and that made her blushed in deeper shade of crimson.

"HARADA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!!" Midori yelled and Chie just sighed. She turned facing the flustered girl before her and she flashed her toothy grin.

"Harada Chie… Nice to meet you!" and she ran towards her team.

The brown haired girl was left immobilize on her spot.

"Aoi-chan! Captain Harada is interested in you!!" her friends squealed delightedly to the brown haired girl. Aoi just watched at the departing figure to the opposite team.

_Harada Chie…?_

_---_

"What the fuck is going on with you two!? We're going to start and you guys go flirt with other girls?" Midori smacked both Chie and Nao's head with a paper fan. Natsuki, Akira and Mikoto laughed loudly.

"Sorry…" they spoke softly with heads down.

"_Attention to both teams… Please line up at the center of the court…" _the announcer's voice echoed and all the audiences cheered loudly.

"Okay! Go now! Gotta win this one, okay?" Midori patted Natsuki's shoulder.

"Can't promise you that yet, coach…" Nao replied as the five of them walked to the center of the court. A loud cheer was escorting their way to the court. Later on, the Garderobe team also made their way to the center and they lined up opposite the Fuuka Girlz.

"_For Fuuka Girls University, in position Center, number 4, Captain Harada Chie…" _

"Chie-sempai!!!" the girls in that court screamed her name out loud. Chie just grinned as she raised her arm.

"_Small Forward, number 8, Yuuki Nao…" _and it was Nao's turn to receive a loud cheer from the audiences. Nao just smiled and she slowly raised her arm.

"_Power Forward, number 13, Okuzaki Akira…"_ though Akira was still new but she already gained quite a lot of fan among the first years. She smiled and she lifted her right arm.

"_Point Guard, number 15, Minagi Mikoto…" _and a loud cheer reverberated inside the court. Mikoto nodded her head a few times as she raised both her arms.

"Mikoto-chan!! Ganbatte!!" Mai yelled a lot louder than the other girls' cheers. All eyes instantly focused on her.

"Um… Sorry…" she lowered her head as her cheeks blushing heavily.

"_Shooting guard, number 7, Kuga Natsuki…" _

"KYAA~! KUGA-SAN!!" and the screams were thundering across the court.

Natsuki just gritted her teeth as she raised her hand. _Damn these girls… _

"_From Garderobe University, Center, number 5, Captain Laura Bianchi…" _a certain grayish short haired girl raised her arm. Chie eyed her carefully. _I swear I will kick her ass this time!!_

"_Power Forward, number 10, Nina Wang…" _Nao arched her brow as she studied the navy haired girl before her. Nina just glared back at the older girl as she raised her right hand. _Eh… Serious one… _Nao smirked.

"_Small Forward, number 6, Carla Bellini…" _A girl with two pointing pony tails raised her hand as she smiled at Akira who stood in front of her. Akira simply nodded back and she smiled.

"_Point Guard, number 11, Arika Yumemiya…" _

"Hai-hai!!" Arika smiled widely as she waved her hand up in the air. Mikoto just laughed and she nodded her head a few times. Natsuki, Nao and Chie just watched those two with a confused look. _What the hell is going on with those two..?_

"_Shooting Guard, number 3, Miyu Greer…" _and the light blue haired girl raised her hand. Natsuki studied the taller girl in front of her. _This is the robot girl… Let's see what you got, Inspector Gadget…_

"Please move to your position, girls…" the referee said with a ball in her hand. Each team quickly moved to their respective position.

"Centers, please come forward…" she pointed her arm to the spot. Chie and Laura walked slowly to the center of the court and they faced each other in ready position.

_PRIIIT!!!_

The referee tossed the ball up in the air. Both Chie and Laura jumped at the same time to reach for the ball.

_I must get it! _Chie jerked her hand and she slapped the ball.

"MIKOTO! GO!!" she yelled as she landed on the floor. Mikoto who already seized the ball in her hands, grinned widely to Arika in front of her.

"Show me what you got, Mikoto-chan!" Arika smiled as she positioned herself in defense mode. Mikoto just smiled, and in one swift turn, she dribbled the ball in an amazing speed. Arika widened her eyes to Mikoto's swiftness.

"Yahh!!" Mikoto break through Arika's defense and she dashed forward.

"MIKOTO-CHAN!! GO! GO! GO!" Mai screamed excitedly.

"Nao!!" Mikoto passed the ball to the red head who sprinted ahead. Nao caught the ball and immediately she was blocked by the navy haired girl.

"Oho, beautiful… I hope you're worth to be someone who guards me…" Nao winked to the girl. Nina unconsciously blushed. Nao just grinned and she rolled the ball to her back and she passed it to Akira who dashed from her far behind.

Akira sprinted to the three point line where Natsuki already awaited there. She swiftly passed the ball to the navy haired girl. Natsuki seized the ball and she ready to jump for a shoot. Miyu quickly jumped in front of her, blocking her view.

Natsuki smirked as she withdrawn her hands and she turned around, dribbling the ball past the light blue haired girl. Miyu widened her eyes when she saw Natsuki already dashed past her. _Fake?_

Natsuki jumped and she shoots. The ball went through the rim in one smooth movement.

"YEAH!!! KUGA-SAN!!!" the whole crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh yeah!! Natsuki!!!" Mai, the loyal cheerleader for her friends screamed delightedly.

Natsuki just smirked as she ran to ready for defense.

"Nice shot! Natsuki-san!" Akira patted the older girl's shoulder.

"Nice, Kuga!!" Nao high-fived with Natsuki.

"Ready guys! We will win this!" Chie grinned as she positioned herself in defense mode.

"YEAH!!"

---

The meeting was finally finished.

She gathered her stuff hastily. _Oh my god… I think I just missed half of the game… _Shizuru arranged all the papers and books at their respective shelves.

Haruka just twitched her brows when she saw Shizuru seemed panic and rushing for something.

"Oi, bubuzuke! You okay?" she asked the brunette.

"Ara, Suzushiro-san… I'm sorry… I need to go now…"

"Go where?"

"Natsuki is having a friendly game with Garderobe University… I want to go to watch her playing!" she quickly walked out the room.

"Oi! Bubuzuke! I'm going too!!"

---

"Chie-sempai!!!" the crowds cheered out loudly when Chie successfully made a 3-point shot. She raised her right arm up in the air and she pointed her index and middle finger into 'V' sign. She slowly ran beside the Garderobe cheerleaders,

"Hey…" she called for Aoi. Aoi quickly turned around and her face blushed instantly when she saw Chie smiled at her.

"Did it hurt?" Chie asked. Aoi twitched her brows slightly.

"Did what hurt…?" she asked back in confused.

"When you fell from heaven…" Chie grinned widely when she saw Aoi blushed deeper to her words. She just laughed and quickly she ran back to her team, ready for defense.

---

Akira managed to steal the ball again from Carla and she dashed forward, passing the ball to the navy haired girl who already scored 15 points for the team. Natsuki pretended like she want to do a jump shot, but Miyu didn't move from her spot. _Heh… She already read my style… I need to change then… _

Natsuki quickly took a step back, behind the 3-point line and she jumped. Miyu was surprised when Natsuki suddenly took a risk to shot it from there.

In one swift movement, she shoots the ball and it went into the rim. The crowd cheered loudly again.

The referee blow the whistle, indicated the first half was over.

And Fuuka Girlz leading the game with 45-30.

---

"Nice job, guys! You guys really kick some ass there!!" Midori scuffed Mikoto's hair and Mikoto just laughed. Natsuki quickly slumped on the bench as she took a deep breath.

"Hey! Catch, Kuga!" Nao threw a bottle of water to her.

"Thanks!" she opened the cap and she took a huge gulp from it.

"We keep the pace and defense as strong as we could… These guys didn't show their true strength yet…" Chie exclaimed as she panting slightly.

"Yeah, Mikoto and Akira! Continue back Natsuki and Nao up… Steal more balls and get it to them, okay?" Midori patted both the first years. Akira and Mikoto nodded their head.

---

"They are pretty different this year, Miss Maria…" Laura took a deep breath.

"Yeah… Those three new faces are really good… Especially that Kuga… jersey 7…" Carla wiped her sweat with the towel provided. Miss Maria narrowed her eyes on the score sheets.

"That number 7 already scores 18 points alone… With help from number 15, Minagi and number 13, Okuzaki, she could gain more than we expected…" Miss Maria folded her arms.

"Besides, both number 4 and 8, Yuuki and Harada are improving a lot compared with last year's…" Laura said as she took a sip from her bottle.

"Miyu…" Miss Maria called for the light blue haired girl. Miyu just turned facing the old woman with a bottle in her hand.

"You can manage that number 7?" she stared deeply into cold crimson eyes in front of her.

"Yes…"

---

She looked around again. _She still didn't show up… I wonder what happen… I hope she's okay… _Natsuki flung the towel over her shoulder as she took another sip from her bottle.

"Hey, Natsuki…" Chie nudged her side with a wide grin on her face.

"What…?"

"Look over there!" Chie gestured at the direction and Natsuki quickly followed. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a brunette haired girl walked into the court, panting slightly. _Did she run to come here…? _

When Shizuru noticed her, that brunette quickly waved at her.

"Go!" Chie pushed the navy haired girl playfully. Nao just pointed up a thumb at her. Natsuki just grinned and she quickly jogged towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki… I had this unexpected meeting just now…" Shizuru panted slightly.

"Hey, it's okay!" Natsuki laughed when she saw Shizuru looked at her apologetically.

"As long as you come…" she said as she scratched her head. Shizuru eyes softened and she smiled to the navy haired girl.

"So, how is it? How's the game…?" Shizuru asked eagerly.

"We kicked their asses!" Natsuki grinned proudly. Shizuru giggled.

"Really?" and Natsuki just gestured at the electronic scoreboard that hung on the wall. Shizuru widened her eyes as she laughed happily.

"45 over 30? Wow! How many did Natsuki scored?"

"I scored 18 points…" she grinned again.

"Ara… I missed a lot of action just now…" Shizuru pouted. Natsuki laughed again.

"Don't worry… You still got another half to watch!" and Shizuru giggled.

"Kuga! Get over here! Second half is going to start!" Nao yelled from across the court. Natsuki just waved her hand.

"I gotta go now, Shizuru… See you after the game?" she asked the older girl. Shizuru quickly nodded her head as she smiled.

"Of course! Now, go kick their ass again… If Natsuki wins, I will give a prize!" she said and she laughed to her own words. Natsuki just grinned as she ran back to her team.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

---

The game was getting intense. Garderobe Team made a full counter attack and they were quickly closing in their point gap. Now the points between those teams were 65 for Fuuka Girlz and 63 for Garderobe.

_Dammit… Now they're using their real strength against us! _Midori bit her fingernails nervously.

Suddenly the referee blew the whistle.

"RED! Number 3! Pushing!!" the ref shouted.

Natsuki was lying on the floor, groaned loudly. Miyu just looked down at her as she raised her arm.

_Natsuki!!? _Shizuru felt like wanted to run to the navy haired girl immediately.

"Ref! Time!!" Midori shouted as she ran to Natsuki.

"Kuga! You're okay?" Nao crouched next to the navy haired girl. Natsuki just nodded as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" she got up after Chie pulled her.

"They're playing more aggressive now, guys. Better be careful… I'm preferred to lose the game rather than lose one of you…" Midori patted at Natsuki's back comfortingly as she smiled.

"Sure you're okay, Natsuki?" Chie asked, concern. Natsuki forced a smile as she nodded. _Shit… My head hurts like hell…_ But she held the pain.

"Free throw… 2 shot!" referee handed the ball to Natsuki.

She just stared at the ball, felt a slight dizzy inside her head. Slowly her head started to throb painfully.

_Shit! I can't shoot like this…_ But despite of her pain, she raised her arms and she shoots her first free throw. The ball rebounded on the rim and fell off. The crowd groaned frustratingly.

Natsuki held her forehead, trying to get rid the pain away. Shizuru could detect there was something wrong with Natsuki couldn't help but started to feel worry.

"Second throw…" the referee threw the ball back at her. Natsuki stared at the ball and slowly she closed her eyes. _Relax, Natsuki…_ She took a deep breath and she raised her arms again. And she shoots, the ball went into the hoop flawlessly.

The crowd cheered again. Shizuru took a deep relief breath.

"Hey, bubuzuke! How's the game?" Haruka walked next to the brunette as her head jerked to look at the game. Shizuru just smiled as she pointed at the electronic scoreboard. _67-63 points…_

"Oh yeah!! We're leading!!" Haruka shouted loudly as she raised her arms up into the air. Shizuru just laughed.

---

The whistle blown again, the time was only 1 minute and 25 seconds left.

Laura managed to make a 3-point shot and it successfully went into the hoop. Chie grunted frustratingly. _Damn it… It's already 67-66… _

She seized the ball and she made a quick pass to Mikoto, but suddenly Arika dashed towards the spiky haired girl, and she with a swift push, the ball was off from Mikoto's hand.

Arika caught the ball and she dribbled it towards the zone, she jumped to make a jump shot.

_Shit!! _Chie jumped from the girl's behind and her hand reached for the ball, but she by accident slapped Arika's hand. Arika went falling to the floor on her back.

Instead the ball went off the rim, it leaped into the hoop after rebounded slightly at the rim. The referee blew the whistle again.

"Foul! Blue! Number 4!!"

"Dammit…" Chie muttered under her breath as she raised her hand. The Garderobe's girls all cheered loudly. With the foul that Chie made, Garderobe was given one free throw. After Arika's shot, Garderobe was leading the game with 67-68.

Arika shot the free throw effortlessly, and their points went up again to 69, leaving Fuuka Girls with 2 points difference.

Natsuki panted heavily as she trailed her eyes at the scoreboard. _Shit… we're behind with 2 points… How the hell am I going to get it…? Time left is only 30 seconds…_

Suddenly, Akira stole the ball from Laura who didn't notice that younger girl been sneaking behind her. Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw Akira dashed towards her in full speed. _That's the real ninja!! _She quickly ran towards the zone.

"Natsuki-san!!" Akira threw the ball to the navy haired girl and Natsuki seized it firmly. Miyu quickly blocked Natsuki's way, completely locking her at her spot.

_Damn this girl! _Natsuki tried to break through the defense but her effort was futile. Time was counting down rapidly.

_Just 10 second!? Fuck!! _

"Hey mutt!!" a flash of red head from her right, Natsuki without hesitation turned around and she passed the ball to Nao.

Nao was free, she quickly took a step behind the 3-point line and she jumped.

"Better get it in or I'll kick your ass!!" Natsuki yelled.

"Shut up, you dammit!!" Nao screamed back and she shoots.

The ball rolled in the air.

_3, 2,…1…_

"PRIITT! PRIITT!!!" the referee blew the whistle and she raised her hands up, pointing up 3 fingers, indicating the ball was counted in.

The whole crowd cheered again.

"YEAH~!!!" Nao screamed out loud. Natsuki stumbled on the floor, sighed heavily in relief.

"We won! We won!!!" Chie ran and she hugged the red head.

"ALRIGHT!! YUUKI!!" Haruka yelled out loud. Shizuru just giggled when she saw Natsuki lying on the floor, laughing happily.

---

After they shook hands with the Garderobe's team, Chie quickly ran to the cheerleaders' group again.

"Okay… I was blinded by your beauty so I want your name and your phone number for insurance reason…" she grinned widely to the brown haired girl before her. Aoi just giggled as she shook her head.

"You'll never give up, do you?"

"No such words in my dictionary when it comes to a beautiful girl like you…" Chie smirked again. Aoi just smiled softly at her and she reached for Chie's hand.

"Come claim your insurance whenever you want…" Aoi wrote her name and her phone number on Chie's palm. She slowly leaned forward and she placed a light kiss to the short haired girl's cheek. Chie was completely stunned.

"And that's the prize for winning the game, Captain Harada…" Aoi smiled and she walked away with her cheerleading squad.

Chie placed her palm on her cheek where Aoi kissed just now. Slowly her lips formed into wide smile. She peered to her palm and she read the writings.

_Senoh Aoi… Just as beautiful as its owner…_

_---_

"Are you tired…?" she asked the navy haired girl who were leaning on the wall with eyes closed.

"A bit…" she replied softly. Slowly she cracked her eyes open and she smiled to the brunette who sat beside her.

"My head actually hurts when I fell earlier…" she rubbed her head slightly.

"What…? Why didn't you tell me…?" Shizuru quickly reached for Natsuki's head and she peered to look if there were any injury. Natsuki just laughed.

"It's maybe just a bump… Nothing to worry about…" she grinned. Shizuru just pouted.

"Besides…" Natsuki pulled out a purple napkin from her pocket. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she saw that napkin,

"…I got my lucky charm here… I won't get hurt…" she smiled softly to the older girl. Shizuru just giggled happily when she heard it.

"Anyway… You said you will give me a prize if I win the game… Where is it?" Natsuki quickly moved off the wall, grinning widely to the brunette beside her.

"You want your prize…?" Shizuru's eyes glittered gleefully. Natsuki nodded her head.

"Hell yeah! Of course I am~" but she was silenced when Shizuru suddenly pulled her down for a light kiss and it completely shut her up.

Shizuru was about to pull away but a strong arm wrapped her neck and Natsuki held her closer as she deepened the kiss.

"Hell… I loved this prize…" Natsuki muttered breathlessly after they pulled away slightly. Shizuru just giggled as she leaned down again and claimed the lips before her into another deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**Miss Maria as a basketball coach? I don't know where that came from… XD. Anyway, do you guys like it? Please review though! Really appreciate it! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble Ahead

**Hey, hey! The new chapter for you guys. I have this thought to mix some of other characters stories while still focusing on our beloved couple. I hope you guys like it. Anyway, enjoy the reading and have a nice day!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 7: Trouble Ahead**

Nao twitched her brows slightly. Her emerald eyes never failed from staring at the smiling face in front of her. She slowly munched on her bagel as her eyes studied attentively to the opposite girl who was twisting her fork on her morning mayo spaghetti with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I'm going out…" Nao put her half bitten bagel on her plate.

"What…? Where are you going?" Chie sipped on her café latte.

"To buy a lottery ticket…" Nao arched her brow to the short haired girl beside her. Chie frowned slightly.

"For what…?" Chie placed her mug on the table. Nao just sighed and she gestured at the navy haired girl in front of them. Chie tilted her head slightly and she watched the girl with arched brows.

Natsuki was twisting her fork on the spaghetti, which was actually untouched at all with a dreamy smile on her face. Chie almost choked on her drinks.

"What the hell…?"

"She's been like that since last week, after the game… I'm sure I'm going to hit the jackpot if I go buy one!" Nao grinned widely. Chie laughed. Her eyes flickered suddenly as an idea hit her brain.

"Hey… Watch this…" Chie whispered as she nudged Nao's side softly. Nao just arched her brows questioningly.

"Eh… Isn't it Kaichou-san…? What is she doing here…?" Chie jerked her head as she looked at the café entrance door with a surprised look.

"What!? Where!?" Natsuki abruptly turned her head around to look at Chie's direction. She found nobody there.

"BWAHAHAHA~" Chie and Nao laughed hysterically. Natsuki quickly turned facing them again with a furious look. Natsuki just put down her fork as she twitched her brows tightly.

"God, mutt… with your face just now, it really creeps me out…" Nao laughed again. Chie snorted as she took a sip on her drinks again.

"Shut up, spider…" Natsuki muttered under her breath as she placed her chin on her palm.

"Seriously, Natsuki… You've been day dreaming all morning… You didn't even touch your spaghetti…" Chie laughed.

"I don't have any more appetite…" Natsuki averted her eyes from looking at her giddy friends.

"Oho… What about spreading mayo all over Fujino's body and _eat_ her? Sure you will gain your _appetite_ again…" Nao smirked mischievously.

"Wh-what the~ Nao!!" Natsuki snapped. Her cheeks blushed hard. Her head quickly had instant images of a certain brunette haired girl, lying naked with her favorite food smeared all over her body. _Da-damn it! Did I really just imagine that…? Oh my god…_ Her cheeks slowly blushed deeper.

"I know you had a picture in your head right now, mutt…" Nao and Chie laughed again.

"Fuck you guys…" Natsuki sighed heavily. Her cheeks were still burning.

"Anyway… There will be a fireworks festival this Saturday…" Chie said after calmed herself down.

"Fireworks…?" Natsuki asked with an arched brow. Chie nodded.

"And I'll be taking someone out to that festival…" the short haired girl grinned widely.

"What? You're taking someone out? Who?" Nao asked excitedly. Chie just laughed.

"She's the Garderobe's cheerleader…" Chie raised her brows. Natsuki's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Okay… I know that girl… Is she the one you talking with after the match ended?" Natsuki asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Why the hell I didn't know anything about it…?" Nao whined frustratingly.

"Because you're too busy celebrating your so-called-victory-shot…" Natsuki grinned.

"Hell… I _am_ the one who brought the team to victory, didn't I?" Nao arched her brow.

"Yeah-yeah, you're the one who brought our team to victory, Nao… I _really_ appreciate your amazing effort…" Natsuki rolled her eyes. Chie giggled to Nao's delighted face.

"I'm glad you're acknowledging it…" Nao grinned widely.

"Hey… Did you guys know that Ishigami is going to make a test today…?" Chie suddenly blurted out as she took a bite on her toast.

"HE WHAT!?" Nao and Natsuki shouted at the same time. Chie widened her eyes with her toast still inside her mouth when her friends snapped at her.

"You guys didn't know!?" she spat her toast out of her mouth.

"Hell no!!" Nao frowned with a surprise feature on her face.

"Why does he didn't tell us anything about it!?" Natsuki was completely shocked.

"He did post a notice at the Art and Design block! You guys didn't read it?" Chie asked back. Nao and Natsuki turned to look at each other.

"Like we ever care about notice boards…" Nao muttered softly as she took a sip on her milk. Chie laughed loudly.

"Then, since you knew about it, let us copy your paper later!!" Natsuki quickly grinned. Nao also nodded her head.

"Well… actually I didn't do any revision either…" Chie smirked. Nao and Natsuki had their mouth agape.

"Fuck you, Chie! You're talking like you've already planted all chapters of that Art History book inside your head!" Natsuki twitched her brows. Chie laughed again.

"We can ask our other classmates later… Sure they will help us out…" Nao said and the three of them grinned widely to the plan.

"That's a great plan…"

---

"You three sit there!" Ishigami said as he pointed at three vacant tables at the very front of that hall, completely faraway from other students.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie just stared blankly at the tables, and then they turned to look at each other. _What the hell…?_

"Why can't we sit like others?" Nao whined loudly to the fox eyes lecturer.

"Because I know you three will cheat during the test!" he said loudly.

Nao, Natsuki and Chie gulped down nervously. _How the hell that he knows we're going to cheat!? _

"Enough chit-chat! Move to your tables, NOW!!" he barked and those three quickly walked to the tables specially provided for them.

"There goes your _so called _great plan, Nao…" Natsuki muttered as she took a seat on the center table. Chie sat on her right while the red head on her left. Their tables were separated one foot away from each other.

"Damn this stupid Ishigami… I swear I will deflate his car's tires after this…" Nao put her head on the table as she sighed heavily.

"Yuuki! Sit up straight!!" Ishigami yelled as she slammed the test sheets on Nao's desk. Nao flinched as she quickly straightened up her posture. Natsuki just smirked to Nao after Ishigami distributed the test sheets to both her and Chie's desks.

"You may start now!" Ishigami exclaimed. Each student in that class quickly took out their pen and started answering the test.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie slowly peered at the test sheets. Their brows slowly furrowed into tight twitch.

"What the hell is this…? Why didn't I know the answer of these questions?" Nao muttered faintly.

"Because you didn't read at all, you stupid!" Natsuki whispered under her gritted teeth.

"We're _so_ fucking dead…" Chie laughed quietly.

Those three just stared at the test sheets blankly, leaving the answer box unfilled…

---

After one and half hour, the test ended. Ishigami collected the papers and when he reached at those three special tables, his brows twitched tightly as he picked up the papers which the answer boxes were evidently empty, with no answers at all.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie just lowered their head to the desk as they could feel anger vibe emitted from that man.

Instead snapping at those three like he always did, Ishigami just walked away without saying a word.

"He didn't even angry at us…" Nao widened her eyes as she turned facing the departing figure.

"Yeah… I wonder why…" Natsuki also turned her head to look at that fox eyes lecturer.

"I will give back your test sheets after this together with your result. Please stay for 30 minutes while I'm doing the assessment…" Ishigami said and he hastily walked out the hall.

"That is freaking weird… He didn't snap at us…" Chie raised her brows.

---

30 minutes later, Ishigami returned with the test sheets and he distributed the papers to their respective owner.

"Fuck… He could at least write the number a bit smaller…" Nao frowned as she studied her paper with a huge red zero number on the top of it. Chie just laughed when she saw the same number on her own paper.

"Hey guys… I got 7 points…" Natsuki's face was kind of stunned as she raised her paper to show it to the other girls.

"What!? How the hell you got 7 points!?" Nao snatched the paper as she studied it closely.

"I don't know… The last question asks for the name of man who painted the Sistine Chapel's ceiling… And I answered it 'Michelangelo'…" Natsuki blinked blankly.

"How the hell you know that name? You didn't even read that Art History book…" Chie asked, not satisfied that Natsuki managed to get 7 points.

"I was thinking of my Ninja Turtles' game… I just wrote down my favorite character, 'Michelangelo' on that question… I didn't know that their names were same... And I got it right… 7 marks for that question!" Natsuki laughed.

"You fucking lucky dog! At least share it with me, you dammit!!" Nao smacked Natsuki's head with the paper.

"Nao got zero, you got 7 and I got zero too… We're so fucking doomed…" Chie sighed.

"Hey, it's '007'… We're like James Bond!" Nao exclaimed and they laughed loudly, didn't even feel any shame for getting the worst score in class.

"Laugh while you can…" a sudden eerie voice came from their behind. Those three quickly turned around and they saw Ishigami smiled wickedly at them.

"The dean of Art and Design had decided that if students failed in this test, they will prohibit any club activities for that student for the whole semester…" he said with a wide grin on his face. Nao, Natsuki and Chie twitched their brows in the speed of lightning.

"So, since three of you obviously failed in my test… There will be no more basketball for you this year…" he laughed evilly as he walked away. They swore they could see devil's horns and tail on that man as Ishigami walked out the hall.

Nao, Natsuki and Chie turned facing at each other, eyes widened. They were completely stunned with such unexpected news.

_Midori will kill us…_

_---_

Midori slumped on the floor. Her face paled when she read the test sheets on her hands.

"Zero…zero…and seven…?" she repeated the numbers on the papers again.

"It's James Bond..." Nao smirked.

"SHUT UP!! WHAT THE HELL JAMES BOND GOTTA DO WITH YOUR TERRIBLE MARKS!?" Midori barked angrily as her eyes instantly darted at the three figures in front of her. Natsuki, Nao and Chie flinched at the raging emerald eyes before them.

"What the hell that you guys study all these years, huh!? These results are absolutely ridiculous!! " she spoke angrily.

"At least I got 7 points~"

_SMACK!!_

"Oww!!" Natsuki rubbed her head after Midori smacked her with paper fan.

"At such crucial time like this and you guys failed!? We have the tournament coming, you dammit! How the hell our team's going to play if you guys were prohibited from games!?" Midori yelled as she yanked her hair frustratingly.

"Sorry…" they muttered with their heads down. Midori sighed heavily as she turned facing the three stooges before her.

"You guys follow me to ask Ishigami-sensei make a repeat test for you guys…" Midori rubbed her chin.

"EHHH~?" those three groaned loudly.

"Don't 'EHHH' me! I'm going to make you three pass the test and I don't care whatever it takes!" Midori barked again, her hair practically straightened up into spikes. Nao, Natsuki and Chie cringed at the sight of it.

"And if you three failed again this time… I swear I will make you regret for being born into this world~" Midori clenched her teeth grimly.

Nao, Natsuki and Chie quickly nodded their head.

---

"Please, Ishigami-san… We're going to have the tournament soon and I need them for my team… Please make a repeat test for them…" Midori bowed her head to the fox eyes lecturer. Nao, Natsuki and Chie just watched with a boring look on their faces until Midori forcefully pushed their heads to bow down too.

"Please, Ishigami-san!" Midori said again, and she turned facing those three who only kept silent.

"Say please too, you dammit!!" Midori whispered with gritted teeth.

"Please~ Ishigami-sensei… We promise we will do our best to pass this test~" they said halfheartedly.

Ishigami smirked slightly when he saw those three bowed down to him.

"Are you sure you can make these three pass the repeat test…?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"I will make sure of it!!" Midori exclaimed confidently. Ishigami seemed to wonder for awhile and then he nodded his head.

"Okay then… I'll make the test this Saturday morning… So you guys still have 3 days to prepare… Make sure no more failed this time… I won't consider any more after that…" Ishigami walked away.

"Thank you, Ishigami-sensei…" and after that man walked far enough,

"…sucker." Nao said faintly. Natsuki and Chie laughed out loud.

"There will be no training for you guys for the next three days! Go home and study! Nao! Chie! Give me your cell phone!!" Midori put her palm in front of those two.

"Huh!? Why!?" Nao and Chie asked back at the same time.

"If you guys want your cell phone back, make sure you guys pass the test…" she gritted her teeth angrily. Nao and Chie mumbled as they took out their cell phones. Chie placed her cell phone on Midori's hand, and Nao took out one by one from her jeans pocket and her jacket. Midori widened her eyes when she saw that red head placed about 7 cell phones on her palms.

"What the hell, Nao? How many cell phones that you have?" Midori tried to hold all of them at once.

"Um… Around 12…?" Nao said blankly as she took out her other cell phones from her bag.

"What the fuck!? What did you do with all those anyway?" Midori twitched her brows furiously.

"It's a secret, Midori-chan!" Nao grinned. Natsuki laughed loudly when she saw her two friends had to hand out their cell phones.

"What about Kuga, Midori!? She also got cell phone!" Nao barked as she pointed at Natsuki's face.

"Well… I saw Natsuki wasn't involved too much with her phone compared with you two…"

"But she already has a girlfriend now!" Chie said with a grin on her face.

"Dammit, Chie~"

"Oh? You do, Kuga!? Okay! You too give me your phone!!" Midori shot her a furious look.

"Fuck you guys!" Natsuki cursed angrily as she took out her cell phone. _Now I can't talk with Shizuru for the next three days!!_ Nao and Chie laughed in satisfaction.

"Now, go back to your classes! I don't want to hear anything again about you three misdemeanors in class!!" Midori simply walked to her office with plenty of cell phone in her hands.

"Fuck! I hate to study…" Nao muttered with a boring look on her face.

"Damn it! How am I going to call Aoi later on…? For my sweet Aoi's sake, I will study my ass off for my phone back!!" Chie started to walk away in high spirit. Natsuki just stared blankly on the floor.

_How the hell am I going to tell Shizuru about this…?_

_---_

They walked into the cafeteria, which were surprisingly less people inside there.

"Say… What about we make a study group, guys? We can study together for that stupid repeat test…" Nao pulled one chair and she placed her bag on it.

"Good idea… I've been thinking about that too…" Chie said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah right… Like I can study when you guys around me…" Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Hell mutt... We're at the same boat right now! Midori will still kill us if either of us failed…" Nao banged her head on the table frustratingly.

"We have to put someone who can watch us out, so we won't slack off…" Chie leaned her back on the chair.

"Mai is the best candidate for that responsibility…" Natsuki grinned widely.

"Hey… What about this…? We sneak into Ishigami's office and we take a look on the test sheets the day before the repeat test…" Nao whispered with a mischievous smile on her face.

"That's a good one…" Chie grinned widely.

"What the hell, Nao!? What if we're get caught!?" Natsuki frowned.

"Oh, come on, mutt! Since when you're being such a pussy!?" Nao groaned loudly.

"Oh I know… You're afraid Fujino-Kaichou will find out about it?" Chie laughed. Natsuki blushed instantly. _Well… yeah! What if Shizuru found out about it…? She will angry with me…_

"Why don't we just do the revision…? Maybe the result will not come out good… But at least we're doing it with our own effort…" Natsuki sighed. Nao and Chie turned facing each other with a surprised look on their face.

"Okay… Who are you and what are you doing to that mutt…?" Nao asked with an arched brow. Chie laughed loudly.

"Fuck you, Nao! I'm serious here!"

"Okay! Okay! We will do the revision… God! I can't believe you just said that…" Nao laid her head on the table again.

"Alright… The revision then… What about tonight? We'll go to Mai's place…" Chie said and while the other two just nodded their head.

"I wanna go grab something… Kuga, you want anything?" Nao asked the navy haired girl and Natsuki just waved her hand.

"I'll go with you, Nao…" and they walked to the counter.

Natsuki closed her eyes and she rested her head on the table, pillowed by her arms. Slowly her mind went to drift into sleep,

"Are you sleeping…?" a soft voice breathed on her right ear. She snapped her eyes opened abruptly as she turned her head around to look. Shizuru was practically leaned close to her with a wide smile on her face.

"Sh-Shizuru!" her face blushed instantly. Luckily there weren't so many students inside that cafeteria. Shizuru just giggled when she saw Natsuki's blushing cheeks.

"Ara… cafeteria is not a suitable place for sleeping, Natsuki…" Shizuru pulled one chair and she sat right next to Natsuki who already blushed much deeper than humanly possible.

"You shouldn't do that…" Natsuki said under her breath as she leaned closer to the brunette. Shizuru just cocked her brow with an amused smile on her face.

"Ara… I shouldn't do what…?" she asked despite knowing so well what that navy haired girl meant.

"_That_ thing you just did earlier…" she whispered again, harshly. Her brows twitched tightly with her cheeks still blushed hard. Shizuru just smiled mischievously as she leaned closer to the opposite girl.

"You mean this…? Fuu~" she blew warm breath on Natsuki's right ear. Natsuki instinctively jerked her head backwards with her face had a full blush and down to her neck.

"Sh-Shizuru!!" she snapped angrily at the older girl who was already laughing.

"Ara… Natsuki… Blushing cheeks and frown didn't match well together, you know…" Shizuru laughed as she playfully tapped on Natsuki's creased brows. Natsuki just pouted as she rested her head on her arms again. Shizuru just watched the cute face in front of her then slowly her lips curved into soft smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know Natsuki dislike public affection…" Shizuru smiled widely when she saw Natsuki pouted again.

"No. I didn't say that… I just don't want to be seen by your stupid fan girls… I'm afraid they will kill me one day for stealing their _beloved_ Kaichou away…" Natsuki hid her smirked under her arms. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly then she giggled again.

"Ara… Natsuki's right… I don't want them to slaughter you either… I don't know what I would do if I lose you…" her eyes softened to her own words. Natsuki quickly turned her face to look at the brunette with wide eyes. Shizuru just smiled as she patted Natsuki's blushing cheek tenderly.

"So, Natsuki preferred to keep this thing between us behind closed door…? I think it is better that way for Natsuki too since you've been increasingly famous ever since the friendly game… And I don't want your fan girls kill me one day either…" Shizuru laughed softly. Natsuki just smirked and she stared deeply into the crimson eyes before her.

"No. I'll be more than glad to tell the whole world that I'm with you…" she smiled softly to Shizuru who instantly blushed after hearing her words.

"And I'll be extremely more than glad to puke on your face after hearing your cheesy words!" they quickly turned and they saw Nao and Chie already grinning ear to ear in front of them, their hands were holding trays.

"A-ara… Yuuki-san, Harada-san…" Shizuru immediately curved a casual smile on her lips after she and Natsuki were caught declaring undying love to each other. Natsuki on the other hand was already blushed into much deeper shade of red.

"It's Chie, kaichou-san… Drop the formality with me since you're with Natsuki now…" Chie took a seat across the president of Student Council while Nao sat next to her, still grinning at the fuming navy haired girl.

"Ara… Then I'll be happy if you call me by name too…" Shizuru smiled widely to the short haired girl in front of her.

"Hehe, I'll take the liberty then…" Chie grinned back at the older girl.

Nao was still smirking at Natsuki whose patience was already thinning.

"Fuck you…" Natsuki muttered with clenched teeth. Nao laughed loudly. Chie and Shizuru just watched those two with amused look.

"Ara, Natsuki. I forgot to ask… I texted you earlier after you finished your class but why you didn't reply it…?" Shizuru turned facing the navy haired girl.

"Midori took my cell phone…" Natsuki sighed heavily. Shizuru raised her brows slightly.

"Midori-sensei…? Why…?" she asked in confused.

"Well… It's because we failed our test…" Chie took a mouthful of her ramen.

"Yeah… That stupid Ishigami really pissed me off…" Nao exclaimed as she took a spoonful of her rice.

"You _failed_ the test, Natsuki?" Shizuru tried her best to not to laugh. Natsuki just sighed.

"That man didn't inform us about that test… So I didn't prepare anything at all…"

"He _did_, Natsuki. It was you and Nao who didn't care about it…" Chie grinned.

"What the~… You're failed just like us too, Chie! Stop talking like you've got a perfect score on that test!" Nao barked angrily and Chie laughed.

"How bad is it…?" Shizuru asked the navy haired girl.

"I don't want to say it…" Natsuki laid her head on her arms again.

"Kuga got 7 points, me and Chie both got _perfect_ zero…" Nao said proudly. Shizuru widened her eyes after hearing the terrible marks those three got.

"How could you said it out loud with that overconfident face, spider!?" Natsuki snapped angrily at the red head. Chie just laughed.

"You gotta accept it, mutt! Just embrace the truth that we're freaking stupid with that subject…" Nao laughed loudly. Shizuru also laughed heartily when she heard Nao called Natsuki mutt.

"We gotta do the repeat test this Saturday… If we failed again, we'll be out the team for the whole semester…" Chie rubbed her forehead.

"Ara… That's awful… I can help you with your study, Natsuki!" Shizuru said delightedly to the navy haired girl beside her.

"Oh… Thanks, Shizuru, but we already promise to make a study group at Mai's place~"

"What study group?" Chie asked with a blank face, Nao and Natsuki turned facing her with a surprised look.

"What the hell, Chie? You've said it earlier that we~" Chie quickly peered at the red head with a small smile on her face. Nao who realized what that short haired girl up to quickly swallowed her next words.

"Y-yeah… Yeah, Kuga. What study group?" Nao casually took a sip on her drinks. Natsuki twitched her brows.

"What the hell is going on with you guys? You guys just said that we will go to Mai's tonight and ask to help us with the revision…"

"You said that, Nao?" Chie turned facing the red head with amused face.

"Nope… I didn't say that." Nao replied, trying her best to hold her laugh from slipping out her mouth. Natsuki just watched with wide eyes. Shizuru noticed that Chie and Nao was doing that for her, she smiled silently.

"Are you guys nuts?"

"What the hell, Kuga…? Fujino can help you better than us! Just ask her to help you with the revision…" Nao smirked.

Natsuki quickly noticed Nao's mischievous smirk that she knew all too well. _Damn these two! I swear I will~_

"Ara, what do you think, Natsuki…? Would you like me to help you out with the revision…?" Shizuru quickly played her part on the act Chie and Nao pulled.

"Oh, she would love too, Shizuru-san! I'm sure of it!" Chie immediately butted in before Natsuki could give any answer. Nao already snorted as she took her glass to cover her laugh. Natsuki shot her friends with a death glare which obviously didn't give any effect to those two.

Shizuru looked at her with expectant gleam in her eyes. Natsuki was speechless when she saw Shizuru gave her a puppy-pleading look. _Damn this woman too… Stop looking at me like that…_ Natsuki sighed loudly.

"…okay. Shizuru… Could you help me out with my revision…?" Natsuki shot the brunette a boring look. Shizuru just clasped her hands together happily as she nodded her head.

"Of course, Natsuki!!"

Nao and Chie burst out laughs hysterically.

---

Later that night, Nao and Chie arrived at Mai's apartment and they had their dinner that Mai had prepared for them.

"I still can't believe between the three of us, that mutt would be the one who got a girlfriend first…" Nao muttered softly as she took a mouthful of her meal. Chie just snorted.

"And she landed the Kaichou!! God! That girl is so freaking thick-headed and she landed the best girl in campus…" they laughed.

"I know I should learn something from her…" Chie said as she snorted again.

"It's because you two are such a flirt and Natsuki is more like stick-to-one type, like me… She deserved Kaichou-san!" Mai suddenly said as she took a seat next to Chie.

Both Nao and Chie gave the orange-haired girl a boring look.

"Uh… Please…" Nao snorted.

"But do you guys think she can stick with Kaichou…?" Chie asked.

"What makes you said that, Chie?" Nao twitched her brows slightly. Mai also turned facing the short haired girl beside her.

"Well… It's not because I'm worried about Natsuki and I'm not saying she's not good enough for Kaichou… It's just you know, Kaichou is a famous person herself… Not only in campus, but she's the well-known Fujino Corporation heiress… Sure with such beauty, thousands of eligible girls and boys will line up for her… There will be a lot more who are better than Natsuki…" Chie slowly took a sip on her drinks. Nao and Mai silenced when they heard Chie's statement.

"I'm not saying that Natsuki will screw this up… It's just I'm not really convinced with Kaichou… She is a nice person, but… I don't know…" Chie sighed softly.

"Don't worry, Chie-chan… I'm sure Kaichou-san will stick with her…" Mai patted softly at Chie's shoulder.

Nao just kept silence as she stared blankly at the table.

---

Natsuki parked her bike outside the campus dormitory. She peered at her watch and she tilted her head up to look at the building in front of her. _It's already 8.30 pm… I made it one time I guess… _She slowly leaned her back on the bike.

_Got no phone to call her… Damn it, Midori! From all the things that I have, why it has to be my freaking cell phone? _

Then she heard footsteps approached her. She quickly tilted her head and she saw a certain brunette haired girl walked hastily towards her. Her lips curved up unconsciously when she saw that beautiful face.

"Natsuki… Did you wait long…?" Shizuru asked as she stopped right in front the navy haired girl. Natsuki smiled softly and she shook her head.

"No. I just arrived minutes ago… Here…" she handed the spare helmet she bought last week. Shizuru smiled widely as she received the helmet.

"Let's go then…" Natsuki was about to lift her leg to straddle her bike but a hand suddenly grabbed her collar and spun her around.

"Natsuki forgetting something…" Shizuru smirked widely and she pulled the navy haired girl down into fiery kiss before Natsuki could respond anything. Natsuki's eyes were wide for a moment and slowly her eyes fluttered closed as she placed her palms on Shizuru's cheeks, deepening the kiss.

"That's better…" Shizuru whispered breathlessly with a satisfied smile on her lips, slowly loosened her grip on Natsuki's leather jacket. Natsuki just chuckled lightly, her hands reached for the helmet in Shizuru's grasp.

"Come on… I don't want to waste more time…" she put the helmet on Shizuru's head and fastened it up for her.

"Ara… Natsuki is so eager to spend her time alone with me at her apartment… I wonder what Natsuki's up to…" Shizuru chuckled softly when she saw Natsuki's face changed its color.

"Sh-Shizuru!!" _Damn it! Now I got those images back into my head again!_

_---_

"You sure you okay with Art History, Shizuru? This subject is way out of your business studies, you know…" Natsuki asked as she placed the thick book in front of that brunette. They sat opposite each other at Natsuki's living room. The small coffee table in front the TV became the temporary study place for Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Ara… I just need to read it, right? Besides, it's not like I'm going to read the whole book… I just need to focus on a few chapters only… It's not a problem for me…" Shizuru smiled as she started to flip the pages. Natsuki just watched the older girl studied the content of that thick book.

_Is she really study that freaking book? I didn't even open that book, not even once before… _Natsuki rested her chin on her palm as she watched Shizuru read the book intently. _Why is she so fucking beautiful…? And I'm wondering what she sees in me…_

"…okay, Natsuki...?" she heard it and she blinked her eyes a few times before she could catch a sight of brunette haired girl, grinning widely at her. _Shit!! She caught me!! _

"Y-yeah…?" she stammered, as she tried to fight the upcoming heat towards her cheeks.

"You're okay with that…?" Shizuru asked with a smile on her face. Natsuki blinked again.

"Okay with what…?" _Damn it… What the hell is she talking about? _

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's flustered face.

"I asked you whether you're okay if we start with a few questions from this book…" Shizuru smiled wider.

"O-oh… O-okay! Okay! I'm fine with that." Natsuki quickly averted her eyes as she picked up her pen. Shizuru giggled again, she reached her hand forward, touching the fidgeting fingers before her.

"I wonder what Natsuki had in her mind when she's looking at me like that just now…" her voice was deep and husky, making the hand under her palm to shiver slightly.

_I was wondering why you're so freaking beautiful and what you have in your mind about me…_

"N-nothing…" Natsuki forced a smile as she gulped down nervously. Shizuru just arched her brow and she giggled.

"Okay… I'll write down the questions for you… Then you'll answer it, okay? After 30 minutes, I will check on it…"

"O-okay!" Natsuki nodded her head again. _Damn it… Now I'm starting to have a second thought about having her to help me out with this study thing…_

_---_

"Okay… You may start now…" Shizuru clicked on the stopwatch, Natsuki quickly picked up her pen and she started reading the questions. Her eyes narrowed intently on the paper and slowly she wrote down the possible answer for the respective question.

Shizuru watched the navy haired girl who was really focused on answering the questions. She smiled widely when she saw Natsuki scratched her head in annoyed manner, with her brows twitched. _Ara… I hope she didn't find the question so difficult… _

Shizuru couldn't help but to inhale sharply when she watched Natsuki brushed slightly her hair that blocked her view. With her silky navy hair fell framing her angelic façade, and her emerald eyes were so keenly concentrating at the task, Shizuru could feel her breath catch at the beauty of the girl before her. _Ara… I don't think I could get bored with just watching her answering those questions… _

Natsuki placed her chin on her palm as her other hand tapped the pen on the table. Her brain was still doing some work to recall everything she had read earlier. _Why do we even bother to learn about all this stuff? Gah! It's so fucking annoying! _Her brows furrowed again.

Shizuru arched her brow slightly when she saw Natsuki frowning again. _Maybe I should make some refreshment for her…_ Shizuru slowly got up from the table and she walked to the kitchen silently.

Natsuki just followed Shizuru's movement through the corner of her eyes. _Is she making some drinks? Oh I love you Shizuru! I'm freaking thirsty here! _Her lips curved upwards and she slowly wrote down the answer on that paper. _Three more questions to go! God! I can't believe I'm actually doing this… Gotta tell those guys about this tomorrow… Wonder how their revision goes at Mai's place…_

_---_

"Done!!" she instantly tossed the pen on the table with a wide grin on her face. Shizuru raised her brows and she giggled softly.

"Ara… Natsuki did it just in time… Okay then… Let me check the answer for you…" she collected the paper and she checked the answer. Natsuki just watched the brunette doing the checking as she reached for her drinks that Shizuru made just now.

"Ara… From 10 questions here, Natsuki managed to get 8 correct answers… Well done!" Shizuru smiled happily to the navy haired girl.

"I did!? Haha! I never thought I could answer that well!!" Natsuki moved closer to the brunette as she peered at her question paper from Shizuru's back. Shizuru just laughed as she patted Natsuki's cheek.

"It's because Natsuki really focused in her study tonight…" she smiled softly to the younger girl.

"Nah… I couldn't do that well if you're not helping me with the study…" she grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. Shizuru laughed softly.

"No. It's because Natsuki is a smart girl and I didn't do much to help actually…" she turned her body to face the younger girl behind her,

"And Natsuki deserves a reward for being so obedient and focus in her study…" Shizuru smirked as she pulled Natsuki's collar, closing in the distance between their faces.

"Oh? Is it my reward or your payment for helping me out…?" Natsuki whispered softly with a wide grin on her face. Shizuru just giggled girlishly as she pushed Natsuki on her back to the carpeted floor.

"What about both…?" she giggled again as she descended her head to capture the luscious lips under her.

"Geez…" that was all Natsuki managed to utter as Shizuru pressed her lips hungrily on hers. They kissed passionately, hands already made its way roaming across each others' body.

"Can I ask for your help again for the next two days…?" Natsuki muttered breathlessly after they pulled away slightly. Shizuru smiled softly as she grazed her fingers on Natsuki's cheek and she nodded.

"As long as I'm going to have the same payment like the one I have right now…" Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki just smirked as she ran her fingers on the older girl's hair before she pulled the girl down again.

"You'll get more than that…" she laughed as she rolled over, pushing the brunette onto her back on that carpeted floor and she leaned down, kissing the girl beneath her again.

"What about a date…?" Natsuki suddenly pulled away, making the older girl unconsciously grunted in frustration.

"Natsuki asking me out for a date…?" Shizuru asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"This Saturday night… There will be a fireworks festival in town… Would you like to go with me?" Natsuki smiled widely, her eyes glittered in expectant gleam. Shizuru just laughed as she ran her hands into Natsuki's blue tresses.

"I would love to…" she whispered and she pulled Natsuki into another heated kiss.

---

"You may start now…" Ishigami said as he peered at his watch. They turned to look at each other and they nodded their head with a wide grin on their faces.

_Good luck, guys!_

_---_

"Though it's still difficult for me to believe it, you three practically achieved the highest scores in the class…" Ishigami studied the three papers in his hand.

"Kuga… You got 91 marks, Harada 84 marks and Yuuki 86 marks… Well done, you three…" he handed the papers to their respective owner with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ishigami-sensei…" they grinned widely.

"You may leave now…" and they quickly walked out Ishigami's office.

"How the hell did you manage to get the highest score between the three of us!? Are you cheating or something?" Nao snatched Natsuki's paper and she read it intently.

"Fuck you, Nao! I worked my ass off for this fucking test, dammit!" Natsuki snatched her paper back and she folded it to keep into her jacket. Chie laughed loudly.

"Sure Shizuru-san did a good job in helping you out eh, Natsuki?" Chie patted softly on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Of course she did… She helped in a lot of _other_ things too…" Nao laughed when Natsuki started to blush.

"It's good for you though… We almost got caught last night for sneaking into Ishigami's office~"

"Fuck! Chie!! Shut up!!!" Nao cupped Chie's mouth in an instant.

"What!? You guys sneaked into Ishigami's office last night!?" Natsuki widened her eyes.

"Eheheh…" Nao laughed nervously while Chie struggled to free her mouth from Nao's grasp.

"Fuck you guys! I'm working like hell while you guys already know the questions!! At least give me some pointers before I work my butt off to memorize the whole chapters!!" Natsuki barked angrily at the red head.

"We just didn't want to interrupt your _study session, _Natsuki…" Chie said with a wide grin on her face.

"Argh!! I'm so going to kill you both!!"

* * *

**I did sneak into my lecturer's office for the questions sheet during my early years of study... XD. What do you guys think with this chapter? Please review then! Thanks a lot!! ^_^ **

**For those who had been waiting for the date between Natsuki and Shizuru, I will work my ass off to write about it in next chapter! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Nao and The Angry Wife

**Hey, guys! Sorry for a bit late for submitting this chapter. I had this chapter finish about 2 days ago, but the servers around my apartment area were gone into somewhat rampage… I dunno… **

**And I'm sorry if the cursing words that I used while writing this fic might be offending some of you… I'm just trying to make it as informal and casual like my everyday life (Not that I'm cursing to other people every chance I got XD) **

**Anyway, enjoy with this chapter and have a nice day!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 8: Nao and The Angry Wife**

"…Nao!"

"What!?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Why!?"

"I'm going to take Shizuru to the festival tonight… So I need your car…"

"Go buy one, mutt…"

"Damn it, spider! I'm borrowing for only one night! Why the hell do I need to buy a new one?"

"Why can't you just use your bike!?"

"She's wearing kimono, for god sake! How the hell she's going to sit on my bike with those clothes?"

"Ooh… Kimono eh? Better ask her to wear pants, mutt… Or it will be a lot better if she wears skirt…"

"What the~ Why?"

"You'll thank me later…"

"Okay! That's it! Are you going to let me borrow it or not? If not I'm going to take it anyway!"

"Okay! Okay! Drop your bike at my place! I'll give you the keys!"

"Heheh, thanks Nao… Anyway, you're not going to the festival tonight?"

"If you're asking me to go and watch you and Fujino declaring your undying love to each other, I'll pass… I rather sit at home and watch some movies…"

"Oh, come on! Chie's coming too. Mai, Mikoto, Takumi and Akira also will come!"

"I hate festivals… Uh, wait! I can dig new girls or boys there…"

"Why is it always that thing inside your mind…?"

"Shut up! You're the one who asking me to come… Of course I'll be going to find a new hot prospect! If not I'll be puking to death to watch your date with Fujino…"

"Who ask you to watch my date with Shizuru?"

"I want to watch… Heheheh!"

"Okay! Go to hell! I'm coming now! Better you stay still at your home!"

"Okay, mutt… Love you…"

"Fuck you!"

"Hahahahaha!!!"

And Natsuki quickly flipped off her cell phone as she grunted incoherently. She turned on her bike engine and slowly she put on her helmet. _The festival starts at 8.00… Still got two hours… _

And she rode the bike off to Nao's apartment.

---

"Ellop…"

"Chie!"

"Yeah! What's up, Nao?"

"You're going tonight?"

"Going where?"

"The festivals!"

"Uh-huh…"

"With Aoi…?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's suddenly needed to work part time tonight to replace her friend… Her friend is sick… I don't want to bother her…"

"Oh, you're just like me then. We can dig new girls, Chie!"

"Wait. You're coming? I thought you hated festivals…"

"Yeah… That mutt forced me to… But, since the festival is the place where a lot of beautiful girls gathered… I don't want to miss a chance…"

"Haha~ I would love to, but I'll be killed later on…"

"What!? Why?"

"Aoi will kill me if she find out I'm flirting again with other girls…"

"Oh my god… Chie… Don't tell me you and that girl…"

"Yes I am…"

"Wha~ Since when?"

"After the friendly match and 2 days after that…"

"Still early… But why…?"

"I'm really into her…"

"Oh god… The _almighty_ Chie is losing her touch…"

"Come on, Nao… I'm really serious about her… I'm not going to mess this up, you know…"

"I'm not saying that you're going to mess it up… It's just… _Really_, Chie?"

"_Really_ really…"

"O-okay… Wow… But _you_…? From all the people I know… You're really into relationship right now…?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What!? No!!"

"Why not!?"

"It's too early, Nao…"

"Well, apparently Kuga is far advance from you! She was going out with Fujino for almost 2 weeks and she already laid her on the night after the match!"

"What!? She did!?"

"Yes she is…"

"Damn! I can't believe I'm losing to Natsuki…"

"Better move your ass to get your pride back!"

"What the~ Aoi is not the kind you can simply talk and hug to bed!"

"Oh god, Chie… Since when you're the one who wait for something like that?"

"Damn it, Nao! Okay! I don't wanna talk about this! See you at festival!"

"Oi! Oi!"

_CLICK!_

"Cheh~" Nao grunted. Later, her door was being knocked.

"Nao! Oi! Nao!" Natsuki's voice was loud, followed by few banging on the door.

"Enough with the banging, damn it!" Nao quickly opened the door and she was presented by Natsuki's wide grin.

"What are you doing? I've been standing out there for ages!" Natsuki stepped into the apartment unwelcome.

"Oh, such a liar! I've heard your bike about few seconds ago…" Nao closed the door and Natsuki just grinned.

"Anyway, where's the key?"

"Patience, mutt… Why you're so rush?" Nao walked into her kitchen, retrieving a box of orange juice and she drank from it.

"It's almost 7.00 pm now… I need to pick Shizuru at 8.00…" Natsuki took the orange juice box from Nao after she put down on the kitchen counter.

"You still got one hour, mutt… She ain't going to run away of you late 5-10 minutes…" Nao said with a wide grin and Natsuki just shot her a death glare.

"Anyway, I've just talked with Chie just now… Her new girl is not coming…" Nao leaned her back on the counter.

Natsuki raised her brows slightly. "Oh, she's not? Why?"

"Well, she got to replace her friend at her workplace… But Chie's coming anyway…"

"Oh, as long as she comes… She still can get a lot of girls anyway…" Natsuki took another sip.

"For your information, Kuga… Chie is on a relationship right now…"

Natsuki almost choked on the orange juice. "She what!?"

"Yup… With that cheerleader…" Nao grinned widely. Natsuki furrowed her brows.

"For real…?"

"Yup!"

"Wow… She's really into that girl, huh?" Natsuki smiled wider. Nao just laughed.

"Hell yeah… Besides, she didn't even sleep with that girl yet…"

Natsuki's eyes almost bulged out her socket. "Are you serious!?"

"Oh yeah…" Nao grinned widely. Natsuki just laughed.

"The longest time she ever took was 30 minutes to get a girl to her bed… But now…?" Natsuki shook her head as she laughed again.

"Even you're a lot better than her… You got Fujino laid on your third meeting with her…" Nao laughed loudly when she saw Natsuki blushed hard. _Well… that night after the friendly game… It wasn't me who started it in the first place… God! Now my head keep replaying the whole scene over again…_

"It wasn't something you need to be proud with, Nao…" Natsuki sighed heavily.

"It is to me…" Nao just laughed.

"Hey! Why the hell do I need to stay and talk with you right now? Give me the keys, Nao! I'm going to be late!" Natsuki quickly snapped at the red head, Nao just snorted as she slipped her hand into her pocket and she took out her car keys.

"Geez… Okay! Okay! Go get your girl, mutt!" she threw the keys to the ecstatic girl.

"Thank you… Take care of my bike!" Natsuki placed her bike keys on the counter and she hastily walk out the apartment.

"Yeah-yeah!"

---

"Hello…" she placed her cell phone on her ear and she lifted her shoulder to hold the gadget close.

"Hello… Shizuru…" a husky voice on the other line, made her lips unconsciously curved into a smile.

"Hi, Natsuki…"

"You ready yet?"

"Not really… I'm in the middle of wearing my kimono right now… Would Natsuki like to come over and help me with it…?" Shizuru grinned silently, her mind already imagined Natsuki was blushing hard right now.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _Shizuru turned her head facing her door. _Who is it…? Interrupting my conversation with my Natsuki…_

"Just a second, Natsuki… Someone is at my door right now…" Shizuru walked to her door and she turned the knob. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a navy haired girl stood in front of her.

"I'm here already, so would you like any help with your kimono?" Natsuki laughed, leaning at the door frame with her cell phone on her right ear. Shizuru giggled and her hand quickly reached for the navy haired girl, pulling her into her room.

"What are you doing here…? We still have 30 minutes before the festival…" Shizuru chuckled when she saw Natsuki almost stumbled on the floor after she pulled the younger girl a bit rougher than she should. But luckily that navy haired girl is an athlete, Natsuki quickly recovered herself and she stood firmly on the floor.

"Got nothing to do and I'm so boring… So I decided to come over and wait for you to get ready…" Natsuki grinned as she walked towards the single couch near the study table. Shizuru who had her body half covered with a light purple kimono, just smiled as she followed the younger girl.

"Ara… Someone is impatient…" her hand reached for the obi and slowly she wrapped around her midsection. Natsuki just watched the older girl do her work on the kimono, her movement was refined, and she was pretty amazed that Shizuru managed to put it on by herself since she knew it wasn't that easy to wear a kimono by yourself.

"Natsuki…" she heard a soft voice called her. Natsuki quickly tilted her head up.

"Y-yeah?" she tried her best to fight the blush from seeped out on her cheeks. Shizuru just smiled as she turned, facing her back at the navy haired girl.

"Could you help me to tie it up…?" she said with a wide grin on her face, which of course was secluded from Natsuki's sight.

Natsuki slowly trailed her eyes to the place Shizuru mentioned, she gulped down slightly. _Never thought I would go down for a girl who wears a kimono… But she makes the kimono looks so fucking sexy…_

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called her again since Natsuki took quite a long time to move behind her.

"Ye-yeah… Coming…" she pushed herself off the couch and she walked in a torturing slow pace to the brunette.

"This one…?" she asked, more confidently while her hands were already trembling like she was stood outside the house, naked, during the winter.

"Yes…" her voice trailed faintly, making the girl behind her shivered involuntarily.

"O-okay…" Natsuki's hands reached for the obi and she slowly tied it up even though she really didn't have any idea if she's doing it right or not. _Damn it… Doing this thing is killing me!_

Shizuru smirked silently as she could hear Natsuki's heavy breathing. Actually, she never needed any help at all when she needs to wear a kimono, but when this navy haired girl showed up at her front door, her head quickly came out with this very 'intelligent' plan.

"I-I don't know if I'm doing it right, Shizuru…" though her hands were doing its work but her eyes never leaving the creamy skin of Shizuru's slightly exposed neck. _Sh-shit… Now I'm having multiple images shifting in my head… Fuck! _

Suddenly a hand grasped tenderly on her own. She tilted her head abruptly and she saw Shizuru smiled softly at her. Her eyes stared deeply into the luminous crimson eyes before her.

She was about to utter something when Shizuru pulled her down for a kiss. A light kiss, too _light_ for her liking. She quickly placed her hands on both Shizuru's cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

Shizuru smirked slightly when Natsuki kissed her hungrily. _The plan is succeed… _

She pushed the younger woman to her bed, jerking the jacket off the younger girl hastily. Natsuki let go her hands from Shizuru as she shrugged her jacket off her shoulder. Her head went blank, the sound of her own heart beating pounded deafeningly in her ears.

Shizuru always knew that when it came to physical intimacy, Natsuki was the last person on earth that you need to put your hope on. Even when they did their first time, it was her who triggered the navy haired girl. _And now I want her to feel exactly how I feel when she keeps holding herself from not letting me touch her!! _

Natsuki buried her face on Shizuru's neck, inhaled the sweet scent from the girl above her and she was about to dive to claim the creamy skin into her mouth, Shizuru suddenly pulled back, and she got off the bed.

Natsuki blinked a few times as her eyes trailed Shizuru's movement when the brunette quickly fixed her crumpled fold of her kimono.

"Wh-what…?" that was all she could utter.

"Let's go, Natsuki… I'm afraid we will miss the fireworks if we stay…" Shizuru couldn't contain her smirk when she saw Natsuki's confused and sexually frustrated face.

"B-but, those fireworks can wait…" Natsuki blurted out and her face quickly blushed into a deeper shade of crimson when she realized her words. Shizuru raised her brows and she grinned again.

"Ara… Isn't it Natsuki who so eager to take me to watch the fireworks…? Is she having a second thought right now…?" Shizuru smiled wider when she saw Natsuki blushed again.

"N-no… No! Le-let's go now!" _Hell! I'm not going to lose my pride to beg her for 'that' thing! _Natsuki quickly picked her jacket and she flung it over her shoulder. Shizuru just smiled widely and she nodded her head. _Ara… Quite a stubborn head… I wonder how long you're going to hold my temptation, Natsuki… _

"Let's go!" they walked out the dorm holding hands.

---

"Natsuki!! Over here!!" Mai waved her hand frantically when she saw Natsuki and Shizuru walked into the festival area.

"Ara… Mai-san… Good evening…" Shizuru smiled softly to the delighted orange haired girl. Mai eyed the older girl with an amazed look on her face.

"Good evening, Kaichou-san! Uwahh… You look so beautiful with that kimono! You're one lucky girl, Natsuki!" Mai playfully nudged the fuming navy haired girl beside her.

"S-shut up, Mai!" Natsuki blushed and she crossed her arms in front of her chest in annoyed manner. Shizuru just laughed.

"Anyway, where's Chie and Nao?" she turned around, looking for that two girls.

"They're here earlier… Maybe they are looking for some food?" Mai also turned around,

"Yeah… I'm sure Mikoto had dragged them to go buy some food…" Mai chuckled. Natsuki just grinned.

"You want anything, Shizuru…?" Natsuki tilted her head, looking at the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru just smiled as she shook her head slightly.

"No. I'm not hungry yet…"

"What about some drinks?" Natsuki said as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets.

"If Natsuki insist to buy something for me…" she said with a wide smile. Natsuki just grinned and she walked to the nearest stall.

"Yo! Natsuki!" Chie patted the navy haired girl shoulder.

"Oh, hey Chie! Where's Nao?" Natsuki asked after didn't see the red head around. She held the drinks in her hand after paying the money.

"Mikoto dragged her and practically black mailing her for food… I managed to escape…" Chie grinned.

"Shut up, Chie!" they turned around and they saw Mikoto held a lot of various foods in her arms while Nao walked beside her with a fuming face.

"Wh-what the hell…?" Natsuki widened her eyes and Chie laughed loudly.

"I'm officially broke right now…" Nao sighed heavily and she stood in front them.

"Hey, where's Fujino?" she asked and Natsuki just gestured at the brunette few feet away from her, talking with Mai. Chie and Nao raised her brows at the same time.

"Wow, Natsuki… You really scored a big one…" Chie grinned.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Natsuki frowned.

"Anyway, can I have that drinks? I'm freaking thirsty here… That eating monster took everything her eyes laid on…" Nao groaned loudly.

"No. This one is for Shizuru…" Natsuki moved her hand that holding the drinks away from Nao.

"What!? Go buy another one for her!!"

"What the hell… Ask Chie to treat you one! I'm going to give this to her!" Natsuki quickly walked to the brunette, Nao just pouted.

"Cheh~ Damn that mutt… Chie! Buy me some drinks!"

"Okay! Okay!"

---

They walked along the busy street, sometimes they dropped by on some stalls, playing a few games.

"Hey… I think the fireworks are going to start now…" Chie said when she saw people started to swarm the area near the river.

"Why still waiting here!? Let's go find a spot now!!" Mai dragged Mikoto along with her, while Chie and Nao just walked idly trailing those two into the crowd.

"Natsuki… I think we should go too… We may not be able to find a good spot…" Shizuru walked to follow Mai but a hand instantly wrapped around her arm.

"I got a better place than this… Let's go!" Natsuki grinned widely. Shizuru just raised her brows.

"But what about them…?"

"It's still our date tonight, isn't it?" she smiled wider as she moved her hand to the soft fingers and she entwined them together. Shizuru just giggled as she nodded her head.

"Come!" Natsuki pulled the older girl and they walked hastily to the place Natsuki mentioned. They walked up to the hill past the temple and there was a huge tree behind the temple.

"You can see the fireworks very clear from here…" Natsuki sat down, leaning her back on the huge tree as she sighed contentedly.

"Ara… I didn't know Natsuki knew this place…" Shizuru settled next to the navy haired girl and looked at the beautiful scenery before her.

"It's beautiful…" she muttered faintly. Natsuki just nodded her head as she rested her arms behind her head.

"It's starting!" and one by one, colorful fireworks burst in the mid air, shimmered the dark night with beautiful multicolored light. They just watched in silent the picturesque scene in front of them.

"Natsuki…"

"Yeah…?" Natsuki just kept looking at the fireworks until a hand cupped her cheek, making her turned her head slightly. Shizuru smiled softly at the confused face in front of her.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight… I really appreciate it…" she muttered softly and Natsuki just grinned.

"No problem…" she stared deeply into the crimson eyes before her that glittered under the fireworks beams.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when Natsuki leaned down, closing the distance between their face.

"And I'm really glad that I met you, Shizuru…" she could feel Natsuki's warm breath on her lips, her cheeks blushed instantly after hearing Natsuki's words. Natsuki smiled softly before she pressed her lips gently on the luscious one before her.

Her hands instinctively wrapped around Natsuki's neck as she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Wanna get the hell outta here…?" Natsuki breathed heavily after they pulled away. Shizuru just giggled as she traced her fingers on Natsuki's cheeks.

"I thought Natsuki would never ask…"

---

"Oi, Chie… Did you see mutt? I can't find her and Fujino anywhere…" Nao asked the preoccupied short haired girl beside her.

"Yeah… Now you said it… I didn't notice they were gone earlier…" Chie turned her head to look around them.

"I wonder where they go~" Nao halted her words then she smirked widely. Chie blinked her eyes a few times then slowly her lips formed a mischievous smile.

"Oho…"

---

"Where you wanna go…?" Natsuki asked after closed the car door. Shizuru just giggled, slowly she leaned closer to the girl on the driver seat.

"Anywhere you want to take me… I don't mind…" she breathed at Natsuki's left ear, making the younger girl shivered slightly. Natsuki abruptly turned her face, their nose grazed lightly with each other. She gulped down hard. _Sh-shit! I can't move… _

"So… Where do you want to take me, Natsuki…?" Shizuru giggled to Natsuki's astonished face.

"I want to take you right here, right now!" she grabbed the older girl's neck as she pulled her down, kissing her hard.

Shizuru smirked silently, before she surrendered herself, clutching tightly onto Natsuki's jacket. She made a simple effort on removing the garment off the younger girl body and she tossed it to the backseat.

Natsuki's head went hazy and still couldn't comprehend on how Shizuru managed to climb on top of her body, straddling her hips with that kimono. Her hand reached for the lever on the lower side of the seat and she pulled it, lowering the seat to give some space between them.

"You sure want to do this here…?" Shizuru whispered huskily to Natsuki's ear as she nibbled it tenderly. Natsuki shivered slightly.

"Y-yeah!" she moved her hands to the open fold of Shizuru's kimono, trying to get the garment off the older girl. _Fuck! I should have listened to Nao to ask Shizuru wear a pants or skirt! _Shizuru laughed when she saw Natsuki grunted frustratingly as she tried to get rid of her kimono.

"Let me do that for you…" Shizuru grinned widely as she effortlessly done some work on her kimono, and slowly the light purple garment slide off her shoulder, revealing her smooth skin. Natsuki inhaled sharply when she was presented with such breathtaking view in front of her.

"Natsuki… Enough with staring, do the _work_ now…" she grazed a finger down to Natsuki's chin and she tilted her head up.

"H-hell yeah!" Natsuki grinned widely, her fingers ran into the brunette tresses and she pulled the older girl down for another kiss. Her hands ran down from the neck to the shoulder, pushing the kimono lower to her arms, and she leaned down again, claiming the creamy skin of Shizuru's neck. Shizuru gasped loudly when warm lips pressed hungrily on her heated skin.

"N-Natsuki…" she gasped again, her head threw backwards as Natsuki trailed kisses up from her neck to her chin. Natsuki paused for awhile as she stared down to Shizuru's blushing cheeks.

"God… You're so beautiful…" she leaned again, capturing the lips before her in a softer kiss. Shizuru almost swooned instantly when Natsuki kissed her tenderly as she pressed her upper body close to the younger girl.

Natsuki trailed her hands down again, reaching for the obi that tied the garment together and she hastily untied the article, loosened the kimono. She was about to reach down again to Shizuru's chest,

_TAP! TAP! TAP! _A tapping sound on the rear window.

They turned their head in instant, gasping heavily and they saw a certain red head, grinning ear to ear, and another short haired girl, cupping her eyes with a small gap between her fingers, smirking widely.

"Sh-shit!!" Natsuki quickly pulled Shizuru's kimono to cover the older girl's exposed body.

"Go get a room!! Don't making out in my car! It's gross!!" Nao yelled from outside, while Chie already laughed hysterically. Natsuki glared deadly as she pointed out her middle finger to the other two, Nao and Chie just walked away to Chie's car, laughing like crazy.

"Oh my god… It's so embarrassing…" Natsuki groaned loudly as she threw her head on the seat. Shizuru just giggled as she leaned closer and she rested her head on Natsuki's well build shoulder.

"I can't believe they just caught us making out…" Shizuru laughed again. Natsuki also couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably.

"Let's go… I'll take you back to your dorm…" Natsuki took a deep breath, her fingers played with Shizuru silky tresses.

"Ara… doesn't Natsuki want to finish what she started…?" Shizuru giggled girlishly to Natsuki's blushing cheeks. Natsuki just glared at the older girl who still laughed at her.

"What about you stay over in my place…? Tomorrow's Sunday anyway…" Natsuki smiled softly to the brunette who was still straddling her hips. Shizuru just giggled and she leaned down, kissing Natsuki's nose.

"I would love that idea…"

---

Later in the Sunday morning…

"Hello…" a sleepy voice.

"Kuga… Are you decent…?"

"…Why?"

"Because I'm right in front your apartment now…"

"WHAT!? Shit!! J-just give me a second!" there were rustling sound followed by few grunts and audible unfamiliar voice which gave the red head an indication that Natsuki wasn't alone.

"Heheheh…"

"…Why are you laughing?" Natsuki grunted breathlessly through her phone.

"Kuga! Kuga! I was joking… I'm not at in front of your apartment! And why the hell do I need to be there such early in the morning!? I was just checking up on you… and since you asked me to wait, I know that you have Fujino on your bed, right?"

"Fuck you!"

"Love you too, Kuga…"

"Anyway, why the hell do you need to call me such early in the morning?"

"I'm ruining your morning sex, eh?"

"That's it! I'm going to hang up the phone…"

"Okay! Okay! Chill, mutt… I'm joking! Anyway, what am I gonna do?"

"About what?"

"About Hiroshi! He keeps on bugging me all day and he told me that I'm the love of his life!"

"Who's Hiroshi?

"One of the 5 people I'm dating at the same time…"

"What the hell…?"

"Okay! I know what you're going to say, but just shut up and listen to me right now! Help me with this crazy man! He's kept telling me that I'm the love of his life!"

"You're not?"

"Damn it, Kuga! He's married… with _KIDS!_ And now his wife is hunting me down! Enough already with this stupid man who keeps bugging me to death and now I have an angry wife hunting my ass~!"

"Nao! Nao! I love you to pieces, spider! But I have a better thing to do right now rather than leaking my ears with your early whining!"

"Oh…? What is it? Another morning sex with Fujino?"

"Damn it, Nao~! It's so damn early to have sex!!"

"Okay! Okay! What you're up to?"

"I need my beauty sleep right now… I barely got enough sleep last night…"

"Oho… Fujino kept you awake all night, huh?"

"Shut up, Nao!"

"I wish I could help you, sweetheart… But I have a bigger problem to deal with… Help me about this man, Kuga!!"

"What do you want me to do? I've told you many times before you need to stick with girls! It will cause you less problem!"

"What can I do? I'm attracted to both sexes! That's my nature!"

"Go the hell with your damn nature! And what did you do to him that he's so insane about you right now!?"

"You know no one could resist my charm… heheh~"

"Okay! Fuck that! I'm trying to help and you're not serious! I'm done! Go annoy someone else! I want my beauty sleep now!"

"O-oi! Kuga~!" _click!_

_Shit… _Her fingers tapped another series of number…

---

"Hello…"

"Chie… Are you decent…?"

"I'm not buying it, Nao… What the hell do you want?"

"Cheh… you're no fun…"

"Seriously, Nao… do you have to wake someone this early on Sunday morning just to have fun? I'm _so_ going to hang up this damn phone…"

"What early? It's 11.00 am for god sake! You're just the same like that stupid mutt!"

"What? You've called Natsuki? Now I know why you're calling me…"

"Argh! Whatever! I want your help, Chie!"

"With what?"

"It's Hiroshi! He keeps on calling me! And now I'm having like 107 missed calls from him starting from last night!" Nao flipped on her other cell phone.

Only God knows how much cell phones she had in her collection.

"Okay, who's this Hiroshi anyway?"

"One of the 5 people that I date at the same time…"

"Oh my god…"

"Just shut up and listen to me, will you? I'm not calling you to ask for a morning lecture…"

"Okay! Okay! Damn, Nao… And 107 missed calls? Didn't you already break up with him?"

"I did! Ever since his stupid wife came hunting me down! And he even told me that I'm the love of his life!"

"That's gross… Just tell him it's over between both of you guys! Again!"

"I did! And he didn't want to accept it! He wanted to know why! And I told him why! He even wanted to divorce his wife just only to have me!"

"Why don't you give it a try then? Maybe it will turn out to be something good…"

"No! I don't do relationship, remember? Besides, he's way too old and already has kids! I don't want to be bug by some kids my entire life!"

"That's it! That is your issue! I've told you to find some steady girlfriend… or boyfriend! You don't have to face something like this when you have a good relationship!"

"Oh Chie… You, out of all people wanted to teach me about having a relationship? You never have one yourself before…"

"But I do now…"

"Oh yeah… Your _so-called_ girlfriend who you never sleep with yet…"

"Okay, bye now Nao! See you later!"

"Wait, Chie~!" _click!_

_Why is everybody hanging up on me? _She sighed as she flipped off her cell phone and put it inside her bag.

_Better I go have some coffee at Mai's café…_

---

Later that afternoon…

"Hey Chie…" a familiar voice could be through the phone.

"Oh, hey Natsuki! What's up!?"

"Nothing… I'm at the campus right now. Just send Shizuru back to her dorm… Anyway, I bump into Sakomizu, he wants to borrow your tripod… The one he had at the photography club was broken…"

"Okay! Sure thing… Anyway, Natsuki! Have you heard from Nao…?"

"About what…?"

"About her with this guy, Hiroshi…"

"Yeah, that one… I've heard about it, from her. She _personally_ called me earlier this morning… Eh, wait… What the hell is going on there…?"

"Eh? What's going on, Natsuki…?"

"I don't know… There's a girl shouting at the campus hallway… Oh shit! She's looking for Nao!"

"What? What's she looks like?"

"Um… red hair with these corkscrew curls…"

"That's it! That's her! That's the angry wife!"

"Fuck! What the hell Nao got herself into? Anyway, where is she right now?"

"I don't know… I was just arrived at Mai's café… Oh! Wait! Nao's here!"

"What!? She's there? Isn't she supposed to meet Ishigami now?"

"I don't know…I'll ask her… Oi! Nao! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to meet with Ishigami?" Chie practically yelled on the phone, making Natsuki flinched and jerked her cell phone away from her ear.

"I don't want to put my feet at the campus for the time being… It's a dangerous place for me now…" Nao yelled from across the café.

"She said she didn't want to go to the campus for the time being… It's dangerous…"

"What the hell? You better told her to come over here and take this crazy corkscrew haired woman out of campus before she shatters down the entire building with her screams!"

"Nao! Natsuki said you need to come to the campus right now! That angry wife is there, screaming out your name! And Natsuki said that angry wife might shatter down the campus…"

Nao sighed irritatingly.

"Mai… you tell Chie to tell that mutt 'Fuck you!'…" she muttered softly to the orange head that stood behind the counter.

"Chie-chan… Nao asked you to tell Natsuki 'Fuck you!'…" Mai shouted from the counter. Her eyes were still focusing on the task at hand, wiping dry the dishes. All eyes inside the café turned facing those two girls who cursed casually to each other.

"Natsuki… Mai said Nao said 'Fuck you!'…"

"_WHAT!?_ Why did you people ask other people to say anything? Tell her to come down here before I drag her ass by myself!"

"Nao! Natsuki said you better be there before she comes here to drag your ass to the campus by herself…" Chie yelled again, Natsuki flinched at the piercing voice for the second time that day. _Damn it, Chie! At least put away the phone before you yell…_

"What the hell is going on with that mutt? She should ask her girlfriend to do her job! She's the president of the Student Council anyway!"

"Natsuki! Nao said 'what the hell is going on with you, mutt!'… and she asked you to ask your girlfriend to do her job as a president of Student Council…"

"Urgh! I'm sooo going to kill her right now! What the hell it has to do with my girlfriend? It's her fucking problem at the first place! …oh wait! Shizuru's here… and she's talking with that angry wife right now…"

"Oh! Really, Natsuki? Is she okay?"

"Yeah… seems like that angry wife is cool down… Shizuru is taking her somewhere… to the cafeteria I guess…"

"Wow! That is what we expect from our very own kaichou! She's very good on that, ne Natsuki-kun?"

"Yeah! She really is… Anyway, where's that damn stupid red-head? Is she still there?"

"Uh-huh! Still drinking her coffee…"

"Damn that spider! My girlfriend sacrificed herself to face that barbaric corkscrew haired girl and she's now having a coffee? Chie! Make sure she's not going anywhere! I'll be there shortly! Oh I'm _so_ going to kick her ass right now!"

"Okay, Natsuki…" she flipped off her cell phone and she quickly walked towards the red-head.

"Nao… Natsuki will be here anytime soon and she's _not_ happy… Better get your ass out of this place…" she said as she settled down next to the red-haired girl. Nao almost choked at her coffee.

"What!? She is!? Oh shit! Better be running now! Chie, let me borrow your car! After that mutt come, you take my car from her and drop it at my apartment later, okay? Mai! Thanks for the coffee!" and she scampered out of Mai's café in a speed of lightning after snatching Chie's car keys.

"Okay…" Mai replied faintly as she watched Nao ran out of the café to Chie's car. She turned facing the short auburn haired girl in front of her.

"Chie-chan… Are you sure you're going to let Nao-chan get away like that? Natsuki might get mad at you, you know…" she said with a concern look on her face. Chie just chuckled as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"Don't worry, Mai-kun… I'll be saying that Nao already slipped out before I could notice… She won't get mad at me…" she put down her Styrofoam cup on the bar counter. Mai just smiled as she nodded her head.

"Anyway, Mai… I've heard you have some extra classes today…" she asked the orange head. Mai simply nodded her head while she continued her chores.

"Yeah… later at 2.00 pm… Takumi will take over my place while I'm gone to class…"

"Maybe you should consider hiring some part timers…"

"Yeah! I thought about that too… But I don't know where to find one…" she put down the glasses and she arranged them neatly on the counter. Chie smiled with her arms rested on the counter top.

"Just make some ad flyers or something and distribute them to the high schools around here… Maybe some students will get interested to have a part time job…"

"Yeah! Why I never thought about that? You're the smartest, Chie-chan!" Mai pulled the short haired girl and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. Chie just giggled and she just continued with her late breakfast.

---

"Argh! She's gone?" asked the fuming raven-haired girl. Chie just shrugged her shoulder calmly and she shook her head.

"I didn't notice she was gone awhile ago… I thought she was here with me… Maybe she slipped out without me noticing it…" Chie obviously lied to Natsuki and Mai just watched with a huge grin on her face. Natsuki took a seat beside the short haired girl and she sighed loudly.

"Anyway, Natsuki… The usual…?" Mai quickly asked the angry girl and she received a small nod. Chie simply smiled at the orange head and Mai smiled back in understanding. _I don't want Natsuki to destroy my café anyway… _She continued to prepare Natsuki morning shots like she usually did before.

Natsuki was a bit fussy when it comes to her morning shots. She was very fond of espresso-based without milk which called Ristretto, espresso made with less than the usual amount of water, filling a small espresso cup half-full of very strong coffee. _Not to mention Kaichou always complained about Natsuki's liking._

"She's in a deep trouble now…" Natsuki sighed as she rested her head on her arms. Mai just worked on her task, preparing Natsuki's drinks while Chie took a sip on her own cup.

"We've told her before about this, right? Stop dating with too many people at the same time… Oh, thanks Mai…" Natsuki reached for her cup after Mai served it in front of her and slowly she took a sip from it.

"Yeah… I wonder how we could help her though…" Chie sighed heavily.

"How Nao-chan wants to go to the class if that angry wife come over and find her there…?" Mai rested her chin on her palm.

The three of them sighed exasperatingly.

"Anyway, we got to get Nao talk with that angry wife… If not, things will not going to end well…" Natsuki grazed her finger on the rim of her cup, Chie and Mai nodded slightly.

"But how…?"

* * *

**The best thing ever in my life is making out in the car… HAHAHA! XD (kidding...) **

**Anyway guys, I made this chapter with a lot of phone conversation because I think it will be interesting (in my humble opinion… sorry for those who find it boring T_T). I did that a lot with my friends… ^_^**

**About the title of this chapter, I don't know what I should put up there… XD**

**Okay, then… Till the next chapter! Review please, anyone? Really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nao and The Angry Wife Pt2

**Okay! Another chapter is up! Thanks a lot for reviewing guys! Really appreciate it! Anyway, this chapter is more focused on other girls/couples relationships. I hope you guys don't mind it if we off from Shiznat for one chapter, 'kay? Hehe~ Alright then! Enjoy it and have a nice day! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 9: Nao and The Angry Wife (Part 2)**

Natsuki just watched the red head walked out Chie's car. Her eyes trailed carefully on Nao's troubled face as they walked into the café. Her brows frowned slightly.

"Where's your car?" she asked after Nao took a seat next to her. Chie just grinned widely as she took a seat opposite the navy haired girl.

"I sent it to have decontamination and purification process…" she replied lazily. Natsuki twitched her  
brows again while Chie already snickered.

"Why would you do that…?" Natsuki placed her cup on the table again as she turned to look at the short haired girl in front of her. Chie just laughed as she shook her head.

"Because 2 days ago… YOU AND FUJINO MAKE OUT IN MY DAMN CAR!! That's why I need it to be fresh and clean again!!" Nao practically yelled, and all eyes inside that café abruptly turned to look at their table.

"Fuck, Nao!! Shut up!" Natsuki already blushed heavily while Chie crouched on her stomach, laughing out loud.

"I will not let you and Fujino get any nearer to my car again!" she slumped on her chair and she let out a loud sigh.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! It's not like we doing it on purpose…" Natsuki tried to hold her laugh when she saw Nao's fuming face.

"Oh…? Not in purpose? So, what do you call _it_ then? A 'genuine natural behavior that happened when I get inside Nao's car with Shizuru on my side who looks so fucking sexy that I want to eat her right here right now?'…" Nao asked with an arched brow. Chie laughed hysterically.

"D-damn it, Nao! You don't have to say it out loud…" Natsuki said with gritted teeth as her cheeks flared up again.

"You're so out of control… You need to retrain your horses, Kuga… It's not anytime and anywhere you can simply scoop her and enjoy the 'meal'… Especially, not in my car!!" Nao glared at Natsuki's flustered face.

"Okay! I'm sorry… You can't simply put all the blame on me… It's Shizuru's fault too. Why she has to be so damn beautiful and sexy…"

"Okay! Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore…" Nao cupped both her ears. Chie and Natsuki laughed again.

"Heheh… Sorry again, Nao…" Natsuki grinned widely. Nao just waved her hand lazily.

"Anyway, how are things between you and that angry wife?" Natsuki reached for her cup again. Chie also turned to look at the red head. Nao sighed heavily.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know what…?" Chie asked with a confused face. Natsuki just arched her brows questioningly.

"After those 107 missed calls, Hiroshi had stopped contact me… And I don't know what happened with her angry wife either…" she rested her head on her arms. Natsuki and Chie turned to look at each other.

"That's a good thing… You don't have to worry about her chasing up your ass again…" Chie placed her arms on the table.

"But… I don't know… I keep have this feeling that I can't get over with…" Nao sighed as she closed her eyes.

"What feeling?" Natsuki asked blankly. Nao just shrugged her shoulder.

"More like guilty…?" Chie asked with a soft smile on her face.

"If you put it that way, yeah, I guess…" Nao shrugged again.

"Like you want it to happen anyway… You made mistake... Everybody did… Stop feeling guilty about it…" Natsuki casually took a sip from her cup.

"Yeah… Thanks Dr. Phil… It's really comforting…" Nao shot Natsuki a death glare while the older girl just snickered.

"Okay guys… Just put that aside for awhile, 'kay? Now that angry wife is no longer hunting Nao's ass, we should be happy right? Get a grip, Nao… Better take a lesson from this unless you want another angry wife trailing your butt…" Chie patted lightly on Nao's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Nao smiled slightly but her eyes showed a different story. Natsuki and Chie shared a look then they shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's go to Midori's now… She said she arranged us with something…" Chie grabbed her keys and she tidy up her slight crumpled shirt.

"What something?" Natsuki asked, after finished up her coffee. Nao just looked at the short haired girl.

"I don't know either… but she called Mikoto and Akira too…" Chie shrugged her shoulder. Nao and Natsuki looked at each other with a confused look.

---

"A spiritual cleansing!?" they asked at the same time. Midori just nodded blankly.

"What the hell is that?" Natsuki turned facing Nao and Chie. Mikoto, Akira and also their other fellow teammates who were probably being told about it just sat at the floor in yoga sitting pose, smiling at those three.

"And why the hell do we need to do this spiritual cleansing thing anyway…?" Chie asked, an obvious confusion in her voice.

"Well, since we're going to have a tournament starting next week, I want to purify you guys from any bad vibes or evil deeds… Especially the three of you!!" Natsuki, Nao and Chie flinched slightly when Midori angrily pointed her finger on them.

"Good afternoon…" a soft voice from the doorway, they turned to look at the owner of the voice at the same time.

A foreign woman in her early-50's, wearing all white from head to toe, with a turban covering her hair. Her face was in a calm demeanor, her lips curved into a soft smile when the three young girls were looking at her.

"Ah, Master Pranayama… Please… Come in…" Midori welcomed the older woman politely and they walked side by side towards the other girls in that room.

Natsuki eyed the old woman with obvious frown on her face. _What the hell…? Master Pranaya-what? Who is this woman…? _While Chie and Nao already had their mouth gaping widely.

"We will start with the chanting and later on we will continue with the meditation…" Midori beamed the three girls with a toothy grin.

---

"Ooooommmmmm…" a mantra echoed across the room which was lit with scented candles and smell of lavender filled the room.

They were sitting in yoga sitting posture, forming a circle with their hands on their knees, facing the old woman in white who sat in a special altar.

Natsuki sat there with Chie and Nao on her both sides. Midori, Akira and Mikoto were sitting opposite them, with their eyes closed, repeating the mantra over and over again. _What the hell with this 'Ooommm' thing? Does it even have any meaning? _Her head kept questioning why the hell she even has to be there to perform that chanting.

Chie also watched across the room through the corner of her eyes, looking at the other teammates who seemed very concentrate with the mantra.

"OOoooooommmmm…" the hymn filled loudly across the room again.

_Oh my god… This thing is killing me… _Natsuki rolled her eyes in frustration and she turned facing the short haired girl beside her. Chie just grinned widely with an amused face.

"Ooooooommmmm…my fucking god…" Chie repeated the chant with a huge grin on her face and Natsuki snorted almost instantly.

They quickly turned their face to look when they heard a soft snoring. Nao was already sleeping with her head tilted slightly to her side, her mouth opened somewhat wide. Since the chanting was so loud and they performed the chanting with eyes closed, the others probably couldn't hear or notice that snoring from a certain red head.

"Fuck this spider! She even sleeps in the middle of chanting!" Natsuki whispered faintly as she tried her best to contain her laugh. Chie already snickered, her body shook uncontrollably.

"Oh I'm so going to kill Midori for this stupid spiritual cleansing thing!" Chie spoke through her gritted teeth, her eyes fixed at her red head coach who seemed absorbed with the mantra.

"Just tell me anytime…" Natsuki clenched her teeth tightly.

---

"How do you guys feel?" Midori asked with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki and Chie shot her a death glare while Nao yawned loudly as she stretched her arms upwards.

"You guys feel any better? Very clean and relaxing right?" the red head coach asked again.

"Yes… Midori… We feel _very _clean that we wanted to kill you right now…" Natsuki said with a menacing look in her eyes. Midori laughed loudly and she patted the younger girl's shoulder.

"Well… Youko said this chanting and meditation are very helpful to relax our mind…"

"And you just did it because your girlfriend said so?" Chie asked furiously.

"Ahahaha~ See you guys later at the training…" Midori ran away as fast as she could.

"Damn that woman… I swear I will kick her ass one day…" Natsuki stroked her hair.

"Come on… Let's go to Mai's café. I'm so freaking hungry now…" Nao scratched her head in annoyed manner.

"What the hell…? You've been sleeping through the whole chanting… and you're hungry now?" Natsuki shot the red head a death glare.

"Shut up, mutt… Just like Midori said… It was really relaxing that I went into sleep…" Nao laughed. Natsuki just groaned in frustration.

"I don't know what's going on with Midori… If Youko-sensei told her that walking around campus naked is good, I think she will drag us to do that too…" Chie snorted.

"Anyway, you guys go first… I need to pick Shizuru up… I promise to take her lunch at Mai today…" Natsuki walked to her bike, her head still stirring with the mantra.

"She wants to take Fujino out for lunch or she wanted to make Fujino as her lunch?" Nao asked the short haired girl beside her with an arched brow. They turned to look at each other, later on they burst out laughs.

---

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

She knocked the wooden surface softly, but loud enough to be heard to the person behind that door. Her eyes roamed nervously when she heard soft footsteps approaching the door. _Why am I always getting nervous like this…? God! Kuga! She's your girlfriend and why the hell you need to be nervous around her? _

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru called the preoccupied girl who was still staring at the empty floor beneath her.

"Eh?" Natsuki quickly tilted her head when she heard that voice. Shizuru was looking at her with a concern expression on her face. Her eyes widened slightly as she trailed her sight on the brunette haired girl in front of her.

Shizuru was wearing a low neck purple bath robe, her hair was in post-shower set up, tied into a bun with few loose strands framing her face. _Ho-holy shit! Now I understand what Nao meant with restraining my horses… God… I'm going to have a fucking nosebleed… _

"You're okay? I've been calling you and you seemed out of place…" Shizuru giggled when she saw Natsuki's flustered face.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay… Am I interrupting you?" Natsuki forced an awkward smile, while the older girl just giggled again.

"No. You're not interrupting anything… I've just finished taking shower…" Shizuru smiled. Natsuki blinked again. _Sh-shower… Did she just say shower? _Multiple images of Shizuru having a shower quickly became a quite slide show in her racing brain. _Oh my god… _

"Ara… Is Natsuki having a picture of me taking a shower in her head now…?" Shizuru smiled seductively to the navy haired girl who already blushed from head to toe.

_Yes… _"W-what!? N-no!!" Natsuki quickly snapped in disapproval, Shizuru laughed again. Her hand reached for Natsuki's collar and she playfully tugged it with her index finger.

"How long are you going to stand there…? Get inside… now." Shizuru whispered hotly to Natsuki's right ear, making the younger girl blushed again almost instantly.

_I-I need to control myself… _"B-but you're going to change, right…? I-I'll wait for you outside…" Natsuki was about to walk away but a hand quickly grabbed her back collar and roughly pulled her into the room.

"Oh, no you don't… If I said get inside, you're going to do just like what I said…" Shizuru laughed as she closed the door and locked it.

"Shi-Shizur~" Natsuki's voice was quickly dissolved, replaced by the sound of clothes being tossed across the room and Shizuru's mischievous giggles.

---

She traversed her bike into the junction, and not far from her was a gray car she quickly recognized. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw two figures hiding behind that car, peering sneakily to Mai's café.

"Ara… Isn't it Nao-san and Chie-san? What are they doing there…?" Shizuru pointed at the two sneaking figures. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know… What the hell is going on with those two…?" she maneuvered her bike to the sideway and she parked right in front that gray car. Nao and Chie quickly turned facing the new comer.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Natsuki flipped her visor, her emerald eyes twitched in confusion. Shizuru who still had her arms wrapped around the biker, just peered to look at those two from Natsuki's shoulder.

"Shhhh!!!!" Nao hissed instantly with a finger on her lips. Her face was panicked.

"What!?" Natsuki asked sternly as she dismounted from her bike, followed by the brunette behind her. Suddenly Nao grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to crouch down beside her.

"Wh-what are you doing, spider!?" Natsuki snapped as she took off her helmet.

"Quiet, Natsuki!" Chie scowled the navy haired girl with a serious look on her face. Natsuki frowned again.

"What the hell is going on with you guys? Why are we hiding anyway?" she asked, still not comprehend with Nao and Chie sudden behavior.

"Ara…?" Shizuru blinked her eyes, still confused when she saw Natsuki also crouched behind the car, joining the other two girls. Nao, Chie and Natsuki abruptly turned facing the dumbfounded brunette.

"Fujino! Get your ass over here, now!!" Nao hissed angrily at Shizuru's blank face. Natsuki just sighed as she signaled the older girl to hide behind her.

"Okay…" Shizuru happily complied with Nao's angry request and she settled right behind Natsuki, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulder. Natsuki just glared at the giddy brunette and Shizuru laughed softly at her.

"Okay… Since we're all completely in stealth mode now, can you guys tell me what the hell is going on?" Natsuki sighed exasperatingly.

"The angry wife! She's there! Inside Mai's café!!" Nao whispered with gritted teeth.

"She's what!?" Natsuki widened her eyes and she instantly jerked her head up to look at the building on front of them.

Nao quickly pushed Natsuki's head down again, "Damn it, mutt! She might see us here with your head like that!!" she hissed furiously to the navy haired girl. Shizuru just snickered.

"Sorry…" Natsuki muttered softly as she peered to the building again. Nao sniffed a faint lavender scent and slowly her brows twitched. She turned to look at Natsuki and the brunette haired girl behind her. Their hairs seemed a bit wet.

"Did you guys just out from shower?" Nao asked with a faint voice. _Why the hell she need a shower since she already had it earlier this morning…?_

"Yeah…" Natsuki replied blankly with her eyes still focused at the red haired woman inside the café. Chie and Nao turned to face each other and then they faced the navy haired girl again with an arched brow.

Realized that she suddenly became a major attention to those two girls, she casually turned her face to look at her friends.

"What!?" she barked angrily at Nao and Chie's amused face when they stared intensely at her.

"You're such a sex maniac…" Nao sighed exasperatingly. Shizuru and Chie already laughed.

"What the~ Shut up, spider!!" Natsuki blushed heavily after realized what Nao meant by that.

"Ara… Isn't it Shiho-san…?" Shizuru suddenly whispered and the other three quickly turned to look at the building.

"Her name is Shiho? How did you know that, Fujino?" Nao asked, her brows frowned.

"Oh, yeah… remember when she did a rampage at our campus and Shizuru-san came to the rescue? I guess that was the time you guys introduced to each other…" Chie said with her eyes still fixed at the corkscrew haired girl. Shizuru nodded happily in approval to Chie's words.

"Her name is Shiho Huit… She's still studying at Garderobe…" Shizuru continued.

"She what!? How old is she anyway?" Natsuki turned facing the brunette behind her.

"Second year in Garderobe…" Shizuru said with a finger on her chin. Nao and Chie already had their mouth gaped open.

"Wh-what!? She's at the same age as us! How did she become a wife~" Nao widened her eyes.

"There are a lot of girls out there who still bounded with lame tradition, Nao… She might be one of them…" Chie smirked.

"But with a 40 years old man and 3 kids lining up behind him?" Nao asked again. Chie just shrugged her shoulder.

"Why don't you go and ask her that…?" Chie laughed when Nao shot her a death glare.

"Hey! Hey! She's talking to Mai now!" Natsuki nudged Nao's side and they quickly turned to look. The mentioned girl was politely bowing to the familiar orange haired girl and slowly she walked out the café.

"She's out… Finally…" Chie sighed in content and slowly she stood up along with Nao.

Nao just trailed her eyes, following the corkscrew haired girl who walked further and further from her to the junction. _ She seems… lonely._

"Shizuru… Get off me!" Natsuki tried to stand up but with Shizuru circling her arms around her, she couldn't even budge herself up.

"Ara… I want Natsuki carry me to Mai-san café…" Shizuru giggled girlishly, Nao and Chie just watched at those two.

"Go get a room…" Nao sighed heavily and she walked to the café, followed by Chie who already laughing.

---

They sat in circle on that round table, waiting for Mai to send their ordered food.

"Here, Kaichou-san… Your usual tea…" Mai grinned as she placed a cup of hot jasmine tea in front the brunette.

"Ara… Thank you, Mai-san…" Shizuru beamed her delighted smile to the orange haired girl and slowly she picked the cup and took a sip from it.

"Usual…?" Natsuki asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah… Kaichou-san always has her breakfast here, Natsuki…" Mai said as she placed the respective drinks to the others.

"Breakfast…? I come here almost every day to have my breakfast but I never saw you before…" Natsuki asked the brunette with an amused look. Shizuru just giggled.

"Yeah right… Your _so called_ breakfast is at 10 or 11 in the morning… Fujino might already come here earlier than that, mutt…" Nao took a sip from her orange juice. Natsuki just shot the red head a death glare.

"Anyway, Mai… I saw you talking with a girl just now… Who is she…? You guys seem close…" Chie asked casually, Nao almost choked on her juice.

"Oh, you mean Shiho-chan? She asked for a part time job here… Remember when you asked me to distribute flyers to other schools or campus for those who wanted a part time job? She came right away after I distribute the flyers yesterday…" Mai grinned widely.

_What the fuck? Part-time work? Here!? _And this time Nao coughed, hard.

"You accept her…?" Chie couldn't contain her grin as she asked the orange haired girl. Mai just nodded.

"Yeah… She seems nice… and polite too…" Mai smiled again. It was Natsuki's turn to choke on her drinks. Shizuru patted the navy haired girl back gently as Natsuki coughed hard.

Natsuki quickly shot Nao a stern glare. _Nice? Polite? She almost shatters our campus down with her fucking loud screams… _Nao just frowned at Natsuki.

"Anyway guys, enjoy your meal… I still have some work to do… Please excuse me, Kaichou-san…" Mai bowed politely to the older girl and Shizuru just bowed slightly with a smile on her face.

After Mai walked away, Nao banged her head on the table in frustration.

"I'm dead… I'm so fucking dead…" Nao muttered breathlessly. Chie laughed and she patted the red head shoulder comfortingly.

"Now, now, Nao-kun… I think you really need to sort this thing up… Go talk and apologize to her one day when she starts to work here…" Chie grinned.

"That is the last thing I wanted to do… I don't want to get killed…" Nao sighed again as she clutched her head tightly.

"You heard Mai… She's a nice lady… Who knows she might forgive you with what you've done to her…" Chie said as she pushed her spectacles slightly.

"Nice lady? Are you sure about that, Chie? You can ask Shizuru how loud she screamed that day…" Natsuki grimaced slightly when she recalled the memory. Shizuru just giggled.

Shizuru watched silently since she didn't have a slightest idea on what the other three girls discussed about. She turned facing the navy haired girl beside her and Natsuki just smiled at her. Shizuru smiled back and she nodded her head slightly. _I'll ask Natsuki later about this…_

"Anyway, you still need to talk with her… She maybe hates you or wants to kill you but whatever it is, you still need to go and talk to her… Clear things up between both of you guys…" Chie shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh god…" Nao groaned loudly and she rested her head on the table again.

---

She leaned her back on her car as she cleaned her spectacles. After a while, she put back her glasses and she took a deep breath.

"Chie-chan…" a soft voice from behind her, Chie couldn't help but to smile as she turned around. A certain brown haired girl jogged towards her with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late… My manager suddenly wants to meet me…" Aoi stopped right in front the taller girl and she took a deep breath. Chie just laughed and she shook her head.

"It's okay… I didn't wait long anyway… I barely arrived just now…" she beamed her dazzling smile to the shorter girl and as she already expected, Aoi blushed heavily.

"Shall we go…?" Chie gestured at her car and Aoi slowly nodded. Chie opened a door for the brown haired girl. Aoi just giggled at Chie's gentleman act, and she sat down on the seat as Chie closed the door for her. Chie jogged to the driver side and she took a seat on it.

"Let's go have a dinner first before I take you back to your dormitory…" Chie spoke as she started the engine.

"Chie…" Aoi called her, she turned around quickly,

"Yeah~" she was silenced as Aoi pressed her lips against hers.

"You forgot _that _again…" Aoi whispered with a wide smile on her face and she leaned again, Chie quickly turned her face away. Aoi blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Chie…?" Aoi shot the short haired girl a stern glare.

"Yeah?" Chie didn't look as she started to drive. Aoi just watched Chie's calm face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what…?" Chie asked again, still not looking at the other girl.

"Doing this… Distance yourself away…" and Chie just laughed.

"No. I didn't distance myself away from you… Why would I do that…?" Chie grinned with her eyes still on the road.

"You tell me…" Aoi slowly folded her arms as she leaned her back on the seat. Chie laughed again.

"Okay… I just don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, Aoi…" Chie started and slowly she sighed. Aoi blinked her eyes again.

"Uncomfortable…?"

"Yeah…"

"Like what…?" Aoi shifted her position as she gazed deeply at Chie.

"Just like what you did just now…?" Chie watched Aoi's expression through the corner of her eyes. Aoi seemed startled a bit.

"But I was the one who kissed you first…"

"Yeah, but you know… I want you to do it by your own will… I will not be the one who starting it… Not before you trust me, fully." Chie smiled in assurance. Aoi was blushing and quickly she threw her sight at the sideways.

"I'm sorry…" Aoi muttered softly. Chie just laughed again.

"What for…? I'm not blaming you for not trusting me yet… It cannot be helped. I got quite a record with a lot of girls, and maybe with some of your Garderobe friends too… You're scared. I understand that…" Chie grinned widely.

"I just want you to know that I will wait… I'll wait for you…" Chie smiled softly to the other girl and Aoi blushed again. Chie laughed, louder this time.

"Why don't we talk about something else, eh?" Chie smirked. Aoi nodded her head slowly.

"Hey, Aoi… Um, do you know a girl named Shiho Huit? She's the same year with you…" Chie asked casually and Aoi widened her eyes abruptly.

"CHIE!!" she screamed. Chie jumped slightly on her seat when Aoi yelled at her.

"Wh-what!?" luckily they were at the red traffic light, Chie quickly pulled the hand brake and she turned facing the fuming girl beside her.

"What's gotten into you, Aoi!?"

"You've just declared your undying love to me and just in a few seconds you're asking me about some other girls?" Aoi snapped angrily at her. Chie blinked her eyes a few times then she burst out laughs.

"C-Chie! It's not funny!!" her cheeks flared up when Chie laughed hysterically at her.

"Oh god… You're so funny at times, Aoi…" Chie rested her head on the steering wheel. Aoi just puffed her cheeks and she turned her face away.

"I'm asking that for my friend, Nao… You know her didn't you? She's in the same course and my basketball team too…" Chie quickly shifted the gear after the light turned green.

"So…?" Aoi asked back, still not looking at the happy girl beside her.

"Well, Nao was kinda messed up with this Shiho girl… So I just want to know something about this girl then I can help Nao…" Chie smiled when she saw Aoi's face relaxed a bit.

"Shiho-chan…? She's my classmate... What kind of mess that Nao-chan did…?" Aoi asked, started to feel interested.

"You don't wanna know about it… Anyway, she's your classmate? Did you know that she's already married?" Chie asked again. Aoi simply nodded her head.

"Yes… Is there any problem with that? Why you're asking such questions?" Aoi narrowed her eyes curiously at the girl beside her. Chie laughed again.

"Don't misunderstand me… I'm doing this for Nao… Honest!"

"Then…?"

"Okay, Aoi… Just stop asking me questions… I'm supposed to be the one who's asking here…" Chie smiled as she glared at the brown haired girl and Aoi quickly complied with that.

"Okay… What do you want to know about her…?" Aoi asked, calmly.

"Tell me what you know…" Chie grinned.

"Well… This latest news we heard about her that she's already divorced with her useless husband…" Aoi put a finger on her chin.

"She did?" Chie asked again. Aoi just nodded.

"What do you mean by useless…?" though she asked many questions but her focus was still at the road ahead.

"Hmm… If I'm not mistaken, she was forced to marry that man because her grandfather owed him quite a lot of money… That man is such a jerk… He got a lot of mistresses and only god knows how many…" Aoi explained with a frown.

"She has kids…?"

"No. Those kids were that man's children with his previous wife. She never let him touch her… That's what she told me though… I feel sorry for her…" Aoi sighed. Chie just kept silent as she tried to register everything Aoi had told her just now. _Gotta tell that red head about this…_

"Wow… I'm impressed that you know a lot of things, Aoi…" Chie grinned. Aoi just laughed.

"Well… I just loved hot and juicy gossips…" she grinned when Chie laughed loudly. Chie just shook her head as she laughed again. _I guess I just found the right one_ _for me…_

They stayed in silence until Chie parked right in front the restaurant where they were going to have their dinner.

"Chie-chan…" Aoi muttered softly. Chie turned facing the brown haired girl who started to blush again.

"What is it, Aoi…?" she asked, in concern. Aoi seemed fidgeting at her seat.

"Next week, the tournament starts, right…?"

"Yeah…?" Chie asked back with her brows frowned slightly.

"Well, you know I will be going too, right?" Aoi asked, nervously.

"Yes. Of course… You need to cheer for your team anyway…" Chie smiled softly.

"Um… We're going to stay at the same hotel, right…?" Aoi blushed deeper. Chie frowned again.

"I think… Since we both teams represent our district…" she scratched her head slightly.

"Well, we cheerleaders will get our own room…"

"Really? God! You guys are lucky! I need to share with my two other stupid friends though…" Chie laughed.

"So, I will get a room for myself, _alone_… and, um…" Aoi lowered her face again.

"Hey, good for you…" then she silenced. Her eyes blinked a few times as she looked intensely at Aoi's flaring cheeks.

"Y-you mean…?" Chie was stuttering and she knew it herself. Aoi lowered her face more, her forehead almost touched her own lap.

"Y-yes… I mean…" Aoi couldn't continue her words since there was too much embarrassment.

Chie almost got a nosebleed as her head tried to register the meaning on Aoi's words.

"Y-yeah… O-okay…" that was all she managed to utter and she knew her face was as red as Aoi's.

_I need a cold shower… Now…_

_---_

It's been three days since Shiho started to work at Mai's café and during the all three days, they never saw a glimpse of red head any near the café.

Today was the fourth day, Natsuki and Chie already set up a plan to make Nao apologize to that corkscrew haired girl.

"Let go of me!!" Nao screamed for her life. Natsuki and Chie were laughing as they dragged the red head towards the café. Shizuru who followed behind them just giggled lightly.

"You're going to get inside and apologize to that girl!" Natsuki whispered harshly at Nao. Nao twitched her brows.

"What the hell!? No!! I said it before! I don't wanna do it!" Nao wiggled herself to escape from those two death grips on her arms, but her effort was futile.

"Oh, yes you are! You will do it or we will burn your precious car…" Chie said as she dangled the car keys in front of Nao's shocked face.

"Wh-what!!? No! You guys wouldn't dare~"

"Oh, that means you didn't know us too well, spider… You don't know what I'm capable of…" Natsuki's voice was somewhat threatening and deep. Shizuru just watched the navy haired girl as her heart fluttered slightly. _Ara… I never thought Natsuki have such a sexy voice… _

"Okay! She's at the counter now… GO!!" Chie pushed the red head into the café. Nao almost stumbled on the floor after being pushed roughly by Chie. She was about to run out the café but her advance quickly halted when she saw Chie grinned widely with her car keys in her hand.

"_Fuck you guys!" _she mouthed out silently the words at her two friends. Chie and Natsuki just laughed as they took a seat at the table right beside the entrance door.

"Is there anyone can tell me why I'm here…?" Shizuru whispered faintly to the other two girls as they watched the red head, still immobilize on her spot.

"I need you here just in case that angry wife gets crazy again… You're the only one who capable to cool down that girl if she went mad…" Natsuki whispered back as she leaned closer to the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru just raised her brows as she leaned closer to the preoccupied girl.

"I'm not going to do it for free…" she whispered hotly on Natsuki's right ear while the other girl was still focused on Nao.

"I'll pay you later…" she said faintly, without thinking the meaning of Shizuru's request. Shizuru giggled silently and she blew on Natsuki's ear. Natsuki turned her head around instantly with her cheeks flared up.

"Sh-Shizuru!!"

"Oi! Oi! Watch! Nao is going to that girl…" Chie said, patting Natsuki's arm to get her attention.

_You're so going to pay for that! _Natsuki gave the older girl a glare and Shizuru just laughed again.

_I'll be waiting for it…_

_---_

Nao took a deep breath as she walked in slow pace towards the corkscrew haired girl at the counter. _It's now or never, Yuuki…_

"Hey…" she didn't know whether her voice was loud enough to be heard by that girl. Shiho turned her head slightly and her eyes widened.

"Y-you…" Shiho was about to say something but Nao suddenly clasped both her hand into apologetic manner as she bowed her head.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything that I done to you… You can do anything to me but please don't kill me!!" Nao blurted everything out loud. All eyes instantly turned facing her. Chie and Natsuki were already burst out laughs.

Shiho could feel her cheeks heated up. Quickly she grabbed the taller girl's arm and she pulled Nao into secluded area. Chie and Natsuki widened their eyes when they saw that corkscrew haired girl pulled Nao away.

"Damn it! Now we can't hear what they're talking about!" Chie jerked her head slightly to look at those two red heads.

"It's okay… We can see through their body language though…" Natsuki lifted her head to look too.

"Ara… Natsuki is such an observant person… Can Natsuki tell me what I'm thinking right now through my body language…?" Shizuru teased the younger girl. Natsuki just groaned loudly as she tried to push away any bad thoughts that include this brunette haired girl beside her.

---

"W-what are doing!?" Shiho asked sternly. Nao just blinked her eyes, confused.

"I'm apologizing to you, duh?"

"Do you have to do it so publicly?" she asked again. Nao frowned slightly.

"Do I have any other option here? I'm just hoping that you will forgive me! I don't want you to hunt my ass again next time!"

"And why would I do that!?"

"You already did it the other day!" Nao groaned frustratingly. Shiho blinked her eyes a few times as her head pondered.

"Oh, yeah… That day… It's because of you, I got a slap on my face! That's why I'm angry and went to find you right away!!" Shiho jerked her head forward with an angry face. Nao gulped down nervously.

"It was your stupid, pervert husband who started it! He kept bugging me all day and night!"

"He's not my husband anymore…" Shiho muttered it softly. Nao widened her eyes.

"He what?"

"He's not my husband anymore… We're already divorced… Actually I was kinda wanted to thank you though… I'm finally free from that man…" Shiho smiled. Nao blinked her eyes again.

"You do…?" _So what Chie told me the other night was the truth…_

"Yeah…" she nodded again. Nao just stared blankly at the other girl.

"Well, uh… So we're okay now…?" Nao scratched her head awkwardly. Shiho laughed softly.

"Nothing really happened between us… You don't need to worry about it…"

"Oh… Okay…" Nao nodded her head. _God! Finally… _

"Well, I need get back to work now… Mai-san might get angry with me…" Shiho tidy up her uniform and she smiled at the red head in front of her.

"She won't get mad at you…" Nao unconsciously blurt out. _What the hell? What did I just said to her just now?_

Shiho just studied the girl in front of her with a confused look. "She won't…? Why?"

"It's because she's my friend and I'll explain to her later…" Nao grinned awkwardly. Shiho just laughed.

"I'll appreciate that… Thank you, Yuuki-san…" Shiho smiled and she walked to continue her work. Nao just stood there with a silly smile on her face.

_How the hell she knows my name though...? I don't remember using my real name with her stupid ex-husband…_

---

Natsuki and Chie twitched their brows at the same time when they saw such unlikely event right in front of their eyes, while Shizuru was just sipping on her tea calmly.

"Did she just blushed and smiled with that silly smile?" Natsuki asked the short haired girl beside her.

"I think so… Yeah! She is! God! We're going to rain gold in here!" Chie laughed.

"God… I want to go buy a lottery… I'm sure I will hit one!" Natsuki laughed loudly.

"Ara… I never thought Natsuki love to gamble… Why don't we have our _own_ slot machine…? Natsuki just need to _put_ a coin, _push a button_ and _pull the lever_ until she _hit the jackpot_…" Shizuru grinned widely. Chie already laughed hysterically.

Natsuki just eyed the older girl in confusion since she still couldn't understand with what Shizuru had told her just now.

_What the hell is she talking about…?_

_

* * *

_

**Heheh… Isn't it sweet to see Shiho with more matured demeanor rather than her annoying childish behavior? (I'm sorry… It's just my opinion though). Anyway, I can't come up with any other girl who really suit best with Nao… so, please bear with it. XD**

**Just want to inform you guys, I'm working on a few fan art for this fic on my deviantart site. Feel free to visit it and tell me about it. I haven't done any sketching work these past few months and I hope I do still have my skill. ^_^**

**Take a look on my profile for the link to my deviantart site.**

**Thanks a lot guys! Please review though! Really-really appreciate it! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins!

**Hey! Hey! Another chapter for you guys… I'm sorry for a bit late on submitting this chapter. My classes were already starting again, so I was kinda busy at the moment. And now I'm so addicted to draw some more artworks from this fic. I will post it ASAP. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a nice day, guys! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz **

**Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins!**

It was Monday again, the day where the Fuuka Girls Basketball team needed to travel across the city to the neighboring town. The Spring Tournament would be officially held there for the preliminary round and up to the final four.

The basketball team players all settled inside the cafeteria while waiting for their bus to come. The cafeteria was quite full with other students too.

"Hey! Check this out…" Chie placed a flyer on their table. Other four pair of eyes quickly peered at the paper.

"What the hell is this…?" Natsuki asked as she chewed her straw. Nao narrowed her eyes as she read the headline.

"THE BEST COUPLE… Mikoto-chan and Mai is on the top spot!?" all eyes turned facing the spiky haired girl who had a mouthful of ramen in her mouth. Mikoto just blinked her eyes blankly.

"Then… what about the _beloved_ kaichou and mutt!?" Nao snatched the paper and she read it carefully. Chie just grinned when she saw Natsuki twitched her brows slightly.

"You guys didn't even make into the poll… That's really surprising… Why are you guys not in the poll?" Nao widened her eyes as she placed the paper on the table again.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Natsuki scowled at the red head.

"Well… there's been a disagreement between Kuga and Fujino fan club… The Kuga Fan Club is totally happy when Natsuki hooked up with Shizuru-san, but not with the Fujino Fan Club…" Chie grinned widely. Natsuki just sighed.

"And why is that…?" Akira asked, full with interest. Mikoto just continued eating her ramen, despite her attention was at the current conversation and actually she didn't have any idea what they talked about.

"It seems like some parts of Fujino's fan girl are absolutely delighted with their beloved Kaichou dating the most notorious delinquent in Fuuka Girlz, you know, those who really loved the idea of good girl digs bad girl thing…" Chie laughed when Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"…and while the others are absolutely against the idea… They kept saying that their Kaichou deserves someone who is a lot better than the campus lawbreaker… So, instead putting them as one on the list, the Poll Club decided to drop Kuga-Fujino from the poll… They didn't want those crazy girls burn down their club room…" Chie took a sip from her drinks.

Natsuki's eyes brightened slightly at Chie's words. _Kuga-Fujino… Sounds really good to me when they combined together like that… _She smirked silently.

"Wow... Kuga! 'Fujino deserves someone a lot better', huh? I think those girls really hate you now…" Nao grinned with an arched brow.

"They can say whatever they want… I don't care…" Natsuki grabbed one of the buns that sprawled on the table and she opened the wrapper.

"You're not afraid they might do something to you, Natsuki-san? You know, deflate your bike's tires or something…?" Akira asked in concern. Natsuki seemed froze for a moment.

"Yeah… I never thought about that… Oh, I'm so going to kill those girls if they dare to put a finger on my baby…" Natsuki gritted her teeth and she munched her melon bun in barbaric manner. Akira just laughed.

"Hey, guys! The bus is here!" one of their teammates came into the café and she signaled at the huge vehicle that parked near the campus entrance. Later on, the red head coach walked inside the cafeteria and she clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Come on! We need to get to the hotel before 3 pm. Grab your things and move now!" Midori put her hands on her waist. All the basketball players hastily finished up their breakfast and some of them were already moved to the bus with their travel bag.

"Shit… What the hell…? At least let me finish with this bun…" Natsuki clasped her bun on her mouth and she quickly grabbed her bag. Nao, Chie, Mikoto and Akira already walked to the door.

"Kuga-san! Harada-san! Yuuki-san! Good luck with your game! We will come to cheer for you!!" some groups of girls screamed at them as they walked out the cafeteria.

"Goodbye, ladies! We will bring the victory for all of you!" Chie beamed her dazzling smile and those girls squeaked delightedly.

"Oi! Oi! Isn't it a bit early to say that…? What if we didn't make to the finals?" Nao nudged Chie's side.

"Oh, Nao… You need to be very optimistic about this! I'm sure we will at least be the final four…" Chie grinned as she put her fist up in the air in burning spirit. Nao just sighed.

"Last year we're eliminated on the second round… and you dreamed of to be one of the final four…?" Nao rubbed her temple and Natsuki just laughed.

They walked towards the huge, luxurious bus in front of them.

"Whoa… How the hell~" Chie quickly turned facing her grinning red head coach.

"How the hell did you get this bus, Midori?" Nao asked, her eyes widened in surprised.

"Well… You need to trust my ability in persuading that board of directors for this…" she grinned. Nao, Chie and Natsuki just looked at her with unconvincing look.

"Oh, come on… If you're that good, we should have this bus last year. But instead you gave us a bus which rides in 30 miles per hour in the top speed. No air conditioner and we're like riding a pony, bouncing up and down inside that damn bus…" Nao said with a cocked brow. Chie already grinned as she nodded her head in approval.

"Eheheh… Okay! Okay! It's not me… But Shi-chan helped me with this…" Midori scratched her head sheepishly. The other three girls twitched their brows instantly.

"Shi-chan?" Natsuki muttered the name out loud and Midori gestured at the brunette haired girl who walked towards them. Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she saw Shizuru smiled at her. _Shi-chan? What the hell…? _

"Oh… No wonder…" Chie grinned widely as she nudged Natsuki's side. Nao just laughed.

"We're so damn lucky this year!! Woohoo! New bus! New bus!" Nao jumped into the bus, followed by a short haired girl behind her.

"Natsuki! I'll save a seat for you!" Chie waved her hand and Natsuki quickly nodded. Shizuru just giggled when she saw Nao and Mikoto were fighting for a seat.

"Hey, Natsuki… Make it quick! We don't have much time…" Midori winked at the navy haired girl and she quickly climbed the stair. Natsuki blushed in an instant when Midori said that while Shizuru giggled again.

She sighed and she turned facing the brunette haired girl in front of her.

"Hey, thanks for the bus…" Natsuki smiled as she scratched her head. Shizuru chuckled and she shook her head.

"It's not a problem… I just do what I need to do though…" she smiled. Slowly she leaned closer.

"Besides, I don't want Natsuki get sick while riding such a wrecked bus for 2 hours…" she giggled again. Natsuki just smirked.

"Anyway, will you come to watch the tournament?" she asked. Shizuru sighed and she smiled apologetically.

"I'll try my best to come for your each game, but I can't promise though…"

"It's okay… I understand. You're stuck here with your seito-kaichou works… I can't blame you for that…" Natsuki smiled assuringly. Shizuru smiled back and she nodded her head.

"Thanks for understanding… Anyway, how long you'll be away?" she asked the navy haired girl in front of her. Natsuki seemed to ponder for a while.

"I don't know… The preliminary round will be held for a week and if we managed to get through it, we will be stuck there another week for the second round… And another week for the finals…" she scratched her cheek.

"Ara… So I can't see you for three weeks if you made it to the finals then…" Shizuru pouted. Natsuki laughed softly.

"Don't be silly… It's not every day in one week we have a game… You can always come over during the weekends though…" Natsuki reached for Shizuru's hand and she grasped it tenderly. Shizuru smiled warmly as her eyes stared at their entwined fingers.

"Ara… I wonder if Natsuki would miss me when she's away… Or maybe she will go flirt with other girls…?" Shizuru winked at Natsuki who already blushed.

"What!? I'm not Chie and I won't go flirting with random girls!" Natsuki scowled and Shizuru laughed again.

"What? Did you call me, Natsuki?" Chie grinned widely as she peered from the bus entrance.

"Get inside!!" Natsuki barked and Chie quickly hid her head while laughing loudly. Natsuki sighed again. Shizuru slowly put her other hand on top of their entwined hands.

"I trust you… I know you wouldn't do that to me…" Shizuru whispered softly. Natsuki just smiled and slowly she leaned closer.

"And I promise you, it will never happen…" she muttered softly. Shizuru just giggled.

They stared into each other eyes and they slowly closed the distance between them.

"Hehehe~" Natsuki snapped her eyes opened almost instantly and she pulled away when she heard those giggles. Midori, Nao and Chie were peering from the bus, while giggling with each other.

"Oh god…" Natsuki groaned frustratingly as she rolled her eyes. Shizuru just laughed when she saw those three quickly ducked their head when Natsuki turned to look at them.

"I think you should go, Natsuki… Promise me you will call when you reach there…" Shizuru grasped tenderly on Natsuki's hand. Natsuki smiled and she nodded her head.

"I'll go now…" she started to walk away, but a hand quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You think I'm going to let you go just like that…?" Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's flustered face and she pulled the younger girl down for a heated kiss. As her instinct took over, she wrapped her arm around the older girl's neck and she held her close, deepened the kiss.

"Woohoo! Way to go, mutt!" Nao whistled followed by Midori and Chie's laughs. Natsuki chuckled as she pulled away. She stared into the crimson eyes in front of her as she caressed the smooth cheek with her fingers.

"Natsuki… I love you…" Shizuru whispered breathlessly.

Natsuki's eyes were widened in an instant. _Wh-what?_ Her heart was thumping loudly. She gulped down nervously as she gazed at the pair of crimson eyes that stared back at her expectantly.

"Natsuki! Come on! We gotta move!" Midori yelled from the bus. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times and she turned facing the red head coach.

"Y-yeah! Coming!" she turned facing the brunette haired girl again. Shizuru smiled softly at her.

"I-uh… I gotta go…" she was stuttering as she let go of the older girl.

"Um…" Shizuru smiled again and she nodded her head. _I will wait for those words from you, Natsuki… I won't force you…_

Natsuki smiled nervously and she walked away. As she reached the stairs, she turned facing the brunette again. Shizuru waved her hand to the navy haired girl.

"Have a safe trip…" she grinned. Natsuki nodded her head and she climbed the stair.

"I'll call you when I get there…"

"You better be…" Shizuru said with an arched brow. Natsuki just laughed and she waved her hand. The automatic door shut firmly and Natsuki walked towards her seat Chie had saved for her.

She peered through the glass window and she saw Shizuru was still standing there, waving at her with a wide smile on her face. Her heart was still pounding when she recalled the words Shizuru had said to her just now. She placed her palm at the window and she smiled at the brunette.

Shizuru giggled as she gave the navy haired girl 'Call me!' sign. She saw Natsuki laughed and nodded her head.

Slowly, the bus moved towards the gate and rode into the main street. The vehicle slowly got further and further from her. Without she realized it, tears started to well inside her crimson eyes. _Ara… I never thought watching her go would bring me to tears… _She quickly halted the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Slowly she pulled out her cell phone and she pressed the numbers.

She placed the phone on her right ear and she waited while listening to the ringing sound on the other line.

"_Hello…" _ A male voice could be heard. Shizuru unconsciously curved her lips upwards.

"Hello, good morning, Fukuda-san…" she spoke politely.

"_Oh, Shizuru-sama! Good morning to you too… Is there anything I can do for you?"_

"Oh, yes… Fukuda-san… I would like you to bring my car to the campus…" she tapped her chin softly.

"_Your car? I thought you said you don't need a car while you're still studying…"_

"Well… Apparently I need it now…" she chuckled. The man on the other line also laughed.

"_Are you planning on going somewhere…?"_

"Yes, Fukuda-san… And please don't tell my mother and my father… I don't want them to call me and ask me a lot of questions later…" she said and the man laughed again.

"_Don't worry, Shizuru-sama… I'll keep it as a secret then… So, when do you want your car to be there…?" _

"As soon as possible…" Shizuru crossed her free arm over her waist.

"_Do you want a driver…?" _The man asked again.

"No… I will drive myself…" Shizuru smiled silently.

"_Okay… I'll have your car to be there before 4 pm… I'm sorry I couldn't make it any sooner because I'll be having a lot of meetings until then…" _

"Ara… Don't worry, Fukuda-san… I don't mind waiting…" she smiled again as if the man she was talking to was standing right in front of her.

"_Okay then… I'll see you later, Shizuru-sama…"_

"Thank you, Fukuda-san. I'll see you later… Please give me a call before you reach the campus."

"_Okay!" _and she flipped off her cell phone with a satisfied grin on her face. _Hoho… Now I don't have to worry to not seeing my Natsuki through all week…_

_---_

She plugged in her earphones and she leaned her back on the seat. She didn't bother to join with her other teammates who were now singing loudly on the far back.

"_Natsuki… I love you…" _Shizuru's voice kept replaying inside her head over and over again and every time it did, her heart will pounding loudly inside her chest. Natsuki let out a loud sigh. _Why didn't I say anything to her back? _Her head wondered back on how Shizuru looked at her after she spoke those words. _She must be expecting me to say it back to her… But why the hell I couldn't do that just now? _

"Oi, Kuga!" Nao snatched the earphone on Natsuki's right ear. Natsuki spun her head around to look at the girl behind her. Nao grinned widely as she rested her arms on Natsuki's seat.

"Wh-what the hell, Nao!? Could you just leave me alone right now…?" Natsuki grabbed her earphone from the red head and she plugged it in her ear again.

"What the~ Don't tell me you're sad for being apart from your _beloved_ Shi-chan…?" Nao laughed. Natsuki twitched her brows instantly. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"S-shut up, spider! I'm trying to sleep here!" Natsuki didn't look at the girl behind her and she just closed her eyes tightly. Later on she felt like someone sat down the vacant seat next to her. She cracked her eyes open and she saw Chie grinned widely at her.

"Oh god… You guys are so annoying…" Natsuki groaned loudly as turned her body around, her back facing the short haired girl beside her. Chie and Nao laughed.

"Come on! You don't have to be that depressed… It's not like you guys never going to see each other anymore…" Chie patted Natsuki's back. Natsuki just grunted, still her back facing the girl beside her.

"It's so easy for you to say… You got your girlfriend all along the games, Chie!" she muttered with her eyes closed. _But, come to think of it again, why the hell do I need to be this sad? It's not like I'll never see her again or something… What a silly feeling that I have right now… _She sighed heavily.

"Just cheer up! There will be a lot of girls there…" Nao grinned. Natsuki spun her head around with a tight twitch on her brows.

"What the hell!? No! I'm not going to follow you go flirting with other girls! Anyway, you already got that angry wife, isn't it!?" Natsuki turned her body, to face the girl behind her. Nao twitched her brows slightly when she heard Natsuki said that.

"What!? Nao? Seriously? You're with that angry wife!?" Chie also turned her body to face the red head on the seat behind them.

"What!? No! Where the hell is this come from!?" her face was shocked as her brows furrowed.

"Well, it was all over your face that you're into that angry wife when we forced you to apologize to her!" Natsuki took her chance to grin widely at Nao's flustered face.

"No! No way! I'm not into her, dammit! She's not gay anyway!" Nao scowled. Natsuki and Chie widened her eyes.

"What!? She's not!? How the hell do you know about it?" Chie asked. Nao just sighed heavily.

"I saw her with one of the Fuuka Boys' Council members… That guy with long sideburns…" Nao said as she traced her fingers on her both side of her cheeks.

"Oh, that guy… What his name, Chie?" Natsuki turned facing the short haired girl beside her. Chie seemed to be in a deep thought for a while.

"Oh! That Tate Yuiichi! And she's with that guy?" Chie snapped her fingers. Nao just nodded.

"And how the hell both of your stupid brain could come out with such idea that I'm into that angry wife!?" Nao asked with an arched brow. Chie turned to face Natsuki and both of them laughed.

"It's because you looked so freaking weird when you're with that girl… Not to mention you looked so happy…" Natsuki grinned again. Nao sighed heavily.

"I'm happy because that angry wife will not hunt my ass again, stupid! Besides, you know that I will never get into any relationship…" she grinned. Chie just snorted.

"Besides… I laid my eyes on someone and I'm going to try my luck after we reach at the hotel…" Nao's grin went wider. Natsuki and Chie turned to face each other.

"You're never change, don't you?"

---

Nao was already asleep on the seat behind them, while Chie placed her elbow on the armrest as she rested her chin on her palm. Her eyes went heavy lidded and she was about to drift off into sleep when she heard a soft voice called her name.

"Hey, Chie…" she turned her face to look at the girl beside her. Natsuki seemed fidgeting on her seat. Chie unconsciously twitched her brows slightly.

"Yeah…?" she shifted her body slightly as she faced the navy haired girl beside her.

"T-tell me what I should do…" Natsuki muttered softly, afraid that a certain red head behind them might overhear their conversation. There was always something she preferred not to share with Nao because she knew that her cousin will hunt her ass either to laugh or tease her.

"Do what?" Chie asked, confused. Natsuki forced a smile on her face, still not looking at the girl beside her.

"I-uh… She just said that to me…" Natsuki released the breath she unconsciously held.

"She who? That what?" Chie asked again as her brows furrowed again into tight twitched.

"Shizuru… she just said _that _to me…" Natsuki lifted her head and she rested on the seat. Chie blinked her eyes a few times. _If she looked so fucking serious, I'm sure it's not about their sex life… So the only thing left is…_ Chie widened her eyes.

"Shizuru-san said _that_ to you?" Chie now had her body leaned closer to the navy haired girl as she whispered back. Natsuki sighed and she nodded.

"I'm really happy for you, Natsuki! Now you guys are in the second stage of a relationship!" Chie patted delightedly on Natsuki's shoulder.

"But I didn't say anything to her back…" Natsuki muttered softly and Chie froze almost instantly.

"W-WHAT!?" she practically yelled. Natsuki bolted upright from her seat and she quickly cupped Chie's mouth. Her eyes immediately peeked at Nao, who squirmed lightly and dozed into sleep again. She sighed heavily.

"Fuck, Chie! Why do you have to scream like that!?" Natsuki whispered harshly. Chie took a deep breath after Natsuki let go of her mouth.

"It's you! You're the damn problem now! Why didn't you say anything back? You might give her a false hope, you know!!" Chie muttered angrily. Natsuki just blinked her eyes.

"Really…?" and Chie sighed heavily.

"I don't know what Shizuru-san sees in you… You're so freaking thick-head! Girls when she said those words to you, they're expecting the same words from you!" Chie scratched her head in annoyed manner.

"B-but she just said it all of sudden and I was totally off guard…" Natsuki sighed as she slumped on her seat again. Chie also followed suit and she sighed too.

"You think she might think otherwise about me…? It's not I didn't love her the same way but to say it out of the blue really not my style…" Natsuki stared at her sweating palms. Chie tilted her head slightly and she watched Natsuki's troubled face.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Shizuru-san also already knows how stupid you are when it comes to things like this…" Chie snorted. Natsuki just shot the girl beside her with a death glare.

"Keep this from spider… I don't want her to laugh at me later on if she knew about it…" Natsuki whispered to the short haired girl beside her. Chie nodded her head as she grinned.

"Your secret is safe with me…" and they shared smiles.

---

Nao cracked opened one eye, as she focused all her hearing senses to the sneaky conversation between her cousin and a girl beside her.

Actually she was already awake by Chie's sudden yell and when she saw Natsuki turned around to look at her, she quickly shut her eyes closed and pretended to doze back to sleep.

She could barely hold her laughs when she heard Natsuki poured all her frustrations to Chie.

_Oh… That mutt really asks for this… _she giggled silently as she closed her eyes again.

---

"Whoa…" the first surprised voice.

"Whooaaa…" the second came in.

"What the fuck~" the third one, and the other two quickly turned facing the navy haired girl. Natsuki blinked her eyes as she faced her other two friends who looking at her in annoyed manner.

"You're such a mood spoiler, Kuga…" Nao sighed. Chie just laughed.

"What!? Those girls are looking at us like we're naked…" Natsuki frowned. Chie and Nao quickly faced the group of Garderobe girls who were still looking at them ever since their bus made its way into hotel area.

"Hoho… I love tournament… You can always find new, fresh girls here…" Chie took a deep breath like she was enjoying a morning breeze.

Natsuki and Nao were about to retort something but they quickly silenced when she saw a brown haired girl stood behind Chie with a fuming face. They swore they could see fires behind that angelic figure.

"Fresh girls…?" a deep, threatening voice came from her back. Chie froze immediately.

"A-a-Aoi… It's not like what you think…" Chie forced a smile on her petrified face. Aoi already clenched her fists as she walked closer.

"You can ask them if you don't trust me! Right, guys!?" Chie seek for her friends' aid and she turned to look at them.

Nao and Natsuki were nowhere in sight. They were already 10 feet away towards the hotel entrance.

"Kuga… Isn't this hotel beautiful…?" Nao said.

"Yeah… It is beautiful…" Natsuki replied. They walked side by side towards the hotel entrance door, leaving a certain short haired girl who already screamed for her life.

"Enough already with an angry wife before… I don't want an angry girlfriend trailing my ass later…" Nao mumbled softly and Natsuki just laughed.

They flinched again when they heard Chie's excruciating screams.

---

Shizuru stared out the windows. Her hand kept flipped off and on her cell phone nervously. The clicking sounds from her cell phone made another occupant inside that room reached to her patience limit.

"SHUT IT UP! BUBUZUKE! ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID PHONE ALREADY!!" Haruka barked angrily at Shizuru's blank face. Shizuru just blinked her eyes when she saw Haruka snapped in front of her.

"A-ara… I'm sorry, Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru faked a smile as she put away her cell phone. Haruka puffed out a breath and she stomped back to her seat and Yukino quickly calmed her down.

Shizuru just smiled and she turned her attention back at the window. She unconsciously breathed out a heavy sigh. _It's already 2 pm and she's still not calling me… I wonder if there's anything happened on their way to the hotel… _

Shizuru quickly shook her head slightly to brush away a thought that the bus Natsuki rode on was having an accident. _I'm just thinking too much… Maybe she needs some time to unpack her things or maybe there's some activities the whole team need to attend to… That's why she doesn't have much time to call me yet… _

Suddenly she felt a short vibration on her vest. She frowned slightly and she took out her cell phone. Her eyes brightened immediately at the sight of name that appeared on the small screen of her phone.

"Excuse me…" she walked out the Student Council Room and towards the far end of the corridor.

"Hello…?"

---

"Hey! Shizuru… What are you doing? Am I interrupting you?" Natsuki couldn't help but to grin when she heard that soft voice through her phone. She leaned her back on one of the couch provided there.

"No… I was just finished with the meeting… Are you in the hotel now?" Shizuru leaned on the wall behind her. She couldn't restrain her lips from curved upwards when she heard Natsuki's husky voice.

"Yeah… Just arrived few minutes ago… Midori is checking in for our rooms now… The Garderobe team is already here earlier than us…" Natsuki peered at the group of girls who stood near the reception counter.

"Oh, they are? Are you guys going to stay in the same hotel?"

"Apparently, yes… Chie is the happiest girl in the world when Midori told us that we're going to stay with Garderobe's girls in the very same hotel…" Natsuki grinned when she heard Shizuru giggled.

"Ara… Chie-san is so lucky… I wish I could be there to support you all the time, Natsuki…" Shizuru pouted though the person she was talking to was not in front of her. Shizuru smiled when she heard Natsuki laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about it… You still busy and I don't want to bother you anyway…" Natsuki scratched her head.

"Who're you talking with, Kuga…?" Nao suddenly appeared from behind her, making Natsuki jumped slightly.

"What the hell!? Don't scare me like that!!" Natsuki almost yelled. Shizuru instinctively pulled away her phone from her ear when Natsuki screamed loudly through the phone. _Ara… What a loud voice…_

"Oh… I know… You're talking with Fujino eh?" Nao grinned widely. Natsuki just clasped her phone away from Nao.

"Shut up!"

"Fujino!! Natsuki's love you!!" Nao screamed to the phone. Natsuki widened her eyes in an instant and she quickly pushed Nao's face away from her phone. Nao laughed hysterically.

"What the fuck!? Shut up, spider!! Shizuru! I'm sorry!"

Shizuru couldn't help to giggle when she heard Nao teased the navy haired girl. "Ara… I wonder if Nao-san said was the truth…"

"Wh-what!? What did you say, Shizuru? Nao! Get off me!!" Natsuki couldn't hear clearly what the older girl had said to her just now because Nao was all over her, trying to snatch the phone away.

Shizuru sighed heavily and then she smiled. "Oh, it's nothing… Why don't you call me later, Natsuki? I have something to do now…"

"Oh! Really? Why don't you tell me earlier? Sorry for taking your time, Shizuru… I'll call you later! I need to kill this spider right away!" Natsuki tried to grab Nao's collar but the red head was too quick and she already ran away, laughing loudly.

"Okay… I'll talk to you later…" she smiled. _I'm hoping she'll going to say those words though…_

"Shizuru!"

"Yes, Natsuki?" she quickly replied when she heard Natsuki called her name again.

"It's uh… I-uh…" she was stammering and her heart was pounding crazily inside her chest. _Come on! Just say it, dammit!!_

"Yes…?" _Say it… Just say it, Natsuki… _Her heart fluttered slightly when she heard Natsuki was nervous and stuttering.

"I-I uh… Um, take care…" _FUCK YOU, KUGA!!!_

Shizuru sighed heavily. _Just like what I've expected… _"Okay, Natsuki… You too…"

"Okay… Bye!"

"Bye…" and the line were off. Shizuru stared blankly at her cell phone and she sighed again.

_Maybe I need to be more patient for it…_

_---_

Natsuki sighed as she put her cell phone into her jeans pocket. _I think I need to work on that… Why the hell is so hard for me to say it…? _Her eyes roamed across the lobby and she found the red head stood not so far from her. _Oh just the punching bag I'm looking for! You're so dead, spider… for interrupting me and Shizuru just now… _She walked hastily towards the red head.

_SMACK!!_

"Oww!!" Nao rubbed her head where Natsuki just smacked her.

"Why the hell you keep disturbed me while I'm talking with Shizuru!?" Natsuki twitched her brows angrily. Nao looked at her in disbelief as she still rubbed her sore head.

"What the fuck, mutt!? I'm trying to help there!" her brows furrowed.

"Help? You called that help!? Oh, I'm soo going to kill you!"

"What!? You seem very difficult to say those words to Fujino! I'm just trying to make it easier for you!" she grinned widely when she saw Natsuki widened her eyes.

"H-how the hell did you know about it!?"

"Heheh~ I overheard you guys talking when we're on the bus…" Nao smirked with an arched brow.

"So, you're just pretending to sleep during that time! Argh! I'm so going to kill you now!!"

"Oi! What happened here…?" they turned to look at the person behind them. Slowly their eyes widened as they trailed the figure in front of them with curious eyes.

Chie was stood there, her clothes was crumpled not to mention few buttons were missing. Her short dark hair was disheveled and a weird grin was plastered across her face.

Nao and Natsuki twitched their brows in the same time.

"What the hell is going on with you, Chie!?" Natsuki asked as she eyed the girl before her intently. Nao already had her mouth gaped open as she gasped in shock when she saw few red marks on Chie's neck.

"I'm in heaven…" Chie said with her eyes stared at them dreamily. Nao and Natsuki turned to face each other with an arched brow.

Later on they spotted a certain brown haired girl walked into the lobby, fixing her sleeveless blouse and her crumpled skirt. Their eyes widened again.

They watched the girl intently and when Aoi noticed Nao and Natsuki were staring at her, her cheeks blushed immediately and she hastily walked to her group of colleagues.

Natsuki and Nao shifted their eyes to the dreamy girl in front of them.

"Okay… She's not going to wake from her la-la land anytime soon… We need to do something…" Natsuki scratched her head. Nao seemed to think for awhile and slowly a wicked smile crept on her face.

_SLAP!! _

Nao slapped Chie's cheek, hard. Natsuki's mouth went gaped widely.

"What the~ Oww!!" Chie seemed to be snapped from her own dream as she rubbed at her sore cheek.

"Welcome back to the real world… We're glad to have to back, Captain Harada…" Nao grinned. Chie blinked her eyes a few times as she turned to look at her friends back and forth. Natsuki already crouched on her stomach, laughing out loud when she saw Chie's startled face.

"W-what…?" Chie asked with a flustered face. Nao and Natsuki just grinned at her and then they burst out laughs again.

"Why are you guys laughing!?" Chie asked, more consciously after she regained her composure.

"Oh, god… Chie! You should see how your face looks like just now…" Natsuki laughed as she rested her head on Nao's shoulder.

"Care to tell us the details…?" Nao asked with an arched brow. Chie frowned slightly.

"What? What details?" she gulped down nervously as she realized that her friends were already noticed what happened with her.

"Oh, Chie… It was all over you face… I know that look very well…" Nao grinned widely.

"W-what look?" Chie asked again, trying to play dumb. Natsuki laughed again.

"It's 'I was just having sex with Aoi… FINALLY!!' look… Where did you guys do it?" Nao couldn't help but to snort at Chie's blushing cheeks.

"Um… In our bus…" Chie scratched her blushing cheeks.

"What!? Oh god! Next time I get into that bus, you better tell me which seat is it… You and Kuga are the same! Always making out inside a vehicle!!"

"What the hell!? Shut up, Nao!!" and it was Natsuki's turn to blush.

---

They were having their lunch at the hotel restaurant, together with the Garderobe girls.

"Damn! That girl has more curves than a race track!!" Nao eyed a certain navy haired girl who sat a few tables away from them. Together with her was an ant-look girl, munching the food just like Mikoto.

"Oh, hell yeah… She is…" Chie retorted but she suddenly froze and she turned to look around her.

"Don't worry, Chie… She's far across this restaurant… She won't hear what you say anyway…" Natsuki grinned at Chie terrified face.

"It's good if she heard though… You can have another 'punishment' just like what you had earlier…" Nao smirked with her eyes still fixed at the raven-haired girl. Natsuki just laughed when she saw Chie blushed again.

When that girl noticed Nao was staring at her, her face blushed almost instantly and quickly she lowered her face to focus on her food.

Nao smirked silently.

"Oi, spider… The one you've said earlier… Is she the one?" Natsuki followed the red head eyes' direction.

"She's cute, isn't it?" Nao arched her brow.

"She's a year younger from you… Since when you're into someone younger?" Natsuki turned facing her plate again.

"Like I care with that… She's cute and I like the way she blushed like that…" Nao took a bite from her bread in a seductive way when Nina peered at her again. She saw that girl widened her eyes and quickly averted her sight from Nao, with her cheeks blushed heavily.

"Nina-chan… What happened to you…? Are you sick? Your face is red…" Arika asked blankly to the fuming girl beside her.

"I-I'm fine…" her crimson eyes tried to look at the table next to her. Arika who already noticed quickly turned to look at Nina's direction.

"Eh? Nao-sempai!! I didn't notice she's here! Let's go meet her, Nina-chan!" Arika said delightedly as she grabbed the girl's arm.

"E-eh!?" Nina couldn't even protest when Arika pulled her onto her feet as they walked towards Nao and the gang table.

Nao smirked again when she saw those two walked towards her table.

"Nao-sempai! Good day to you!!" Arika greeted with a wide grin on her face. Nina was frozen on her feet as she just stared at the pair of lime eyes in front of her.

"Ah, Arika-chan! Good day!" Nao turned facing the raven-haired girl. "And good day to you too, Nina…" her voice was somewhat sultry and deep, making the younger girl blushed unconsciously.

"G-good day to you, N-Nao-sempai…" she lowered her head to bow slightly at the red head.

Natsuki and Chie just grinned at each other when Nao made her move to that girl.

"Nina was talking a lot about you, Nao-sempai!" Arika blurted out boldly, making Chie and Natsuki almost choked on their food.

"A-Arika!!" Nina's face was into deeper shade of crimson. Nao just arched her brow as she smiled widely.

"Oh… I wonder what she said about me… Hope it is a good stuff…" Nao winked at the poor girl before her who seemed to erupt anytime soon.

"Yes, it is… She always talked about your skill and how beautif~umph!" Arika's mouth was already being cupped by the girl beside her. The other three older girls widened their eyes when they saw Nina did that.

"Shut your mouth or I will kill you!!" Nina whispered harshly to the brown haired girl and Arika nodded quickly.

"Nina! Arika! Come over here!" one of the Garderobe senior called them.

"Hai-hai!!" Arika waved at her senior.

"We gotta go, Nao-sempai, Natsuki-sempai, Chie-sempai! See you around again!" Arika waved at them as Nina quickly pulled her towards their group. Nao simply waved back and she grinned at Nina's flustered face as the younger girl turned to look at her before she walked away.

"Are you that serious with her?" Natsuki asked the red head after those two Garderobe girls walked far away enough from their table.

"Why not…?" Nao asked back as she took a sip from her drinks.

"If you're just going to fool around with her, better stop now… She's too innocent for that…" Natsuki rubbed her nose. Chie just nodded her head.

"Yeah, Nao… You should stop fooling around like that… Try find a girl that suit you best and have a relationship with her…" Chie added as she took a spoonful of her soup.

"Hehe… We'll see about that… Maybe she would be the one…" Nao grinned widely as her eyes trailed Nina's movement, walking out the restaurant.

Right before she stepped out the room, she glanced back at where a certain red head sat, and she saw Nao was looking at her with a wide smile on her face. _Oh my god. Nao-sempai is looking at me!_

Nao sighed after that raven-haired girl walked out the restaurant.

_Someone who suit me best, huh…?_

_

* * *

_

**Heheh… Surprising eh? After I read all the reviews, I was like immediately have this idea to pair up Nao with other people (It's because I hate Shiho very much, actually… Thanks to junjun14 for giving me idea to pair Nao with Nina instead) Hope you guys like it. ^_^**

**Don't kill me if you guys don't like it! T_T**

**Anyway, some reviews will be more than welcome!! Thanks a lot!! **


	11. Chapter 11: Another trouble… for Mai

**Another chapter for you guys! Pretty busy lately… New semester… A final semester actually! (YAY!!) And I'll be extremely busy later on T_T. Hope I can get this story finish as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a nice day everyone!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 11: Another trouble… for Mai.**

She just stared at the immobilized figure at the table in front of her. Her brows slowly formed a tight twitch.

"Oi! Bubuzuke!"

Shizuru tilted her head lazily and she just watched the blonde through the corner of her crimson eyes. _What now…? We've just finished the meeting… At least let me have my rest for a while…_

Haruka flinched when she saw Shizuru shot her a glare which brought shiver down to her spine. _O-okay… Maybe I shouldn't call her in the first place…_

"What is it, Suzushiro-san…?" despite the fatigue which was quickly engulfing her body, she curved her casual smile to the fidgeting blonde before her.

Haruka just blinked her eyes. _I-I really don't understand this woman… In a second she was staring at me, almost burn a hole through me and now she's smiling at me with her stupid trademark 'Bubuzuke-Tha'-Perfect-Girl-In-Tha'-Universe'…_

"Y-you're face is pale… Are you sick? You don't seem so well…" Haruka stuttered, quickly averted her eyes from staring at the pair of nerve-racking crimson.

Shizuru blinked her eyes for a few times and slowly she placed a palm on her left cheek.

"Ara…? Am I?" _Oh my god… It really happened to me now…_

"Yes, Fujino-san… You look so tired for the past few days… I've bet the meetings and classes really take a toll on you… You should go back and rest…" Yukino smiled softly at the older girl.

"Yeah, Fujino… Just go back to your room and have a rest… I'll keep all notes for you for the next classes… I'll inform the lecturer for your absence later…" Haruka stood up from her chair as she collected all her belongings.

"Ara… Thank you, Suzushiro-san… I really appreciate it… I shall take my leave now… Sorry for bothering you, Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru quickly got off her chair and she bowed slightly at the blonde.

"O-okay… D-don't mind it…" Haruka turned away her face as her cheeks blushed slightly. Yukino just giggled at Haruka's flustered face.

Shizuru picked up all her stuff and she walked towards the door.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow… Good day…" she bowed again and she strolled out the room, closing the door behind her.

A loud sigh escaped her mouth and she pinched her temple softly. _It's no good… It's been four days now… I don't think I could take this torture anymore… _She walked idly along the corridor, smiling at the few students who greeted her.

Though her face was wearing the brightest smile mask, her inside was boiling with frustration and despair. _Fukuda-san just sent the car last Monday, I thought I'm going to slip out and drive to Natsuki's hotel since last Tuesday I was off from classes… But all of sudden Suzushiro-san came with a lot of stupid meetings…_

She sighed again. Walking back to her dormitory, which seemed like forever to her. _I totally forgotten the fact that my body and my brain will go through withdrawal and breakdown if I didn't see my Natsuki for more than three days… _

Shizuru clutched her head tightly as the pain slowly seeped into her brain. _What is more suffering that I wouldn't be able to touch her!! My body will explode soon if I keep staying like this… _Her head almost bump at her door.

Suddenly, a sharp buzzing sound came from her bag. She quickly rummaged inside her bag to retrieve her cell phone. _A text message…? _She gently pressed the button. Her eyes brightened in an instant.

'_Hey Shizuru! Sorry I couldn't call you, instead of giving you a text message… I've got training now, and Midori will kill me if she found me call or texting you now… Anyway, I just wanted to inform you I got a match tomorrow afternoon at 2. It's okay if you couldn't make it here… although I really hope you will… Okay, then. I'll make sure to call you tonight, hope Midori will not push us too hard. I'm afraid I couldn't call you if I'm too tired… Take care, bye!'_

She smiled silently as she kept reading the message repeatedly. _Tomorrow…? It will be Friday tomorrow…_

Shizuru hastily unlocked her door and she walked inside her room. Placed her stuff on the study desk, she pulled out her schedule sheet and she studied it intently. _Friday… Friday… I got Marketing Communication class at 9, and the next one Business Presentation, at 11… And I'm free for the rest of the afternoon!! _

She grinned widely. _Hoho… I hope you're not too tired to handle me later, Natsuki…_

_---_

Mai stood behind her counter as she wiped the dishes dry. She just stared blankly at the shining surface, slowly she took a deep breath.

"I wonder how they are doing… Tomorrow they are going to have their first preliminary match…" she carefully placed the dry plate on the specific compartment.

"How's Mikoto doing…? Is she eats well…? Oh, no… What if Nao-chan and Chie-chan give Mikoto junk food?"

All her staffs there were wondering why Mai was talking to herself, not to mention she was talking out loud, alone.

"Argh! I'm going to kill those two if they give Mikoto junk food! And Natsuki too if she forced Mikoto to share her same interest on mayo… Wait! Natsuki won't share her mayo with anyone, not even Kaichou…"

The other workers just looked at each other, confused. They jumped slightly when Mai banged her hand on the counter.

"I _MUST_ go tomorrow! I won't let those three evil girls influenced my Mikoto during my absence!!" Mai nodded her head with fiery spirit as she clenched her fist.

---

Natsuki, Nao and Chie sneezed at the very same time. They turned to look at each other.

"What the hell~"

---

Seconds later Mai just continued her chores while humming happily.

_What is going on with Mai-san…? _All her employees were exchanging looks as their head had the same thought.

The café wasn't so busy since the lunch hour just passed few hours ago. There were a few groups of people and students.

Now they were preparing for customers for the next high-tea hour.

"Good afternoon, Mai-san…" a soft manly voice greeted her and she quickly turned around.

"Ah, Reito-san… Good afternoon…" she smiled widely. Reito beamed his dazzling smile and he took a seat in front of the counter. Mai blushed slightly when Reito smiled at her like that.

"W-what would you like to have today, Reito-san?" she slowly gulped down as she tried to avert her eyes from Reito's pair of luminous golden eyes. _His eyes… really remind me of someone…_

"Ah, I would like to have the usual, Mai-san…" he smiled again. Mai nodded slightly and she quickly moved to make the mentioned beverage.

Reito just watched the younger girl doing her job with a wide grin on his face. _So… she's the one, huh…?_

"Here you go, Reito-san. Hope you enjoy it…" Mai placed the cup in front of that dark haired young man. Reito just smiled and he nodded his head.

"I always enjoyed your tea, Mai-san… Not to mention all the foods here are amazingly delicious… You're really a great cook, Mai-san…" he smiled again. Mai instantly blushed on Reito's compliment.

"A-aa, Reito-san… It's not much… I'm still learning process anyway…" she giggled nervously, trying to get rid of her blush. _Wh-what is going on with me? Why is he giving me such effect?_

"No… You're really a great cook… No wonder my sis~" Reito's eyes widened slightly and he quickly brought his cup on his lips but he still couldn't contain his smirk. _Hoho… I'm so careless… I almost slip it out just now… _

Mai just watched the older boy as she blinked her eyes. _Did he just say something…?_

"Anyway, Mai-san… I've heard that some of your friends are involved with basketball tournament... You didn't want to go to watch them play…?" he calmly placed his cup on the counter.

"Of course I will… They have their first preliminary match tomorrow… I'm absolutely going to be there to support them!" Mai grinned widely. Reito just laughed.

"W-would you like to go too…?" _Seriously… What the hell are you doing, Tokiha Mai!? _

Reito widened his eyes slightly and he smiled. "Oh, I would love to, but I got plenty of meetings tomorrow…"

"Ah, yes… I forgot that you're Fuuka Boyz kaichou… I'm sorry…" Mai smiled apologetically.

"Don't mind it…" Reito smiled again. Mai just nodded her head.

"Anyway, I need to continue my work, Reito-san… It's a pleasure to see you…" Mai bowed her head slightly and she quickly walked into the kitchen.

_Okay… This is strange… What is happening to me? _Mai rested her palms on the steel table.

_There is something about him… I still can't figure out what it is… He really makes me remind of someone… GAH!! Now when I need those stupid three, they are not here!! _She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

_I need to go meet them tomorrow and ask their advice…_

_---_

Friday…

After put away all her books, she slowly got off her chair.

"Bubuzuke! Where are you going?" Haruka also stood up, brought the books together with her. Shizuru just smiled.

"I want to go watch~" _Wait… What if I ask Suzushiro-san to tag along…? I can ask her to do the driving job and I can relax myself…_

Haruka twitched her brows slightly. "Watch what, Fujino…?"

Shizuru's lips unconsciously curved up in sly smile. "Ara… Would you like to go too, Suzushiro-san? I'm going to watch Natsuki's first match today…"

"Kuga's first match…? Oh? The tournament… Hey, it's a good idea… We got nothing to do after this right…?" Haruka grinned. Shizuru just giggled. _Hoho… What a brilliant idea indeed…_

"You can ask Kikugawa-san to come too… I'm thinking of check in a room for a night… It's weekend tomorrow anyway…"

"Hmm… Okay! I'll inform her… Anyway, how are we going to get there…? My car is in the workshop…" Haruka scratched her cheek softly. Shizuru grinned widely as she pulled out her car keys from her vest pocket.

"You got a car…? Why didn't I know about it…?" Haruka barked. Shizuru giggled and she kept her keys inside her palm.

"Ara… Since I didn't need to go anywhere so much, so I think having a car at campus wouldn't be a necessary…" Shizuru smiled.

"Okay! It's settled now! I'll go get Yukino now!" Haruka was about to walk out the lecture hall,

"Suzushiro-san… Can I ask a favor from you…?" Shizuru smiled softly to the blonde. Haruka just arched her brows.

"I haven't been driving for a long period… I'm afraid I couldn't drive as competent as I was before… Can you drive us there…?" she uttered it more like a pleading. _Just take the offer… _

"What the hell, bubuzuke!? You're asking me to drive the whole 2 hours…?" Haruka barked angrily as her brows furrowed.

"Ara… I do believe Suzushiro-san has a better skill in driving than mine… Besides I didn't touch the steering wheel for years… What if we'll get into accident…?" Shizuru placed a palm on her cheek as she faked a worry look.

"Okay! Okay! I'll drive! I won't let you touch that steering wheel! I don't want to die anyway!!" Haruka scratched her head.

_Success! _Shizuru quickly nodded her head as she placed the car keys on Haruka's palm.

"Thank you, Suzushiro-san! Always the reliable one when I'm in need!" she giggled. Haruka blushed slightly and she put the keys into her pocket.

"Y-yeah, yeah! I'll see you outside the dorm later! Don't be late!!" Haruka walked out the hall hastily, leaving a certain brunette haired girl smiling slyly.

_Hoho… I can take a nap during the whole 2 hours drive... I need to gain my energy back before meet my Natsuki!! Natsuki! Wait for me!!_

_---_

"Now, what the hell is she doing!? We've been waiting for her for sages!" Haruka tapped her foot impatiently as her back leaned on the wall.

"It's 'ages', Haruka-chan…" Yukino smiled softly as she corrected the older girl.

"That's what I said!!"

"Ara… I'm sorry I'm a bit late…" Shizuru walked out her room with a small travel bag in her right hand.

"A bit late!? We've been waiting for you for s~ AGES!!" Haruka barked loudly, Shizuru just giggled and she quickly locked her room.

"Shall we go…?" she smiled sweetly at the fuming blonde. Haruka just puff out her breath and she stomped to the parking lot.

"Which one is your car, Bubuzuke!?" Haruka asked as she stood right in front of the parking lot with multiple of car inside there.

"It's over there…" Shizuru pointed at the burgundy coupe car few feet away from them. Haruka and Yukino widened their eyes.

"T-that's your car!?" Haruka's mouth was gaped open. _That's Audi TT… my dream car!! Damn this woman! Always a step ahead from me!!_

"Yes…" Shizuru smiled widely as she walked towards her vehicle.

"Why the hell you keep such beautiful car while for years and you didn't even drive it!!? Argh!! It's my freaking dream car!!" Haruka yanked her hair.

"Calm down, Haruka-chan…" Yukino patted softly at the blonde's shoulder. Shizuru just giggled.

"Ara… Then I fulfill your dream then… You're going to drive the car for us, right?" Shizuru opened the back door.

"What!? You're going to let Haruka-chan drive, Fujino-san!?" Yukino asked in surprised.

"Yes… We already promised just now... Is there any problem…?" Shizuru asked back. Yukino just sighed as Haruka already sat on the driver seat with an excited look on her face.

"Okay! Just shut up and buckle up!" Haruka grinned widely and she started the engine.

"You really made an unwise decision, Fujino-san…" Yukino sighed loudly again while took a seat next to Haruka and she quickly pulled the safety belt.

"Ara… And why is that…?" Shizuru giggled as she also pulled the safety belt and buckled it.

"You'll see~"

_SCREEECH!!!_

"EEeeekkk!!" Shizuru shrieked when Haruka suddenly slammed on the accelerator and the car jerked forward.

Haruka accelerated the car into 100 miles/hour, dodging every car that got in her way. Her steering control was amazing and could bring the F1 drivers to shame.

"Move aside, you moron!!" Haruka yelled and she kicked on the accelerator pad harder. Yukino just sat there surprisingly calm while Shizuru already clung on the handle above her like her life was depended on it.

"S-Suzushiro-san… I think you should slow down a bit… We're not in the rush anyway~"

"Shut up! Who's driving now, huh!?" Haruka barked with her eyes still focused on the road.

"Fujino-san… Don't bother to ask her to slow down… She won't listen to anyone…" Yukino sighed.

Shizuru gulped down nervously. _Maybe it is a bad idea for letting Suzushiro-san to drive…_

_---_

"Okay! Ready guys!?" Midori clapped her hands as she stood at the front of the bus.

"Yeah!!" the whole team shouted.

"We will win this one, okay! And we will go to the finals!" Midori shouted again, and the other players shouted in high spirit.

"Yeah-yeah… Such a high dream…" Nao sighed loudly as she rested her head on the seat. Natsuki just grinned as she too leaned her head on the seat, closing her eyes. _She didn't even wish me good luck… I wonder if she's too busy… *sigh* It's okay though… I don't want to bother her… It's only a preliminary match…_

"Nervous, Natsuki?" Chie peered from behind with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki just laughed.

"Nervous? Hell no! There's no such word in my dictionary when it comes to match like this…" she grinned proudly. Nao just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… You'll only be nervous when Fujino is around…" Nao grinned. Chie laughed loudly when Natsuki's face changed its color.

"Shut up, Nao!"

---

"Which way now, Bubuzuke?" Haruka stopped the vehicle right in front the crossroads.

"Ara…? I thought Suzushiro-san knows the direction to the town…" Shizuru said blankly as she turned to look around.

"What!? You're the one who wanted to go to that town! I thought you know the directions!!" Haruka shouted as she turned her head to look at the brunette haired girl behind her.

"Ara… It seems like I don't know the direction too…" Shizuru smiled.

Haruka banged her head on the steering wheel in frustration.

Yukino just sighed…

---

The crowds were cheering loudly inside that basketball court. With another 45 minutes, the match would soon begin.

"So, our first match is with Joshi Taiiku, the Women's College of Physical Education…" Natsuki read at the book Midori gave just now. They were sitting in the locker room while waiting for the last 15 minutes to get out to the court.

"Yeah… They're specialist in sports mostly and they managed to get into final four last year…" Chie pulled her sock up on her right foot.

"And why the hell we have to face them in our very first match… Damn it!" Nao groaned loudly.

"They were damn good because of their seniors last year… Now since they were graduated, I hope the newbies are not going to give us much trouble…" Chie pulled up her another sock.

"Yeah… I really hope that too!" Nao leaned her back on the bench.

---

Haruka steered the steering wheel to move the car into left junction. Thanks to Yukino's computer skill, she managed to google a map and now they were moving to the accurate direction.

"You're so useless, bubuzuke! I swear I will not go travel again with you!" Haruka barked angrily.

Silence~

Haruka blinked her eyes.

"Why is she didn't reply anything…?" Haruka peered to the rear view mirror and she saw a certain brunette haired girl was sleeping soundly at the back seat with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Oh, Fujino-san is already sleeping…" Yukino turned around to look at the girl behind her while Haruka was already trembling. Her hands grasped the steering wheel so hard, almost to the point of crushing it down.

"GAH!! WAKE UP, STUPID BUBUZUKE!!!!"

---

"Nice one, Kuga!" Nao high-fived with Natsuki. Natsuki just grinned as she pulled her jersey to wipe the sweat on her face. Her eyes quickly looked up around the audience stage, trying to find a certain brunette haired girl, _just in case she's coming…Who knows? She's always full of surprises… _

But she couldn't find that girl anywhere. Natsuki took a deep breath and she focused on the game again.

_It's fine… I'll give her a call after this… But now… _Natsuki turned to look at the electronic scoreboard.

Fuuka Girls University – 27, Joshi Taiiku College – 20.

_I gotta make sure to win this one…_

_---_

"I can't believe we're going to miss the first half…" Shizuru fixed her purple blouse after she shut the door closed.

"Blame your karma, bubuzuke! It's your fault that we got lost and after we managed to get the right direction, you're sleeping the whole way here!" Haruka slammed the expensive car door closed. Yukino just smiled apologetically to the brunette. Shizuru just sighed.

"I'm sorry… Shall we get inside now…?" Shizuru smiled softly to the furious blonde. Haruka just silenced and she walked towards the massive basketball arena with Yukino trailed behind her.

They walked side by side towards the entrance.

Slowly they could hear a loud cheering sound came from the door few feet away in front of them.

"Hurry up, bubuzuke! We already missed half the game!!" Haruka ran towards the door and she busted it open. The loud cheers echoed again.

Shizuru was panting slightly and her eyes quickly roamed across the court to find the one and only…

A tall silver/blue jersey figure was jumping so high in the air. Her midnight blue hair was flying as her right hand held the ball firmly reaching for the iron loop, with another two players from opposing team jumping from both of her sides, trying to block her advance.

_BANG!! _

"KUGA-SAN~!!!" a loud scream echoed from the Fuuka Girls students who also came to support the team.

Natsuki was still clinging on the hoop after she made a dunk, which helped her team to gain another two points. Slowly she slipped her hand off the ring and she landed on the court floor.

She quickly dashed back to defense for her team as the player from Joshi Taiiku started their advance. _I need to win this! I need to tell Shizuru that I win this game!_

"Stop showing off, mutt!" Nao nudged slightly at Natsuki's side with a wide grin on her face.

"Shut up, spider!" she also couldn't contain her smirk and she grinned widely at the red head beside her.

"Defense, guys!!" Chie yelled while Akira and Mikoto quickly dashed forward to guard the opposing team players. Akira quickly made a smooth steal and she passed the ball to the speedy girl, Mikoto.

"MIKOTO-CHAN!!! GO! GO! GO!" Mai screamed loudly as her hands gripped firmly on the stage railings.

Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino quickly noticed the voice and they saw an orange haired girl was cheering near the front seat of that stage.

"Eh? Isn't that the café girl, Tokiha Mai?" Haruka pointed at the girl. Yukino just nodded her head.

"Ara… She got some empty seats next to her… Why don't we sit there…?" Shizuru said and the others quickly nodded. They walked towards Mai's row.

"Mai-san…" Shizuru called the younger girl. Mai quickly turned around and she saw Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino stood at the stairway.

"Shizuru-san! Suzushiro-san! Yukino-chan!! You guys come too!?" Mai smiled widely to the three girls before her. Shizuru just nodded her head as she chuckled at Mai's delighted face.

"Here! Sit here!" Mai patted at the vacant seats next to her, and the other three girls quickly sat down on their respective seats.

"Mai-san comes here to cheer for Mikoto-chan?" Shizuru asked the orange haired girl. Mai just nodded happily.

"Of course! And to the others too!!"

"KYAA~ MIKOTO-CHAN!!!" a group of girls few rows away from them squealed loudly when Mikoto made a successful jump shot.

Mai just shot the group a death glare. "Chih~ How dare they called Mikoto like that!?" Mai scowled. Shizuru laughed again.

"Ara… Is Mai-san jealous…?" Shizuru grinned mischievously at Mai's flustered face.

"O-of course I am… Anyway, did Natsuki know that you're coming here today…?" Mai asked as she leaned her back on the seat.

"Ara… I don't think she's aware with it… I didn't tell her I was coming…" Shizuru smiled as she too leaned her back on the seat. She smiled silently when she saw Chie, Natsuki and Nao ruffled Mikoto's hair after that spiky haired girl made a shot.

"No wonder she seemed a bit down earlier… And she kept looking around here, like searching for someone…" Mai rubbed her cheek with her index finger. Shizuru just widened her eyes slightly when she heard it.

"A-ara… I see…" she turned to look at the raven-haired girl who was bending over with her hands held on her knees, to support her upper body. Natsuki was panting slightly and she pulled her jersey again to wipe her sweat that running down her chin.

Shizuru just smiled as she studied Natsuki's determined façade. _She's really serious when it comes to basketball match… That's what I loved about her… _

"Defense! Defense!" the students from Fuuka Girls University cheered loudly as their team took a lead.

"Rebound!!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki and Chie with the other three opposing team players jumped to seize the ball. Luckily Natsuki's jump was higher than the others, she grabbed the ball and she held it close to her as she landed on the floor.

"Yeah! Natsuki!!!" Mai screamed out loud.

"Akira-kun!!" she made a sharp long pass to the running ninja.

"Alright!!" Akira caught the ball perfectly and she dribbled towards the 3-point zone. Nao already dashed to the area from the other side.

"Hey!" Nao waved her hand to Akira after she slipped from the girl that guarded her. Akira made a quick pass and Nao dashed to the hoop.

A player from opposite team came blocked her way. Nao just grinned and she made a 360 degree turn and she dribbled past the girl.

"YUUKI-SAN~!!!" the crowd cheered again.

Nao halted her step when another player dashed towards her. She quickly jumped to make a shot and that girl also jumped, raising her arm up in the air to block Nao's shot.

"Heh!" Nao grinned widely and she tilted her body backwards, and she shoots. The girl in front of her widened her eyes in shocked. _Fade away shot!? _

She tried to reach for the ball but she was only touching the air.

The ball went flying over the girl's head, and in one smooth movement the orange ball slipped into the hoop, making a 'swoosh' sound. Nao grinned as she raised her fist up to the air.

"Yeehaa! Nao-chan!!!" Mai screamed again as she waved her arms in the air. Shizuru just giggled.

"Talking about showing off… You're a lot worst…" Natsuki arched a brow when Nao jogged to stand beside her.

"Shut up, mutt…" Nao smirked and they laughed together.

_PRIIIT! PRIITT!! _The referee blew her whistle.

"Half time! 15 minutes rest…" and the crowds gave the players applauses.

"I'm going to see Mikoto… You want to come along, Shizuru-san?" Mai got off her seat.

"Yes. I'm going… Suzushiro-san, Kikugawa-san, please excuse me…" Shizuru smiled widely to the pair.

"Yeah-yeah… Just go see your beloved puppy…" Haruka grinned smugly. Yukino just giggled.

---

Natsuki sighed loudly as she rested her back on the bench. Nao was sitting next to her, pouring the cold water on her face, while Chie covering her head with a towel. Akira stood near Midori as she took a sip from her bottle. They were all panting heavily, and what more shocking was Mikoto. She just sat on the floor with her legs crossed, munching on the energy bar Midori gave her just now.

"Mikoto!!"And all eyes turned facing the caller. Mai jogged towards the team with a brunette haired girl walking behind her.

Natsuki widened her eyes instantly when she saw Shizuru smiled at her. _Sh-Shizuru!? _

"Mai!!" Mikoto jumped to the older girl and she snuggled her face into Mai's busty chest. "Mai! I missed Mai!!" and all the girls there were like 'aww… so cute…'

Except for Nao and Natsuki. _What the hell? It's just fucking four days they didn't see each other… No wonder they won the poll for the Best Couple…_

"Why don't you do like that to Fujino?" Nao grinned at the navy haired girl beside her.

"W-what!? NO!!" Natsuki barked angrily with a flushed face. Nao and Chie already were already laughing.

"Hahaha! Just go to your girlfriend, mutt…" Nao pushed Natsuki's back playfully.

"Fuck you, Nao!" she muttered breathlessly and she walked to the brunette haired girl. Shizuru was about to say something but Natsuki quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out the court.

"N-Natsuki…?" she just watched at the girl beside her. She noticed Natsuki had a kind of smile that plastered across her face. The raven-haired girl took her to Fuuka Girls locker room, and after she closed the door, she pushed the older girl to the nearest wall.

"God… I miss you a lot…" Natsuki whispered at the brunette and slowly she closed the distance between their faces and she kissed her tenderly. Shizuru smiled softly right before the other girl pressed her lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered close and she wrapped her arms around the navy haired girl neck, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry for not informing you that I was coming today…" Shizuru spoke with bated breath after Natsuki pulled away slightly. They touched their foreheads together and Natsuki just smiled.

"It's okay… I'm glad you came anyway…" she grazed her finger on Shizuru's smooth cheek and the older girl smiled again.

"And I miss Natsuki a lot too…" Shizuru grinned and she leaned down for a fiery kiss. Natsuki couldn't help but to smile with Shizuru's lips still on her.

"Why are you laughing…?" Shizuru asked while panting heavily when she heard Natsuki chuckled.

"It's nothing… I've talked about Mai and Mikoto missed each other just now… I can't believe that I am actually just like them…" she laughed again. Shizuru just giggled with her hands cupped on Natsuki's both cheeks. She leaned again to place a soft kiss on Natsuki's nose.

"Well… you never know what happened to me when you're not around…" Shizuru whispered and she rested her chin on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Oh? What happened to you…?" Natsuki asked as she pulled away slightly to look at the girl before her. Shizuru smiled mischievously to Natsuki's confused face and she tilted the girl's chin with her finger and brought her face closer.

"I'm not going to tell you…" Shizuru breathed at the navy haired girl's face and hungrily pressed her lips on hers. A sudden force from the brunette made Natsuki stumbled backwards on the bench behind her.

"Sh-Shizuru… W-wait… I'm all sweating right now…" Natsuki couldn't find her words spoke out clearly as the brunette made a few quick jobs in finding her hands into her jersey.

"Ara…? I thought this is what Natsuki wants since she took me here… In this empty locker room…" she purred seductively as she hovered above the blushing girl.

"W-well, yeah… Yeah! I do want to do this with you but I'm in a mess and sweaty right now… And we don't have much time…" Natsuki gulped down nervously when Shizuru stared at her with deep passionate eyes.

"We can make it quick… Besides, sweaty and messy Natsuki is always… sexy." Shizuru licked on Natsuki's stuttering lips and that brought another rush of heat towards the navy haired girl.

"Sh-Shizuru!!" Natsuki scowled with a flushed face. Shizuru couldn't help but to burst out hearty laughs when she saw Natsuki's blushing cheeks.

"Oh my god… I really miss this look on your face, Natsuki… You look so cute when you're blushing like that…" Shizuru cupped the girl's cheek and Natsuki just twitched her brows.

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are… That was why I fell in love with you…" Shizuru whispered softly. Natsuki tensed when she heard that word again.

Shizuru who already noticed the other girl stiffness just smiled and she kissed softly at Natsuki's nose.

"Let's go then… Your teammates might be waiting for you…" she quickly got off the younger girl but Natsuki already grabbed her arm, stopping her way.

"Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki stared at the empty floor under her feet. _Damn it! She's right in front of you now! Just say it!_

Shizuru just watched Natsuki kept fidgeting on her seat, not to mention the hand that holding up her arm was trembling. _Is…is she going to say it…? _She could feel her own heart beats started to pace up.

"Sh-Shizuru… I-I uh… I…" she was stuttering and slowly she lifted her head to look at the girl in front of her. Shizuru quickly turned her body around so she could face the navy haired girl properly. The grip on her arm started to tighten.

"Yes, Natsuki…?" she placed a palm on Natsuki's cheek, caressing it encouragingly.

"I-uh… I…" _It's now or never, Kuga Natsuki! You can do it!!_

"Hmm…?" _I should have brought my video cam to record this… This is going to be the best day of Fujino Shizuru's life…_

"I-uh… Thank you…"

_Eh? _Her crimson eyes widened slightly.

And they fell into ultimate silence…

_Thank you? What the hell!? Thank you!? What the hell!? Thank you!? What the hell!? _Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times as she stared at the surprised face in front of her.

Shizuru tried her best to hold her laugh but apparently she failed. She burst out into laughs again, much louder this time.

Natsuki could feel another rush of heat engulfed her face again, and the fact that Shizuru was laughing at her was not helping at all. She quickly lowered her flushed face from Shizuru's sight.

Slowly she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her and her face landed on the soft mounds of Shizuru's chest. Another heat was racing towards her face again.

"Sh-Shizu~"

"It's okay, Natsuki…" Shizuru murmured as she rested her head on top of Natsuki's. She could even hear the steady heart beats of that older girl's heart since her face was buried on that brunette chest.

"Don't worry about it… I will wait… And I will wait forever for that…" she kissed the navy hair and slowly she let go of the girl. Natsuki was completely stunned with Shizuru's words and now she was gaping like an idiot. _Sh-Shizuru… Damn it! Now I feel like wanted to cry… _

"Ara… Natsuki need to close her mouth if she didn't want a fly get inside it…" Shizuru giggled and Natsuki quickly shut her mouth closed. _Cheh! Seconds earlier she was declaring her undying love to me and now she's started to tease me again…_

"Let's go then… And if Natsuki win this match, I will give a _present_ to you…" Shizuru playfully winked at the younger girl as Natsuki got off the bench.

"What kind of present…?" Natsuki asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Well… I'm staying at the same hotel as Natsuki for a night… So, if Natsuki want to know what her present is, she needs to come over tonight…" Shizuru smiled mischievously to the navy haired girl. Natsuki just laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it…" she smiled as she offered a hand and Shizuru gladly entwined it with her own and they walked out the locker room.

---

"Oi, Kuga… You seemed very energetic compared to the previous half…" Nao asked with an arched brow as they walked inside the court with their other teammates.

"Already charged up your _battery_ huh?" Nao leaned closer as she whispered. Natsuki immediately had her cheeks blushed again.

"Shut up!! I want to focus now!!" Natsuki barked angrily and she stomped her way to her position. Nao just laughed loudly.

---

As the game was continued, Natsuki made tremendous counterattacks which really amazed not only the crowds but also the opposing team.

"Wh-what the hell is going on with that number 7…? Is she on drugs or something…? She's really trashing down each and every one of us…" the Josei Taiiku number 8 spoke with her other teammates.

And now, Fuuka Girlz trashed down the Josei Taiiku with a huge point differences, 77 – 45.

…with only 1 minutes and 30 seconds left.

_There's no way we can win with these girls…_

---

_PRIIT!! PRIITT!! _The whistle that indicated the game was over was blown. Fuuka Girlz won with 83 points while Josei Taiiku was 47.

"YEAH!! We defeated the Josei Taiiku!!" Midori yelled out loud. Natsuki was slumped on the floor, breathing heavily. She slowly lifted her head to look at the brunette at the audiences' stage. She grinned widely as she pointed out a 'V' sign to Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled and she nodded her head. She just watched the younger girl being lifted by her two loyal friends, Chie and Nao and they took her to the locker room.

_Ara… She seems so exhausted now… I wonder if she had any strength left for tonight…_

_---_

"Nao-chan! Chie-chan! Natsuki! Wait up!!" Mai called out their names and beside her was Akira, who piggy-backed sleeping Mikoto. Those three were walking to their bus to get them back to the hotel.

"What's up, Mai-kun?" Chie asked as she flung her towel on her shoulder. Natsuki and Nao just watched the orange haired girl regained her breathing again.

"Akira-kun… Could you please take Mikoto-chan into the bus…?" she turned facing the green haired girl beside her.

"Yeah, sure… See you guys later…" Akira walked to the bus in front of them, leaving the other four older girls.

"What is it, Mai…? You seem bothered…" Natsuki asked when she saw Mai's worry face.

"Yeah, Mai… Is there something wrong?" Nao took her turn to ask. Mai just raised her hand up to stop those girls from asking more.

"I want to meet you guys at the hotel restaurant after this… I'll be waiting there…"

"What!? We want to rest, Mai~" Chie groaned but she quickly swallowed her words when Mai glared at her.

"Whatever you want to say you can tell us now… I want to meet with Shizuru after this~" Natsuki immediately silenced herself when Mai shot her an angry glare. Nao decided to keep quiet since she already know what would happen if she said something.

"I said at the hotel restaurant. Period! I'll meet you guys there!" she hastily walked to her car, leaving those three dumbfounded girls.

"What is going on with her…? She seems very worried…" Chie scratched her head as their eyes trailed at the departing figure.

"Maybe something's happened during these four days of our absence…" Natsuki pulled her hair band off and her silky raven hair fell on her shoulder.

"Oh my god… Is she pregnant?" Nao gasped loudly. Natsuki and Chie turned their head in an instant with twitched brows.

"What the hell, Nao!? How the hell she's getting pregnant anyway…?" Natsuki folded her arms and she started to walk to the bus.

"Well, you know… When we're not around… Mikoto not around… Mai is out of control and she just walked into random guys and then…you know the rest…" Nao grinned mischievously while Chie already laughed.

"It sounds more like you who will do such things than Mai…" Natsuki scratched her head annoyingly and she climbed the bus. Chie laughed again.

"Hey!! It's really uncalled for!" Nao retorted angrily.

---

"Okay… what do you want to talk about…?" Chie started the conversation since they'd been sitting around the round table inside that restaurant without spoken anything at all.

"Yeah, Mai… Surely there's something wrong with you… I never saw you like this before… Well, maybe once… when Takumi was critical with his heart disease…" Natsuki scratched her cheek.

While Nao was already sleeping with her head on the table.

Mai was fidgeting on her seat and her eyes shifted to look at her friends one by one. Slowly she took a deep breath.

"Well… there is one guy…" Mai muttered it carefully. Suddenly Nao bolted up from her sleep.

"See!? I've told you guys earlier! She really did it!!" Nao blurted out all of sudden. Natsuki and Chie gasped loudly when they recalled what Nao had told them earlier.

…and they were _totally_ believing it now.

Mai just blinked her eyes when those three girls in front of her glared at her in disbelieve look.

"Oh my god, Mai!? Why did you do that!?" Chie grasped both Mai's shoulders and she shook it frantically.

"I do what!? I do what!?" she asked back with Chie still shaking her shoulder.

"You're such an unfaithful woman! I knew I shouldn't let Mikoto to get involve with you… I knew you will end up hurting her!" Nao faked a sob.

Mai widened her eyes when she heard it. _Oh my god! They already know about it??_

"What are you? Mikoto's mother?" Natsuki shot the red head a death glare. Nao just grinned.

Natsuki quickly shifted her attention to the orange haired girl.

"Anyway, Mai… I know it's hard for you to get separate with Mikoto…" Natsuki spoke calmly.

"…But it was only freaking four days and you already did that!? Are you out of your mind!?" she shouted with her forehead already popped out some angry veins.

"I don't know what the hell you guys saying!! I did what!!? And Chie!! Stop shaking me!!" Mai screamed. All eyes inside that restaurant quickly turned to look at their table.

"Uh… Sorry… I got carried away…" Chie quickly pulled her hands from the orange haired girl's shoulder and she placed it on the table.

"Okay!! What the hell is going on with you guys!? Why are you guys keep on saying that I did something…? I did what!?" Mai barked angrily at the three girls.

Nao, Chie and Natsuki turned to look at each other.

"You say it, Nao…" Natsuki nudged the red head.

"No! You say it, mutt!!" Nao nudged back. And they quickly turned facing the short haired girl.

"You say it, Chie!!" they said it in unison. Chie just blinked her eyes and she turned facing the enraged orange haired girl before her.

"W-well… Mai… You're pregnant, r-right?" Chie slowly pushed her chair backwards, just in case that girl in front of her goes into berserk.

"Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL!!!?" Mai shouted loudly as she already bolted upright from her chair.

"Um, miss… Please lower your voice… You're interrupting other customers~" a waiter suddenly came towards them and he warned them with a stern, manly look on his face.

"SHUT UP!!" Mai barked angrily and that waiter already ran 100 meters away, crying like a girl.

She turned to face the other three girls, but they were already hiding behind their chairs, trembling in fear.

Mai took a deep breath to calm down and she sat back on her chair.

"Mai…?" Natsuki peeked from behind her chair. Mai lifted her head and she shot that navy haired girl a furious glare. Natsuki flinched slightly.

"Who the hell came out with the idea that I'm pregnant!?" Mai asked with a softer tone.

Chie and Natsuki quickly pointed at the red head.

"Wh-what!?" Nao was startled and she cringed when Mai shot her a death glare.

"N-A-O…"

"I-I was joking, Mai!! Joking!! Those two are really stupid to believe what I said!!" Nao waved her hands in front of her defensively.

"WHAT!!?" Natsuki and Chie barked at the red head.

"SHUT UP!!" Mai yelled. The other three girls quickly silenced themselves. Mai took a deep breath and she sighed heavily.

"Okay… First of all… I'm not pregnant and I don't know how both of you could believe such words from Nao… You guys should already know that when she said about 10 things, we shouldn't believe 20 from it…" Mai pinched her temple.

"What!? That's so cruel, Mai…" Nao groaned.

"Shut up…" Mai hissed furiously, while Chie and Natsuki already grinned from ear to ear.

"Anyway Mai… I was so scared to know if you actually did it… God! It's a relief to hear that you're not…" Natsuki quickly sat back on her chair and she sighed in content. The other two also took a seat on their respective chairs.

"Next time when people want to explain something, please let her finish her words before you guys butt in…" Mai smiled softly as she rested her chin on her palm.

"Yes, ma'am…" Chie grinned widely.

"…anyway, Mai… You're not cheating with other guys, aren't you?" Nao whispered to the orange haired girl. Mai twitched her brows tightly.

"What!? No!"

"Oh, Mai… I knew you wouldn't do that to Mikoto-chan… I knew you're always such a faithful and loyal woman…" Nao smiled as she placed a palm on her chest. The other three girls just stared at her with a boring look.

"You really are a traitor of the nation, spider… Minutes earlier you've just said Mai is such unfaithful woman and now you're saying she's a loyal one…?" Natsuki frowned as she gritted her teeth.

"Eheheheh~" the red head just giggled.

"Anyway, back to the main topic now… What is this guy you're talking about, Mai…?" Chie rested her arms on the table as she leaned forward. Mai took another deep breath just before she started.

"Well… There is one guy here… During these four days when you guys and Mikoto went here to have the tournament, he everyday came to my café and always trying to find a chance to talk with me…" Mai played with her bangs as she spoke.

The others just listened very carefully to Mai's story and didn't even dare to interrupt, afraid that it would get the orange haired girl into rampage again.

"And every time he stops by at the café, he was like staring at me… watching every move that I make… It was really distressing…" she paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, again.

"He's a stalker… A bloody pervert, creepy stalker… I'm sure he's ogled at your amazing breast, Mai!" Nao blurted out boldly.

Natsuki and Chie just glared at the red head. Nao mouthed out a silent 'What?'

"Well… I don't think he's like that… He's always nice and smiles a lot too… Besides, you guys know this man…" Mai rubbed her nose.

"What…? We know this guy…?" Chie asked with a curious look on her face. Natsuki and Nao just blinked their emerald eyes.

"Yeah… He's Kanzaki Reito… The kaichou at Fuuka Boyz…"

---

After a few minutes of serenity, Chie shifted on her chair and she leaned forward again.

"Are you sure about this, Mai… We're talking about Reito… Kanzaki Reito! And he's flirting with you…?" and Mai just shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm not saying that he's flirting with me… It's just I always had this strange feeling when he's around… The way he looked at me, his eyes, his smile and even his hair… He keeps reminding me of someone… He's reminding me of Mikoto…" Mai sighed.

"Mikoto…?" the other three girls asked back in the same time. Mai just nodded.

"… and I guess that is why I'm so attracted to him..." Mai smiled timidly.

They quickly fell into silence again. Chie tapped on the table softly while Natsuki and Nao were folding their arms on their chest in the same manner.

"That's all…?" Nao suddenly spoke. Mai blinked her eyes a few times and she nodded blankly.

"Yeah… That's all…"

"So, what do you want us to do…?" Natsuki asked, still folding her arms.

"Well… I want to know what you guys think about it and tell me what I should do…" Mai shrugged her shoulder.

"Hmm… first of all, I guess you just need to calm yourself down… Maybe Kanzaki was just being nice to you…" Chie rubbed her chin.

"There's a lot of way of being nice, Chie… Does it even include with staring and watching someone doing her job every single second you have?" Nao sighed.

"Well, this is maybe one of them… The Kanzaki's-Way-Of-Being-Nice-To-Woman…" Chie grinned.

"You guys are not helping… What if I go ask Shizuru about this...? She's a good friend with that Kanzaki boy…" Natsuki smiled in assurance to the orange haired girl in front of her.

"No… I don't want to bother Kaichou-san with my small problem…" Mai shook her head slightly.

"Anyway, Mai… You're not swing that way, aren't you…? I mean you're not exactly attracted to him because he's just a cute guy… You're attracted to him because he reminds you of Mikoto-chan, right…?" Nao leaned forward, resting her arms on the table.

"Yes… I think so…" Mai nodded her head.

"You're not like imagining yourself having sex with him, right?"

"What!? NO!!" Mai retorted with furious blushes on her cheeks. Natsuki and Chie already laughed.

"It's settled then…" Nao grinned.

"How it is settled…? You guys haven't told me what to do yet…" Mai looked at each of her friends.

"Mai… You just had a natural feeling with that guy because he's looked so much alike Mikoto-chan… There's nothing you need to worry about… Just like Chie said, maybe this Kanzaki is just trying to be nice to you… and maybe it is his some sort of way in approaching girls… You just need to stop thinking too much about it…" Nao smirked widely.

"Yeah, Mai… I'll see what I can do about this Kanzaki from Shizuru… Maybe Mikoto is his distant relative… who knows…? Did Mikoto ever mentioned about her family or some other relatives to you…?" Natsuki asked. Mai just shook her head.

"Despite of everything… That is the only thing Mikoto barely talk about with me… We already know that she lost her grandfather when she was at middle high school… About her other family, I never ask her since she didn't seem wanted to share anything about it with me…" Mai smiled faintly.

"It's okay… If she decided not to talk, you should never ask… When she's ready, she will open up to you…" Chie patted softly at Mai's hand. Mai just smiled.

"Yeah… Anyway, thanks a lot guys… It really helps…" she grinned as she held Chie's hand.

"That's what friends are for…" Nao smirked widely.

"Yeah, friends… You _are _really a good friend, Nao…" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Natsuki-chan… You're so sweet…" Nao tried to hug the navy haired girl beside her but Natsuki pushed the red head's face roughly.

"Don't call me like that! It's creepy!"

---

"Shizuru said that she's at room 307…" Natsuki walked along the passageway as she roamed her eyes on each door to find the right one.

"Here it is…" she stopped right in front the expensive looking door and slowly her hand reached up to it.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who is it…?" a soft voice came from behind the door.

"Room service…" Natsuki grinned widely as she placed a palm on the peep hole so the other person from inside couldn't see her stood there.

Suddenly the door yanked opened and her collar was being pulled. She was jerked roughly into the room and the door was quickly closed.

"How do you know it was me…?" Natsuki laughed as she stepped in the luxurious room. Shizuru just grinned with her brows raised.

"Natsuki is really poor in imitating other person's voice and she shouldn't close the peep hole… I know you're the only person on earth who would do that…" and Natsuki laughed again. She threw her body on the comfy bed and she took deep breath. Later on, Shizuru lay down beside her.

"Natsuki seems so tired tonight… Come! I've already prepared the bath for you…" Shizuru stroked the navy blue hair and Natsuki just closed her eyes in content.

"Would you like to join me…?" she asked as she cracked one eye open. Shizuru just grinned widely as she quickly pulled the younger girl up to her feet and dragged her into the bathroom.

---

"Ne, Shizuru…?" Natsuki bent her upper body forward slightly as Shizuru scrubbed her back.

"Hmm…?"

"Who is this Kanzaki Reito…?" she asked blankly and Shizuru's hands stopped their advances almost immediately.

"Ara…? Why is Natsuki asking such question…?" she slowly continued her scrubbing. Although it was faint, Natsuki could detect a hint of jealousy inside that calm and collected voice. She smirked silently.

"Well… It's about Mai… She just wanted to know about him… I don't know why but since I've told her that you're a good friend with that Kanzaki, she asked me to ask you about it…" _I'm sorry, Mai… My curiosity is overwhelming me… Rest in peace, Tokiha Mai…_

"Ara…? Mai-san…? Is she interested with Reito-san…?" she asked with giggles. Natsuki just snorted.

"No. I don't think so… Maybe some of her friends ask her about him… I dunno…" Natsuki shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"Well… What do you want to know about him…?" Shizuru was done with the scrubbing and she reached for the bottle of shampoo.

"Just tell me a brief summary about him… I don't want to waste my time to hear all of his biography anyway…" and Shizuru just giggled from behind her as she lathered the navy hair with shampoo and she massaged Natsuki's scalp gently.

"Actually I didn't know much about him… I've met him when I was 6 years old… His father is the one of the business tycoon in Japan… I don't think I ever met his siblings or relatives… He's the only son in Kanzaki's clan… and that's all…" Shizuru paused as she focused on massaging Natsuki's head.

"That's all…?" Natsuki turned her head slightly to look at the girl behind her. Shizuru just smiled and she nodded her head.

"Yes. That's all…"

"Okay…" Natsuki took a deep breath. _Well… Nothing much that Shizuru knew about this guy… Sorry, Mai… I couldn't help you…_

"At first when Natsuki asked me about Reito-san, I was thinking that maybe Natsuki's interested with him…" Shizuru whispered softly. Natsuki just smirked. _Just like what I've thought… She's jealous…Hehehe!_

"There's no way I'll get interested with him…" Natsuki rubbed her chin. Shizuru giggled loudly from behind her.

"Ara… Who knows that maybe Natsuki is going to change her preference…? She needs a protection and love from a man this time…?" Shizuru giggled again when she saw a blush started to creep on Natsuki's creamy neck.

"Why would I go wasting my energy to find a man while I've already got an angel who is protecting me, and taking care of my every single being right now…?" she smiled softly though her smile was oblivious from the brunette behind her. Natsuki could hear Shizuru's gasp after she spoke those words.

Shizuru could feel her eyes started to well with tears while her cheeks were blushing heavily. _A-ara… She really is full of surprises…_

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Natsuki trembled as her hand cupped on her mouth.

"You know you got me off guard with those words, don't you…?" Shizuru smiled slyly as she sneaked her arms, circling the younger girl's waist.

"It doesn't need me to look… I know you're blushing right now…" Natsuki snorted again.

"Natsuki is so mean…" Shizuru pouted and she rested her chin on Natsuki's well build shoulder. Natsuki just laughed again as she patted at the arms on her abs.

"But I really mean it, you know…" she whispered as she leaned her back on the girl behind her. Shizuru just smiled and she closed her eyes.

"I know…"

* * *

**Okay… I don't know what's gotten into me… My fingers kept pressing the keyboards and when I realized it, I've already wrote such a long chapter… A God of Writing had possessed me just now I guess… ^_^ **

**Anyway, last 2 days I posted another fan art on my deviantart site. Feel free to visit and leave me some comments or critiques… I can improve my skill with that. ^_^**

**Review anyone? Hope you guys will not get bored with such a long chapter… T_T**


	12. Chapter 12: The Unexpected Visit

**Okay! New chapter is here!! \o/ YAY~ **

**Anyway guys, just wanted to inform that this story will end by another one or two chapters… I didn't decide yet but I'll see how it goes… I've already got the whole ending inside my head right now and I couldn't wait to write it out. **

**Okay! Just enjoy this chapter and have a nice day~ ^_^**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 12: The Unexpected Visit**

She trailed her finger softly along the smooth cheek. She noticed the person that laid before her cringed her face slightly and pouted her lips when her finger made a contact on her skin.

She giggled silently at the pout and unable to resist the temptation to capture the cute lips beneath her, she leaned closer and gave the lips a light kiss.

She saw the other girl opened her eyes slowly. Her grin became wider.

"Good morning, sleepyhead…" she whispered.

"Shizuru…?" her voice was faint and slowly she brought up her hand to rub her sleepy eyes. Shizuru just smiled right before she leaned down again to kiss the navy haired girl.

Natsuki couldn't help but to smirk as their lips met.

"That's a very nice way to wake up…" she grinned. Shizuru just laughed and she rested her head on Natsuki's chest. They just stayed in silenced, listening to each other steady breathing.

"You've been driving back and forth from campus to here for the past few days… You're not tired…?" Natsuki asked as her fingers stroked tenderly the brunette tresses.

"No." Shizuru replied shortly. Natsuki just laughed.

"Really, Shizuru… I don't want you to go into all troubles just to be here… I'm fine… I don't want to disturb you with your study and your seito-kaichou thing…" she placed her palm on the brunette's cheek to tilt it up so they can look into each others' eyes.

"Have you ever heard me complaining about my study or my seito-kaichou job…?" Shizuru asked with a wide smile on her face. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times then she shook her head.

"No."

"So… stop saying that you're disturbing my daily routine. It's me who wanted to be here… I want to cheer for you… Besides, I managed to finish most of my works a lot faster just because I want to be here as soon as I can, so I can watch you playing… You're more like an energy booster for me, you know…" she giggled. Natsuki just laughed. She caressed the soft cheek in front of her and she smiled.

"You give me too much credit, Shizuru… I didn't do anything to you…" Natsuki sighed contentedly. Shizuru just grinned and she bit her lower lip in a playful manner as she shifted her body so now their faces at the same level.

"Well… There's always something you can do for me…" she whispered huskily. Her eyes glittered with mischievous glint that Natsuki knew all too well.

She blinked her eyes as her brain tried to register the words from that brunette above her.

_Oh crap!_

Shizuru giggled again when she saw a blush started to adorn Natsuki's cheeks.

"What about Natsuki give me the_ thing _just like last night…?" she lowered her face until their tip of nose touched.

"Wh-what…? Sh-Shizuru… I-It's too early… a-and I-I got a meeting with my team~ umpfhh~" no more words could escape from her mouth as Shizuru already claimed it with her lips hungrily.

"That meeting can wait…" Shizuru giggled again, her hands slowly roamed across the trembling figure beneath her.

"Sh-Shizuru!!"

"Hehehe~ Yeesss…?"

_Oh god… Help me…_

_---_

Nao pressed on the speed dial and she casually placed the phone on her right ear. The ringing sound continued to echo from the phone.

"_Hey~"_

"Oi! Kuga! What are you~"

"_This is Kuga Natsuki… If you can't reach me that mean I'm damn busy, so just stop calling. Leave me a message and if I'm not too lazy, I will call you back… Leave the message after the beep!" _

_~Beep…~ _

Nao just stared at her phone as the screen dimmed. "What the hell?"

And she dialed again. _Like I'm going to let you get more sleep than me… I'm going to call you until your ears bleed to death with your stupid Kero-kero ringtone! _Nao curved a wicked grin.

After another three attempts from the ever determined Yuuki Nao,

"_He-hello!"_

Nao's brows furrowed slightly at the panting voice.

"Oi! Took you long enough! What are you doing, mutt!? We got a meeting with Midori and the other teammates! They're waiting for us at the hotel restaurant right now! Get your ass down here!" she barked at her phone.

"_I-I uh…*gasp* I-I'll be *moan*…do-down t-there… *moan – again*… J-just g-give me t-t-ten m-minutes… *gasp*…"_

Nao twitched her brows in the speed of lightning as she pulled away her phone from her ear. Another series of moaning sounds could be heard from the speaker. _Wh-what the hell!?_

"Fuck, mutt! Are you having sex right now!? It's still damn early!!" Nao couldn't hold her laughs.

"_Shut up!! *moan and gasp – again*…"_

"Oh god… You're really such a sex maniac… I don't want to hear it anymore! Just make it quick, dammit!!" Nao laughed hysterically and she flipped off her phone.

She quickly walked into the restaurant and to the table where Midori, Chie, Mikoto and Akira sat. Their other teammates were sitting at the table right beside them.

"Nao… Where's Natsuki…?" Midori asked while sipping on her coffee when the red head took a seat next to Chie.

"She's having sex with Fujino right now…" Nao grinned widely.

And the whole team, except Mikoto went spraying their drinks or food out of their mouth.

---

She ran down the stairs to the restaurant entrance. _Damn Shizuru… She really made me do that thing so early in the morning and now I'm late to the meeting!_

"H-hey guys! Sorry I'm late…" Natsuki panted. She tilted her head to look at her team and she could feel a strange atmosphere around her teammates.

Midori, Chie and Nao already had their face plastered with a wide mischievous grin.

Akira just smiled awkwardly at her with her cheeks were blushing slightly.

Mikoto just blinked her eyes blankly and the other girls had their head lowered with heavy blushes spread across their cheeks when Natsuki turned to look at them.

_Oookayyyy… This is weird… _Natsuki frowned slightly.

Midori was the first to laugh, followed by Chie and Nao while the others just smiled shyly.

"Wh-what…?" Natsuki couldn't help the sudden rush of heat that ran towards her cheeks when those three girls were laughing at her hysterically.

"Oh, Natsuki… It's okay… We all know _why _you're late… Just go have a seat… We didn't start the meeting yet…" Midori took a deep breath then she snorted again. Nao and Chie were still laughing.

"O-okay…" Natsuki strolled idly to take a seat between Chie and the red head. She turned to look at her other teammates and they quickly averted their eyes with blushing cheeks.

"You want to eat something, Natsuki…? Oh, wait. I don't think so since you've already had your _breakfast, _huh?" Chie raised her brows a few times with a wide grin on her face.

Natsuki twitched her brows again. "What the hell are you talking about, Chie…?"

"You're so right, Chie… You had your _breakfast_ just now, right mutt?" Nao laughed loudly. Midori who sat on the front chair quickly cupped her mouth to hold her laughs.

"Okay! You guys are crazy. I didn't even eat any food yet…"

"But didn't you just _eat_ Fujino earlier?" Nao grinned.

Natsuki blinked her eyes and within a split second, her face blushed into the deepest shade of crimson.

"BWAHAHAHA~" Chie, Nao and Midori went into laughs again, and the whole other customers turned to stare at them with confused look.

"You told them, Nao!?" Natsuki asked angrily with her cheeks still blushing heavily.

"What!? Midori asked me where the hell you're and I just told her that you're having sex with Fujino…" Nao shrugged her shoulder casually with a wide smirk on her face.

Natsuki's cheeks flushed a lot deeper than before.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill you, spider…" she gritted her teeth.

"Ooooh… scary… You should be grateful, mutt! At least I didn't put a loud speaker when I'm talking with you earlier so the whole world also could hear what I've heard… God! Now it keeps replaying inside my head! Eww…" Nao cringed with her tongue poked out her lips, like she wanted to puke. Chie already went into laughing frenzy again.

"Dammit, Nao~"

"Okay! Enough! Just shut up, three of you! I'm going to start the meeting now… Natsuki, if you wanted to go get your breakfast, just go now…" Midori shooed the younger girl.

Natsuki quickly got off her chair and she smacked Nao's head.

"Aww!!" Nao grunted while rubbing her head and Natsuki, without any delay, ran to the buffet table while laughing loudly.

---

"Okay… First of all, I want to congratulate you guys again for taking our team through the preliminary round… Such a great achievement compared with past few years…" Midori grinned widely while the others just clapped their hands excitedly, especially Mikoto, despite the fact that she also didn't know why the other girls clapping.

"And don't be too comfortable… We're still far from the finishing line… Not to mention the competition will get a lot tougher in this second round…" Midori picked up her note book and she flipped the pages.

Natsuki who stood next to the red head coach while munching on her toast also peeked on the note book. Suddenly Midori clasped the book closed and she turned facing the navy haired girl beside her.

"Just go sit at your chair, Kuga…" Midori glared at the dumbstruck girl.

"Yes… Natsuki-chan… Why don't you sit beside me…? I will help to feed you with those foods…" Nao's emerald eyes twinkled with evil and she patted at the vacant seat beside her where Natsuki sat on earlier.

"Hell no."

"Natsuki! Sit here! Sit here!" Mikoto patted on the chair next to her and Natsuki gladly complied.

"Oh, thank you, Mikoto! I'll let you have some of my sandwiches…" Natsuki grinned at the red head.

"Yay~" Mikoto cheered loudly.

"Cheh~ That cat really spoiled my plan to smack Natsuki's head…" Nao grunted while Chie just laughed.

"Anyway… We will get the second round match schedule later… During the preliminary round, we got 32 teams which were split into 8 groups, four teams in each group. And now we're cut into 16 teams and will be split into four groups… also four teams in a group…" Midori put down her book and she sighed.

"Hopefully we will not be in the same group with those last years' top scorers…" Midori clasped her hand together like she was praying. _O my lord… Help your humble servant… Make our team get into the easiest group…_

"Coach Midori…?" a soft voice suddenly came from the restaurant entrance. The whole team turned to look at the caller. It was a dark brown haired woman, wearing a dark blue power suit, and she smiled to the team.

"Oh… Who's that…?" Nao grinned while whispering to Chie.

"You're still into older people eh, Nao?" Chie just snorted. Nao grinned again as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm the member of the Women's University/College Basketball Foundation… I would like to distribute the second round match schedule…" she walked towards the red head coach and she handed a folded A4 size envelope.

"Oh, thank you…" Midori received the envelope happily and the woman before her quickly bowed her head.

"Well, good luck to your team!" and she walked out the restaurant.

"Midori! Come on! We're in what group!?" Chie asked eagerly. Midori just laughed as she opened the envelope and retrieved a piece of paper. She studied the paper and slowly her expression changed.

"Aha-aha-ahahahaha~" Midori laughed and she flopped down on her chair with a paled face. Her arms went falling limply beside her.

"Oi, Midori… What the hell is going on with you…?" Chie quickly got off her chair and she picked up the paper from Midori's hand.

"We're dead… We're so dead…" Midori kept on repeating the same words over and over again. Chie read on the paper and her eyes bulged widely.

"Shit! We got those girls from Hokkaido Women Sports College, and Tokushima Girls College!!" she spoke out loud, and the other teammates gasped in shocked, except for the first years and Natsuki.

"Really!?" Nao asked as she quickly moved to look at the paper.

"So…?" Natsuki asked with a sandwich in her mouth. Mikoto and Akira just blinked their eyes.

"Those two are also in the final four last year!" Chie pinched her temple.

"But we also just trashed down one of the final four few days ago…" Natsuki arched her brows. Chie and Nao sighed heavily.

"We trashed them down because their senior players were already graduated and we're so damn lucky that their new members are not so good…" Nao sat down on her chair again.

"Still… We really kicked their asses… If they were so damn good, those newbies also can defeat us…" Natsuki walked to them and she grabbed the paper from Chie.

"Anyway, what about the last team in our group?" Natsuki pointed at the kanji name that printed on the paper.

"It's the Okayama Girls~" slowly Chie's eyes widened and she snatched the paper from Natsuki. Her eyes were focused intently on that paper.

"What now…?" Natsuki groaned.

"Okayama…? Those giant girls are in the same group with us!? Oh my god…" Nao slapped her forehead in frustration. Natsuki just looked at the other 2nd year teammates. They're all looked so depressed and unhappy. Midori was already passed out for a mild seizure.

"Okay… In short, those three teams are the best in the bunch?" Natsuki scratched her head.

"Yes. Other than Garderobe… They are also the teams other colleges trying to avoid… And now they gathered in the very same group with us…" Chie walked wobbly to her chair, feeling a slight dizzy in her head.

"But we've beaten that Garderobe in our friendly game…" Natsuki blinked her eyes.

"Argh! We won with a pure luck, dammit!! Just a damn one point we won against them!! I don't understand why you're so calm about this, mutt!!" Nao barked angrily.

"And I also don't understand why we have to be so depressed with these new teams we're going to face!? If we won against last year's champion, that mean we can win against these teams too! I don't care if it just a luck or only one point. The fact that we won! We won against them!" Natsuki twitched her brows as she crossed her arms.

The whole team went into silence.

"Yeah!! I don't understand what Natsuki said, but… Yeah!!" Mikoto waved her hands delightedly.

"That's the spirit, Mikoto!!" Natsuki grinned widely as she held up her fist to the spiky haired girl.

"Hmm! Hmm!" Mikoto nodded her head ecstatically.

Chie and Nao just looked at those two in disbelieve.

"Oh, those two stupid animals… One is a stupid dog and another one is a moronic cat… Just _great_…" Nao sighed exasperatingly. Chie just laughed.

"Anyway… Natsuki's right…" Midori who already recovered from her mild seizure stood up from her chair. She smiled at her players.

"We cannot be bothered by their _so-called _final four or best teams in the bunch… Since we already won with Garderobe last friendly game… We've beaten the last year champion! So why can't we win against these teams, right?" Midori said with a high-spirited face.

"Yeah… Midori-chan is right…" a long straight blonde hair girl stood up and she smiled.

"Yeah! We can kick their asses!!" shouted the other one. And later on, the whole team shouted in high-spirit.

"We will win this tournament!!" Midori yelled, followed by the entire team.

"For the first time in my life, those are the best words you ever come out with, Kuga…" Nao patted Natsuki's shoulder with a wide grin. Natsuki just laughed.

---

"Hello…" she quickly plugged in her hands-free kit.

"_Hello Shizuru… Are you still driving…?" _a husky voice came through the earpiece. Shizuru unconsciously curved a smile on her lips.

"Yes… Why Natsuki…?" her eyes were still focusing on the road.

"_Oh, okay! I'll hang up now… It's dangerous for you to drive and talk with me in the same time~"_

"Natsuki… I'm using a hands-free kit…" she giggled when she heard Natsuki's worried voice.

"_Oh…? Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that… Hahaha!" _and Shizuru giggled too.

"Anyway, is there anything, Natsuki…?" she asked and slowly she heard the other girl took a deep breath.

"_Next Monday will be my first second round match… And you know what…? We're in the same group with three other best teams in the whole tournament…" _

"Ara…? That's going to be hard… but you sound like happy, Natsuki… You're not afraid that your team will go against those three best teams…?" Shizuru smiled silently. Then she heard the other girl laughed again.

"_Well… to tell you the truth, I do feel scared about it… but, what the hell? Just go with it, you know… I don't care…" _

Shizuru giggled softly to Natsuki's words. "Ara… So confident… I wonder if you could bring back the tournament trophy for our university…"

"_I'll make sure of it! I will bring it back and hand it to you… I want you to be proud of me…" _

Shizuru blushed slightly and her lips slowly curved into soft smile. "I'm always proud of you, Natsuki… Nothing can change that fact…"

Natsuki was silenced for a while and Shizuru just giggled as her head imagined the look on Natsuki's face when she spoke those words. _I'm sure she's blushing right now… _

Then she heard a very familiar voice, which seemed a bit distant from Natsuki since her voice was a bit faint.

"_Kuga! Midori's calling you!" _Nao's voice echoed faintly through her speaker.

"_Okay! Um, Shizuru… I gotta go now… I'll see you on Monday…?" _

"Yes, Natsuki… I will come to cheer for you and your team!" Shizuru nodded her head like the girl she was talking with stood right in front of her.

"_Great! I'll call you later, okay? Drive safely! Text me or something when you reach the campus…" _

"I will… Take care, Natsuki!"

"_You too! Bye!"_

"Bye~!" and the line was off.

Shizuru slowly pulled out her earpiece and she hung it over her shoulder.

She hummed happily as her lips curved a happy smile.

_Can't wait to see her again next Monday…_

---

She was about to shove her phone into her pocket when it vibrated again. Her lips unconsciously curved a smile and she didn't bother to look at the caller ID as she flipped her phone open and placed it on her left ear.

"Hey! Missed me already…?" _God, Shizuru… We're just talked seconds earlier and now you're calling me again…?_

A long silence from the other line. Natsuki slowly frowned.

"_Miss you what, Natsuki-chan…?"_ a very familiar voice reverberated through the speaker.

"Eh?"

---

Chie and Nao just watched the navy haired girl at the corner of the lobby. They also followed to frown when she saw Natsuki furrowed her brows while talking with who they also didn't know on the phone.

"Is she already having a fight with Shizuru-san?" Chie asked the red head beside her. Nao just snorted.

"I doubt that… She didn't sound like they're fighting earlier this morning… Oh god! Stop reminding me about it, Chie! Now those moaning keep replaying inside my head again!!" Nao groaned loudly as she clutched her head.

"Ahahaha~ Sorry, Nao…"

---

"What!? This Sunday and you're coming here!? I thought you're in America!?" Natsuki leaned her back on the wall next to her.

"_We are still in America right now, darling. We're talking about next week. We're in spring break for two weeks and we've heard that your team got through the preliminary round… I don't want to miss your action in the second round match!"_

"Don't call me 'Darling'! Oh god… You're giving me such a short notice! How the hell am I going to pick you up at the airport!?"

"_Ara… You can always ask for Nao-chan or Chie-chan's help…"_

"Are you forgotten that they're in the same team with me…?" Natsuki sighed heavily as she slowly pinched her temple.

"_Oh my… I totally forgot about that… Hmm… What about Mai-chan…?"_

"She has a business to run, remember…? She's not as free as she used to be… Why don't you just take a cab!?"

"_Ara… I don't remember the direction to your apartment, sweetheart… Besides, I don't want to waste my money to pay the taxi…" _

"Argh!! You're such a cheap and stingy woman! And don't call me sweetheart!!"

"_Hehehe… Why not!? You are my sweetheart after all… My sweet, cute little puppy… Anyway, do you have anyone who can come to fetch me? I really don't want to take a cab…" _

Natsuki scratched her head for awhile and suddenly her eyes brightened. _Oh yeah! I totally forgot about her!!_

"Alright! I got someone who can come and pick you up…" she grinned widely.

"_Really!? Who is that?"_

"You don't know her… I'll ask her to pick you on Sunday. Just inform me what time your flight departure and I'll send you her picture so you can recognize her later!"

"_Okay then… My flight is on 9 am, Saturday from JFK airport… So maybe I will reach Narita the next day, around 9-10 pm… But don't worry though… I'll call you when we got there…I don't mind waiting at the airport… Maybe I can go for a little shopping while waiting for your friend to come…" _

"Gah! You're willing to waste your money with shopping while you can use that for paying the taxi instead!"

"_Ehehehe~ See you Monday, Natsuki-chan!"_

"Yeah-yeah!" and she pressed the reject button to cut off the line. _Damn that woman… Always cause me a lot of trouble… _She quickly pressed the speed dial and placed the phone on her ear again.

---

She slowly pulled the hand brake, and she turned off the engine.

_Finally… My shoulder is starting to ache right now… _She rubbed her shoulder gently. Got off from the driver seat, she picked up her purse and her cell phone from the dashboard and she closed the car door.

_Natsuki asked me to call or give her a call when I got here… _She was about to press the speed dial button, suddenly her phone vibrated and rang for the incoming call. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the name on the small screen.

_Ara… Speak of the devil… _She grinned widely and she pressed the green button,

"Hello, Natsuki… Missed me already…?" she giggled as she slowly strolled towards her dormitory.

"_Wh-what!? No!!" _ And she swore she could 'hear' that girl was blushing right now. Shizuru giggled again.

"Ara… Natsuki not miss me…?" she faked a sob.

"_Sh-Shizuru! Okay! Okay! I miss you already, okay!? I cannot talk long right now… I just wanted to ask for your help…" _

"Ara… My help? About what, Natsuki?" she unlocked the door in front of her and she quickly walked in.

"_This Sunday night… Could you help me to go pick someone at the airport?" _her hand halted halfway on removing her shoes as her brows furrowed slightly.

"Airport?"

"_Yes, airport… Oh shit! Midori's going to kill me! Could you? Please? I don't have anyone else to ask right now!" _

Shizuru smiled softly when Natsuki pleaded at her. _Ara… How can I refuse such a cute pleading voice…? Anyway, I can always ask for the repayment later…_

"Okay… That will be no problem, Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled widely when she heard Natsuki sighed in relief.

"_Thank god! Anyway, they will arrive around 9-10 pm…"_

_They…? I wonder how many people actually…? _"But how I'm going to recognize them, Natsuki…?"

"_Okay! Okay! I'll be there!! Just give me a second! God! Sorry, Shizuru… It was Midori… Anyway, don't worry! They will find you instead. You just need to wait at the airport entrance… okay!? Gotta go! Bye, Shizuru!"_

"Wait! Natsuki~"

_CLICK!_

"Ara-ara…" she just stared at the dimmed screen.

---

Natsuki stomped her way towards her friends.

"Who's you're talking to, Natsuki…?" Chie asked right after the navy haired girl stopped in front of her.

"They're coming…" Natsuki took a deep breath. Chie and Nao exchanged look.

"They?" both of them asked in the same time.

"Yes. 'They' and you guys know who I'm talking about…" Natsuki glared at her friends. Chie and Nao blinked their eyes for a moment.

"Oh… Oh!! They're coming, Natsuki!? It's great! I haven't seen them for almost half a year!!" Chie patted Natsuki's shoulder delightedly.

"Yeah-yeah…" Natsuki scratched her head.

"Anyway, since we're all here… Who's going to pick them at the airport…?" Nao asked.

"Um… Shizuru…" Natsuki replied blankly.

"WHAT!?" Chie and Nao yelled at the same time. Natsuki blinked her eyes.

"Wh-what!?" her brows creased. Chie slapped her forehead while Nao already laughing.

"Natsuki… That is the last person on earth a girlfriend wants to meet… Are you crazy for asking Shizuru-san go and pick them up!?" Chie barked angrily at the navy haired girl. Natsuki twitched her brows again.

"I don't see much problem here… I'm sure Shizuru can handle them…"

"Gah! You're so stupid, mutt! Of course Fujino is capable to handle everyone! But this person we're talking about is not just a mere person! She's your mother, dammit! And you ask Fujino to go pick her up!? Did you tell Fujino that she's going to meet your mother…?" Nao rubbed her temple. Natsuki blinked her eyes again.

"No."

"ARGH!! You're really a stupid dog!! At least inform her about it so she can prepare!" Nao smacked Natsuki's head, as a revenge from the one she got earlier at the restaurant.

"Oww!! It's hurts, spider!!" Natsuki scowled loudly.

"You better tell Shizuru-san about it, Natsuki… She needs to prepare before she go and meet your mother for the first time. She needs to give a good first impression…" Chie patted Natsuki's shoulder as she sighed exasperatingly.

"OI! YOU THREE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" Midori suddenly yelled from the bus.

"Dammit! Let's go, guys!" and they jogged to the bus.

_Maybe I'll message her later about it… _Natsuki scratched her head and they climbed into the huge vehicle.

But after the hard training, Natsuki was so exhausted and she totally forgot to message Shizuru about it…

---

Sunday Night.

Shizuru parked her car near the airport entrance. _Natsuki said that I just need to wait for them at the entrance… So I'll wait there then…_

She walked to the small bench near the entrance and she gracefully sat on it. She placed her hands on her lap as she looked around the busy airport. _Even during the night, this place is still busy…_

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated. She quickly took it out her coat and she flipped it open. _A text message…? _

_Shizuru! Hey! I'm sorry! I just wanted to inform you that~ _she read the message halfway when she felt someone approached towards her.

"Excuse me…" a soft matured voice greeted her. Shizuru tilted her head instantly and her eyes slowly widened in shock.

A navy haired woman, stood in front of her with a wide smile on her face. Her emerald eyes glittered under the dimmed light from the lamp above her.

And Shizuru, for the first time in her life was speechless…

"You must be Natsuki-chan's friend…" that woman spoke again.

Shizuru was like in a temporary shut down when she saw how alike this woman with her Natsuki. Quickly flipped off her cell phone, she stood up and gave the older woman a bow.

"Y-yes! I am… I'm Fujino Shizuru…" she forced a smile on her face and she also didn't know why she was stuttering.

"Ara… What a very lovely lady you are… By the way, I'm Saeko…" the older woman also bowed her head slightly.

"Kuga Saeko… Natsuki-chan's mother…" Saeko grinned.

_A-ara… _Shizuru almost fainted…

---

Saeko eyed the young lady in front of her with casual look. _She's Natsuki-chan's friend? I wonder what a beautiful girl like her doing with my stupid daughter…?_

"Um… Kuga Oba-sama… You must be tired after the long flight… Let me take you to Natsuki's apartment… You can rest there…" Shizuru tried to fight her nervousness. _Oh my god… This is really unexpected… Natsuki should have told me that I'm going to fetch her mother!!_

Saeko just smiled and she nodded her head. _Such a beautiful girl and so polite too... Not to mention she's a Fujino… Seriously… How the hell she's become Natsuki-chan's friend…_

"Yes… I would love to… But would you mind to wait for a moment…? I'm waiting for someone…"

"Mom! Where have you been? I've been looking for you…" they quickly turned their head and they saw a blonde haired girl walked towards them while pushing a luggage cart which full with travelling bags.

_Mom!? Did she just call her mom!? So that mean this blonde girl here is…_ Shizuru started to feel dizzy.

"Ara… I'm sorry… I was looking for Natsuki-chan's friend… Besides, you said that you want to find a souvenir for Natsuki-chan, right? Did you find the suitable ones?" Saeko giggled at the girl's fuming expression.

"Yes. But next time when you want to go somewhere by your own, at least inform me. I don't want to humiliate myself to ask the receptionist to make an announcement for a missing old woman." That blonde girl spoke with stern look on her face. Saeko just giggled.

"Mou… Alyssa-chan is mean… Anyway, I want you to meet Natsuki's friend…" and Saeko turned to face the dumbfounded brunette haired girl beside her.

"Shizuru-chan… This is my daughter, Alyssa… She's Natsuki's little sister…"

_Oh my god…_

_---_

There was a silence inside her car. Saeko was sitting at the back seat while Alyssa sat on the seat next to her.

Shizuru gulped down nervously. _This is so weird… I have to start a conversation quick… Come on, Fujino Shizuru! You can do it!_

"Shizuru-chan…?" a sudden voice from behind her almost made her lose her control on the steering wheel.

"Yes. Kuga Oba-sama…" Shizuru tried her best to sound as casual as she can.

"Oh dear… You don't have to keep calling me like that, Shizuru-chan… Just call me Saeko-mama…" Saeko giggled while Alyssa just sighed.

Shizuru almost let loose of the steering wheel in her hands when she heard that. _S-Saeko-mama!? Did she just approve me to call her Saeko-mama? WAIT! What are you thinking, Fujino Shizuru!? She entitled herself like that because she assumed you're just Natsuki's friend…_

"Y-yes, Saeko-mama…" she smiled.

"Anyway… I assume that you and Natsuki are in the same university…?" Saeko asked. Shizuru who slowly started to relax just nodded her head.

"Yes… I'm in the same university with Natsuki…" she smiled.

"What year and what course do you take, my dear?"

"I'm in my final year, Saeko-mama… And I'm taking Business Management…" _Ara… I think I can get use to this… Natsuki's mother is really a nice and friendly person…_

_Okay! This is getting interesting… How Natsuki could befriend with a fourth year…? And a business student? _Saeko grinned silently.

"Business Management…? A very good choice… I guess it's for your future undertaking as the Fujino heiress, hmm?" Saeko grinned again.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she heard what Saeko had said to her. _A-ara… That means she's already known who I am…_

"Yes, Saeko-mama… You seem to know about my family very well…" Shizuru smiled softly. Saeko just laughed.

"Well… My husband often talked about this recent deal he made with a share partner company from Japan named Fujino Conglomerate… I must say your father is a really competent and impressive man…" Saeko smiled softly.

"Thank you, Saeko-mama… I'm flattered with such compliment you gave about my father…" Shizuru giggled a bit. _Okay… I hope she will not ask me a question about how I met Natsuki…_

"Anyway, Shizuru-chan… How did you meet Natsuki-chan? I know her circle of friends very well and she never mentioned about you before… I guess you both still new to each other, right?"

_Oh my god… She really did ask me that question!!_

Saeko couldn't contain her smirk when she saw Shizuru seemed to freeze on her seat.

"Yes, Saeko-mama… We have known each other for almost 2 months now… She was often being sent to the Student Council and that's how we met each other…" _I'm sorry Natsuki… I didn't mean to say bad thing about you…_

"Student Council…? So you're…?" Saeko blinked her eyes in surprised.

"I'm the Student Council president, Saeko-mama…" _I didn't make it sound like I'm boasting myself up, did I? Oh my god… I really don't want to talk about this right now… _

"You're the Kaichou?" _Okayyyy! This is so unbelievable… Natsuki befriended with a Kaichou? Let me list it down again… A very beautiful and courteous young lady, a fourth year business student, a Fujino heiress, and a Kaichou… She's too good to be one of Natsuki's choices of friends... So that means… _Saeko's lips curved into mischievous smile.

"What do you think about Natsuki-chan, Shizuru-chan?" _There you go! My killer question!! Hohoho! _

_Wh-what!? _Shizuru stiffened again as her grips on the steering wheel tightened. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

Alyssa just watched the fidgeting brunette through the corner of her sapphire eyes. _Oh… I see… _Her lips curved up slightly.

"Don't you think you asked her enough, mom? You're not a policewoman to ask her so many questions like that…" Alyssa sighed loudly.

Shizuru tilted her head slightly and she watched the calm façade on Alyssa's face. _Thank god… Alyssa-chan saves me!!_

"Ohoho… Why not…? She's Natsuki's friend after all… I just wanted to know her better…" Saeko giggled again.

"That is not the way to know someone better… You sound more like interrogating her… Besides, your question is out of the topic, right Shizuru-san?" Alyssa smiled to the older girl.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly and she just chuckled.

"I do think so, Alyssa-chan…"

"What!? You both already tag-teaming on me!? Mou!" Saeko pouted slightly as she childishly leaned her back on the seat again.

Shizuru giggled as she watched the older woman from her rear view mirror. _Ara… Now I know where Natsuki got such a cute pout… _

_---_

After brought the entire luggage into Natsuki's apartment, Shizuru quickly excused herself.

"Saeko-mama… I have to leave now…" Shizuru bowed politely to the older woman.

"Eh…? It's already late, Shizuru-chan… Why don't you spend a night here…?" Saeko smiled softly to the brunette haired girl in front of her. Alyssa was inside the guest room, unpacking her stuff.

"I would love to, Saeko-mama… but I have an early class tomorrow morning…" Shizuru smiled apologetically. Saeko just sighed and she smiled back.

"Okay… If you said so… Tomorrow's going to be Natsuki's first second round match, right? Are you going to watch her play…?" Saeko asked again with a wide smile. Shizuru nodded her head slightly.

"I will, besides I promised her that I will take both you and Alyssa-chan there…" she smiled again.

"Alright then… I'll see you tomorrow, Shizuru dear…" Saeko walked to the door and she held it open for Shizuru.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Saeko-mama…" she bowed again.

"Shizuru-san! Thanks for pick us up and bring us here!" Alyssa waved her hand with a wide grin on her face. Shizuru giggled and she nodded her head.

"It's my pleasure, Alyssa-chan… Anyway, good night, Saeko-mama, Alyssa-chan…" she walked out the apartment.

"You too, Shizuru-chan… Drive safely, okay?" and Shizuru nodded her head. She strolled towards the elevator as she waved to the older woman who still standing at the doorway.

After she got into the elevator, Shizuru let out a loud sigh. _I'm glad everything went well… But first…_ She took out her cell phone and her fingers quickly typed on the keypad. _It's late… better I just give her a text message…_

And she pressed 'Send'.

'A message is sent to Kuga Natsuki' appeared on the small screen.

Shizuru smiled in satisfaction.

---

The three of them were sitting on their bed while watching X-Men movie.

"God! Wolverine is so cool! I wish I could have those claws…" Natsuki grinned while munching on her pop corns.

"Eh? What are you going to do with those claws if you got one?" Chie asked with her eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

"I can use it to shred Nao's ass into pieces…" and she received a hard slap on her arm from the red head.

"But I think Mystique is the coolest! She can shift her body into different looks! It's awesome…" Nao smirked as she grabbed some pop corns from Natsuki's box.

Suddenly,

_Kero-kero-kero…_

"Oh god, mutt! Why don't you just change that stupid ringtone!? It's fucking annoying!!" Nao groaned loudly. Chie was already laughing.

"Shut up, spider… I love it and since you hate it so much, I will use it as my permanent ringtone…" Natsuki handed the pop corn box to the red head and she crawled on her bed to reach for her cell phone on the small table.

She casually flipped it open, _a text message…_ and she read it.

_You are so DEAD, Kuga Natsuki…_

_From your lovely girlfriend, Fujino Shizuru_

Her face paled in a split second.

---

Their match would start at 3 pm.

Her mother just called her that she and Alyssa were on the way to the hotel with Shizuru. _I'm dead… I'm sure Shizuru is so pissed at me right now… Oh my god… _

She couldn't concentrate, even on her lunch.

"Just relax, Natsuki… Shizuru-san wouldn't mad at you…" Chie took a sip from her coffee. Nao already grinned widely while biting on her sandwiches.

"It was your fault, mutt! We've told you to tell Fujino about it…" Nao laughed. Natsuki just sighed heavily again. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She flipped it open and she placed it on her ear.

"Hello…?"

"_Natsuki-chan!? Where are you…? We're at the lobby right now…" _Saeko's voice rang through the speaker.

"What? You're already here? Okay! I'll be right there!" Natsuki quickly stood up from her chair as she slipped her phone into her basketball sweater pocket.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Nao asked as she took quickly got off her chair with a sandwich in her hand.

"They're at the lobby now… I want to go see them…" Natsuki walked out the restaurant.

"Oi! I'm coming too…" Chie quickly took another sip and she jogged out the restaurant, followed the navy haired girl.

---

"What a nice hotel…" Saeko said as she looked around the lobby. Alyssa walked around the small fishpond near the receptionist counter. Shizuru just stood beside the older woman with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, mom…" Natsuki waved at the older woman when she walked into the lobby.

"Natsuki-chan!!" Saeko ran towards the navy haired girl who strolled towards her and she spread her arms to hug her daughter. Natsuki quickly dodged her mother advance and Saeko went to hug Nao instead.

"Ahahaha~ Nice to meet you too, Saeko-mama…" Nao was choking as tried to free herself from that death hug on her neck.

"Mou, Natsuki-chan! You not missed your mother?" Saeko pouted a sad look on her face as she let go of the already-turned-to blue red head.

"Come on, mom… Stop doing that in public… It's embarrassing! And no. I don't miss you!" Natsuki grinned widely.

"Natsuki-chan is so mean…" Saeko faked a sob.

"Anyway, where's my little~"

"Nee-chan!!" Alyssa jumped into Natsuki's arms. The navy haired girl laughed loudly as she hugged her sister.

"Oi! Oi! You're in the high school already and you still want to cling to me like this every time we meet!?" and Alyssa just laughed as she hugged her sister tighter.

Shizuru just watched at those two with an amused face. _Ara… This is very rare… I never know Natsuki is such a softy with her little sister… _

"Why is Alyssa always got such attention from you while you never do that to me!?" Saeko pouted an angry face.

"Because you're too old to have it from me… Right, Alyssa?" Natsuki grinned to her little sister and Alyssa just laughed.

"Anyway, nee-chan…" Alyssa whispered softly at Natsuki's ear.

"That is a very nice lady you got…" she grinned as her eyes gestured at the brunette haired girl who stood next to them.

Natsuki widened her eyes as her cheeks started to blush slightly. "You already noticed?"

Alyssa laughed again as she let go of her sister. "It was so easy to read, nee-chan…"

_Easy to read? She said she could read Shizuru? That is very-very impressive… No one could ever penetrate The Almighty Fujino Great Mask before…_ Natsuki turned to look at her girlfriend and Shizuru just giggled.

"And I got something for you…" Alyssa took out a small box from her bag and she handed it to Natsuki.

"Hey! Thanks… What is it?" Natsuki quickly opened the box and she saw a shiny silver bracelet with a carving of wolf on a small silver plate.

"Wow… It's cool, Alyssa! Thanks a lot!" Natsuki grinned as she kissed her sister's forehead lightly. Alyssa just giggled.

"I'll put it on for you, nee-chan!" Alyssa quickly put on the bracelet on Natsuki's left wrist.

"Cool huh?" Natsuki smirked and she raised her hand to show the bracelet to the brunette beside her. Shizuru just giggled as she nodded.

"It is beautiful, Alyssa-chan… You have a very good taste to pick such a beautiful bracelet…"

Alyssa chuckled again and she nodded. "Thank you, Shizuru nee-chan!"

_Ara… Nee-chan already? Last night she was still calling me Shizuru-san… _Shizuru widened her eyes slightly and she turned to look at the navy haired girl beside her.

Natsuki just arched her brow with a wide grin on her face.

Saeko watched the interaction between her daughters and that brunette haired girl with a happy smile on her face. _ Finally… I haven't seen that kind of smile on her face for quite a long time…_

"Alyssa-chan…? What about me…? No souvenir for me?" Chie grinned widely walked to the delighted blonde.

"Chie-chan and Nao-chan also got one... But I will give it to you later because my bag is not fit with both of those souvenirs…" Alyssa grinned apologetically.

"Okay… What about you give me a hug and a kiss as the replacement then…?" Chie moved forward to hug the younger girl but suddenly her back collar was being pulled roughly.

"DON'T-YOU-EVEN-DARE-TO-DO-THAT-TO-MY-LITTLE-SISTER~" a death aura engulfed the short haired girl when Natsuki stared down at her with a menacing eyes.

"Whoa! Okay! Okay! Big sis!" Chie immediately backed away from the blonde with her hands raised in 'Give up' manner. The others just laughed.

"Seriously, Natsuki… I've proposed to your little sister for years… Why can't you just accept me as your sister-in-law?" Chie fixed her collar with a wide grin on her face.

"You want me to tell Aoi about that…?" Natsuki hissed with as she shot a death glare at the short haired girl before her.

"No! No! No! Okay! I won't do that again!" Chie laughed nervously.

"Anyway, I'm hungry… Nao-chan! Could you take me to the restaurant…?" Saeko quickly hooked her arm on Nao's.

"Sure thing, Saeko-mama!" Nao grinned widely and they started to walk to the restaurant.

"Shall we go, princess…?" Chie beamed the blonde girl a charming smile as she offered a hand. Alyssa just giggled and she placed her palm on Chie's.

"C-H-I-E…" Natsuki hissed angrily. Chie flinched in an instant.

"Just the hand! Promise! Just the hand!" Chie laughed and she took the young blonde girl to the restaurant.

Natsuki just watched as those two girls went into the restaurant. She slowly turned to look at the brunette beside her.

"Hehehe~" she laughed when she saw Shizuru glared at her.

"Don't 'hehehe' at me… You know how crazy it was last night? I thought I'm going to faint when your mother came and introduced herself at me!" Shizuru pouted. Natsuki laughed again.

"I'm sorry I didn't even mention you about her..." Natsuki scratched her head as she smiled apologetically. Shizuru took a deep breath and she smiled.

"It's okay… But it was fun though… I never thought your mother is such a playful lady… I always imagined her as cold and serious woman…" Shizuru patted Natsuki's cheek softly.

"And how you two look so much alike…" she giggled.

"My mom didn't give you much trouble, did she?" Natsuki sighed exasperatingly.

"Actually she did… She asked me a lot of questions during the whole ride to your apartment… Luckily you little sister saved me…" Shizuru laughed.

"Alyssa, huh? Well, she already knows about us… And I think my mom also will know about it sooner or later… Nao and Chie are not the best candidates when you ask them to keep a secret…" Natsuki scratched her cheek. Shizuru just chuckled again.

Slowly she reached for the brunette haired girl's hand and she entwined it with her own.

"Anyway, thanks a lot, Shizuru… I really appreciate it…" she smiled timidly to the older girl. Shizuru sighed happily and she brought their entwined hands close to her chest.

"Well… Natsuki need to find a way to repay me later…" she grinned mischievously at the navy haired girl. Natsuki just laughed again.

"I will…"

And they walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand…

* * *

**Okay! Another long chapter… *God of Writing still possessing me***

**Kero-kero ringtone is actually Sergeant Keroro First Season OP song. I also use it as my ringtone too and it annoyed my friends to death. XD**

**I hope you guys like the way I described Natsuki's mother and her little sister. I adapt it from my own mother and lil sis actually… ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and please review, okay?**


	13. Chapter 13: Never underestimate us

**First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUGA NATSUKI!!!**

**After I read the previous chapter, I noticed that there are a lot of typo mistakes and misplaced words in my fic. Huhuhu! I'm sorry, guys… I promise I will improve my grammars… (Quickly flipping the elementary school – Basic English book.)**

**Anyway, since this story is going to end soon, I've come out with few ideas for my next story. I've wrote the previews at the end of this chapter and why don't you guys take a look on it, okay? I've made the poll for you to choose which one of the stories you guys want to read first. I will write any of it eventually. (Click at my profile to vote).**

**Okay then, enjoy this chapter and have a nice day~ ^_^**

* * *

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 13: "Never underestimate us!"**

The atmosphere inside that basketball arena was thunderous. The amount of audiences was tripled compared with the preliminary round. The supporters for both teams which would be in the opening match already gathered at their respective area.

"Oh my… I never thought it will be this many…" Saeko looked around her and there was no empty seat at all. Luckily she had Shizuru, who used her authority as the heiress of Fujino Conglomerate to reserved four seats for them. Not to mention she picked seats with the best view to watch the game.

"It is a lot more than the preliminary round…" Shizuru also followed Saeko's eyes and she looked around her. Beside her were Mai and Alyssa, and both of them were holding the silver/blue pom-pons.

A few rows from them were 'We Love, Love, Love Kuga/Yuuki/Harada Fan Clubs' and they even made a huge banner which printed with large words; 'KICK THOSE GIRLS' ASSES! KUGA-SAN! YUUKI-SAN! HARADA-SAN! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!'

Their fan club was consisted with hundreds of girls and they're all wearing the matching T-shirt which had the similar colors with the team jersey, but with a huge red love symbol in the middle.

"How much time left before the game start, Shizuru-san…?" Mai turned to face her with a worry look on her face. Shizuru peered at her watch,

"Ara… I think it will be another 30 minutes… They will come out to the court 15 minutes before the match…" Shizuru explained with a smile on her face. Mai sighed and she turned to look at the court again.

"Don't be so nervous, Mai-san… I'm sure they will win this game…" Shizuru laughed lightly as she patted the younger girl's shoulder.

"I hope so…"

"No!! Nee-chan surely will win this game! I'm really sure of it!!" Alyssa suddenly shouted with ecstatic face. Mai and Shizuru just blinked their eyes.

"Yeah!! Of course, Alyssa-chan!! Natsuki and everyone will win this game!!" Mai joined to cheer together with the younger blonde. Shizuru just laughed.

---

"Okayama Girls College… Why did you guys call them 'giant girls'…?" Natsuki tied up her basketball shoe on her right foot.

"Because they _are _giants…" Nao replied nonchalantly while pulling up her elbow wrap. Natsuki twitched her brows slightly.

"You mean they're big?" she asked again while putting on her another shoe on the left foot. Chie laughed and she patted on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Better you go out there and see them for yourself, Natsuki… We'll lose all the fun if we told you now…" she grinned. Natsuki just arched her brows and she smiled.

"Yeah right…" Natsuki pulled up her hair and she tied it up with a golden hair band.

"Alright guys… It's time to get out there… Wake up, Mikoto! This is not the best time to sleep…" Midori shook the spiky haired girl frantically.

"Uh… Is it time for food…?" Mikoto cracked her eyes as her hand wiped the drool that ran down her chin.

"NO!! It's the game with Okayama Girls, dammit! How the hell you could even think about food right now!?" Midori barked angrily. The other girls just laughed.

"But I want food…" Mikoto yawned with a wide mouth.

"Okay! I'll treat you ramen and you can eat as many as you want…" Midori sighed.

"Really!?" Mikoto's eyes brightened in an instant.

"But you got to make sure to win this game against these giants!" Midori grinned as she winked at the young girl.

"Okay!!" Mikoto cheered happily.

"Mikoto is so naïve… She can easily be fooled with food…" Nao grinned.

"Alright, everyone… Let's go!"

---

The crowds started to cheer again, especially those girls from Fuuka Girls University.

"They're coming out! They're coming out!!" Mai shouted excitedly. Shizuru, Saeko and Alyssa turned to look at the door which located at the far corner on their left.

All eyes inside that arena also fixed at the door where the players would walk out.

_BAM!! _The door suddenly burst open.

The audiences could catch a sight of green/white jerseys with 'Okayama Girls' printed on it. Tall and large figures stood on the doorway.

Everyone inside that arena fell into silence, except those Okayama's supporters.

The Okayama Girls team players started to walk into the court. Every each step they made causing a minor earthquake which measured 2.0 on the Richter scale.

They made their way towards their respective benches, causing more shaking on that arena ground.

"Oh my… With their green jersey like that, I thought I just saw female Incredible Hulks…" Saeko said casually with a finger on her chin.

Shizuru, Mai and Alyssa turned to look at each other, and they burst into laughs.

---

They walked to the door which connected to the main court. Slowly they could hear the cheers and screams from behind that door.

"Alright guys… Here we go…" Midori placed her palm on the door as she turned to look at her team players. They gave her a confident nod and she nodded back at them.

She pushed the door opened,

"KYAAA~" the whole crowd screamed loudly.

The 'We Love, Love, Love Kuga/Yuuki/Harada Fan Clubs' quickly screamed out those three girls name.

"KUGA-SAN~!!"

"HARADA-SAN~!!"

"YUUKI-SAN~!!"

Saeko, Shizuru, Mai and Alyssa turned to look at those girls a few rows away from them.

"Oh my… I never thought those three are this famous…" Saeko grinned widely. Shizuru just chuckled.

Natsuki's brows started to twitch when those girls called out her name. _Gah! Those stupid fan girls… They're really annoying!_

"Smile, mutt… Those are our fans… Just wave your hand, girl!" Nao nudged on Natsuki's side as they walked to their benches.

"Shut up! Anyway… where's those Okayama Giants?" Natsuki asked as she turned to look at the area for opposite team. The other girls also turned to look.

The whole team went into silence.

_LARGE AND TOUGH! _Those were the first words that hit Fuuka Girlz head when they saw the Okayama Girls for the first time.

It was a bunch of tall and very muscular girls on green/white jerseys. When that they noticed that the Fuuka Girlz team was staring, they turned to look at them too.

Everyone in the team flinched in the very same time when they saw those masculine and Yakuza-like faces.

"O-oh my god… I know they're big but I never thought they look like this…" Chie had her mouth opened wide.

"M-me too… Since we never actually met them in any match last year… I just heard what other teams said about these Okayama Girls… O-oi! Stop staring at them!!" Midori whispered hoarsely and her team players quickly averted their eyes from staring at the opposite team.

"Midori… why there're men in that team… Isn't this girls' basketball game?" Mikoto asked innocently as she peeked at Okayama Girls.

The red head coach quickly hit Mikoto's head.

"Shut up, dammit! 'Man' is a taboo word for them! Don't even dare to speak that word when you're playing against them!" Midori hissed angrily. Mikoto just rubbed her head as she pouted.

"MIDORI-CHAN!! DON'T HIT MIKOTO'S HEAD LIKE THAT!!" Mai yelled furiously from the audience stage above them.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!!" Midori quickly raised her arms as she moved away from the spiky haired girl who already grinned at her.

"Are you sure they're even girls, Midori? They're sure not look like one…" Natsuki frowned.

"Yeah! Maybe they're bunch of guys who did some boobs job on their chest…" Nao spoke casually with a wide grin on her face.

"Argh!! Shut up!! I've just said don't argue with me about how they looked like!!" Midori clutched her head frustratingly.

Nao and Natsuki turned to look at each other. "Yeah… You're so right, spider… I think they're some guys who did some boob jobs…" Natsuki nodded her head.

"They should join the rugby team rather than basketball…" Nao grinned, and they laughed together.

---

"May I have both teams come forward to the center of the court…?" the announcer spoke through the microphone.

"Okay, listen! They maybe look big but I'm sure they have disadvantages on that size. Akira, Mikoto, and Natsuki, you guys got the best speed in the team. Make a good use on that! Chie and Nao, as always, avoid man-to-man with them. Take chances on long shots, okay? You both are great on that! For defense, you guys can never use the screen… they're all taller than you guys… Focus on blocking and stealing!" Midori said with a serious look on her face. The other five girls quickly nodded their head.

"And Natsuki, Nao, Chie! Don't ever provoke them!"

"What do you mean by that, Midori…?" Chie frowned slightly.

"You guys are always with your big mouth! They're double from your size, you know? I don't know what they will do if you guys provoke them!" Midori whispered.

"We won't do that… Don't worry…" Nao said with a boring look.

"You're the one I worried most, Yuuki Nao!" Midori barked angrily.

"Fuuka Girls University? May I have your team at the center of the court, …now?" the announcer sounded more like annoyed. Midori quickly shooed her girls and she bowed her head apologetically.

The Fuuka Girlz lined up right in front the girls from the Okayama Girls College.

"Oh my god… Those Incredible Hulks are so tall… Our team is too small compared with them…" Saeko started to worry. Shizuru also couldn't help but to feel a slight apprehension inside her chest. _Those Okayama Girls are so big… What if they played rough against our team? I don't want Natsuki to get hurt…_

The five of them slowly tilted their head up to look at those tall and muscular girls in front of them. The announcer started to do her job in introducing each player from both teams.

Akira just maintained her calm feature as she never falter from staring back at the girl in front of her. _I wonder what they eat until they become this big…_

Mikoto blinked her eyes as she didn't even bother to look up at the very tall girl before her. _I must win this game! *nod* so Midori will take me to ramen later! *nod* I will ask her to take me to Mai's, so I can eat Mai's ramen… *nod*_

"Let's do our best, onii-chan!" Mikoto grinned widely to the short haired girl in front of her.

Natsuki, Nao, Chie and Akira froze on their spot. _Dammit, Mikoto!! Don't call her 'onii-chan'!! She's a girl!! _

The tall girl in front of Mikoto already had some angry veins popped on her forehead and neck.

"Hoho… What a cute bunch of pygmy…" the Okayama Girls' No.13 who stood right in front of Chie smirked arrogantly.

_Pygmy? _Chie glared at the girl before her. That No.13 just grinned wider.

"Huhuhu… Scary…" she cringed mockingly then her whole team laughed.

"Oi, you! Number 7!" the beefy girl in front of Natsuki spoke hoarsely. Natsuki just tilted her head slightly to look at the girl. Her brows furrowed. _Why did she even bother to put on those girly hair clips on her head? She's not going to look any cuter anyway… _

"We've heard that you're the newbie who trashed down Garderobe on the friendly game, eh?" she asked with a hideous grin on her face.

Natsuki just snorted then she looked away. "So?"

"No wonder you guys could win… Those Garderobe gays were lost with the beauties from Fuuka… I'm sure they're no longer as strong as they used to be…" then they laughed.

Meanwhile on the audiences' stage, the Garderobe team together with their cheerleaders also joined with the crowd to watch the opening game between Fuuka Girlz and Okayama Girls.

"That Okayama Girls' No.13 said we're gay…" Miyu spoke with a grim face. Laura, Carla, Nina and Arika who sat at the same row instantly twitched their brows.

"How dare they called us that!?" Laura clenched her fists tightly. "Anyway, how could you hear what she said, Miyu?" she asked the light blue haired girl.

"I just watched her lips movement…" Miyu said with expressionless face. "Oh, she said we're not as strong as we used to be since we lost with Fuuka Girlz last friendly game…" Miyu added.

"What!?" Carla already stood up and she gripped the railing in front of her.

"Oh… Those Okayama Girls really asked for it…" Nina gritted her teeth.

Suddenly Arika climbed on the railing and she stood on it.

"DAMN YOU, OKAYAMA GIRLS!! NATSUKI-SEMPAI! CHIE-SEMPAI! NAO-SEMPAI!! KILL THOSE MONSTERS!!" Arika yelled from the audience stage. The whole crowds were shocked with the sudden threatening scream from that brown haired girl.

Nao, Natsuki and Chie just arched their brows in disbelieve. _What the hell?_

"A-Arika! What are you doing!?" Nina quickly pulled her friend off the railings.

"Yeah! Arika-chan is right!" Laura and Carla suddenly stood up. Miyu just watched at her teammates with a small smile on her face.

"S-Sempai…?" Nina was stunned.

"GO TO HELL, OKAYAMA!! HOW DARE YOU CALLED US GAY!! *even though we are* FUUKA GIRLZ!! TRASH THOSE OKAYAMA GIRLS DOWN AND WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU GUYS IN THE FINAL!!" they shouted together.

"S-sempai!! Calm down!!" Nina quickly pulled her two seniors to their seats again. _Oh my god! Luckily Miss Maria is not with us now… Sempai are going out of control!! _

"How come they know what we said…?" the Okayama Girls turned to look at each other.

The Fuuka Girlz already laughed. "Okay! Garderobe girls!" Chie raised her fist at them.

"Ganbatte! Chie-chan!!" Aoi yelled from her seat. Chie just laughed as she winked at the brown haired girl.

"You're a traitor, Aoi-chan! Fuuka Girlz is our team rival!" one of her friends spoke grimly.

"Ehehe~ Well… It's not our team is playing against them right now… So I can cheer for her, right?" Aoi laughed. Her friends just sighed.

"Huh? You think you can get through us that easy…? We're not gay as Garderobe girls are... So, you guys can't use your beauty to get on us… And remember, we will not go easy on you guys…" Okayama No.13 spoke again.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie just blinked their eyes.

"Eh!? You guys not gay?" they asked at the same time.

"NO!! And we already have boyfriends!!" the No.13 said with a proud face.

Nao, Chie and Natsuki blinked their eyes again.

_B-b-boyfriends? _They quickly cupped their mouth to avoid laughs from slipping out loud.

"Okay… Enough chatting, girls… Move to your position, now…" the blonde referee walked to stand between the lines. Both teams quickly moved to their respective positions. Chie tugged Natsuki's jersey right before she moved to her spot.

"Natsuki!" she called. Natsuki turned around to face her captain.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to do the starting jump… You jump a lot higher than me…" she whispered.

"Oh? Okay… sure!" and she exchanged position with Chie.

"Heh… Just change as many times you want… It's not going to change the fact that you guys are going to lose anyway…" the No.13 grinned widely.

_I hate these giants… _Chie twitched her brows slightly.

Natsuki just kept silence as she focused on the floor beneath her. _These guys sure are tall but with their size like this, I'm sure they can't jump high… They maybe just depend on their height advantage…_

"NATSUKI-CHAN!! DON'T YOU DARE TO LOSE TODAY!! I DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY FROM AMERICA TO WATCH YOU LOSE THE GAME!!" Saeko yelled from her seat.

Shizuru widened her eyes when the older woman beside her suddenly yelled. Alyssa already sighed while Mai was laughing.

_Argh! That woman!! _She gritted her teeth and she turned her head to look at her mother.

"SHUT UP, MOM!! AND WHO ASK YOU TO COME HERE ANYWAY!?" Natsuki yelled back. Saeko laughed as she settled on her seat again.

Natsuki shifted her eyes to look at the brunette haired girl beside her mother. Shizuru smiled softly to the girl as she waved her hand. _Good luck, Natsuki!!_

Like she could understand what Shizuru had in her mind, Natsuki nodded her head with a wide smile on her face. _I will win this game for you, Shizuru!_

"Oh? That's Kuga-san's mother…?"

"No wonder… They look so much alike!"

"So cute!!" The 'We Love, Love, Love Kuga/Yuuki/Harada Fan Clubs' squeaked delightedly.

Natsuki quickly put her attention at the referee in front of her. She tried her best to not to look at the No. 13 girl before her. _Damn this girl… didn't she realize how ugly she is when she smiles like that…? Oh god… I wonder how her boyfriend looks like… _

_PRIIT!!_

The ball went flying up in the air. Both jumpers leaped at the same time.

Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw the No.13 jumped a lot higher than she did. _Wh-what!? How could she jump this high with her body like that!? _

_Dammit! Natsuki couldn't reach it!!_ Chie turned to look at the green haired girl a few feet away from her. _If we couldn't go against their jumps and height, we'll fight with our speed…_

Akira quickly nodded her head, after recognized the signal Chie gave her.

The No.13 slapped the ball to one of her teammates.

"Alright!!" No.24 caught the ball firmly. She dribbled the ball towards the zone in average speed.

"Shit!" Natsuki cursed as she landed on the floor. She pivoted her feet and she dashed to her team.

Chie shot Akira a look, _NOW!!_

And in a split second, the green haired girl slipped away from Okayama's No.9 guards.

"O-oi!!" No.9 quickly ran to catch up with Akira but she obviously failed because Akira was a lot faster than her.

"Oi!! Number 13 is behind you!!" Okayama's No.9 yelled at her teammate, No.24 who had the ball in her hand right now.

Suddenly a flash of green jersey blocked Akira's advance.

"Now, now… It seems like you're the fastest in your bunch, eh? Since we're both hold the number 13, why don't we play together, hmm?" No.13 grinned widely at Akira's fuming face. _Shit! This girl is fast…_

Chie quickly stood on the free throw lane and she positioned herself in defense mode. As No.24 advanced towards her, she could feel the floor she stood on was shaking.

_Sh-shit!! Now I get it why they call these girls 'Giants'…_

"You think you can stop me, captain?" No.24 halted right in front of Chie as she glared down at her.

Chie froze on her feet when those intimidating eyes glared down at her strongly. _F-fuck!! _She didn't know why but she couldn't move her feet at all.

No. 24 smirked and she jumped to make a shoot. The ball went off her hands as she tossed it to the hoop.

Suddenly a blue haired figure jumped from Chie's behind,

_What the hell!?_ No.24 had her eyes bulged widely when she saw how high that girl jumped and…

_SLAP!!_

_W-what!? _Chie quickly turned around and she saw Natsuki hovered in the air while the ball was already flying out the court.

_PRIIT! _"Throw in! Green!"

"YES!! KUGA-SAN~!!" the crowd cheered loudly.

"Alright, Nee-chan!!" Alyssa and Mai waved their pom-pons up in the air.

"Dammit!" No.24 grunted and she quickly jogged to the ball.

"Oi! Get hold of yourself, Chie!" Natsuki panted slightly and she patted Chie's shoulder. Chie blinked her eyes a few times, tried to register everything that happened just now.

"Calm down! Don't feel intimidated by them… They're nothing… They just used their size to scare us…" Natsuki smiled to the short haired girl beside her.

"Y-yeah…" Chie nodded slightly. Natsuki smiled again.

"Anyway, we got to be careful with that No.13… she's faster than her other teammates and she can jump high too…" Natsuki took a deep breath as she gestured at the No.13 who stood a few feet away from them.

"I've noticed it too…" Chie exhaled and she stroked her hair.

"You're the captain… I'm counting on you!" Natsuki grinned and she quickly jogged to her position.

Chie also smirked and slowly she took a deep breath. _Yeah… I'm the captain… My team is counting on me!_

_PRIIT! _

Okayama Girls' continued the game with the throw in. Okayama's No.4 grabbed the ball and she started to dribble.

Nao who was in charge to guard that No.4 quickly impeded right in front of the girl to stop her advance.

"What do you want to do, red head? Stop me with that cute, little body of yours?" No. 4 grinned widely as she bounced the ball on the floor.

"Are you sure you're not even gay? And thanks for the compliment…" Nao smirked.

"I'm not complementing you, dammit!! And I'm not gay!!" No.4 suddenly barged forward, rammed onto Nao's defense.

Nao tried to stand firm on her feet but No.4 was far stronger than her. She stumbled backwards and her back hit the floor.

"Ref!! It's foul! Offense charging!!" Midori yelled at the referee when no whistle was blown. The blonde referee just shook her head.

Midori stumbled on her chair with a disbelieve look on her face.

"What!?" Chie gritted her teeth.

"Oi!! What are you guys doing!? Get back to defense, dammit!! Nao! Get your ass up from that floor!!" Natsuki dashed to chase the running No. 4.

"Damn mutt! My back hurts!!" Nao slowly lifted her body and she just watched No. 4 made a successful shot for her team.

Okayama's supporters cheered loudly for their team's first 2 points.

"Nice!!" Okayama's No.13 patted at No.4's shoulder as they jogged back to their side of the court.

"Fuck!" Natsuki picked up the free ball on the floor. She panted slightly as she stared at the ball in her hands.

_If they keep this up, I don't know if we had any chance to win against them…_

_---_

_BAM!! _

Mikoto's back hit harshly on the floor after Okayama's No.11 charged towards her. The other Fuuka Girlz players quickly turned to face the blonde referee but she just kept silence.

Again, no whistle was blown. _What the hell!!?_

No.11 quickly jumped and she made a shot right after she got past the spiky haired girl. The ball went into the iron loop effortlessly.

The crowd on Okayama's side cheered loudly while on Fuuka Girlz's side just silenced.

Okayama Girls College – 21, Fuuka Girls University – 0 with another 10 minutes 24 seconds left to the halftime.

"DAMN YOU, NO.11!! HOW DARE YOU PUSHED MIKOTO LIKE THAT!!" Mai yelled from her seat.

That No.11 quickly turned to look at the girl who yelled at her. Mai instantly flinched when that creepy masculine face shot her a death glare. She quickly hid her face behind her silver/blue pom-pons. _S-shit! That girl is scary!!_

_PRIIT!_

"Charged time-out, Fuuka!!" the umpire stood up and she signaled at the players.

Midori slowly got off her chair with folded arms. Her face was surprisingly calm as she took a deep breath.

_Okay… If she looked so damn calm that means she's so pissed off right now…_ Chie exhaled other Fuuka Girlz team players quickly jogged to their benches where their red head coach awaited.

They just kept in silence when Midori just stood in front of them with eyes closed. Some of the reserved teammates brought bottles of water to give to the players.

Saeko, Shizuru, Mai and Alyssa peered down to look at those girls on the court.

"I wonder if they're okay…" Saeko bit on her finger lightly. Shizuru just kept herself quite as she too was started to feel worry. She watched on Natsuki as the navy haired girl slowly took a sip from the bottle. _Just hang on, Natsuki…_

_---_

"It's time we make a good use on both of you…" Midori finally spoke after she silenced herself for quite some time. She turned to look at Mikoto and Akira.

Those two first years just blinked their eyes in surprised. Midori slowly grinned.

"Okay… This is what I want you guys do…"

---

The crowd cheered loudly when Fuuka Girlz team players walked into the court again.

"Never thought Midori could come out with such strategy within short time…" Natsuki grinned as she pulled her hair into pony tail and she tied it up again.

"Hell yeah… Now I'm pumped up!!" Nao rotated her head slowly.

Okayama Girls just watched those Fuuka Girlz with amused look.

"Huhuhu… I wonder what they have up in their sleeves…" No.24 grinned.

"Whatever they have planned to go against us, I'm sure they can't make it…" No.13 laughed.

Chie received the ball from the referee.

"Throw in, blue!"

Right after the whistle was blown, Chie passed the ball to the navy haired girl. Natsuki received the ball and she just strolled to the opposite team while bouncing the ball on the floor.

Okayama Girls didn't even move to guard those girls as they just lined up along 3-point line, forming a wall.

"They really look down on us, huh?" Natsuki grinned as she still bouncing the ball on the court floor. Nao snorted while Chie just smirked widely.

"Well… They will pay for it…" Natsuki laughed and they quickly dashed towards the opposite team at the same time.

"Hehe… They are coming…" No.13 spoke to her team and they slowly lowered their body into defensive mode.

Mikoto and Akira suddenly split up from their team and they dashed towards Okayama Girls from both side of the court. Chie and Nao dashed from the center while Natsuki remained in slow pace.

"What are they doing~" No.11 said as they watched the approaching girls.

Only a few feet away from them, Mikoto and Akira suddenly jumped and did acrobatic somersaults, leaped over those Okayama Girls' head and into the perimeter area behind them.

"WHAT!?" the Okayama Girls went shocked as they watched those two girls jumped over their head.

"KYAA!!! MIKOTO-CHAN!! AKIRA-KUN!! IT'S SO COOL!!" the girls from newly formed 'We Love, Love, Love Mikoto-chan and Akira-kun Fan Club' screamed excitedly.

"Catch it, guys!!" Natsuki quickly make a high pass to those two girls who were still in the mid-air.

Mikoto and Akira immediately caught the ball and they slammed it into the hoop together.

"YEAH!!" Midori jumped off her chair as she yelled. The whole arena shook with the thunderous cheers from the audiences.

"Kyaa!! Mikoto-chan!!! Akira-kun!!!" Alyssa and Mai screamed delightedly while waving their pom-pons. Shizuru and Saeko widened their mouth in shock.

"Oh my… Shizuru-chan… Is that real…?" Saeko asked with her eyes fixed at Mikoto and Akira who were still clinging on the hoop while laughing happily.

"I can't tell…" Shizuru blinked her eyes, still surprised with the amazing event earlier.

Okayama's No.13 quickly walked to the blonde referee.

"Hey! Are those jumps allowed during the game!?" she barked angrily at the referee. The blonde woman just smiled as she nodded her head.

"Of course! We still assume it as 'jump'… It didn't go against the rules…" she grinned.

"If you still can't understand that 'jump' word… you should refer the dictionary, beefy bimbo…" Nao grinned widely as she jogged past that No.13.

"Damn it!" No.13 cursed under her breath.

---

"YUUKI-SAN~!!" the crowd screamed out the red head's name after she made a successful 3-point shot.

"Ahahaha~ Thank you! Thank you!" Nao waved her hands like a beauty pageant contestant while jogging back to her team.

"Damn it! They fooled us again!!" Okayama's No.13 slammed the ball on the floor in frustration.

Now Fuuka Girlz was closing in their points. They were only 5 points behind that Okayama Girls.

25 for Okayama and 20 for Fuuka Girlz, with less than 5 minutes left.

"Hey, calm down!" No.11 spoke to the angry No.13.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down!? They're toying with us!! That spiky brat slides under my crotch just now and that stupid referee didn't do anything about it!!" she barked angrily at her teammate.

"We can't do anything about it!! They didn't go against the rules!!"

_PRIIT!!_

The umpire stood up and she slowly raised her hands.

"Charged time-out! Okayama Girls!"

---

"Nice slides, Mikoto! You're like a pro ice-skater, you know?" Nao laughed as she patted on Mikoto's head. The spiky haired girl nodded her head delightedly.

"Did you guys saw how that No.13's face looks like when Mikoto slides between her legs!? It was priceless!!" Chie and Natsuki laughed.

"Anyway, guys… I'm sure they will start to play rough after this…" Midori rubbed her chin.

"Yeah… They're so pissed off with what we did to them just now…" Chie stroked her slightly damp hair.

"Heh… Those girls really have nothing than ugly face and big body…" Nao leaned on the bench and she slowly sipped on some water.

"I guess they will start to put more attention on Akira and Mikoto since both of them scored most of the points for our team…" Natsuki wiped her face with a dry towel.

"You're right, Natsuki… That means this is the right time for you three to play your roles…" Midori grinned widely as she looked at Nao, Chie and Natsuki.

Those three girls just blinked their eyes.

---

No.13 bounced the ball on the floor as she stared intensely on those girls from the opposing team. _ I will crush all of you…_

She started to dash to the zone, followed by her teammates. Her eyes followed at the green haired girl's movement and she quickly shifted to look at Mikoto who already dashed towards them. _Heh! Like I'm going to let the same mistake happen twice!_

Akira was about to run to No.13, but suddenly one tall figure blocked her way and completely locking her advance.

No.13 just grinned when she saw Mikoto also being man-to-man guard by her other teammate. _There you go, Fuuka Girlz! I want to see what you guys going to do when both of those stupid brats being locked by my teammates!! _

Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared right in front of her and within a second, she saw the ball in her hands already slipped up to the air. Everything went into slow motion when she saw a pair of piercing emerald eyes stared intensely into hers.

"You think only those two can do things like this? Well… You're _damn_ wrong!" Natsuki smiled and she grabbed the free ball in the speed of lightning.

"Fuck!!" she cursed loudly as she pivoted her body around to chase the speedy navy haired girl.

Natsuki halted her feet right in front the 3-point line and she jumped with her arms raised, aiming at the hoop.

No.13 managed to catch up with Natsuki as she jumped to block Natsuki's shot. She accidently bumped hard on Natsuki's body when she raised her arm.

Natsuki grinned widely and she quickly shot the ball. Her body went falling backwards as the ball moved into the hoop smoothly.

_BAM!! _

Natsuki's back hit the floor. The whole crowd gasped loudly.

"NATSUKI!!"

"NEE-CHAN!!" Saeko, Shizuru, Mai and Alyssa screamed in panic when they saw Natsuki fell hard on the floor.

_PRIITT! PRIITT!!_

"Foul! Green, number 13! Defense charging!!" the referee yelled loudly and she raised her hand to signal 3 points Natsuki just made.

"W-what!?" No.13 widened her eyes in disbelieve.

Natsuki who was still lying on the floor just grinned widely.

"Nice, Kuga!!" Nao grabbed Natsuki's arm and she pulled her up to her feet.

"Heheh~ Thanks, spider!" Natsuki laughed.

Shizuru exhaled a relief breath when she saw Natsuki was alright. _Oh my god… I think my heart has stopped beating just now…_

"Free throw, one shot!" the referee handed the ball to Natsuki.

Natsuki bounced the ball on the floor for a few times and slowly she brought her arm up, aiming at the iron loop. In one swift movement, the ball went into the hoop flawlessly.

"YEAH~!!" the crowd cheered again.

"Take that, Incredible Hulks!! That is the power of Kuga!!" Saeko shot her fist up in the air. Shizuru chuckled at Saeko's delighted face.

Right after Natsuki's free throw, the referee blew the whistle to end the first half game.

The current scores were 35 pts for Okayama and 30 for Fuuka Girlz.

---

"Can we go see them during the break, Mai-san?" Shizuru turned to face the orange haired girl beside her. Mai smiled and she shook her head.

"Unfortunately we can't, Shizuru-san. They strictly prohibit any outsiders from meeting the players…"

"Ara… Is that so…?" Shizuru slowly turned to look at the navy haired girl who walked out the court together with her other teammates. _I wish I could go and talk to her, even if for a short time... it would be more than enough…_

Saeko just watched at Shizuru's saddened face with a small smile. _I wonder for how long they're going to keep things between them from me…? I just want Natsuki-chan introduce Shizuru as her girlfriend properly…_

"Don't worry, my dear… Natsuki-chan will be fine…" Saeko smiled softly to the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru just smiled and she nodded her head.

"Yes… Thank you, Saeko-mama…"

---

"We have to get rid of that No.13 if we want to win this game…" Midori folded her arms with her back leaned on one of the lockers.

Her team players were sitting on the floor, taking a break. Mikoto already sprawled on the far corner, make a good use of 15 minutes halftime break with sleeping.

"What do you have in mind, Midori?" Chie asked, while panting slightly.

Midori just smirked as she turned to look at the red head. The others also followed Midori's direction.

"What!?" Nao barked when all eyes focused on her.

"We need to use your amazing skill, Nao-chan…"

---

The second half started with Okayama's throw in.

No.11 caught the ball and she started to dribble. She was about to make a short pass to No.24 when Mikoto suddenly appeared in front of her.

_W-what!?_

With a simple thrust, the ball was off her hand.

"Yeah!! Mikoto-chan!!" Mai yelled again.

Mikoto seized the ball and she made a swift turn, sprinted to the opposite area. Her golden eyes caught a sight of red head.

"Nao!" she passed the ball to the red haired girl. Nao grasped the ball firmly and No. 4 dashed to reposition herself in front of her.

"Going somewhere, red head?" No.4 smirked.

"Get out of my face, gay boy!" Nao shot the girl a stern look.

"I'm not a boy! And I'm not gay!!" No.4 was furious and she charged forward, trying to steal the ball from Nao's hand.

Nao's lips slowly curved into wicked smile.

_BUMP!! _

"IYA~!!" Nao shrieked loudly when she was knocked down to the floor by Okayama's No.4.

"HEY!! THAT'S SO CRUEL!!" Nao's fan girls yelled angrily when they saw their object of affection fell hard on the court.

The whistle was blown immediately. "Pushing! No. 4! Green!!"

"W-what!? I-I didn't do anything!!" No.4 yelled but one of her teammate quickly pulled her away to calm her down.

"It hurts!" Nao squealed in girlish manner. Natsuki and Chie just rolled their eyes.

"Okay! That's enough, spider… Your fake cry is starts to get into my nerves now…" Natsuki pulled up the red head from the floor. Nao just laughed.

"Free throw, 2 shots!" the referee handed the ball to Nao.

"YUUKI-SAN!! GANBATTE!!" her fans screamed excitedly.

Nao spun the ball in her hands and she bounced it on the floor a few times. She took a deep breath and slowly she lifted her arms, _Shoot!!_

_SWOOSH! _The ball leaped into the hoop in one swift movement.

The crowd cheered again. Nao just grinned.

"Second throw!" the referee tossed the ball to Nao again. Without taking much time, Nao simply raised her arms and she tossed the ball into the hoop effortlessly.

Okayama Girls – 35, Fuuka Girlz – 32.

"Nice, spider!!" Natsuki slapped lightly on Nao's shoulder as they jogged back to their side.

"Shit! Now each and every one of us already collect 4 fouls… If one of us got another one, we'll dead!" No.24 took a deep breath as she talked to No.13.

"Fuck these Fuuka Girlz! Those girls are really irritating!" No.13 cursed loudly.

"Calm down, captain… They're provoking us! We need to calm down… We can win this game!" No.4 patted at the furious girl.

"Throw in, green!" the referee blown the whistle.

"Let's go finish this up, girls!"

---

Okayama Girls made a different approached this time as they became less aggressive and they more focused on making long pass to each other. They're now making a good use of their heights to control the game, and they're quickly adding more points to their team.

Other than Natsuki, the rest of Fuuka Girlz barely touched the ball from those giants when they made a high pass to each other. Their unsuccessful attempts to reach for the ball started to wear them out.

No.13 seized the ball from her teammate. Chie quickly moved forward to block the girl.

"You guys are really annoying…" No.13 muttered with ragged breath. Chie panted heavily and she beamed the taller girl a toothy grin.

"I'm glad you like it, thank you very much!"

"Tch!" No.13 gritted her teeth angrily and she charged forward.

Chie's eyes brightened and she quickly raised her arms up as No.13 pushed towards her. The force from the attacking girl made her lost her balance.

_BANG!!_

The whole arena went into silence.

"Foul!! Green! Number 13! Offense charging!" the blonde referee yelled.

No.13 paled in an instant.

Chie grinned widely as she raised her fist up in the air.

"Oh yeah!! Chie!!" Nao jumped delightedly.

"W-what!? NO!! I didn't push her!! It must be a mistake!!" No.13 quickly defended herself.

The referee just walked away, totally ignoring the furious girl.

"Hehe~ We got you…" Chie chuckled as she slowly got up from the floor.

No.13 glared down at her with enraged look on her face. "You planned this…" she hissed with an evident anger in her voice.

Chie just arched one brow and she smirked. "What do you think?" and suddenly, No.13 grabbed her jersey roughly.

That large girl pulled Chie's collar up until her legs were no longer touching the floor.

"I swear I will crush you~"

"You're behaving like a spoiled brat, number 13… It's just a game! Nothing personal…" Chie glared back with unwavering eyes.

No.13 clenched her teeth and her lips were trembling in anger. Her grip on Chie's jersey tightened.

"YOU~"

_PRIITT!!!!!_

"Technical foul! Green! Number 13!!" that blonde referee quickly ran towards them.

"WHAT!?" the other Okayama's team players shouted loudly.

"Hmph…" Chie snorted as she pushed the offending hand away from her.

"Move to your bench, number 13. You're banned from this game!" the umpire spoke through the microphone.

No.13 glared at the short haired girl beside her while Chie just smiled as she tidy up her jersey. She gritted her teeth, and slowly stomped her way out of the court. A reserved player ran into the court to replace her.

Chie grinned widely and she pointed out her fingers in 'V' sign to her red head coach. Midori just laughed as she nodded her head.

"Oi! You're okay, Chie?" Natsuki asked when Chie regroup with them.

"I'm fine! Totally fine!" she chuckled. Nao just grinned widely as she shook her head.

"That number 13 sure is pissed off… Look! That reserved player isn't that big with the other girls…" Nao tilted her head, gesturing at the opposite team. They just turned around slightly to glance at those girls.

"It doesn't mean she's not any good than that No.13… We got to be careful." Natsuki took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

---

The match continued as Fuuka Girlz took a full advantage of their speed against Okayama Girls.

It was only 2 minutes left with Fuuka Girlz leading the game.

Akira made a back flip to avoid the charge from Okayama's No.9 and she quickly passed the ball to the red head behind her.

Nao seized the ball, made a few dribbles as she pivoted her body, dodging No.9's block.

"Mikoto!!" and that spiky haired girl already slipped through two giants girls in front of her. Mikoto quickly sprinted to opposite team 3-point area.

"Go get that cat!!" No.24 yelled and her other two teammates quickly dashed, pursuing Mikoto from behind.

Mikoto suddenly glided her feet on the wooden surface to halt her advance and she stopped abruptly. She spun around as she watched the two girls from opposing team quickly closing the distance between them.

As those girls gotten closer, Mikoto took a step back and she jumped, doing her signature somersault over those two girls' head.

"W-what!?"

"Again!!?" Both Okayama Girls had their mouth gaped widely. They quickly turned around to catch up with that spiky haired girl.

Mikoto grinned widely and she quickly tossed the ball high to opponent's basket right before she landed on the floor.

"Oi!! Stop chasing that cat!! Watch that number 7!!"

But a navy-haired figure already went pass through them in the speed of lightning.

Natsuki jumped as her hand reached for the flying ball in the mid-air. Mikoto did tossed the ball near the basket but not yet reached the rim. Natsuki simply gave the ball a little push and it went into the hoop effortlessly.

"AHHHH!!! KUGA-SAN~!!!" those fan girls squealed delightedly.

Natsuki just added another 2 points, totaled up their team with 63 pts and Okayama was far behind them with only 49 pts.

Nao slumped down on the floor with a wide grin on her face. _Why wasting my energy to chase them all over again since there's only 15 seconds left… They can't catch up with us anyway..._

Akira just exhaled and she smiled.

Okayama's No.11 slowly picked the ball up and she just stared at the empty floor. _Fuck!! I can't believe we're losing to these pygmies!! _She clenched the ball tightly.

The whole crowd started to count the time down excitedly.

Mikoto sat beside Nao and they grinned to each other. "Nice job, Mikoto!" Nao patted Mikoto's head.

"I can eat Mai's ramen after this!!" Mikoto nodded her head ecstatically. Nao just laughed.

"Good work, captain!" Natsuki high-fived with Chie.

"You too, sister-in-law!" Chie grinned widely.

"I'll go tell Aoi now…" Natsuki was about to yell and Chie quickly cupped her mouth.

"Okay! Okay! Joking!!" and they laughed.

Even the Okayama Girls just stood there blankly with saddened face.

"5! 4! 3!" the whole arena counted the seconds down…

"2! 1!" Saeko, Shizuru, Mai and Alyssa also joined the other audiences to count together.

_PRIITT!! PRIITT!!_

"YEAH!!!" the crowd screamed deafeningly, nearly shaking the whole arena.

"Mikoto!!!" Mai swayed her pom-pons delightedly. Mikoto just waved at the orange-haired girl with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my… Those girls really make it, huh?" Laura smiled.

"We need to be careful with them…" Miyu added with a small smile on her face.

Natsuki tilted her head up and she waved at her mother and little sister.

"Great job, nee-chan!!" Alyssa yelled. Natsuki laughed as she raised her left arm and she pointed at the silver bracelet on her left wrist. Alyssa giggled happily.

Natsuki quickly shifted her eyes to look at the brunette beside her sister. Shizuru just clapped her hand with a delighted smile on her face.

Natsuki playfully blew a flying kiss to the brunette.

_A-ara…_ Shizuru blushed in a split second. Natsuki just laughed when she saw Shizuru's cheeks flushed heavily and she quickly jogged to her other teammates.

"Ahaha~ My daughter could be such a teaser sometimes…" Saeko laughed heartily when she saw Shizuru's face blushed a lot deeper.

_You are really in big trouble, Kuga Natsuki…_ Shizuru glared at the departing figure. Slowly her lips curved into soft smile.

---

Both Fuuka Girlz and Okayama Girls shook hands.

"Hey! Number 13!" Chie called the tall girl in front of her. No.13 just tilted down slightly to look at the smaller girl.

"Just a piece of advice…" Chie took a deep breath and she smiled.

"Never underestimate us…" she added with a wide grin on her face.

No.13 twitched her brows tightly and she just walked away.

* * *

**Okay!! I know! Don't get mad at me! Not so much of Shiznat in this chapter and I'm sorry~ I just want to focus with the game, you know? Since last chapter already gave me enough shiver with all the fluffiness… (…kidding! XD)**

**Next, these are the stories that I have in mind for the time being. Please take your time to read it. ^_^ If you guys found it nice and interesting, please vote for it (Click on my profile to vote) or just give me some reviews, ne?**

* * *

**X-HiME**

I know what you guys are thinking… Just another story of superpower girls. I don't know if there's anyone already wrote this sort of X-Men's based story but, WHATEVER! I'm a fanatic of X-Men (I even have a costume of Wolverine – when I was 7 actually) and I want to merge the elements from their characters into my Favorite Anime ever, Mai-HiME/Otome.

What can I do? I'm a superpower freak! XD (Don't blame me!) Whatever you guys going to say, I'm going to write this fic anyway! BWAHAHAHA~

(Readers: If you're going to write it, why bother to ask us to vote for it, dammit!?)

**Genre: Humor/Action/Drama (No Romance. Period!)**

**Readers: No romance!!? You said it's a fic about Shiznat!! *throwing paper balls on drink milk's head* **

**Drink'milk: Okay! Okay! I'll write some romance in it!! Don't kill me!!!**

The Sneak Preview.

She killed both her parents… just with a single touch of her hand, in the middle of her 18th birthday celebration. And it happened right in front of her other relatives.

She didn't know what had happened. She just wanted to give her parents a simple gesture of appreciation for preparing a birthday party for her. Her hands reached out to touch their happy, smiling face, and suddenly their body shook uncontrollably.

Within a split second, they already sprawled on the floor, lifeless.

And now she was running… Away from her other relatives, away from the bitter memories, but she could never get it off her…

Her own relatives, which she once considered as family… had exiled her.

They called her a murderer…

A monster…

And under one fateful night, she encountered a group of people, bad people she assumed.

…and _strange_.

They tried to take her away… They forced her… A hand grabbed hold on her bare arm.

And then it happened again.

That person immediately collapsed on the snowy ground, eyes bulged and no longer breathing. As they watched their friend died, they went into rampage.

All of sudden, five girls came, protecting her from those bad people.

They were with their weird names… Duran, Juliet, Hallard, Kagutsuchi a.k.a The Ramen Girl and lastly Nekogami-sama with her huge black sword she claimed as 'Miroku'…

They said they came with good intention…

They said they came to save her…

---

**The Ghost of Me**

Okay! This one here is maybe the craziest idea I ever had. I watched this movie, Over Her Dead Body with Eva Longoria Parker in it… (She's hot~ um…sorry) and all of sudden I imagined the story line of Mai-HiME's characters with some elements from this movie in it.

I don't know what's gotten into me but I hope you guys find it interesting!

**Genre: Humor/Romance **

**Angry Drink'milk: This is a pure Romance! Sappy! Sentimental! What else!? Satisfied now!?**

**Readers: \o/ YAY~**

The Sneak Preview.

Natsuki Kuga, Yuuki Nao and Harada Chie were dead. (I'm sorry for kept repeating the same thing over again but I'm so crazy in love with these three girls!)

They were drunk after the party to celebrate their graduation from high-school… and they had an accident.

But somehow, their souls were left hanging between the living world and the spirit world…

After five years of her death, Natsuki had been haunting her former girlfriend. Not exactly haunting her, but she was haunting those girls and boys who had interest on Shizuru and never let them had a chance with her former girlfriend.

But since she was a soul and Shizuru was still living… They could never be together again.

Is she going to accept the fact she's dead and let her girlfriend move on with her life or she will keep to haunt the brunette haired girl's life forever…?

Or maybe some miracles may happen to her?

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? If you guys have some great ideas and want me to write them, it will be my utmost pleasure to do so. **

**And please review~ ^_^ Thanks a lot!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Three Magic Words

**Okay… Got nothing much to say… This is the last chapter…**

**Just enjoy this chapter and have a nice day~ *sob* T_T**

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Chapter 14: Three Magic Words**

It was another Sunday morning, and it supposed to be a peaceful time for enjoying the breakfast at home, until…

"WHAT!!?" a loud bark from the navy haired girl.

"I said… I've told him about her…" Saeko repeated her words as she calmly took a sip of her coffee while her eyes still focused on the newspaper in her other hand.

Natsuki choked on her espresso and Alyssa quickly patted her back.

"Why did you tell him? It's too damn early!! Thanks Alyssa…" Natsuki smiled at her little sister as Alyssa handed her a napkin.

"Why not?" Saeko frowned slightly. Natsuki just sighed.

"We've known each other for only two freakin' months and you already told him about her!?" she pinched her temple in frustration. Saeko just grinned.

"Seriously, mom… Don't you think you're moving too fast here…? Leave Shizuru nee-chan some room to breathe… She's already freaking out when she met us last week…" Alyssa continued with her breakfast.

"S-she's freaked out?" Natsuki turned to face her sister. _Shizuru freaked out…? Wow! No wonder she was so mad at me and I had to pay her~ _Her cheeks started to blush.

Alyssa grinned widely as she nodded.

"You should see her face that time, nee-chan… It's priceless…" Alyssa laughed. Natsuki just snorted.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your future sister-in-law, Alyssa-chan…" Saeko grinned widely when Natsuki choked on her drinks again.

"MOM!!" her face was beet red. Alyssa laughed heartily.

"Anyway, he'll be in town tomorrow…" Saeko put down her cup.

"Oh my god…" Natsuki clutched her head as she leaned her back on the chair.

"Isn't he supposed to be busy all this week…?" Alyssa leaned her arms on the dining table.

"He is… because he's going to have a meeting with some of Japanese companies… That's why he's going to be here tomorrow…"

"YES!! That means he's damn busy and he won't have time to meet Shizuru…" Natsuki pumped her fists up in the air.

"Oh no, no, no… he's got two days off on Tuesday and Wednesday… And he already reserved a table for us and Shizuru for a dinner this Tuesday night…" Saeko grinned widely to Natsuki petrified face.

"This is unbelievable…" Natsuki groaned in frustration as she quickly got off her chair.

"Where are you going, nee-chan?" Alyssa asked with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Basketball training… Midori wants us to prepare for the final…" Natsuki grabbed her bike keys and her helmet.

"Can I come along?" Alyssa asked with an excited face.

"Sure~"

"NO!!" Saeko suddenly barked. Natsuki and Alyssa turned to look at their mother.

"Why not?" they asked in a same time.

"If Alyssa-chan go along with you, I'll be left alone in this house! I'll be dead with boredom…" Saeko faked a sob.

"Urgh! Grow up, mom! Don't be such a baby… There are plenty of programs on TV…" Natsuki groaned loudly. Alyssa also poked a tongue out to her mother as she quickly jogged to Natsuki.

"Oh! Yes! What about I ask Zuru-chan out for shopping…?" Saeko's eyes brightened in an instant.

"Zuru-chan!?" Natsuki turned to look at her sister. Alyssa just shrugged her shoulder.

"Your girlfriend!! I called her Zuru-chan! You got a problem with that?" Saeko shot her two daughters a grim glare.

"Since when you call her like that!? And how did you know that we're dating!?" Natsuki blushed as she handed a spare helmet to Alyssa.

"You think I'm that stupid? It was written all over your face, sweetheart… Besides, Zuru-chan didn't conceal it very well during the basketball match… She was all happy when she watched you playing…" Saeko smirked widely as she reached for her cell phone and she pressed the speed dial. She even turned on the loud speaker so the whole apartment could hear.

Natsuki just glared at the older woman in front of her. _Never thought she's so observant… Shizuru was all happy when she watched me playing…? _A thought of her brunette girlfriend quickly brought a small smile on her face.

"_Hello…" _Shizuru's soft voice echoed from the speaker.

"Hello, Zuru-chan… Am I interrupting…?" Saeko winked at Natsuki's fuming face. _Urgh! This woman is so unbelievable… Since when she called Shizuru with 'Zuru-chan' and how the hell she get Shizuru's number already?_

Shizuru giggled. _"Ara… Saeko-mama… Of course not… I'm just finished with my breakfast. Do you have your breakfast yet, Saeko-mama?" _

"I'm still in the middle of eating actually… You're such a caring girl, Zuru-chan… Not like this particular person here… She didn't even care if her own mother starving…" Saeko giggled. They also could hear Shizuru chuckled on the other line.

"_Ara… I totally understand your suffering, Saeko-mama… 'That' person could be so cold-hearted sometimes…" _

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not even exists here!!" Natsuki yelled angrily.

"_Ara… Is Natsuki there, Saeko-mama? I've heard her voice just now…" _Shizuru's voice was full with amusement.

"Oh, yes…my dear. And she also can hear your voice now…" Saeko grinned again.

"_Really? Good morning, Natsuki!" _Shizuru greeted and then followed with a hearty laugh.

"Grrr…" Natsuki just growled in annoyed manner. Saeko and Shizuru laughed together. Alyssa just grinned as she patted Natsuki's shoulder.

"Anyway, Zuru-chan… Would you like to go out for shopping later this afternoon…?"

"_Shopping? I would love to, Saeko-mama… I didn't have anything to do actually…" _Shizuru retorted delightedly.

"That's great! What time do you free, my dear?" Saeko smiled at Natsuki's irritated face.

Shizuru silenced for awhile before she replied. _"What about I'll come over there around 11? Would it be okay with you, Saeko-mama?" _

"That would be perfect… I'll wait at Natsuki's apartment then…"

"_Alyssa-chan is not come along with us?" _Shizuru asked.

"No. She's going with Natsuki to the basketball training. She wants to watch her beloved sister do some practice…"

"_Oh? I see… It's okay… Maybe some other time…" _and Alyssa just smiled when she heard Shizuru said that.

"Okay then, Zuru-chan… I'm sorry for taking your time, my dear…" Saeko smiled excitedly.

"_It's okay, Saeko-mama… I don't mind. Please continue with your breakfast… I'll see you later…" _

"See you later, sweetheart…" and she cut off the line.

"Is Natsuki-chan okay if I'm taking Zuru-chan out today…?" Saeko grinned at her daughter.

"Just do whatever you like… I'm not into shopping and all that girly stuff anyway…" Natsuki quickly put on her sneakers.

"We're going, mom! Let's go, Alyssa!" Natsuki opened the door for her sister and they walked out the apartment.

"Bye, mom! Have fun with your shopping…" Alyssa smirked just before she closed the apartment door. Saeko just waved at her daughter and she sighed happily.

"Shopping! Shopping! What should I wear?"

---

"It's a good thing Shizuru nee-chan could go along with mom…" Alyssa put on her helmet and she fastened it. Natsuki just smiled as she lifted her leg to straddle her bike.

"Eh? Why did you say that…?"

Alyssa smirked widely. "I don't have to do all those shopping stuff with mom again… It's so annoying and tiring, you know…"

Natsuki laughed. "So you're saying that Shizuru will become mom's victim right now…?"

"I'm sure she'll be more than glad to do that…" Alyssa laughed heartily.

---

"I can't believe we made it to the final… It's like a dream, you know…" Chie grinned widely and she laughed again.

"Yeah… After we beat those giants last Monday, the other two teams in our group are already scared with us…" Nao snorted.

"I'm glad that you guys made it… It will be Garderobe in the final with you guys, right?" Mai rested her arms on the counter. Chie and Nao just nodded.

"Anyway, Mai… where's Mikoto? I thought I'm going to pick her up together with Akira-kun here... We've got training after this…" Chie sipped on her drinks.

"She's inside the office, sleeping… I'll wake her up when you guys finish with the breakfast…" Mai smiled widely.

A soft ring at the door quickly made them turned to look. They saw a handsome young man walked into the cafe.

"Hey… Look who's here…" Nao grinned to Mai. The orange haired girl just sighed.

"Don't worry, Nao-chan… I've already got that thing out my head…" she smiled.

"I'm glad…" Nao chuckled. Chie just smirked.

"Good morning, ladies…" Reito beamed his trademark bright smile. Chie and Nao just tilted their head slightly with equal smile on their face.

"Good morning, Reito-san…" Mai smiled widely. Reito nodded his head.

"The usual…?" she asked again.

"Yes, please…" he smiled. Mai nodded her head and she quickly moved to prepare the drinks.

"Anyway, Harada-san, right?" Reito turned facing the short haired girl beside him.

Chie arched her brows and she smiled. "Yes, I am… I never thought Fuuka Boyz Kaichou also know me…"

Reito just laughed. "Well… I've heard a lot of things about you…" he grinned.

"I see… I hope it's a good thing only…" Chie snorted.

"Anyway, I've heard that the final between Garderobe and Fuuka Girlz will be held this Saturday, right?" he asked. Chie turned her head to look at the red head beside her. Nao just grinned.

"Um, yeah…" Chie scratched her cheek.

"What time it will start?" Reito asked again as he stroked his dark hair.

"10 in the morning…" Nao replied in Chie's behalf. Chie just smirked silently.

"Great… I thought I'm going to miss my little sister's game…" Reito laughed.

"Your little sister…? Is she from Garderobe…?" Mai asked as she placed a cup full with hot tea in front of that dark haired man. Reito just laughed again.

"Eh? Aniue…? You're here?" Mikoto suddenly appeared from the Mai's office as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

_A-a-aniue? _Mai, Nao and Chie went jaw dropping. Their eyes widened in shock when they heard Mikoto called Reito 'big brother'.

"Ah, Mikoto… Good morning… You have your breakfast yet?" Reito smiled widely at the spiky haired girl as she leaped her hips to sit on the counter.

"Hmm! I already had my breakfast! Mai made me some morning ramen!! It's delicious!!" Mikoto nodded her head ecstatically. Reito laughed heartily at Mikoto's delighted face.

The other three girls turned to look at each other with a surprised look.

"W-wait! Can somebody explain to me what is happening now…?" Nao raised her arm as she shifted her eyes to look at Mikoto and Reito back and forth.

"Mikoto… Who's this…?" Chie asked the spiky haired girl as her finger pointed at the man beside her.

Mikoto blinked her eyes a few times. "Aniue…" she simply replied.

"He's Reito! Kanzaki Reito!" Nao added. Mikoto blinked again.

"Yes! Reito. Aniue!" Mikoto grinned.

"No, Mikoto… He's Kanzaki Reito… not 'aniue'…" Mai said with a concern look. Reito already laughed.

"Hahaha! Girls… Let me explain… Mikoto _is _my little sister…"

The other three girls went into silence.

"B-b-but… H-h-how…W-w-what…?" Mai's face already paled.

Mikoto and Reito nodded their head in the same manner.

"WAIT! You're Kanzaki and Mikoto is Minagi… How the hell…?" Chie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well… it's a long story to start with…" Reito grinned.

"Make it short…" Nao arched her brow. Reito laughed again.

"Okay… When I was 5, after our father's death, I was adopted by my father's best friend, Kanzaki Masahiro… It was my father's will that ask Kanzaki to take care of me when he's dead. " Reito started as he patted Mikoto's head. The other girls quickly put their attention to the handsome man in front of them.

"Mikoto was only one year old that time, so our grandfather decided to take care of her while I go with Kanzaki family… And after our grandfather's death when Mikoto was 14, I ask her to stay with me… But she said she already found someone who can take a good care of her…" Reito raised his gaze to meet the orange haired girl in front of him. Mikoto nodded her head as she also turned to look at Mai.

Mai unconsciously blushed to Reito's words.

"And the rest, you guys also already know that Mikoto is never been separated from Mai-san and still together until now…" Reito grinned widely.

"But how come you never tell me anything about it, Mikoto…? Mou…" Mai sighed loudly.

"Mai never ask…" Mikoto replied blankly. Mai slapped her forehead. _I didn't ask because I thought that you didn't want to share anything about that with me… Argh!! I'm so stupid!!_

"Mikoto… Come over here for a second…" Chie called for the spiky haired girl and Mikoto just complied. Chie pulled one chair from the nearby table and she placed it next to Reito.

"You go sit on that chair…" she pointed at the chair and Mikoto slowly lifted her body to sit on that cold surface.

Nao and Chie quickly stood next to each other with folded arms and they stared at two figures in front of them.

Reito and Mikoto blinked their eyes again.

"One, their hair. Two, they got same eyes. Three… Hey, both of you… Please smile now…" Nao rubbed her chin.

Reito and Mikoto beamed a toothy grin.

"Confirmed. They're siblings!" Nao and Chie nodded their head in affirmation.

"So…? Everything's clear now?" Reito smirked. Chie and Nao just laughed.

"Chie-san! Nao-san!" Akira walked into the café while panting slightly.

"Oh, here you are, Akira-kun!" Chie grinned widely. Akira smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late…"

"It's okay… You're just on time…" Nao jumped off her chair. Chie also got off her chair and she grabbed her car keys.

"Okay guys, we gotta go now… Midori will kill us if we're late… See you later, Mai… And you too, Kanzaki-san!" Chie waved her hand as she walked out the café with Nao and Akira.

"Mai! Aniue! I need to go to training now… Bye-bye!" Mikoto leaped off the counter and she quickly jogged to follow those three girls.

"Work hard, Mikoto!!" Mai yelled as she waved her hand. Mikoto simply waved back with a wide grin on her face while the others already got into Chie's car.

They just watched Chie drove her car along the street and off to another junction.

Reito slowly lifted his cup and he sipped the hot tea. "My sister might be a simple-minded girl…" Reito started after a short silence between them. Mai just blinked her eyes as she watched Reito movement.

"But she cares about you more than anything else, Mai-san…" he smiled. Mai blushed slightly to Reito's statement and she slowly smiled.

"I'm already aware about that…"

Reito chuckled. "No. You're not… Mikoto _really-really_ cares about you… Maybe she didn't show it obvious enough, despite she's so childish and I guess you overlooked on that…"

Mai frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Reito-san?"

Reito took a deep breath just before he continued. "During last two weeks matches and that was the first time she's been away from you for a long period, she asked me to come over here to watch over you…"

Mai widened her eyes when she heard such revelation. _During those times Reito-san came over here… I thought he's flirting with me… It was Mikoto who asked him to look after me…_ Her brain quickly recalled everything that happened last two weeks. _And I was totally misunderstood his doings…_

"She was so worried that something might happen to you when she was away… Though I didn't do much in 'watching' you because I know you're such an independent girl. But she kept calling me almost every day to ask about you…" Reito laughed.

Mai's blushes went into a deeper shade of crimson. _Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed! I misunderstood his kindness and I called him a pervert! NO! It wasn't me who called him that… It was Nao!_

"I-I'm sorry, Reito-san!!"

"Eh?" Reito blinked his eyes in surprised.

"I-I was totally misunderstanding your doings when you came here every day… I-I thought that y-you're f-flirting with me…" Mai quickly bowed her head with her face flushed deeply.

Reito snorted. "Flirting? With my sister's girlfriend?" and he laughed. Mai quickly raised her head and he watched Reito was laughing hard.

"R-Reito-san…" she stammered. Reito laughed again.

"Oh my god… Mai-san… How could you think about something like that…?"

"I didn't know that you're Mikoto's big brother that time! And you kept looking at me during the whole time you're here…" Mai blushed again when Reito laughed a lot louder.

"I'm sorry! Maybe I'm just too preoccupied with what Mikoto asked me to do…" he took a deep breath as his laughed subsided. Mai just pouted as she looked down again.

"Anyway, Mai-san…" Reito exhaled calmly. Mai lifted her gaze to look at the man in front her.

"Thanks for always being there for my little sister… I really appreciate it…" he smiled softly. Mai widened her eyes slightly and she nodded her head.

"No problem, Reito-san… It is my responsibility to do that…" she smiled widely.

"I'm glad she met you…" and they shared smiles.

---

"Are you guys on crack!?" Natsuki twitched her brows as she watched the spiky haired girl did some routines.

"What the hell, Natsuki…? Reito confirmed it to us just now…" Chie stroked her hair.

Natsuki just rubbed her chin as she watched the spiky haired girl.

"Come to think of it… Mikoto did have some similarities with that Kanzaki boy… They looked alike in some way…"

"And we already confirmed it too…" Nao grinned. "Anyway, what the hell Alyssa doing here…? Don't tell me your mom also here…" Nao quickly turned to look around the court.

"She's going out with Shizuru… They're going for shopping…" Natsuki pulled her hair into single ponytail and she tied it.

"Oohh… Shopping…" Nao and Chie looked at each other with a wide grin on their face.

"Yeah… That's why Alyssa's here with me… Besides, she didn't want to join my mom with her stupid shopping thing anymore… And she really glad Shizuru get along with that woman so quick…" Natsuki grinned.

"Hohoho… Alyssa-chan can be so cunning sometimes…" Nao smirked.

"Look who her sister is…" Chie laughed. Natsuki twitched her brows instantly.

"What the hell it supposed to mean?"

---

"Zuru-chan! What do you think about this one?" Saeko held up a light purple blouse to the brunette haired girl beside her.

"Ara… It is indeed suits you, Saeko-mama…" Shizuru smiled softly to the older woman.

"No. I mean it to _you_… Do you like it?" Saeko grinned widely.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. "Ara… Saeko-mama… You don't have to do that…"

"Why not? I just want to give something nice to my daughter's girlfriend…" she chuckled. Shizuru blushed slightly as she lowered her head with a timid smile.

"Saeko-mama already knows about me and Natsuki…?"

"Oh, dear… I must say that both you and Natsuki are poor actors… Even blind people could notice there's something going on between both of you…" Saeko chuckled. Shizuru just giggled as she blushed deeper.

"I'm sorry…"

Saeko smiled as she waved her hand. "Come on, sweetheart… Why do you need to be sorry? It was Natsuki-chan's fault for not introducing you properly to me and Alyssa… I keep on wondering how she managed to get you as her girlfriend, you know… With her thick-head and oblivious thinking like that…" Saeko laughed. Shizuru also chuckled to Saeko's comments.

"Ara… Maybe that's what I like about her…" Shizuru smiled softly. Saeko took a deep breath and she nodded her head.

"I'm glad she met you, Zuru-chan…" she smiled to the brunette.

"And I'm more than glad that I met her, Saeko-mama…" Shizuru's lips slowly curved into soft smile. Saeko just laughed as she stroked her navy blue hair. Her eyes suddenly brightened. _Before Natsuki-chan do anything, better I ask her first… Zuru-chan will never decline my offer, will she?_

"Anyway, Zuru-chan… Are you free this Tuesday night…?"

---

It was Monday afternoon.

Natsuki quickly put on her sneakers and she grabbed her leather jacket.

"Mom? What time he's going to arrive?" Natsuki yelled from the doorway. Soft clicking sound from the kitchen quickly stopped and Saeko's head peeked from kitchen's entrance.

"I believe it around 6.00…" Saeko rubbed her chin with her wet finger.

"I'll go to Chie's to get the car first and I'll go pick him up from the airport…" Natsuki put on her leather jacket and she grabbed her helmet.

"Natsuki-chan… You don't have to do that…" Saeko stepped out the kitchen as she laughed. Natsuki just frowned slightly.

"Why not…? You expect him to take a cab here…? I don't think so, mom…" she snickered.

"No, nee-chan… He's already asked his assistant to prepare a car for him… He'll drive here by himself…" Alyssa leaned on the couch as she explained with her eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Oh, really…? Well, that's save me a lot of time…" Natsuki grinned widely as she took her jacket and her sneakers off. She walked to the couch where Alyssa settled on.

"Anyway, mom… Shizuru said that she couldn't make it to the dinner tomorrow night… She got something to do with her friends…" Natsuki tried to hide her smirk as she spoke. _Like I'm going to let Shizuru meet that guy… It will be a disaster!_

The clicking sound from the kitchen stopped again and later on Saeko appeared at the doorway with a wide grin on her face.

"You're such a liar!" she giggled. Natsuki turned to look at Saeko with a tight frown on her forehead.

"No. I'm telling you the truth… She just told me this morning~"

"And I've already asked her yesterday and she said yes…" Saeko grinned widely. Natsuki just blinked her eyes.

"WHAT!!?" Natsuki bolted up from her couch.

"Nee-chan… Don't scream near me… You almost break my eardrums…" Alyssa inserted a little finger into her right ear and she wiggled it slightly.

"Mom! Don't you ever think how serious this thing is? You shouldn't push her to do something that she's not willing to…" Natsuki groaned loudly as she slapped her forehead.

"Why not? Besides, I'm not forcing her or something… She's willingly to come to the dinner and she wants to meet him…" Saeko took off her apron and she pulled one chair out for her to sit on.

Natsuki sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "But I don't think she's ready with all these things~"

"Is _she_ not ready or actually it is _you_ who are not ready?" Saeko asked with a serious look on her face. Natsuki was taken aback with such question her mother gave her and she blinked her eyes a few times.

_Y-yeah… Why the hell that I'm so nervous about Shizuru meeting him? What the hell that I'm so scared about? Shizuru was totally fine after she met mom and Alyssa, not to mention she quickly gets along with them… And I'm sure that she'll be okay with him too…_

"You both love each other right?" Saeko asked again with a softer tone. Natsuki widened her eyes again. Slowly she leaned on the counter as she stared blankly on the cold marble floor. _L-love? Shizuru said it to me so many times, even I can't remember how many… But I never~_

"Don't tell me you didn't say that three magic words to her yet…?" Saeko arched her brows in disbelieve.

Natsuki paled almost instantly. Saeko sighed as she pinched her temple.

"I knew it… You're really such a thick-head… I don't even know why I gave birth to you!!" Saeko groaned loudly.

"What is so wrong with not saying it, mom!? It's not like I didn't care about her…" Natsuki retorted angrily.

"Natsuki… Actions and words are two different things… People tend to cherish more on what other people say than do… That's why God created us mouth so we can speak our feelings out loud! Unless you're mute, then only you can show it through the sign language… Maybe that one suits you best…" Saeko laughed.

Natsuki just glared at her giggling mother. "It's not funny, mom…"

"Seriously! What is so wrong for saying it, Natsuki? It didn't even cost you money for each word… Do you know how precious those words are? It even worth more than 100 roses or a new car or 3-days 2-nights in Hawaii…" Saeko leaned her arms on the table.

Natsuki sighed heavily. "I don't know how, mom…"

"Just open your mouth and say it!" Saeko laughed again. Natsuki sighed once more as she clutched her head.

"I didn't know what's gotten into me! Every time I try to say it, I went all nervous and I couldn't even speak one word…"

"Did you sleep with her?" Alyssa suddenly appeared at the doorway with her arms folded. Natsuki widened her eyes as her jaw dropped. Saeko also surprised with such question from her younger daughter.

"W-what's with that question, Alyssa!?" Natsuki barked furiously with her cheeks flushed.

"Just answer the question, nee-chan…" Alyssa sighed. Saeko already snickered when she saw Natsuki was fidgeting on the counter.

"…yes." Natsuki lowered her head. Saeko suddenly burst into laughs.

"Please stay quiet, mom…" Alyssa scowled at the older woman. Saeko quickly shut her mouth as she raised her hands.

Alyssa took a deep breath just before she continued. "If Shizuru nee-chan is replaced with Nao-chan, would you like to sleep with her?"

"WHAT!!? NO!!!" Natsuki yelled with her face blushed furiously.

"Why not?" Alyssa asked back with a serious face.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not attracted to her that way!!"

"So, you sleep with Shizuru nee-chan because she's your girlfriend and you attracted to her?"

"Yes!!"

"And why Shizuru nee-chan became your girlfriend?"

"Because I love her, dammit!"

…and Natsuki froze on the spot. _D-did I just say that…?_

"I rest my case… I'm going to watch my movie…" Alyssa smiled as she walked out the kitchen to the living room again.

Saeko sighed heavily when she recalled how clueless her daughter could be. "Even your 16 years old sister knows how to deal about this thing better than you…"

Natsuki just silenced herself as her brain replayed words that she spoke just now. _I've just say it! YAY!!~ WAIT!! It's no use to say it when Shizuru's not in front of me!! _

"Natsuki… You need to work this out… She's not going to be waiting for you forever, you know…" Saeko's words quickly hit her brain like a brick and her heart slowly ached when she imagined of Shizuru wouldn't be waiting for her. _B-but she said she will wait for me… _

"I know she will wait for you as long as she lives… What if she's no longer living in this world…? How are you going to tell her how much you love her?" Saeko slowly got off her chair and she walked to stand right in front her daughter.

Natsuki widened her eyes in panic as tears slowly welled inside it. _No…No!! I don't think I could live either way… Why I never think about this before…? Why am I always failed to notice these things? Oh my god…_

"I'm such a stupid girl…" Natsuki buried her face in her palm as she sobbed slightly. Saeko just smiled and she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Don't worry… Just take your time… I know Zuru-chan will always understand that… She always knows how dense and how thick your head is when it comes to things like these…" Saeko laughed as she pulled Natsuki closer.

"Shut up, mom!" Natsuki also couldn't help but to laugh together.

Suddenly they heard the front door burst opened,

"Hey ladies~ I'm hoooomeeee!"

Saeko and Natsuki turned to look at each other.

"He's here!"

---

A tall, handsome blonde man stood right in front the doorway with a wide grin on his face. His sapphire eyes twinkled brightly and he was like a split image of Alyssa, only with short hair and beard along his jaw. He put down his travel bag on the floor and he walked into the apartment.

"Hey, dad…" Alyssa raised her hand lazily to that blonde man and she didn't even bother to look at all. Her eyes still fixed on the current movie on TV.

"Hey Alyssa! Oh my god! Look how much you've grown, young lady!" that blonde man grinned widely at the girl on the couch.

Alyssa tilted her head slightly as she shot her father a boring look. "I left America for only two weeks, dad… Don't be ridiculous…" she turned to look at the TV again. That blonde man just laughed loudly.

"Anyway… where my other lovely ladies~"

"Honey!!!" Saeko jumped into her husband's arms. They hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my queen… I was so lost without you… I missed you like crazy!" they were about to lean down for a kiss,

"Okay! Cut that out! There's the room and please use it for your own pleasure!" Natsuki stood behind them with a furious look on her face.

"Mou, Natsuki-chan… I missed him so much… Why did you have to cut off our moment…?" Saeko pouted as she let go of the blonde man.

"You can have your 'moment' somewhere else but not in front of me~eekk!!" she shrieked loudly when that blonde man grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Oh my god!! I missed you so much, Natsuki-chan!!" he squealed delightedly as he tightened his grip around the poor girl.

"Just-let-me-go-can't-breathe-I'm-going-to-die~" Natsuki already choked under the death grip around her.

"Oh my… Honey! Natsuki-chan already turns blue!" and that blonde man quickly released his embrace. Natsuki went limply on the floor as she breathed heavily.

"Ahahaha~ Sorry, Natsuki-chan! I was so excited to see you…" he laughed. Natsuki slowly stood up as she panted.

"Dammit, dad! I've already 22 and stop hugging me like I'm 7 years old girl…" she tidy up her crumpled shirt. The blonde man laughed again.

"Anyway, James-honey… Are you hungry…? Do you want to have a dinner? Or do you want to take a shower first? …Or do you want _me_?" Saeko winked playfully to that blonde man.

"Hell yeah~" James was about to pounce his wife when Natsuki quickly pulled his back collar.

"That's it! You guys are banished from my apartment… Get out of here!!"

"Natsuki… I'm just kidding! Ahahaha~" James quickly tidy up his black suit and he smiled.

"Anyway, I'm so freaking hungry! Why don't we have our dinner first, okay?" he grinned.

---

They barely had a peaceful dinner since James always made some jokes and pranks on a certain navy haired girl.

"How long is it…? 5…6 months?" James asked as he spooned some rice into his mouth.

"It's 6 months, dad… we didn't meet each other for half a year…" Natsuki replied lazily as she took another spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"God… never thought it was that long… You should come back to America sometimes, Natsuki-chan…" he put down his spoon and he reached for his glass.

"I'm in second year now, dad… I don't think I have much time to go back there…" she sighed. Alyssa who sat next to her sister just ate her food silently.

"There's always summer break… and Christmas too…" he smiled.

"Natsuki is in basketball team right now, honey… She's going to have some training during the summer break…" Saeko retorted on her daughter's behalf.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! How's your game, girl!?" he asked excitedly.

Natsuki grinned widely as she put down her spoon. "We've made it to the finals!" she chuckled.

"Really? God! That means I already missed a lot of your action! When is the final?" he stroked his blonde hair casually.

"Um… this Saturday morning…" she replied and suddenly, James pulled out his cell phone. He pressed on the speed dial and he placed the phone on his left ear.

"Hey! Mike? It's me! I want you to cancel all the meetings on Saturday morning… Don't ask me why! It's my Natsuki's basketball final, dammit! Just cancel it and delay it to next Monday!" and he flipped off his cell phone.

Natsuki just blinked her eyes a few times while Alyssa just sighed.

"Hey, dad… You know you don't have to do that…" Natsuki grinned sheepishly to the blonde man.

"Why not? I'm not going to miss your final game! Besides, those meetings are not that important anyway… They keep babbling about the same things all over again…" he grinned as he took another spoonful of his meal. Natsuki just sighed as she shook her head.

"Anyway, tell me about this Shizuru girl…" and Natsuki already choked on her rice. Alyssa sighed again as she moved to do her duty to pat her sister's back.

Saeko and James already laughed.

"Why bother to ask me since you're going to meet her tomorrow night anyway?" Natsuki quickly gulped down her cold water and she sighed.

"Oh right… Did you ask her yet, my queen?" James grinned widely as he turned to face his wife. Saeko just laughed and she nodded her head.

"She will be there tomorrow night. I've already informed the time and place… We will wait for her there…"

"Oh… I can't wait to meet my future daughter-in-law…" James smiled with dreamy eyes.

"DAD!!"

---

She just stared blankly at the dark, empty ceiling above her. _No matter how much I scared to say those words to her, I have to say it sooner or later…_

She shifted her body and she looked at her cell phone. A dim digital clock was displayed on the small screen of her cell phone. _It's already 10 pm… I wonder if she's already asleep… _

Without she realized it, she already pressed the speed dial button and she placed it on her right ear.

"_Hello, Natsuki…" _Shizuru's delighted voice quickly brought a smile on her face.

"Hey, Shizuru… You sleep yet…?"

She could hear the other girl chuckled. _"No… I'm not asleep yet, obviously… I was reading a novel…" _

"Oh? Did I bother you?" she asked as she scratched her head. Then she heard Shizuru laughed again.

"_No. You didn't bother me, Natsuki… I couldn't sleep either…" _

"You couldn't sleep? Why?"

She could hear Shizuru took a deep breath before she replied. _"Well… I'm so nervous about tomorrow night… I'm going to meet your father, Natsuki… I don't know if he's going to like me or not…"_

Natsuki just smiled as she sighed. "My mom and Alyssa like you, right?"

"_I think so… but I'm still nervous, Natsuki…" _

"No. They really like you and I'm sure my dad will too… Don't worry about it…"

"_If Natsuki said so…maybe I should stop worrying too much, ne?"_

"You should…" and they laughed.

"Um… Shizuru…?" _I can do it, right? I've just said it earlier… well, maybe without her standing right in front of me… but I did say it, right? _

"_Yes, Natsuki…?" _

_You can do it, Kuga Natsuki! Come on!! _"I-uh… I lov~"

Suddenly, a loud whistling sound could be heard from the other line.

"_Ara… I forgot that I boil some water just now…" _Natsuki could hear a rustling sound which she assumed Shizuru got off her bed, then followed with soft footsteps and clicking sound.

"You're going to make some tea before you go to sleep?" Natsuki asked as she laughed. Shizuru also followed to giggle.

"_Ara… it seems Natsuki already noticed my habit, ne? Anyway, I didn't catch what Natsuki said just now…"_

"Oh, it's uh… It's nothing… I just wanted to say that I'll see you tomorrow night at the dinner…" _Urgh… I'm so fucked up…_

"_Okay Natsuki… I'll see you tomorrow then… Want to kiss me good night before you go to sleep?" _

"What!? No!!" she retorted angrily while Shizuru already laughed. _Damn this woman… Even on the phone she managed to make me blush…_

"I prefer only the real one…" Natsuki grinned widely and she also sure that Shizuru was blushing right now.

"_Natsuki… Ikezu~" _and she laughed again, louder this time.

"Okay! Okay! Just go make some tea and relax yourself, 'kay? Don't think so much about the dinner… I'm going to be there too, remember…?"

"_Yes… Thanks a lot, Natsuki… I'll see you tomorrow…"_ she could hear Shizuru sighed contentedly. Slowly her lips curved into soft smile again.

"Yeah, no problem… I'll see you tomorrow… Good night then!"

"_Good night, Natsuki…" _

And the line was off.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she stared at her cell phone. _Well, at least it was a lot better than before… _

_---_

Shizuru just stared at the dimmed screen of her cell phone. Her lips were still curved into wide smile while her cheeks already blushed heavily.

_She almost says it just now… _Her heart was thumping like crazy when she heard Natsuki's halfway attempt to say those magic words to her. _And that kettle really spoiled my Natsuki's love declaration to me!! _

She casually flipped off her cell phone and she placed it next to her on the bed.

_Ara… I don't think I could have any sleep anyway…_

_---_

A classic Japanese instrumental song echoed softly across the VIP room.

_Okay… This music really annoys me… I feel like I was in the Heian period only without samurais around me… _Natsuki took a deep breath as she rested her chin on her palm. Her eyes tilted slowly to look at other three people inside that room.

James was wearing a light blue yukata as he sat at the center side of the table. He held up his tea cup as he savored the beverage with a content smile on his face.

"Okay… Why didn't anyone tell me that we're going to a Japanese restaurant?" Natsuki frowned slightly as she darted her eyes to each of three other people inside that room.

"Because Natsuki-chan didn't ask…" Saeko replied with a wide grin on her face. Saeko also wore a matching kimono with James and she tied her hair up into a bun, with a few loose strands, framing her matured and refined façade.

"I haven't enjoyed the true Japanese cuisines for a long period, Natsuki-chan… Besides, I'm dying to put this yukata on… It looks cool on me, right?" he grinned. Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, dad… There's plenty of Japanese restaurant around New York… Just say it that you always want to put on that yukata…" Alyssa who sat next to Saeko just glared at the blonde man. She also wore a soft beige kimono and she had her hair tied up high.

Natsuki snickered when she saw James blushed slightly to Alyssa's comment. She slowly picked the chopsticks in front of her and she tapped it on the table in annoyed manner.

"Natsuki… Stop it. It's annoying…" Saeko glared at the navy haired girl but Natsuki just grinned as she tapped the wooden sticks on the table a lot louder. She only stopped her tapping when there were soft knocks on the door.

The door was slide opened and a waitress who wore a kimono uniform stepped into the room, and she placed hot towels for each people on the table. After she finished with her task, she bowed her head and she walked out the room.

Natsuki was about to continue with her tapping but Saeko quickly snatched the chopsticks away from her.

"Don't ever think to start it again!" Saeko hissed angrily. Natsuki just laughed when she saw Saeko's angry face.

"Seriously, Natsuki… Can't you just stay still? And what's with that leather jacket anyway? You should wear a kimono in a place like this…" Saeko pinched her temple softly. The others just laughed.

"No. I won't wear a kimono, mom… It's freaking annoying…" she replied nonchalantly as her hand reached for another pair of chopstick that lay next to her. Instead of tapping it, she just swirled the wooden stick on her fingers.

"_This is the room, miss…" _A soft female voice could be heard from behind that door. They quickly turned to look at the door as it slides slowly.

"Ookini…" a very familiar voice with Kyoto accent followed later on. Natsuki quickly tilted her head up to look at the door as it being opened.

A certain brunette haired girl, with a light green kimono walked into the room graciously after she bowed to the waitress. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun with a few strands loose, framing her beautiful and flawless face.

Natsuki unconsciously slipped the chopstick off her fingers and it fell on the table with a loud clicking sound. Her jaw dropped and she could feel her own breath hitched. _H-holy shit! S-she's freaking beautiful!! _

James also couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful young lady at the doorway with wide eyes. _T-this is Shizuru…? Natsuki-chan's girlfriend? _

Shizuru just smiled when she saw Natsuki stared at her in awe. _Ara… Natsuki… What a wide mouth you have there… _She tilted her head slightly to look at the blonde man. _Ara…? A foreign man? He looks so much like Alyssa-chan… Is he Natsuki's father…? _ Instead asking it out loud, Shizuru quickly bowed her head with a soft smile on her face.

"Good evening…"

"Good evening, Zuru-chan… Oh my! You look so beautiful in that kimono…" Saeko said with a wide smile on her face.

"Ara… Ookini, Saeko-mama… You're too looking beautiful in kimono…" she smiled. Alyssa just grinned and she turned to look at her gaping sister who sat across the table. She let out a soft cough to gain Natsuki's attention.

Natsuki quickly shifted her eyes and she saw Alyssa signaled her to get up and lead Shizuru to the table.

_Shit! You're so stupid sometimes, Kuga Natsuki!_ She quickly got up from the zabuton and she walked to the brunette haired girl.

"Hey…" she whispered softly when she stood close enough to that brunette. Shizuru just smiled as she bowed her head.

"Good evening, Natsuki… I hope I didn't overdress…"

Natsuki quickly shook her head with her cheeks blushed slightly. "No! No! No! You dressed just fine… a-and you look so beautiful in that kimono…" she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Shizuru chuckled when she saw Natsuki's blushing cheeks.

"Ara… Ookini, Natsuki…"

Suddenly a throaty cough broke their reverie. "Natsuki-chan… Please lead our guest to the table…" James said with a serious look on his face.

"Uh… y-yeah! Come, Shizuru…" Natsuki grinned as she offered a hand to the brunette. Shizuru gladly took that hand to entwine it together with hers. They quickly took a seat next to each other. Shizuru sat down in seiza manner and she placed her hands on her lap graciously.

James and Saeko just watched the brunette with observant gaze. _Such a courteous young lady… Where are you going to find a girl like this again nowadays…?_

"I-uh… Dad? This is Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru… and uh… She's… She's my girlfriend…" Natsuki scratched her blushing cheek slightly. Alyssa and Saeko couldn't help but to grin widely.

"Nice to meet you, sir…" Shizuru slowly bowed her head in respect to that blonde man.

James just remained in his serious composure as she stared at the brunette with a stern look.

Shizuru could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. _Is there something wrong…? He doesn't seem so pleased to see me… _

"So… You're Natsuki's girlfriend, huh?" James uttered in a deep, hoarse voice as his sapphire eyes stared into the crimson ones.

"Yes… sir…" Shizuru replied hesitantly as she turned to look at the navy haired girl her on her left. She was surprised that Natsuki only let out a loud sigh. She shifted her gaze to look at the other two people. Saeko just giggled and Alyssa also sighed heavily, just like her older sister.

All of sudden, James snorted and he went into hysterical laughs. Saeko also laughed while Alyssa just smirked with a small smile on her face.

Shizuru blinked her eyes in confusion and she turned to face Natsuki again. Natsuki just sighed and she smiled.

"He was joking at you…" Natsuki shook her head.

"A-ara…? Joking…?" she was confused.

James took a deep breath and he grinned at the brunette haired girl. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart… I can't help myself to not teasing you… You're so cute with your terrified face just now…"

"Honey… You should stop doing that… If not, Zuru-chan will run away…" Saeko playfully scowled her husband.

"How's my acting eh, Natsuki-chan? It's good, isn't it? Your girlfriend totally buys it!" James patted Natsuki's shoulder delightedly.

Natsuki sighed again. "Yes… yes… You're such a good actor, dad…" she retorted lazily. James just laughed again. Shizuru watched those two in amusement.

"Anyway… Let me introduce myself properly… I'm Alexander James Searrs the Third…" he beamed the brunette a toothy grin.

"Where the hell that 'the Third' come from, dad!? Don't be ridiculous!" Natsuki barked angrily. James went into laughs again.

"Okay! Okay… Just Alexander James Searrs actually… It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuru-chan!" he grinned and he bowed his head slightly.

"A-ara… It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Searrs…" Shizuru quickly bowed her head too. _Searrs…? But Natsuki is a Kuga…_ She tilted her head slightly to look at the girl beside her. Natsuki just grinned as she gave her a look which like saying; _I know what you're thinking… I'll explain later. _

She quickly smiled at the navy haired girl and she nodded her head.

"Shizuru-chan… You don't have to call me 'Mr. Searrs'… Just call me papa…" he grinned. Shizuru couldn't help but to blush slightly and she nodded her head.

"Yes… papa…"

"Anyway… Since we already introduce to each other, why don't we have our dinner now, hmm?" Saeko smiled and she called for the waitress to bring in the menu.

While her parents and Alyssa were arguing on which food to order, Natsuki turned to look at the brunette haired girl beside her.

"So… you're okay?" she whispered. Shizuru just smiled and she nodded her head.

"I'm okay, Natsuki... and I'm happy too..."

Natsuki took a deep breath and she smiled. "I'm glad you're okay… My family can be a little crazy sometimes… Hope you can manage…" she grasped tenderly at the brunette's left hand.

Shizuru chuckled. "It's so interesting, Natsuki… I'm really glad that I meet your whole family right now…" she patted lightly on the hand atop her left one.

"Thanks for coming though, Shizuru…" Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru just sighed as her lips curved into a warm smile. "You're always welcome…"

"Shizuru-chan… What would you like to have for dinner?" James suddenly asked with a menu on his hands.

"I'll be okay with anything you'll order, papa…" Shizuru smiled. James grinned widely and he nodded his head.

"What about you, Natsuki-chan?" he asked the navy haired girl.

"Is hot dog and mayo in the menu? If they are, I want those…" Natsuki replied lazily. Shizuru laughed in an instant.

"Natsuki-chan… You know that this is a Japanese traditional food restaurant… There are no mayo or hot dogs here…" Saeko sighed heavily. Alyssa already laughed loudly.

"Then... why bother to ask me anyway…? I'll take whatever Shizuru have…" Natsuki scratched her cheek.

"Okay then… We'll take the family set, okay honey?" Saeko turned to face her husband.

"Whatever you like, my queen…" he replied with a dreamy and loving look on his face.

Natsuki and Alyssa sighed heavily when they looked at their lovey-dovey parents.

"Okay, guys… Enough with this all lovey-dovey stuff… We're in the restaurant now…" Natsuki said with wide grin on her face. Shizuru just giggled heartily.

---

The dinner went smoothly as James asked a few typical questions to Shizuru. Natsuki just smiled when she watched on how brilliant Shizuru was in answering James's killer questions. _I guess she's already prepared for this… _Slowly she returned her gaze on her food. _Urgh… Tofu… Miso soup… These things are killing me! I want my mayo now!!_

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki barely touched her food. She smiled silently as she leaned closer to the girl next to her.

"What about we drop at McDonalds drive thru after this dinner, and order one double cheese burger with extra mayo in it… onion rings, and one large diet coke?" she whispered to the navy haired girl.

Natsuki widened her eyes instantly and she turned her head to look at the brunette beside her. _H-how the hell she knows what I have in my head? _

Shizuru just chuckled on Natsuki's startled face. "What do you say…?" she whispered again. Natsuki laughed and she nodded her head.

"Hell yeah! Absolutely!"

---

They walked out the restaurant and towards the parking lot.

"Mom, dad? You guys go first… I'm going out with Shizuru…" Natsuki grinned widely. James and Saeko just looked at each other with an amused face.

"Okay… Don't go out so late… It's dangerous…" Saeko smiled softly to Natsuki's excited face.

"Got it!" Natsuki smirked.

"We'll be going, Saeko-mama, papa, Alyssa-chan… Thank you very much for the dinner…" Shizuru smiled as she bowed her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart… Hope we can do this again sometimes, if you don't mind…?" James beamed a bright smile to the brunette. Shizuru just chuckled and she nodded her head.

"I'll be more than glad to do the same…"

"We'll go now! See you guys later! Come, Shizuru!" Natsuki pulled the older girl's hand and they walked to Shizuru's car.

"Ara… Someone is impatient…" Shizuru arched her brows with a playful smile on her lips.

"Of course I am… I'm so freaking hungry right now… I'm really glad you came out with that idea to drop at the drive thru!" Natsuki grinned widely as she tightened her grip on their entwined fingers.

"Since Natsuki is so eager to go there, why don't you drive?" Shizuru grinned as she dangled the car keys to Natsuki.

"Hell no! I'm too lazy to drive now… You're the one who come out with that idea, you'll drive!" Natsuki poked out a tongue to the brunette. She was about to run at the other side of the car but she forgot that their hands were still entwined.

Shizuru quickly pulled the younger girl and she pushed Natsuki until her back touched the car. She closed the distance between their face and she breathed hotly at Natsuki's lips.

"If Natsuki didn't want to drive… She'll never get that burger she wanted so much…" she whispered with a wide grin on her face.

But all of sudden, Natsuki yanked Shizuru's kimono and she kissed the brunette passionately. Her hand trailed down to the button at the car key and she pressed it to unlock the car.

"No. You'll drive…" she grinned at the breathless brunette and she quickly leaped to the other side of the car. Natsuki laughed as she opened the door and she quickly got inside the car, leaving the dazed brunette outside. Shizuru blinked her eyes a few times and slowly she pouted her lips.

"Natsuki… Ikezu~"

---

After Shizuru bought Natsuki's dinner, she drove to the park nearby so that little puppy could have her dinner there.

"Oh, god… Finally I got some space from my crazy family…" Natsuki leaned her back on the wooden bench as she sighed contentedly. Shizuru just laughed as she settled next to the navy haired girl.

"Why don't you eat your burger now, Natsuki…? It won't taste good if they turned cold later on…" Shizuru opened the wrapper and she handed the burger to Natsuki.

"Thanks! Itadakimasu!" Natsuki took a wide bite on her burger. Shizuru giggled again when she saw Natsuki's happy face.

"Umm!! This is so delicious!!" Natsuki rejoiced the taste of her favorite food inside her mouth and she took another bite.

"Eat slowly, Natsuki… I don't want you to choke on your burger…" Shizuru chuckled and Natsuki just nodded her head.

"Natsuki mind if I have some of your coke…?" Shizuru held up the chill drink on her hand. Natsuki nodded as she tried to swallow her food.

"Sure… I don't mind…"

"Ookini…" Shizuru giggled happily and she slowly took a sip from it.

They just stayed in silence as Natsuki finished up her burger.

"Oh yeah… About earlier at the dinner… I'm sure you're wondering how come my father is a foreign man, right?" Natsuki turned to look at the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru simply nodded her head as she drank the coke through the straw.

"Well… he's not exactly my father actually…" she smiled. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly to such revelation.

"More correctly, he's Alyssa father… And Alyssa is actually my half-sister…" she added. "And I'm pure Japanese…" Natsuki grinned widely. Shizuru just giggled.

"No wonder Alyssa-chan looks so much like him… Well, not with the beard though…" Shizuru put down the drink on the bench. "What about Natsuki's father then…?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and slowly a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru quickly grasped Natsuki's hand. "It's okay if Natsuki didn't want to tell me~"

"No. I want to tell you everything… I want you to know everything about me, Shizuru…" Natsuki smiled as she took the hand into her own. Shizuru just smiled as she nodded her head.

"Well… I don't know much about him… My parents were divorced when I was 5… I don't really remember what happened, but when my mom was away… She's an engineer and she was working with James' company that time, so she had to keep on fly back to America to do her job. And during the times when my mom gone to America, my father often brought back other woman to our house…" Natsuki stopped to take a sip on her drink.

Shizuru just kept silence as she focused on the girl beside her.

"…so one night, I guess my mom caught my dad with another woman red handed and she filed for divorce. Mom took me away to America, and that was when she met James. They got married and a few months later, my mom got pregnant… and Alyssa came into our life… It was great…" Natsuki took a deep breath.

"James is always been a great dad to me… I never knew about my own father before and he gave me that… He never treats me like an outsider and he cares about me and Alyssa equally… I stayed with him until I was 10 and then I decided I want to return to Japan…" Natsuki rubbed her nose.

"Why did Natsuki return here…?" Shizuru asked as she shifted her body closer to the navy haired girl.

Natsuki just grinned. "I don't know… Maybe I've got a sign from God that I'll be meeting you someday…" and she received a soft slap on her arm from the brunette.

"Hahaha~ It's nothing actually… I just wanted to go back here… This is my place. I belong here… American life is not suitable with me I guess… Besides, my English is not that good anyway…" she laughed. Shizuru also laughed and she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki just sighed contentedly. "My mom asked her sister, who is Nao's mother to take care of me… So, I'd been staying with that spider ever since…" she grinned.

"No wonder you and Nao-san are so close…" Shizuru lifted her head to grin at the navy haired girl.

"Well, gotta be honest with you… Other than my own family…and you, obviously… Nao also one of the people that I cherished most…" she smiled softly. "…despite the fact she always troubled me with a lot of problems…" and Shizuru giggled again.

"And I have to kill you if you dare to tell her that!" Natsuki smiled at the brunette with a soft frown on her brows. Shizuru burst into laughs again, a lot louder this time.

"So, later on you met Mai-san, Chie-san and Mikoto-chan…?" Shizuru asked after her laughs subsided.

Natsuki nodded her head. "Yup… At junior high school, and we always stick together until now…" she smiled as she watched Shizuru traced her finger on her palm.

"I'm glad you tell me these… Natsuki…" she sighed as she raised her head to look at Natsuki's tender smile. Shizuru smiled back and she slowly cupped the navy haired girl's cheek.

"You make me feel like I am part of your life now… I really appreciate it…" Shizuru whispered softly as her crimson eyes twinkled under the dimmed light of street lamp.

Natsuki just smiled as she leaned her face closer to the warm palm.

"You're always part of me, Shizuru…" and she leaned down to capture the lips before her into a gentle kiss. Shizuru slowly brought her arms to circle Natsuki's neck and they deepened their kiss.

"And you will always be part of mine…"

---

The day for the final game had come.

The whole arena was shaking with thunderous cheers and screams for the both team.

"Dad… where did you get that jersey?" Alyssa stared at the blonde man who wore a number 7, silver/blue jersey with 'KUGA' printed on the back.

"Oh? This? I ask coach Midori to get one for me…" James replied blankly.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that!!? I want one too!!" Alyssa gave her father a combo of punches on his arm. Saeko and Shizuru just laughed to those two blondes.

Mai, Reito and Takumi who sat at the row behind them just smiled.

---

"Natsuki… did you tell Shi-chan that she need to sit down here?" Midori asked the navy haired girl. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times.

"What? Why does she have to sit down here?" Natsuki frowned slightly.

"It's for the closing ceremony later after this game… She will be the representative for our university to receive the champion or 1st runner-up trophy…" Midori added.

"Oh… No wonder that Garderobe kaichou, Ahn Lu already sit there…" Chie gestured at the brown haired woman with a calm face.

"I wonder all the kaichous in other universities also like that… You see, first we got Fujino, then Reito and that Ahn Lu girl… They're like sharing the same trait of ability to smile at anytime, anywhere and to anyone…" Nao arched her brows with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki and Chie already laughed.

"Quick, Natsuki! Go call your girl down here!" Midori pushed Natsuki's back slightly. Natsuki just frowned to her coach as she walked to the court. She tilted her head up to look for that brunette haired girl.

"Shizuru-san… I think Natsuki-san is looking at you now…" Reito tapped on Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru quickly turned to look and she saw Natsuki signaled at her to come down to the court.

"Ara… She wants me to go down there…?" Shizuru blinked her eyes a few times as she slowly got off her chair.

"I'll be going now…" she bowed her head at Natsuki's parents and she walked to the stage exit. She quickly made her way to the court entrance and she saw Midori grinned widely at her.

"Midori-sensei… Is there anything…?" she asked the red head coach.

"Yes, Shi-chan… You need to sit with me here today…" Midori smirked.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. "Ara… and why is that, Midori-sensei… I don't think I have the privilege to sit here…"

"No, Shizuru… It's for the closing ceremony… You'll be representing our university to receive the trophy later after this game…" Natsuki smiled at the brunette.

"Ara… really? I'm so lucky then to have such a great view to watch the game…" Shizuru chuckled happily.

"Yeah… It's a VIP seat, you know… It's a rare chance to watch your beloved puppy make her flashy skill on the court…" Nao grinned widely when Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"_May I have both of the teams lining up at the center of this court…?" _The umpire spoke through the microphone.

"Alright guys! I don't have anything to tell anymore! Just go kick their asses!" Midori pumped her fist up in the air. Her team players just laughed.

"Good luck, Natsuki!" Shizuru grasped the girl's hand.

Natsuki smiled and she nodded her head. "Thanks!" and both teams quickly moved to the court.

---

"Congratulations for made it to the final, girls…" Laura smiled at the short haired girl in front of her. Chie just chuckled.

"Same to you…"

"Let's do our best, Mikoto-chan!!" Arika offered a hand and Mikoto shook it frantically.

"Um! Um! You too, Arika!"

"Nice somersaults, Okuzaki-kun…" Carla smiled widely to the green haired girl before her. "Do you planned to do that against us?" she whispered.

Akira just laughed as she scratched her head. "Well… I can't tell you that…" and Carla just pouted.

Nao just watched with a wide grin when the raven-haired girl in front of her fidgeting. "Ara-ara… Are you nervous, Nina-chan…?"

"N-no! Nao-sempai…" Nina quickly lowered her face.

Nao grinned again. "Then… why are you fidgeting like that…?"

Nina blushed deeper. "I-It's nothing, Nao-sempai!"

Nao arched her brows slightly. "Oho… Maybe we will find out about it later, ne? Nina-chan?" she winked playfully at the poor girl. Nina's face turned into a deeper shade of crimson while Nao already laughed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kuga Natsuki…" Miyu said with a small smile on her face. Natsuki just smiled as she nodded her head.

"It's nice to see you again, Miyu Greer…"

"Anyway… That girl there…" and Natsuki followed her gaze. She saw Alyssa punched James shoulder as they fought for pop corns.

"What about her…?" she asked as she turned her gaze back to the light blue haired girl before her.

"Is she your sister…?" Miyu asked. Natsuki frowned slightly.

"Yeah…" she replied nonchalantly. Miyu smiled at her with her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Could you please say hello to her for me after this game?"

"EH!!?" Natsuki, Nao and Chie shouted at the same time.

"Okay… To your position, girls…" The referee suddenly butted in. Both teams quickly moved to their respective positions. Chie and Laura stood at the center circle, lowering their body to prepare for the jump ball.

Natsuki twitched her brows as she stared at the light blue haired girl beside her. _I can't believe she actually ask me to do that! Is she interested in my little sister already!? _Her sisterly protectiveness feeling quickly engulfed her heart.

"Chie-chan~" Aoi yelled but she immediately silenced herself when her other cheerleading teammates glared at her.

"Traitor…" they muttered in deep, threatening voice.

"Ehehehe~" Aoi giggled nervously and she quickly hid her face behind her pom-pons.

"Ready?" the referee asked as she held the ball. Both Chie and Laura nodded.

_PRIITT!!_

And they jumped.

---

Halfway through the first half, both teams managed to catch up with each other and their points were neck to neck.

"Wow… Those Garderobe girls are pretty good…" James munched on his pop corns as he watched the game intently.

"Yeah… That Garderobe No.3 guards nee-chan quite well too…" Alyssa took a sip on her soda can.

"Looks like this one is a bit tougher for our team…" Saeko folded her arms as she leaned her back on the chair.

---

One minute before the halftime,

"Are you interested with my little sister?" Natsuki asked as she bounced the ball on the floor. Both she and the light blue haired girl in front of her were breathing heavily.

"Yes." Miyu replied without hesitation. Natsuki twitched her brows and she quickly pivoted her body, went through Miyu's defense. _She's a lot straight forward than Mikoto… Geez…_

"We'll see if you're worth enough to my sister…" Natsuki grinned as she dribbled past the girl and to the 3-point line. Miyu quickly chased the girl as Natsuki already jumped and she made a 3-point shot.

_Damn it! _Miyu gritted her teeth as she watched the ball went into the hoop in one swift motion.

"KUGA-SAN~!!!" the crowd cheered for the successful shot.

"Oh yeah!! Natsuki!!" James jumped on his chair and his pop corns went scattered all over the place.

"Dad…" and he tilted down to look at her daughter. A large amount of pop corns were scattered on her blonde head.

"Ehehe~" James laughed nervously just before he screamed his lungs out.

Saeko just sighed.

---

The whistle for halftime was blown. The Garderobe team players were panting heavily on their bench.

"Oh my god… What are they…? How come they could improve that fast since the last friendly game?" Laura brought her arm to rest on her forehead. The others also panted heavily as they just stared at the other team.

"Seriously… I don't know what their coach did until they become this good…" Carla took a huge gulp from her bottle.

Miss Maria just stared at the court floor with a grim look on her face. _They're indeed improved a lot than before… I never expect such improvement from them…_

_---_

"Here, Natsuki…" Shizuru handed a bottle of cold water to the navy haired girl. Natsuki just smiled as she received it.

"Thanks…" and she slowly took a gulp from the bottle.

"You played well, Natsuki… Thanks to your last shot, we managed to lead the game with three points…" Shizuru smiled softly to the girl before her.

Natsuki just grinned as she took a deep breath. "Hey, you know what? That Garderobe No.3 just asked me about Alyssa…"

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. "Ara…? That girl…?" Shizuru tilted her head as she looked at the other team.

"Yeah… And she even asked me to say hello to Alyssa for her… God! I can't believe she got that gut to ask me like that!" Natsuki twitched her brows as she wiped the sweats that running down her face with a dry towel.

Shizuru just laughed. "Ara…? Is Natsuki jealous her little sister has some admirers now…?"

Natsuki just pouted and she looked up to the blonde haired girl at the audience stage. "No. I'm not jealous…" She smiled widely when Alyssa waved at her.

"I'm just worried…" she added as she looked at the brunette haired girl in front of her with a wide smile. Shizuru just giggled.

---

The second half started with Garderobe's throw in.

"Garderobe! Garderobe!" the cheerleaders shouted for their team.

"Chie-chan! Chie-chan!" Aoi whispered faintly as she watched that short haired girl made some dribbles and moved to the perimeter area.

Chie raised her arms and she made a jump shot.

"YEAH~ CHIE-CHAN!!!!" Aoi yelled delightedly when the ball went into the hoop. Chie just grinned as she pointed out a 'V' sign to the brown haired girl.

Aoi could feel her other teammates stared at her deadly.

"Traitor…" they hissed angrily.

"Eheheh~" Aoi's face went paled.

---

There was only 3 minutes left. Now the Garderobe team was leading again with 70 points while Fuuka Girlz was only 65 points.

Nao walked in slow pace to the raven-haired girl while bouncing the ball on the floor.

"Hey, Nina-chan…" she called the younger girl. Nina tilted her head slightly to look at the red head.

Nao just grinned. "Why don't we go out sometime?" she asked, straight forward. Nina widened her eyes as her cheeks turned beet red.

"N-Nao-sempai!! It's not the right time to talk about this thing!!" Nina barked angrily with flushed cheeks.

"Why not…? Anyway, I'll take you out if your team wins this game…" Nao lowered her body as she dribbled faster. Nina widened her eyes again as she tried to catch up Nao's speedy movement.

"And if your team lost…" Nao pivoted her body, making a 360 turn through Nina's defense.

"I'll ask Arika instead…" she whispered at the girl's ear right before she dashed to the 3-points line.

Nina quickly turned her body around and she sprinted to pursue the red head. _No! I can't let her ask Arika-chan out!! _

Nao leaped and she made a shot from the 3-point line. Nina couldn't catch up with Nao swiftness, and she just watched the ball went into the hoop.

"Darn it!" Nina muttered breathlessly as the crowd cheered. Nao just walked beside her with a grin on her face.

Nao just added another 3 points for her team, totaled it up to 68 points against 70 for Garderobe.

---

Less than one minutes left.

Mikoto and Akira dashed from the both side of the court.

"Ready! They're going to do their somersault this time!" Laura yelled to her teammates. Both Carla and Arika quickly dashed to confront the approaching girls.

Suddenly, both Akira and Mikoto jumped and they leaped over Arika and Carla's head.

"What!?" Arika yelled as she glided her feet to stop her run. She quickly pivoted her body to chase the spiky haired girl.

Mikoto and Akira ran fast to the perimeter area where Miyu and Laura awaited.

"Stop those two!" Laura yelled and they dashed to stop two smaller girls. As expected, Mikoto and Akira somersaulted over their head to the perimeter area behind them.

Laura grinned widely as she and Miyu turned around immediately. _You think I'm going to fall with such a childish game?_

"Sempai!! Not those two!! It's number 7!!" Nina yelled from the far side of the court since she was guarded by Nao.

_What!!? _They turned their head to look for that number 7. Natsuki already halted her step outside the 3-point line.

"Natsuki!" Chie made a sharp pass to the navy haired girl and Natsuki seized the ball firmly.

"Dammit!! They fooled us with these two brats!!" Laura pivoted her feet again and she dashed to the navy haired girl 6 meters away from her.

Natsuki quickly jumped and she made a shot. She could feel the air that surrounded her went into stillness as the ball went into the hoop.

_SWOOSH!_

"YEAH!!!" Midori yelled as she jumped high from her chair.

_PRIIIT! PRIIIT~_

"FUUKA GIRLZ!!!" the whole arena filled with deafening screams.

"Natsuki!!" Mikoto jumped on the navy haired girl shoulder and they laughed. Akira just flopped down on the floor and she laughed.

"We did it! We did it!!" Chie hugged the red head and Nao laughed happily.

Laura just took a deep breath and she smiled. _Well, they're a worthy opponent… Can't say I'm ashamed that we lose the game today…_ She turned to look at her coach. Miss Maria just smiled slightly as she nodded her head.

"_The champion for 2009 Spring Tournament is Fuuka Girls University…" _the umpire made the announcement.

"YEAH!!!" the whole crowd cheered again.

"Chie-chan!!" Aoi ran to the short haired girl and she jumped into Chie's arms. Chie just laughed as she held the brown haired girl tightly.

"AOI!! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!!" her friends screamed and then they laughed.

Nao walked idly to the solemn raven-haired girl few feet away from her. She reached up her hand to tilt Nina's chin and she leaned closer to the girl's right ear. Nina blinked her eyes in surprised.

"N-Nao sempai~"

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow's night… Outside your campus dorm at 8…" she breathed hotly and she just walked away. Nina widened her eyes as her cheeks blushed instantly. _T-tomorrow? That means… _She quickly turned to look at the red head. Nao just grinned as she waved her hand.

Natsuki slowly walked to the brunette haired girl near the bench.

"Congratulations, Natsuki!!" Shizuru quickly jumped to hug the younger girl.

Natsuki laughed loudly as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "I've promised, right? That's my present for you!" she grinned widely when she heard Shizuru laughed.

"Well… I've got another present for you…"

Shizuru arched her brows as she laughed. "What is it, Natsuki~"

She quickly silenced when Natsuki kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too…" a soft murmur from the navy haired girl in front of her.

_W-what!? WAIT!! _Shizuru widened her eyes as she looked at the girl in her arms. Natsuki was smiling at her with a smile she never saw before.

"W-what…?" she finally got her voice back and Natsuki just chuckled.

"Oh no… I only say it once…" Natsuki grinned widely. Shizuru blinked her eyes a few times.

"B-but I didn't quite hear it just now…"

Natsuki laughed and she poked out a tongue to the brunette. "Well… That's too bad…"

"No!! Natsuki!! It's not fair! How am I going to hear it under such loud screams around us!!" she pouted and tears started to well inside her crimson eyes. Natsuki laughed again and she quickly pulled the older girl into an embrace.

"I love you, Fujino Shizuru…" she uttered it clearly to the brunette's ear, and she pulled away slightly to look at Shizuru's stunned face.

"Clear enough…?" she grinned.

Tears already ran down her porcelain face as she chuckled.

"Very clear…" and she leaned down to capture Natsuki's lips into deep, passionate kiss.

"Woohoo! Way to go, mutt!!" Nao yelled with a wide grin on her face. Chie and the other already laughed.

Natsuki rested her forehead on Shizuru's and they laughed happily as Natsuki lifted the brunette to spin her around.

"Do you like your present?" she asked. Shizuru chuckled again as she nodded her head.

"I love it…" and they leaned again for another kiss.

_Just like mom said… Those words worth more than anything else…_

_

* * *

_

**Okay… My fingers are numb right now… Hope you guys like it. I have to shorten the basketball scene because I just don't want to repeat the same thing over and over again. **

**And guess what? This is not the last chapter!! YAY~ \o/ Rejoice everyone!! I'll write another special chapter about Natsuki meeting Shizuru's parents. (It's not fair that only Shizuru met Natsuki's family, right?). **

**About the new story, you guys can still vote for it. The poll is still open! I'm going to close the poll after this next special chapter. Okay? ^_^**

**Thanks for your patience and review please?**


	15. Special Chapter: Meet The Fujinos

**The very last chapter for this story! And I'm really crying now… T_T**

**Enjoy it and have a nice day everyone… *sob***

**

* * *

**

**The Fuuka Girlz**

**Special Chapter: Meet the Fujinos**

It had been 3 months after the final game.

"It's freaking hot out there…" Natsuki unzipped her leather jacket, shrugging it off her shoulder and she tossed it to the couch nearby, leaving only a black sleeveless shirt on. She threw herself on the leather sofa and she picked up a remote control, turning on the air conditioner.

"Ahhh…" she sighed contentedly when cold breezes from the air conditioner swept on her sweating body. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep…until,

_Kero-kero-kero…_

_Urgh… My god… Nao was right… I think I really need to change that ringtone… It's starting to irritate me now…_ She groaned loudly, reaching up for her cell phone beside her.

"Hello…"

"_Hello, nee-chan!"_

"Oh… Alyssa… How's it going…?" she asked lazily, stroking her slightly damp navy blue locks.

"_I'm at the airport now..."_

"Okay… so?" she took a deep breath. She could hear Alyssa chuckled on the other line.

"_I mean… I'm at Narita Airport now, nee-chan…" _

"You what!? What the hell are you doing there!?" she bolted up on her couch.

"_It summer break, nee-chan… duh. I want to spend it here with you…" _Alyssa chuckled again. Natsuki sighed heavily and she settled her back on the couch again.

"You alone? Mom's not coming?"

"_Nope… Dad's already planned to take her to Italy… They're going to have another honeymoon there…" _

"You're not going to tag along with them?" Natsuki asked in amuse tone, laughing at the thought of Alyssa watching their parents all over each other in Venetian boat at the center of Venice city waterways.

"_No. And there's no way I'm going together with them… Urgh…It's gross…" _Alyssa groaned. Natsuki burst into laughs because she knew her little sister had the same thought like her.

"Anyway, just stay where you are… I'm coming to pick you up now…" Natsuki quickly got off the couch and she grabbed her leather jacket.

"_Oh, it's okay, nee-chan… I already have someone to come and pick me up…"_

Natsuki froze on the doorway. "You what!? Who!?"

Alyssa chucked nervously just before she replied. _"Um… Miyu…?"_

Natsuki could feel her head twirling around. "W-wh-what!? What is she-don't tell me-when did you-how did her- Ohhhh… I'm so going to kill that robot girl!!"

"_NEE-CHAN!!_ _Calm down! We're just friends… She just comes to pick me up… That's all!!" _

"Right! First, she picks you up from the airport. Second, she comes to pick you up for a _friendly _dinner! Later, she's going to pick you up for a date and then she'll pick you up to her bed!!" Natsuki barked angrily as she clutched her head.

"_Urgh!! You're just over thinking about it, nee-chan!! We barely know each other and she's a nice girl!! She won't do that thing…" _

"How did you know!? You've just said you barely know her!"

"_I'm not going to talk about this right now… Okay! She's here… I'll see you at your apartment! Bye!"_

"Wh-WAIT! Alyssa!"

But the line was off.

Natsuki stared blankly at her cell phone. _Wh-what the hell? My sister just hanged up on me… My lovely little sister just hanging up on me… This must be that robot girl who influences my innocent sister!!_

She stomped her way to the kitchen, retrieving a glass and she took out orange juice box from the refrigerator. She poured the juice into the glass and she quickly took a large gulp on that chill juice to cool down her head.

"Damn that robot girl… How the hell did she befriend my sister…? Did she really go and talk to Alyssa after that final game!? Argh!! I should warn her to stay away from Alyssa that time!!" she scratched her head frantically.

_Kero-kero-kero…_

"Argh!! That stupid ringtone!! I'm going to delete it from my cell phone forever!!" she stomped back to the couch and she picked up her cell phone. Her brows were twitching angrily as she stared at the small screen. _Just at the right time… _

"You know what, Shizuru…" Natsuki straight away barked at the phone.

"…_no. I don't know… And hello to you too, Natsuki…"_ Shizuru snickered softly to Natsuki's angry voice.

"That robot girl already befriend with my sister!! And Alyssa asked that girl to come to pick her up at the airport!!" Natsuki pinched her temple softly.

"_Ara…? Who is this robot girl? And Alyssa-chan is at the airport…? Please calm down, Natsuki… I can't understand what you are trying to say to me…" _Shizuru said with a soothing tone to that enraged navy haired girl.

Natsuki slowly took a deep breath and she sighed.

"Alyssa's here… She's at the airport. She's on the summer break and she wants to spend it here… But she already asked that Miyu girl to come to pick her up at the airport and I didn't even they're already know each other that close!!" she groaned loudly.

Shizuru just giggled. _"Ara… I see... Big sister is angry now…"_

"I'm not kidding, Shizuru!" she sighed. Shizuru giggled again.

"_Ara-ara… I don't see anything to be angry about, Natsuki… Miyu-san is just being nice to Alyssa-chan… Nothing wrong with that…"_

"What!? Nice!? That girl must have planned on something! My sister won't go around on random people…"

"_That means Alyssa-chan didn't take Miyu-san as 'random people', Natsuki…" _Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times. "Wh-wha-t-that means…"

"_Yes, Natsuki…"_ Shizuru chuckled.

"No, Shizuru!!" Natsuki groaned in frustration.

"_Why not…? Alyssa-chan is a grown up girl already…"_

"That _is_ the problem!! Oh my god… I can't believe this is happening…" Natsuki clutched her head.

"_Natsuki, Natsuki… Whether you like it or not, this thing will happen eventually… And Alyssa-chan has her right to pick the one she likes… You cannot control that…"_

"What if that robot girl just wanted to hurt her!?" she barked angrily.

Shizuru sighed. _"How did you know that…? You barely know her, Natsuki… Don't simply judge on other people… What if Alyssa-chan heard about this? Don't you think she will get hurt with what you've said about Miyu-san? Just take yourself into her position… What if someone talking bad about me…? Won't you get angry about it…?"_

"Of course I am! I will give a punch or two~"

"_That's my point!" _Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki blinked her eyes again. She just stared at the empty ceiling as she took a deep breath and slowly she exhaled again.

"_I know you're worried… Everybody will if they're in your position right now… But we got a lot of ways to handle this matter... Just try to get to know Miyu-san better, Natsuki… That's also one of the ways if you want to know whether Miyu-san is sincere with Alyssa-chan…" _Shizuru said reassuringly.

Natsuki slowly scratched her cheek. "You think so?"

"_I'm sure Alyssa-chan will appreciate it… And don't try to scare Miyu-san away! It's not helping… And try to talk with your little sister about this…"_

She took a deep breath again and she smiled. "Okay… I will…"

Shizuru chuckled again. _"Seriously, Natsuki… I mean 'talk'... gently. Not 'yell'… okay?"_

Natsuki laughed louder. "Okay! Okay! I will talk with her, gently! I promise!!" And both of them laughed heartily.

"Ne, Shizuru? Why did you call me anyway…?" she rubbed her nose.

"_Ara… Finally. You didn't even give me some room to talk just now…" _Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki just laughed as she scratched her head.

"I'm sorry… I was too preoccupied…"

"_It's okay… Um, Natsuki? Do you free this Friday?"_

"Apparently, yeah. Why?" she shifted her position on the couch when she heard Shizuru took a deep breath.

"_I would like to invite you to my house…"_

Natsuki blushed slightly when she heard it. _Sh-she just invited me to her house… That means…_ A multiple of unholy thoughts ran inside her brain.

"_At Kyoto…" _Shizuru added.

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times. _What? Wait… Why it has to be that far…? Her campus dorm is only few minutes away from her~_

"EHH!!?" her eyes widened in a split second. Shizuru just sighed.

"_Yes, Natsuki… I want to invite you to my family house at Kyoto…"_

"B-but why-?" she stuttered. _Don't tell me…_

"_My parents wish to see you, Natsuki…"_

She could feel the whole room spinning around her. "B-but-how come they know about me!?"

"_Blame your dad for this…"_ Shizuru sighed heavily.

Natsuki twitched her brows. "Dad!? What it has anything to do with him?"

"_It seems that recently he had a few meetings with my father and their topic of discussion is not entirely on their business…" _

Natsuki clutched her head again. "My dad _told_ your father about us!?" she sighed heavily. She also could hear Shizuru sighed on the other line.

"_That's what my father said… And he immediately called me yesterday and asked me to bring you home this Friday…"_

Natsuki leaned her head on the sofa and she sighed again. "I'm so screwed…"

"_But my father seems so excited to meet you, Natsuki…" _Shizuru chuckled.

"Yeah… of course he is… He's so excited to kill me for taking her only daughter away…" Natsuki smiled. Shizuru burst into hearty laughs.

"_Don't worry, Natsuki… I'm sure my father and my mother will like you…"_

"I hope so… It's my turn now, huh?" she grinned. Shizuru chuckled again.

"_Well… I've done my part and it is your turn to meet my parents now…"_

"Oh my god…"

---

She already had an ice pack on her forehead. _Too much information in a short time… What a 'great' day I have today…_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

She quickly turned to look at her door. _Maybe it's Alyssa…_ She put down the ice pack on the coffee table and she got off the couch. She walked idly to her apartment door and she opened it.

"Hi, nee-chan!" Alyssa greeted her older sister with a bright smile on her face. Natsuki grinned widely as she moved closer to kiss Alyssa's forehead.

"How's mom and dad?" she stepped back to let her sister in.

"They're fine… They asked me to bring something for you…" Alyssa grinned as she took off her shoes.

"Good afternoon, Kuga-san…" Natsuki quickly tilted her head to look and she saw Miyu stood outside her apartment with Alyssa's bags in her hands. Miyu beamed the navy haired girl a small smile.

"H-hey… Good afternoon, Miyu-san…" Natsuki forced a smile on her face. _Just great… Calm down, Kuga Natsuki…_

"I just help Alyssa with her bags…" Miyu gently put down the bags at the doorway. Natsuki just watched with an observant gaze.

"Thanks… Um, you wanna come inside…? Have some drinks?" Natsuki scratched her head. Miyu smiled again and she shook her head.

"I would love too but I have other errands to attend now…"

"Oh? O-okay… Maybe some other time…" Natsuki nodded her head. _Better you don't come at all!_

Alyssa quickly walked to stand next to her sister. "Thank you, Miyu! I really appreciate it!" she grinned widely to the taller girl in front of her.

"Sure, Alyssa… You're welcome…" Miyu smiled softly to the younger girl.

Natsuki raised her brow as she watched the exchanged look between two girls in front of her. _Okay… That's enough… Better stop now if you didn't want me to dig your eyes out for staring at my little sister… _Natsuki quickly let out a soft cough.

The other two girls quickly averted their eyes with cheeks blushing slightly.

"I'll go now… See you again, Alyssa, Kuga-san…" Miyu bowed her head.

"See you again, Miyu!" Alyssa waved her hand delightedly but she quickly stopped when she saw Natsuki glared at her.

Miyu just smiled and she nodded her head. She slowly walked to the elevator.

"Uh, Miyu-san…"

Miyu quickly turned her head and she saw Natsuki smiled softly at her.

"Thanks for picking up my sister at the airport…" she scratched her head. Miyu just smiled and she nodded her head.

"No problem, Kuga-san…" she bowed her head again and she walked into the elevator.

Natsuki took a deep breath and she walked into her apartment. Alyssa was already in the guest room, unpacking her bags. Natsuki leaned on the doorframe, folding her arms as she watched her little sister doing her job.

Alyssa was humming happily while talking out her clothes from her bags. Natsuki frowned slightly as she watched such unlikely event right before her eyes. _I barely see her smiling like that… I wonder if that Miyu girl was the one to give such effect on her that much…_

"Here you go, nee-chan!" Alyssa handed her a brown box. Natsuki arched her brow as she took it.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the box in her hands. Alyssa just grinned.

"What else? Your favorite mayo when you're in America…" Alyssa laughed when she saw Natsuki unwrap the box excitedly.

"Geez! This is so awesome! You can't find this one here!!" Natsuki grinned as she waved the blue bottle delightedly. Alyssa laughed again as she continued with unpacking her stuff.

"Hey, Alyssa…" Natsuki scratched her head. _Talk… Just talk… gently. Just like Shizuru asked me to…_

She didn't bother to look at her sister when she replied. "Yes…?"

"Wanna tell me about you and Miyu?"

Alyssa stopped her hands from her task as she stared at her bags. "What nee-chan wants to know about?" she slowly continued her unpacking.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "How did you guys met?"

"After your final game 3 months ago… She came up to me and she introduced herself… With mom and dad beside me…" Alyssa smiled as she folded her clothes and she placed it on the bed.

Natsuki chuckled softly. _That girl sure is extreme… I never thought she could be that bold to do such things…_

"And then…?" Natsuki exhaled. Alyssa seemed to ponder for awhile as she rubbed her chin.

"Well… we exchanged e-mail addresses… And we're e-mailing with each other ever since…" Alyssa picked up her empty bag and she placed it next to the locker.

"She seems nice…" Natsuki leaned on the doorframe again. She could see Alyssa's lips curved into a warm smile.

"She is…" she replied.

Natsuki took a deep breath again. "Are you happy?"

Alyssa promptly turned her head to look at the navy haired girl. Natsuki simply raised her brows with a smile on her face.

"Very…" her cheeks blushed slightly. Natsuki snorted and she nodded her head.

"Okay…" she walked out to the kitchen, leaving her bewildered sister alone in the guest room.

Alyssa just watched her sister walked to the kitchen and she slowly turned to look at the empty bed. Her lips curved into soft smile.

---

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"I'll get it…" Natsuki jogged to the door and she turned the knob.

"TADAA!!" Nao and Chie grinned widely as they spread their arms wide. Natsuki twitched her brows in the speed of lightning.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" she nevertheless stepped back to let those two in. Nao and Chie quickly ran into the kitchen while laughing loudly.

"We're hungry and we're broke. We come here to finish up your food stock!" Nao opened the refrigerator while Chie already climbed on the counter, opening each cabinet in that kitchen.

"What!? Why didn't you guys go to Mai's and ask her some food?" Natsuki leaned on the counter, watching at those two fighting for French sticks.

"You think we want to be here if Mai opened her café? It's Tuesday, Natsuki… You forgot about that?" Chie asked, hugging some chips and a bottle of diet coke.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot Mai closes her café on Tuesdays…" Natsuki scratched her head.

"Oi! Nao! That orange juice is mine!" Chie tried to reach for the orange carton.

"What the hell? Your name is not printed on this box…" Nao hid the orange juice carton behind her back.

"Your name is not on it either!" Chie scowled angrily.

Nao suddenly pulled out a marker pen and she wrote on that carton.

"There you go… I've got my name on it!" she grinned widely as she pointed at the box which written, 'NAO'S ORANGE JUICE! NOT CHIE!'

"Oh you cunning little spider~"

"OKAY! SHUT UP!! I'll order some pizzas for you guys! Stop fighting for food like cavemen…" Natsuki sighed heavily and she walked out the kitchen.

"Oh, my savior… My lord Natsuki… You're my angel…" Chie hugged the navy haired girl from behind.

"Let go of me, dammit! Or I won't call the pizza!" Natsuki barked loudly.

"Okay! Okay!" Chie quickly let go of that navy haired girl and she jumped on one of the couch.

"No wonder it's loud…" Alyssa walked into the living room with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, Alyssa-chan! You're here for the summer vacation?" Nao appeared from the kitchen while munching on potato chips. Alyssa smiled and she nodded her head.

"Alyssa-chan… Come here! Give this charming prince a hug and a kiss…" Chie jumped on her feet and she spread her arms.

"You dare to do that… and no pizza for you!" Natsuki glared at the short haired girl as she placed her cell phone on her right ear.

"Okay! Okay!" Chie quickly settled on the couch again, shutting up her mouth.

---

20 minutes later, they were sitting at the living room, watching TV with pizza on their hand.

"I never saw that brand of mayo before…" Nao pointed at the blue bottle in Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki grinned widely as she scooped a spoonful of the condiment and she spread it on her slice of pizza. "Specially brought from America…"

The others just cringed in disgust when they saw Natsuki took a bite on that mayo smeared pizza.

"Anyway, spider… How the hell you're broke now? You got a lot of money in your bank account!" Natsuki slowly munched the pizza.

"Well… My mom kinda freezes up my account because I've been using it for shopping… She also cut off my cards…" Nao took a sip on her drinks.

Natsuki and Chie turned to look at each other. "Freeze your account? What did you buy anyway? I don't think Auntie Nagisa simply froze your account because you did some shopping…" Natsuki frowned slightly.

"Nina took me to buy some sex toys…" Nao said it blankly. Natsuki and Chie already choked on their pizza.

"Okay… I'm going to my room now… See you guys later…" Alyssa grinned widely as she took a few slices of pizza into her plate, grabbing her drinks and she quickly walked to her room.

After Alyssa closed the door, Natsuki quickly smacked the red head.

"Ouch! It hurts!!" Nao scowled as she rubbed her sore head.

"You should watch with what you're saying, dammit!! My sister is here!!" Natsuki barked angrily at the red head. Chie already went into laughing frenzy.

"She's a grown woman already… Don't worry about it…" Nao casually took a sip from her drinks again.

"No wonder your mother cut off your cards and froze your bank accounts… I can't imagine the look on your mother's face when she received those receipts from sex shops…" Chie laughed again. Natsuki just pinched her temple as she sighed.

"But…Nina? Seriously?" Natsuki asked with surprised and disbelieve tone in her voice.

"Yeah… she looks so pure and innocent… and she asked you to buy it?" Chie asked, grinning widely.

Nao just raised her brows with a toothy grin on her face.

"The prices were expensive like hell, but the results were damn good…" Nao grinned again. Chie went into laughs again.

"Okay… That's it… I don't want to hear any more detail…" Natsuki clutched her dizzy head. Nao just laughed loudly.

"Anyway, Natsuki… We've planned to go to the beach this Friday…" Chie took another slice of pizza.

"Beach? This Friday?" she asked back. Nao and Chie nodded their head.

"Mai, Mikoto, Takumi, Akira, Aoi, Nina, and Arika-chan also come…" Chie pulled out her fingers as she counting the total of people.

"Can I come along!?" Alyssa suddenly appeared with empty plate on her hand.

"Sure! Why not…?" Chie grinned widely.

"Can I bring Miyu too?" and Natsuki choked on her drinks this time. Nao and Chie turned to look at each other.

"Miyu? You mean Garderobe's Miyu?" Nao asked. Alyssa smiled and she nodded her head.

Nao and Chie looked at each other again, and then they turned to look at Natsuki, who was now coughing hard.

They quickly pulled Natsuki to the far corner of that living room, both circling Natsuki's shoulder.

"What is going on!?" Nao whispered.

"Your little sister is with that robot girl?" Chie asked with a faint voice. Natsuki just sighed.

"Well… Kinda… yeah!"

Nao and Chie exchanged look.

"Wow… That was kinda surprising…" Nao rubbed her chin.

"Anyway… Since you guys decided to take her together to the beach, I want you guys to take a good look on that Miyu girl…" Natsuki took a deep breath.

"You want _us_ to do that? What are _you_ doing then?" Nao asked with a frown.

"I can't come along with you guys…" Natsuki walked to the couch again.

"Eh? Where are you going, nee-chan?" Alyssa asked as she turned to look at her older sister. Natsuki took a deep breath and she sighed.

"Shizuru's parents want to see me…"

"WHAT!?" Chie and Nao yelled at the same time. Alyssa cupped her mouth in shock. Natsuki nodded her head.

"For real!?" Chie asked, her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah… for real. We'll be taking a flight to Osaka this Friday…" Natsuki scratched her cheek. Nao just gasped loudly.

"But… are you ready for this, mutt? I mean… it's Fujino's parents, you know… the predecessor of the Almighty Fujino Shizuru…" Nao twitched her brows.

Natsuki sighed. "I know…"

"What you see in Fujino is originally from them, you know…" Nao added.

Natsuki sighed again. "I know…"

"They could be a lot worse than Fujino, you know…" Nao added again.

Natsuki sighed for the third times. "I know…"

"And you just agreed to go to meet them!? Are you out of your mind!?" Nao yelled.

"What are other options that I have here anyway, spider!? Besides, I think it is fair now because Shizuru was struggling all the way to meet my parents… And I think it is time for me to meet them… I am ready for it!" Natsuki smiled as she reached for her drinks, slowly drinking from it.

"Oh… my Natsuki is a step away to maturity…" Nao faked a sob as she patted on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki just laughed. "What the hell it is supposed to mean…?"

"Though I think it is too early for you to meet them, but since you're okay with it… I wish you good luck, girl!" Chie grinned widely as she raised her soda can to Natsuki.

"Thanks…" Natsuki smiled as they clang their soda can together.

---

They walked out Kansai Airport and they stood outside the building, waiting for Fujino's driver to come pick them up.

Natsuki rubbed her sore neck as she rotated her head slightly. Shizuru watched with a smile on her face.

"Natsuki's tired…?" she reached up her hands and she slowly massaged Natsuki's neck and down to her shoulders. Natsuki just grinned and she shook her head.

"Not really… It's because I barely had some sleep last night…" she took a deep breath.

"Ara… and I don't think Natsuki will have some sleep tonight either…" Shizuru leaned down and she whispered hotly at the navy haired girl's right ear.

"What!? Are you crazy? It's your parents' house, for god sake! And like they gonna let me stay in the same room with you…" Natsuki's cheeks were already blushing as she tilted her head slightly to look at the brunette behind her.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder. "Well… I can always sneak into Natsuki's room…"

Natsuki sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I can't believe you actually thinking about those things while I've already scared to death to meet your parents here!"

"Ara-ara… You don't have to be that scared, Natsuki… My parents don't bite…" Shizuru giggled again.

"It's not about they bite other people or not~"

"Shizuru-sama…?" and they quickly turned to look.

A tall, well-built figure in a black suit, and wearing dark sunglasses stood behind them. He had a soft blue hair and he looked quite young.

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times as she eyed the man in front of her. _What is he? The 'Men in Black'?_

"Ara… Hayate-san…" Shizuru slowly let go of the navy haired girl and she bowed her head slightly to the man in front of them.

"Did you wait long, Shizuru-sama…?" he asked again. Shizuru simply shook her head and she smiled.

"We barely arrived, Hayate-san… Anyway, I want you to meet someone…" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and she entwined it together with hers.

"O-oi…" Natsuki whispered faintly. Shizuru just smiled and she faced the man named Hayate before them.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kuga Natsuki…" Shizuru spoke out loud confidently.

Hayate shifted his gaze and looked at the startled navy haired girl next to Shizuru. Quickly he bowed his head.

"Hajimemashite! Kuga-sama!" Hayate said firmly.

Natsuki just blinked her eyes. _W-what? Wait… Kuga-sama…?_ She tilted her head to look at Shizuru but that girl just giggled.

"I-uh… Yeah… H-hajimemashite, Hayate-san…" Natsuki quickly bowed her head equally.

"Do you enjoy your travel here, Kuga-sama?" Hayate asked with a warm smile.

"Um…y-yeah… It was great… And um… You can stop calling me Kuga-sama… It's Natsuki. You can call me Natsuki…" Natsuki scratched her cheek as she smiled awkwardly.

Hayate raised his brows and he turned to look at the brunette in front of him. Shizuru simply arched her brows with a playful smile on her face.

"Hai… Natsuki-sama… Shall I take you both to the car?" Hayate smiled widely.

"Yes, please…" Shizuru tugged on their entwined hands to gain Natsuki's attention. Natsuki turned her head and she saw Shizuru grinned at her.

"Shall we go, Kuga-sama?"

Natsuki snorted and she nodded her head. "Yes. Fujino-sama…"

---

She didn't realize how long they had been in the car since she already fell asleep during the whole ride, using Shizuru's lap as the pillow.

A soft pressure on her lips slowly stirred her from her slumber. She cracked her eyes opened and she saw a pair of crimson eyes, staring down at her lovingly.

"We're here, Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered softly at her as she stroked her blue locks.

Natsuki blinked her still sleepy eyes a few times. "Already…? How long I've been sleeping?" she slowly got up to sit on the leather seat of that limousine.

"Ara… I don't think I know either because I also fall asleep right after you dozed off on my lap…" Shizuru grinned widely. Natsuki chuckled lightly and she looked out the window.

"Holy shit!" she placed her palms on the window glass.

"Ara, Natsuki… What is it?" Shizuru shifted her position to sit closer with that navy haired girl.

"I-is that your house!?" Natsuki asked as she pointed at the building 50 meters away from them.

"Ara… It is… Welcome to my humble house, Natsuki…" Shizuru grinned widely as she rested her head on Natsuki's back.

"It's not a 'humble house'! It's a freaking mansion!!" and Shizuru giggled again.

Hayate parked the limousine right in front the huge mansion.

Natsuki could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest. _This is it, Kuga Natsuki… Just face your greatest fear…_

"Let's go, Natsuki…" Shizuru stepped out the limousine.

"Y-yeah!" she quickly opened the door and she walked out the black limousine. She tilted her head up to look at the enormous building in front of her. _Damn! This place is freaking huge! I can even play baseball inside this mansion!_

"I shall go inform your parents for your arrival, Shizuru-sama…" Hayate bowed his head and he quickly walked to the mansion's entrance door.

"Natsuki wants to have a tour around the garden first?" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and she grasped it tenderly. Natsuki just smiled and she nodded her head.

"Sure…" and they walked to the garden hand-in-hand.

Natsuki roamed her eyes across the vast, beautiful area which planted with numerous flowers and plants.

"This place is awesome…" Natsuki smiled as she looked around again. She reached her hand to one of the red flowers there.

"This one here is beautiful…" she muttered as she grazed her finger on the outline of that flower.

"It reminds me of you…" she smiled at the brunette haired girl. Shizuru chuckled and she leaned closer.

"Well… It was me who planted it actually…"

Natsuki raised one brow. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh…" Shizuru grinned. "…never thought Natsuki is a kind of girl who fond of flowers…" she chuckled.

"Well… for the special flower which is planted by a special person only…" Natsuki grinned. Shizuru chuckled again and slowly she closed the distance between their faces.

"What about a kiss from the 'special person' herself…?" Shizuru whispered hotly to Natsuki's lips. Natsuki snorted and she also leaned closer, capturing the luscious lips before her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Shizuru-sama!!"

"Shit!" Natsuki instinctively pulled away from the brunette. She panted slightly as her cheeks flushed. Shizuru just giggled and she quickly turned to look at the caller.

"Ara… Is there anything, Hayate-san?"

Hayate nodded his head with a wide smile on his face. "Your parents are waiting for you and Natsuki-sama at the main living room…"

"We'll be there shortly, Hayate-san…" and Shizuru turned to face Natsuki again.

"Shall we go, Natsuki…?" Shizuru seized the trembling hand again.

Natsuki gulped down slowly and she nodded her head.

"Y-yeah… Let's go…"

---

She felt like want to pee right now. Her nervousness slowly took a best of her, and she really felt like want to die.

They hadn't spoken a word ever since she stepped into that luxurious living room until she took a seat right in front of them, which only separated by a huge wooden coffee table.

Shizuru was sitting next to her on that deluxe sofa, too calm for her liking. Natsuki quickly shifted her gaze to the two older Fujinos in front of her.

The older female was like a split image of her own girlfriend, brunette hair, only with more matured and refined façade, and a pair of lavender eyes. Her lips didn't even rest from smiling as she stared intensely at her. _O-okay… I guess this is where Shizuru got her ridiculous smiling ability… But at least I know how Shizuru's going to look like when we get old…_ She mentally smiled to herself.

She altered her eyes to look at the serious looking man next to that older woman. His dark hair was combed sleekly, jaws perfectly shaved and he had his eyes closed. His arms were folded across his broad chest, his body postured straight and firm on his chair. _He's like a general in a bunch of armies... God… Help me…_

"Kuga-san…" a deep, throaty voice broke the ice between them.

"Y-yes!" Natsuki quickly sat up straight, focusing solely on the man in front of her.

She saw the older man slowly opened his eyes. Natsuki was almost taken aback when a pair of piercing crimson eyes stared intensely at her. _Now I know where Shizuru got those pair of eyes! It was from her father!!_

"Tell us about yourself… Kuga-san…" he spoke again, staring straight into her own emerald eyes.

"I-uh…" she turned to face the brunette beside her. Shizuru just grinned widely. _Damn this woman! She's not helping at all!!_

"I'm an Art and Design student, sir… I'm major in Architecture and currently in second year…" she started after took a huge amount of breath to calm herself down.

"Ara… A future architect…? Impressive…" the older woman spoke in a deep Kyoto accent with a wide smile on her face. Natsuki smiled awkwardly to the older woman.

"You're Alexander James Searrs' step daughter, I assumed?" the only man in that living room spoke again, still staring at her with unwavering eyes.

Natsuki gulped down again and she nodded her head. "Yes… I am, sir…" she replied, with certainty.

"Your step father is a remarkable man… I assumed you are too?" he asked again.

Natsuki nodded her head with more confidence after she successfully got rid of her nervousness.

"Yes, sir… I hope I will someday become like him…" she smiled. She saw Shizuru's mother smiled widely to her answer, while the older man just nodded his head.

Shizuru just watched the navy haired girl beside her with a smile on her face.

"What do you have planned in your mind after you finished with your study…?" he asked, slowly dropping his arms on the arm rest.

Natsuki pondered for awhile before she answered. "My step father already prepared a position for me in his company but I'll prefer to work with other design and architecture firms to gain some experience before I go to work with him…"

"Why won't you just work with him? It will be much easier…" his lips slowly formed a small smile.

Natsuki smiled equally just before she retorted. "I don't want other workers have the impression that I live under my step father's benevolence… I want them to respect me based on my abilities and my skills…"

Shizuru slowly closed her eyes with her lips curved into a wide smile. _I never saw this side of her before… I'm so proud of you, Natsuki…_

Shizuru's father nodded his head again and slowly he turned to look at his wife. The older woman just smiled and she nodded her head.

"Kuga-san…" she called with a soft voice. Natsuki quickly shifted her eyes to look at the older woman.

"Yes?"

"Do you practice tea ceremony?" she asked with a wide smirk on her face.

Natsuki could feel her blood started to drain from her face. _S-shit!! I'm so screwed!!_

"No…" she replied softly.

"Do you often wear kimono?"

_Oh my god… _"No."

Shizuru already snickered silently.

"What club do you join in the university?" the older woman's smirk gotten wider.

_This woman's questions are a lot harder than Shizuru's father!! Fuck!!_ She tried her best to calm herself down.

"Basketball club…" she replied hesitantly. Both Shizuru's parents turned to look at each other.

"Basketball club…?" the older woman repeated her words and slowly she nodded her head.

Natsuki gulped down a baseball size of lump inside her throat. _I'm so fucking screwed right now… Just shoot me… I don't deserve your daughter!! We got nothing in common and I'm so fucking screwed!!_

"What type of vehicle you drive, Kuga-san…?" the older woman smiled again.

_Okay… What kind of question is this? I'm not trying to look for a job here!! _"S-superbike…"

"Superbike?" this time the older man repeated her word again. Natsuki quickly nodded her head.

"What type is it?" he asked excitedly.

Natsuki blinked her eyes in surprised. "Um… A black Ducati 1098s Limited Edition…"

"Really!? Okay! She's in!" he suddenly clapped his hands with a wide grin on his face.

"Eh?" Natsuki widened her eyes and she turned to look at the older woman.

"Welcome to our family, Natsuki-han… I hope we didn't scare you…" she laughed. The man who previously looked like could burn a hole through her with his gaze already laughing heartily.

"I've told you earlier… She's the right one! A.J already explained to me about her and he really knows about his step daughter so well!" he laughed again.

Natsuki quickly turned to face the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru was also laughing loudly, clutching on her stomach.

"Anyway, Natsuki-han… Let me introduce myself properly… I'm Fujino Shizune, Shizuru's mother… and…" she gestured at the man beside her.

"My name is Fujino Ieyasu… Shizuru's father… Nice to meet you, Natsuki-chan!" he grinned widely as he offered a hand.

"N-nice to meet you too, Fujino-sama…" Natsuki quickly took the large hand and she shook it.

"Oh no, no, no… Just call me father…" he grinned.

Natsuki felt like her world already spinning under her feet. "Y-yes… Father…" she gulped down again.

"And you need to call me mama, Natsuki-han…" Shizune giggled softly.

"Y-yes… Mama…" _Okay… What the hell is going on? And why Shizuru didn't even shock about this!? _She tilted her head slightly to look at Shizuru and the older girl just raised her brows with a playful smirk on her face.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she quickly recognized the smile Shizuru gave her. _She planned this with her family… I knew it!! Oh…you're so dead, Fujino Shizuru…_ She glared at the older girl and Shizuru just laughed.

"Since it is still early for us to have a dinner, why don't we have our early snack first?" Shizune smiled softly.

"Ne, Natsuki-chan… You want to go to look something cool? I got a superbike collection on my backyard… Why don't we go check them out?" Ieyasu suddenly circled his arm over Natsuki's shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

"U-um yes, father… Sure!" Natsuki smiled awkwardly at Ieyasu friendliness.

"Oh, not before we have our snack first…" Shizune pulled Ieyasu's collar and they walked out the living room.

"Shizuru-han... Take Natsuki-han to freshen up… You both must be tired after the long travel…" Shizune yelled from the doorway.

The living room fell into silence again.

"You knew about this!!" Natsuki hissed at Shizuru's laughing face.

"Ara… I think I am…" she giggled again. Natsuki sighed heavily as she flopped down on the sofa again.

"This is unbelievable… I almost pee on my pants when your father looking at me like that just now!!" she pinched her temple hard. Shizuru laughed again and she settled down next to the furious navy haired girl.

"Ara… did Natsuki pee on her pants?" Shizuru asked with arched brows.

"NO!!" Natsuki yelled loudly but she quickly cupped her mouth when she realized she was not at her apartment or at Mai's café. Shizuru laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki… But I think it's fair now, right? You made me meet your mother unprepared and you have yours now…" Shizuru grinned widely.

Natsuki sighed. "So, is this a kind of revenge…?"

Shizuru chuckled. "If Natsuki put it that way… yes." She laughed again.

Natsuki just shook her head and she laughed softly. "But I never thought your family is kind of like this... It was kinda shocking too…"

"You think so…? They always said to me that I was a boring child…" Shizuru pouted.

"Well, actually you are…" Natsuki laughed and she received a soft pinch on her arm from the brunette.

"It was their fault for raising me up this way and later on they blame me for being so boring… They said they want someone who is a total opposite of me… Someone who is fun…" Shizuru put a finger on her chin in her trademark thinking pose.

"I'm not fun…" Natsuki scratched her head.

"They think you are…" Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek playfully. Natsuki just laughed.

"I'm glad it's over…" Natsuki sighed.

"Oh, no… it's not…" the brunette grinned widely.

"Eh? It's not over yet? What? Your parents got another interrogation with me again…?" Natsuki frowned slightly.

"No. You got a 'meeting' with me after this…" she leaned closer to the navy haired girl and she whispered seductively. Natsuki just arched her brow with a wide smirk on her face.

"You know what…? During the times my father asked you questions… you're making me hot with your way of answering… So confident and assertive…" she tugged lightly on Natsuki's earlobe with her teeth.

Natsuki just laughed and she turned to look at the brunette haired girl beside her.

"Really? Why don't we start the 'meeting' now?" she whispered back.

Shizuru giggled as she bit her lower lips in playful manner. She quickly turned to look around them and she grabbed Natsuki's hand.

"You're not allowed to leave the room until the 'meeting' is finish…" she whispered at Natsuki and she pulled the younger girl to run to her room.

"Like I'm going to do that…"

---

"Move it to the left a bit…"

_CLICK! CLICK!_

"Okay… take that one and paste it up on the new layer…"

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"Give it some blurry effect… We got to make this as realistic as we could…"

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! And CLICK!"_

"Finish!"

"Oh my god! It looks so real!! Quick, copy this to your phone! We gotta send this to her before sunset!!"

"Oh… I can't imagine the look on her face when she sees this!! Hahahaha~"

---

She glanced up to look at the small table beside her. Another buzzing sound echoed across the room.

She slowly raised her arm to reach for her cell phone. _A picture message…? _She casually flipped her cell phone open and she pressed the button to retrieve the picture message from its folder.

Her eyes widened in an instant when she saw the picture.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!?"

"HUH!? Huh? What the hell what, Natsuki?" Shizuru quickly snapped from her sleep when she heard Natsuki yelled loudly. She saw Natsuki clenched on her phone to the limit of breaking it into pieces.

"What happened…?" she shifted her body closer to the navy haired girl and she peeked to the cell phone. Her eyes widened instantly.

"Ara…" she cupped her mouth.

"Argh!! I'm so going to kill that girl!!" Natsuki was about to jump off the bed, but an arm quickly pinned her on the mattress again.

"Calm down, Natsuki… Look at the picture carefully… I think there is something odd here…" Shizuru pushed the cell phone closer to Natsuki's face.

"You're an Art student… You can't tell if that picture is super-imposed or not?" Shizuru said with soft smile on her face.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she studied the picture on her cell phone screen.

"Yeah… There's something weird here… between these two images… Oh! I know… This picture is photoshopped!!"

"Let me call Mai-san to make sure about this…" Shizuru quickly grabbed her cell phone and she dialed Mai's number.

"_Hello…"_

"Hello, Mai-san… I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…" but suddenly Natsuki snatched the phone from Shizuru's grasp.

"Mai!! Where's my sister and that Miyu!?"

"_Whoa… Chill down, Natsuki… She's here… Building up sand castle with Mikoto and Akira-kun… Miyu, Takumi and Arika-chan also here… right in front of me right now…"_

"Build sand castle…?" Natsuki blinked her eyes and she turned facing the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru just raised her brows with questioning look on her face.

"_Yeah! We've been doing this for almost 2 hours… We're having a competition who's making the best sand castle and looks like Miyu is making the best design~"_

"Okay! Okay! I don't care who make the best sand castle... Anyway, where are the other two stupid girls!?"

"_Nao-chan and Chie-chan…? Oh! They're at the rest house now… Um, they're doing something with Chie's laptop… They're looking so happy…"_

"_Mai-chan!! Look! Look! Chie-chan made this… It looks so real, isn't it?" _Natsuki could hear Aoi's voice on the other line.

"_Oh my god… Miyu kiss Alyssa-chan!? How did they do this…? If Natsuki saw this, she'll sure get angry…"_

"_They already send it to her… Eh? Who's you're talking to, Mai-chan?"_

"_Oh… I'm talking to Natsuki right now~"_

_~Silence~_

"DAMN YOU, CHIE!!!"

---

Outside the house at the garden…

"Ara… Finally, some noise inside this house…" Shizune smiled softly as she sipped on her green tea.

"Yes. Some noise indeed…" Ieyasu grinned as he took a sip on his tea.

* * *

***claps* Curtains down…**

**Thanks for being such great and awesome readers… I really appreciate your continuous support and I will do my best for my new story, X-HiME. ^_^**

**Hope you guys like this special chapter and don't get mad at me if there was not much of fluffiness inside this chapter… T_T**

**Everyone… BANZAI!!! \o/**

**See you guys in X-HiME!! **


End file.
